Overlord Gothic Section One
by gothicjedi666
Summary: This is another version of my Evil Overlord Story. In the first version I felt that I had gotten side tracked from what I wanted to write about and that the whole thing was a bit tame. This version is truer to the story I wanted to tell and will be more adult. Warning self insert harem fic
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes. **

**This is another version of my Evil Overlord Story. In the first version I felt that I had gotten side tracked from what I wanted to write about and that the whole thing was a bit tame. This version is truer to the story I wanted to tell and will be more adult. **

**Warnings. **

**Kidnap. Torture. Enslavement. Graphic Sex and Violence. Plus other evil stuff that Overlords get up to. You have been warned!. **

**The Evil Overlord.**

**Part One. A New Overlord.**

**Netherworld Tower. Lower Levels. **

Cold and darkness surrounded me as I awoke in an unfamiliar place. I was sealed inside something it seemed. Moving my arms I pushed up and tried to free myself, it was no use my strength alone wasn't going to move the obstruction that blocked my way.

Deciding that the best thing I could do was to call for help I took a breath and called out.

"Anyone there, I seem to be stuck!"

Oddly I didn't feel like panicking even though part of me thought that I should be scared about being buried (or at least sealed) alive like this but some reason I wasn't. Any more musing I might have had about predicament vanished as I heard a voice.

"Masta?".

I didn't know who had said that but I could tell that it wasn't a human being speaking. Still the voice wasn't threatening if anything it sounded more curious than dangerous. It might have been asking me a question so I decided to give it an answer in the hopes that it would help me. But what did Masta mean? Hmm maybe it meant Master.

"Yeah sure this is Master now get me out"

I could feel someone or something making an effort to free me so I helped as best I could but still the stone slab keeping me imprisoned didn't budge. It was simply to heavy.

"Go get help!" the voice said.

I wasn't sure of that was a question or a statement but I answered anyway.

"Yes, go get help!".

Nothing happened for a while so I took the time to examine the pockets of my jeans. My hopes were raised and quickly dashed again when I found my mobile phone but it had no power. Cursing I felt around more and found a packet of cigarettes. I even found a silver lighter which meant I could smoke if I ever got the hell out of this stone coffin.

Despite everything I was feeling rather relaxed. I felt pretty good actually and I was sure that I should have been scared but I wasn't. In fact I should have been terrified by this whole experience. I had no idea why this didn't bother me nor did I care to find out.

Then I heard a new voice this was more articulate.

"A new Overlord you say hmm let's have a look".

I heard the slab above me move and the grunts of lots of things as they pushed the stone lid of this tomb off. The light blinded me as my eyes had gotten use to the darkness so it took me a while to get use to the light and when I did I saw the faces of my rescuers.

They weren't human.

"Rub some acid in his eyes that'll freshen him up" said one of the creatures.

Before I could protest this course of action one of the things bent over me a rubbed the contents of a jar right into my eyes.

It hurt like hell for a few seconds but the pained faded fast, far faster than I expected. When I opened my eyes again I could see clearly which was really odd as I wasn't wearing my glasses. Whatever that 'acid' was it had not only freshened me up it had also fixed my eyesight.

Sitting up I took a look around and saw that there were a few of the brown creatures around the stone coffin I had been trapped in. As I climbed out they backed away as if they were afraid of me. Which they should be I thought I wasn't to be messed with.

"Good to see you up and about Sire" said one of the little brown monsters.

This creature seemed more human somehow, its voice was more cultured and more polite which pleased me. But it wasn't human at all it only sounded that way.

"I am Gnarl Minion Master...".

"And devoted servant of darkness" I said finishing Gnarl's introduction.

"Do you know me lord?" asked the Minion Master.

"Yeah your a...".

Well he was a video game character but if he was here what did that mean to me. Was I in the video game too.

But how could I be in a video game or was something else going on. Was this just a vivid dream perhaps. I pinched myself just to be sure but nothing happened. So not a dream then, maybe I was just crazy. That idea made sense but if true did it really make any difference. Everything seemed real enough the acid had hurt, really hurt but could illusions of the mind hurt me.

I the end I decided that it didn't matter. If I was crazy then I would either recover or not and if this was real I had to accept or I would just get myself hurt. Best to play along for now if I found any evidence that this wasn't real then I would act on it, not that I had idea what such evidence would look like.

"A what Sire?" asked Gnarl bringing me out of thoughts.

"Your a Brown Minion" I said giving him a simple answer.

"Yes Master I am indeed a minion. Since you seem to already know about the minions we can move on and get you equipped".

"Doesn't it take years to learn how to fight in armour?" I asked but my question was ignored.

The few minions present quickly got me outfitted in a set of very intimating armour that while heavy was also surprisingly easy to move about in. I had thought that I might need months of training to use armour like this but it turns out that magic armour does most of the work for you. Seemed like a bit of cheat to me but I wasn't going to complain. After all I didn't really feel like spending next few moths or perhaps years learning how to fight.

"Now Sire get use to moving about while we fetch you a weapon".

"Bring me that Flame Sword if you have it" I ordered remembering how cool that weapon looked.

I walked around a little and quickly got used to the armour. I felt far less vulnerable now I was protected by layers of magical metal and after picking up a rock and squeezing it I found out that I was far stronger in it too. I couldn't crush the stone into power but I was able to break into smaller pieces. I knew that humans were far easier to break than that rock so I should be able to fight like this.

A couple of Red Minions came in carrying the Flame Sword with them. This was good for two reasons. One it meant that I wouldn't have to go looking for the Red Minion Hive as they had stayed put this time and second I had a Fire Sword which was just awesome. A sword of burning power would do most of the damage for me meaning that was less likely to get myself killed out there After all who would want to attack an armoured giant with a magical weapon, I know I wouldn't.

I then noticed that the minions were starring at me it what could be awe and Gnarl confirmed this by saying.

"You do cut a very imposing figure Master, you will have the peasants quaking their boots in no time".

Ego stroking flattery aside I did have to admit that I was quite scary looking. My reflection in a nearby pool certainly gave me that impression and I could imagine that the locals would share this belief before running away in fear.

**Part Two. Questions And Answers. **

**Netherworld Throne Room. **

The Throne Room had been better days that was for sure. It hadn't been wreaked like the Throne Room in the first Overlord game instead it had simply been neglected. It seemed that without an Overlord the minions weren't motivated to do much unless it involved staying alive. Gnarl was able to command to them somewhat but if he could of kept them in line without an Overlord he would have. It seemed that an Overlord was needed if only to give the minions a reason to work.

And there was a lot for them to do. Aside from the throne and the pillars everything needed replacing. The throne itself was in good shape aside from the the adornments haven broken off. But the alcoves needed new fireplaces and the statues were little more than crumpling messes. I could hardly tell that they had been statues of the minions riding spiders.

As I looked around the dilapidated chamber Gnarl explained what had happened. It seemed that the events of Overlord 2 had gone as I remembered but things had gone downhill after.

"The previous Overlord got bored and wandered off one day to go visit a far distant land. After a few months it became clear that he wasn't coming back and so Mistress Juno left for Empire City. Mistress Kelda went looking for the last Overlord and never came. Mistress Fay's life was tied to the Overlord's so when she died we realised that he had died too".

"So why pick me as a replacement?" I asked.

Gnarl seemed confused at my question.

"We didn't pick you Dark One, I didn't even know you were here until Nasher told me that someone was in the healing crypt".

"The what?" I asked.

"The healing crypt is an ancient magical device that heal any illness and can even save one from death. I assumed that whoever brought you here placed you in it. Perhaps you were wounded in some way".

I didn't remember being wounded in fact the last thing I remembered was going about my every day life which compared to this had been rather dull. But if Gnarl hadn't brought me here, who did and why?. It seemed that these questions would go unanswered.

"In any case it doesn't really matter" said Gnarl "your here now and there are evil deeds to be done"

Well it mattered to me, I didn't want to meet the same fate as my predecessor but if Gnarl knew what had happened he wasn't saying.

"I would suggest that you gather some life force master, if we had more more minions about then they could get started on cleaning the place up".

"You still have all the Hives right?" I asked as I sat down on the throne.

"Yes lord but the last master took the more experienced minions with him and most of the younger ones threw themselves into the forge so that the Overlord could craft some new weapons and armour for his trip".

Which had left me with a handful of minions who while well equipped weren't that experienced. Lack of experience meant that I would need numbers. I sat back on my throne feeling the warmth from the flowing lava behind me relax my muscles even though my armour.

"Right so how long ago was this?" I asked the Minion Master.

"Time means little in the Netherworld, Sire but on the surface it has been oh a least a few centuries".

I was quite surprised by this, as if there hadn't been an Overlord for so long why was one needed now. I doubted that I was here by accident as it would take a lot of effort to bring someone from one world to another like this, assuming any of this was real of course I still wasn't taking that for granted.

"So what's it like up there?" I said while looking up.

Gnarl shrugged. "No idea Sire we have stayed out of sight".

Oh well that was helpful.

"How are you suppose to advise me if you don't what's going on?"

Gnarl seemed taken aback.

"Well I might not have up to date information lord but I do know a lot about this world and much about the threats you will likely face".

Well so did I thanks to having played both of the Overlord games but there was no need to let Gnarl now how much I knew.

"I suppose your past experiences will be helpful" I said.

Gnarl relaxed a little upon hearing this.

"I'll do my best, my lord"

From the throne I could see the whole chamber and I watched the few minions about get to work kicking up a dust storm as they attempted to clean. I would have to get a few maids in here to give this place a proper cleaning out.

My eyes wandered to the Tower Heart which was much smaller than I remembered and not its normal bright shade of blue. It seemed as if it had been drained somehow. Gnarl commented on this.

"The last Master used the Tower Heart to open a Gate to a far distant land, properly on another world. It drained most of remaining energy not leaving much left, without an Overlord it began to shrink. But it should start to grow again now that you are here".

I an idea suddenly hit me.

"Wait so you could use it to open a Gate on my world so I could go home!".

Gnarl was understandable offended.

"Why would you want to leave Dark One?, your the Overlord now a life of adventure, power and wealth awaits you!. Oh and women too, if that's what you want."

He had a good point there, and I didn't have much worth going back too. Sure my parents and siblings might miss me but for some reason I didn't care much about that.

"Well I might want to visit my world again" I explained to Gnarl.

Gnarl nodded. "No doubt your home land could do with some Overlording, you could led an army of minions and conquer it Master".

Given that my home land was protected by professional soldiers with 21st century weapons I doubted that a minion horde would have much luck at conquering anything but going back for a visit would be nice. Also I would want some modern comforts if I was going to be living in this backwards world. I was already craving a nice cup of tea.

"But opening a portal to another world would drain the remaining power, unless you found a source of magic to charge it up again like the last Overlord used Mistress Fay".

So if I wanted to travel to another world it had to be one that had plenty of magic, magic which I could steal. Well that shouldn't be to hard as if this world really existed then other fictional worlds should as well, it was just a matter of picking one and getting a Gate set up. At least in theory.

"Okay Gnarl get a Gate to the surface open I am going to harvest some life force".

**Part Three. Life Force And Farmers. **

**Kingdom of the Valley. Farmlands.**

Where ever I was it was certainly green and judging by the fog still clinging to the land it was early morning. In many ways it reminded my of the English countryside, I could even see fields of cows and sheep from my vantage point. In fact it wouldn't surprise me if this was England or better yet Wales.

"_Ah the fresh air, the tress, the fields full of content creatures. Bah I hate it already!"_

I could hear Gnarl's voice coming through the helmet enchantments and while I knew that his advice would come in handy from time to time I just hoped that he didn't keep up the running commentary.

"_Despite the wholesomeness of this place it is suitable for your needs Sire. Those farm animals will be an excellent source of life force, not to mention meat, wool and leather. Might as well stock up the larders". _

Well it wasn't as if I could just visit the local Tescos after all, guess I had get dinner from somewhere. 

"Okay then let's get to work" I said.

Turning around to face the Gate I summoned five Browns. I didn't have many minions and if I lost this group I would be real trouble.

Spotting the nearest herd of beasts, a field of cows, I sent the minions in to their work. The Browns charged forward and they as expected hacked the cows apart with their crude weapons before brining me the life force.

I felt the small globes of energy be absorbed into the left gauntlet of my armour and I knew that down in the Minion Burrows new minions were popping into existence. Still a half dozen new Browns wouldn't amount to much, I needed a lot more.

"Okay guys" I said to the Browns "drag one of the cows to the Gate so we can eat tonight".

With a cheering noise the Browns half carried and half dragged the largest dead cow to the Gate and while I was there I summoned up a few of the newly created Browns. These minions were a little smaller than the older ones and had lighter skin. And unlike the older minions they were only armed with a crude club and had no armour, unless loincloths counted as protective wear. Still they would be more than enough to slaughter some helpless cattle.

Things went well until after my minions had wiped out the third herd of animals, this field had been home to a few dozen sheep and the group of little demons were dragging a few the now dead creatures to the Gate when I met one of the local farmers.

"Ow you, get off my land!"

The irate and stereotypical farmer lifted up what seemed to be a crossbow which he fired and either by skilful aiming or sheer luck he killed one of my newly created minions. The man fumbled for another bolt and attempted to reload his weapon but I got to him before he could.

Knocking the weapon out his hand I was about to kill the guy when Gnarl spoke.

"_Wait Master, we could use a source of information. Many things have changed since the so called Glorious Empire fell. Perhaps this farmer can tell us who now rules these lands"._

I didn't need much convincing really as I had no great desire to kill the man I had just been removing a threat.

"Fine lets get him to the Gate, you torture him while I finish up here.".

Gnarl cackled in glee.

"_Wonderful Sir, I'll have the Reds heat up the iron pokers while Giblet oils the rack!"_

I so didn't want to know the details and while I could of just used the Evil Presence Spell to break the man's mind I would just let Gnarl have his fun. It served my needs to keep Gnarl happy as I still needed him.

Once the man had been sent screaming and kicking into the Netherworld I went back to my task as restoring the Netherworld would take a lot more minions than I had made so far.

After riding a pond of its ducks and trashing a hen house I lost another minion to an angry local this one likely the farmer's wife. She was fat, old and pissed off all very unattractive features in a women so I just zapped with the Evil Presence Spell. This transformed her into a far more likeable person.

"How may I serve you Master?" the women asked.

"Anyone else around here?" I asked of my new slave.

"Only my four daughters my lord".

That got my attention as four girls were just what I needed to fill the vacant positions in my support staff. Or layman's terms I needed some cleaners and cooks.

"Are they pretty?" I asked.

"Yes my lord" droned the converted human.

Gnarl would of no doubt made some comment about this, encouraging me to enslave the wenches or to at least ravage them. But given that he was busy interrogating the farmer I would have to decided for myself. If they were pretty then I wanted them in the Netherworld. They could properly cook and clean or failing that at least be a good shag.

"Take me to them". I commanded.

The four daughters were just what most Overlords would hope they would be. Young, blonde and had breasts big enough to smoother a man's face in. Which to me was the perfect size. Each of the girls had their hair in long pigtails and wore tight shorts with more modest tops tied up so their midriffs were exposed.

Had I cared to think about it I might of wondered why they looked exactly I had hoped they would but I didn't and properly never would.

Two of the girls were milking cows in a very sexually suggestive way while the the oldest sister was sweeping up a few dead leaves, which involved bending over a lot for some reason.

The smallest and possibly youngest of the three was watering some planets which had naturally left her with a wet top. Upon seeing me they all became gob smacked, hardly surprising as armoured warriors with magical weapons are not a common sight.

"_Ohhh they look tasty Sire!" _

Gnarl had done with the torture then, that was quick.

"Yes but how do I errm take them into my service, as it were.?"

I had really no idea how other Overlord got women to work for them as servants my only idea was to drag them back to the Netherworld kicking and screaming like their father.

"_Just have your minions bring them back here Sire, I will sort out the rest". _

Oh okay it was that simple then.

I sent the minions in and all the girls started running but in circles rather than simply running away i They might be young, nubile and sexy but they were certainly not gifted in the brain department. I felt a little bit sorry for blonde women right now as this sight really wasn't doing them any favours.

Sadly despite how entertaining this was to watch it did have to come to an end and soon enough it did. The Browns dragged the sisters screaming (but with very little in the way of struggling) back to the Tower Gate. It was almost as if they really didn't want to resist.

Now that I had gathered a lot more life force I decided that I would head back soon, but before that I wanted to finish up here. I sent a few minions into the barn and the cows there died quickly in order to supply me with more life force. Even though they didn't have any means of starting a fire the Browns soon had the barn burning so I had them repeat the process with the house.

Soon the farmhouse was too burning after my minions had ransacked the place emerging with their new weapons such as kitchen knives and pitchforks.

"_That should put some fear of you into the locals" _said Gnarl with a cruel laugh.

Well that hadn't been the point but it would be a nice bonus.

**Part Four. Services And Rebuilding.**

**Netherworld Tower. Throne Room.**

After returning from a hard days smiting, as Gnarl called it, I sat down on my partly restored throne and watched my newly created minions get to work. It was an amazing sight to see as the minions were nearly as good at fixing things as they were at destroying them. Within hours the throne room was free of dust and the rubble had been quickly cleared away.

However Gnarl insisted that only a Mistress could redecorate the Tower and fully restore to its former glory. The blondes I had captured couldn't do this as they were mere servants and not to be trusted with such a task. Also for some reason I couldn't just enslave the girls I had to pay them and supposedly their good behaviour would be ensured because I had their parents locked up. Made no sense to me but different worlds often had their rules it seemed

That or it was just game mechanics in action.

"So Gnarl what did you learn about this world from that farmer guy?"

Gnarl cleared his throat before reporting.

"It seems that with the fall of the Glorious Empire the world is now divided into many small kingdoms each is ruled by a king who is properly descended from one of the Empire Warlords that popped up after your predecessor slew the Emperor. The Kings appoints Barons to rule over their kingdoms for them. The farmer only knew about the local Baron and that his castle is a few days walk east of were the Gate appeared".

A castle huh well that wouldn't be easy to deal with, perhaps I should look elsewhere for a place to conquer as castles had to be besieged and the minions weren't equipped for something like that.

"What about the Elves?"

"Slipped into legend it seems" answered Gnarl. "There properly just hiding in the Everlight Jungle or they might of rebuilt their sanctuaries given that the anti-magic feeling is still going strong".

"Do all the kingdoms enforce this anti-magic agenda?" I asked.

Gnarl explained. "Yes Sire but they are not the cause, it seems that a religion has sprung up, its core belief is that all magic not approved off by the church is the work of the Demon Lord".

"Wait a moment didn't they call the last guy to sit on this throne the 'Demon Lord of Nordberg'?"

Gnarl nodded. "Yes Master it seems that he has become a devil of sorts who is opposed by the God-Emperor".

I nearly chocked upon hearing that.

"Wait, what?, God-Emperor?".

"Florian Greenheart attempted to ascend to god-hood but was defeated. Greenheart used the Empire as a tool in order to gather enough magic to fuel this ascension but he just ended up exploding. It seems that the history has been rewritten to say that he not only succeed but now watches over humanity as some sort of divine guardian" .

The rest was speculation but between us we were able to come up with an idea of what might of happened. The Devourer (an elderich creature created by Greenheart as part of his plan to obtain god-hood) could have easily be mistaken as a creature under the command of the Overlord. After all not many people survived the event and no one on the surface world had the full story.

It would be child's play for those who had supported the Empire's attempts to destroy all magic to cast the blame for the destruction of Empire City on the Overlord. Emperor Solarius could of just as easily been cast in the role of the messiah, who ascended onto heaven and then cast the Overlord out of this world when it fact the Overlord had just gotten himself killed visiting an alien world.

It was rather clever really and left me the role of being a Dark God, which I didn't mind one bit. In fact I already planned to live up to the role.

No doubt over the years this church had altered the facts about the Overlord to suit their needs but without access to whatever passed for a holy book around here I wasn't going to be able to find out the full story and know that they expected. Still a tall, scary armoured figure with a flaming sword would properly fit the bill nicely. It might prove useful to be thought of as some sort of demon god as something like that could be a powerful tool of psychological warfare to use on the locals.

Well as interesting as that was to think about it wasn't really getting me anywhere and it was just speculation at this point.

"So what's next on the Evil Overlord list. Let's see I have gathered some life force, terrorised the locals and captured some maidens. So what should I do now. .

"I suggest conquering a small town or village my lord" said Gnarl trying to be helpful. "Conquered towns are good source of gold they can also supply your minions with weapons and armour".

"That would be helpful" I said. "but what about the barons they will surely send an army to drive me out of any town I took".

"You can always just flee... err I mean make a tactical retreat back to the Netherworld Sire while the Minions die to cover you. Minions are expendable after all as you can always get more life force".

"Very well Gnarl, find me somewhere to conquer and another source of life force in case I need to bump up the numbers".

"I'll have the Greens start scouting out the land around the Gate, Master"

Gnarl hobbled off to go do that leaving me with nothing to do. I could of taken one of the farm girls upstairs but I wasn't really in the mood. Plus they were making dinner and food came before sex.

Actually there was something else I could do. In fact two things. One was to recharge the Tower Heart and the other was to claim myself a Mistress. As I thought about it I realised that I could do both as the last Overlord had. All I needed was a women with powerful magic that could be drain. Not all of it of course no sense having a useless mistress.

I got up and walked over to the Tower Heart which had grown larger since I took the mantle of Overlord. It was no big enough too show images and if I focused hard enough I was sure that it would show me what I needed.

Images began to appear each one was of a powerful magical female that might be suitable for my needs.

The Charmed Ones came top of the list naturally and even if a great amount of their powers was stripped away they would still be a formidable force but they were to powerful for me to go after, at least for now. Perhaps later I would attempt to bring them into my service,

Several of the goddess seen on Xena and Hercules also fit the bill but they were also too powerful to capture and control long enough for me to drain them. Plus their angry relatives might come looking for them and while I was an arrogant bastard I wasn't arrogant enough to think that I could take on gods.

What I needed was someone powerful but also somewhat helpless, perhaps someone who had great power but was also unaware of how much. That ruled out any Witch I knew from the Wizarding World as well as I had no need or desire for an under age mistress and as adults they were to skilled to combat at least until I had obtained a greater knowledge of magic. Still it was something that I could revisit later.

Sensing my desires the Tower Heart displayed a new image, one a young red headed women of great power. Willow the Witch from the TV show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She was powerful but hadn't always had access to that power which was just what I needed. But when to grab here from?

I needed her to have some magical knowledge so that she could teach it to me but no as much that she could escape my attempt to capture her. That meant before the final few seasons but I didn't want a schoolgirl mistress either, one in a schoolgirl uniform was fine but an actual schoolgirl wasn't to my taste. While I might be a supernatural monster I wasn't a cradle robber like those damn Vampires.

So season four then. Perhaps I could grab the blonde Wiccan Tara as well. Two for the price of one that would be a great deal. Also the Vampire Slayer Faith was rather attractive and at that point in time she was helpless trapped in a coma and as such easy to get at.

The Dark Slayer would be a great boon to me but getting her to willingly serve me would be difficult. The Evil Presence Spell wouldn't serve my purposes here as stripping away most of the Slayer's powers would just leave me with a slightly superhuman warrior.

Perhaps I could find another way to ensure her loyalty.

The Heart displayed another image this a scene from the Harry Potter Movie Half-Blood Prince. I remembered this part it was about the Unbreakable Vow. It seemed that the Tower Heart was linked to me well enough to use my own memories to aid me. It had also provided me with an answer using knowledge I possessed it truly was a wondrous artefact.

Of course I still had to figure out a way to make her take the vow but I figured bribery would handle that or perhaps aid in her quest to avenge herself on Buffy.

Gnarl had returned and was studying the images along with me. His timing was good as I needed a question answering.

"Gnarl how long would it take to make a Gate to a world I selected?".

"A few days master, sooner if we had more minions".

Mere days for a doorway to another world, I wasn't going to complain about that wait.

"And once one Gate was made could the minions make a Gate to another world in the same amount of time?".

"Not without recharging the Tower Heart Master, the walls between worlds are weak in the Netherworld but it still takes a lot of energy to breakthrough and more to keep it stable." explained Gnarl.

"The first world I wanted to visit has a suitable replacement for Mistress Fay. I will strip away enough of her magic to recharge the Tower Heart while leaving her still powerful enough to aid my conquests".

Gnarl seemed to approve. "Very well Master, simply show me a time and place, the Tower Heart and Grubby will do the rest".

I had already thought about that and brought it up. When the Gentlemen attack Sunnydale, Buffy and her allies will all be distracted. Willow and Tara will be together but as they won't be able to talk they will have little means of defending themselves. As most spells require chanting ritual phrases or at least a word of power.

Well they won't be utterly helpless but weak enough for my expendable minions to overwhelm them with sheer numbers.

"There is an abandoned factory in that town" I said.

The Heart showed in.

"Might have a Vampire nest in it but I can clear that out". It would be simple with my fireball spell and a few Red as the Vampires on that world burned easily. "Oh and I will need the clothes I arrived in clean and repaired".

While the Stone Coffin could heal wounds it hadn't done the same for my clothes.

Gnarl went off again to ensure that my orders were carried out while I went down to the armoury. I had a special task for Giblet. I would need a way to use my spells in Sunnydale but I didn't want to wear my armour there (as people in magical armour tended to stand out in small town America) so Giblet would have to find something that could channel the Spells but not stand out to much.

A tall order but the minion blacksmith far smarter than he seemed and I had faith in his abilities.

As I rode the stone platform to the forge I decided that that while he was at it he could make a few concealable weapons. I didn't care how many minions it cost me to make after all I had a couple of days before the Gate was ready and there was plenty of life force running around on the surface. So what if I put a few more farms out of business, it wasn't as if I cared.

Plus there might be more attractive young farmer's daughters out there and one could never have enough servants. I smiled at the idea as I dismounted the flying platform and walked into the forge. Tomorrow I would harvest some more life force and terrorise the locals some more before kidnapping their attractive women, who I would then enslave.

Being the Overlord was so much fun.

**Part 5. Witches, Slayers and Demons, oh my.**

**Sunnydale. California. University Campus. **

Sunnydale was quite too quite. That was because the Gentlemen had come to town last night and taken away everyone's voices. I still had mine because I had arrived after the spell or whatever had been cast which meant with one good scream I could kill the Gentlemen, but I would leave that up to the blonde Slayer Buffy Summers.

She wasn't part of my plans as the other Slayer Faith was more to my tastes. Plus she was already kind of evil and would therefore would be useful to me. But Faith would have to wait as she currently in a coma and I had no desire to wake her up without some means of control. My Evil Presence Spell wouldn't be of use here as the spell stripped away powers and I needed the Dark Slayer fully powered.

As I wasn't dressed in the armour of an Overlord I didn't stand out. Instead I was wearing the clothes I had worn when I arrived in the Netherworld. Steel toe cap boots, blue denim jeans, a black t-shirt with a long black got over the top. I also had a pair of sunglasses on which I had taken from guy when I first arrived because they looked cool.

This was to cover up my eyes which had started to turn a golden colour for some reason. They kind of looked liked the eyes a Sith Lord might have but unless I was actually using the dark side of the force rather than magic I had no why that was happening. Vampires got yellow eyes when they Vamped out didn't they? Maybe it was a sign of being evil or something.

Putting aside my concerns of becoming a Sith Lord (which would actually be rather cool) I headed inside the UC Sunndydale Campus. As universities went this place wasn't to bad and it was quite big which was a problem. Not because I might get lost, that wasn't a issue as the minions could always could always led me back to the Gate, but because I might not find the two Witches before morning.

Everyone was hiding so there wasn't anyone to notice the Browns and Greens as they followed me down a long corridor. Of course people often ignored the monsters in this town but I imagined that my Overlord armour would be a bit much to ignore were as the minions were small and could hide.

Suddenly my thinking was interrupted when a pair of double doors were pushed open by what seemed to be a couple of escapees from a mental hospital. These were the minions of the Gentlemen which meant I might be getting close to my targets.

Seeing this as good chance to test out my new toy I lifted my arm and showing my new gauntlet. It looked somewhat like one of those hand devices used by Ra in the Movie Stargate, only not so tacky. Like the much larger gauntlet that made up my armour this thing could channel the Spells.

With a mental command I sent the Browns in and they tackled one of the crazies while I zapped the other one with the Evil Presence Spell. Rather than try and convert the creature to my cause I simple held the spell until the monster died. I had no use for these things so they were to be destroyed.

The Browns had some trouble dealing with the other loony bin cast off but were soon able to dismember the creature. Unfortunately there would be more of the creatures so I took out my newest weapon. It was to large to be a knife but to small to be a sword and fitted nicely into my coat. A dozen Reds and Browns had died to forge this short flame sword and as many Blues had given off themselves in order to make the scabbard which kept the blade fire sealed away until needed.

While pulling the blade from its sheath I moved through the doors and found what I was looking for. One of the Gentlemen was directing the efforts of three straight jacketed monsters who were trying to break down a door in order to get to the girls I was here to kidnap.

I smiled and took a deep breathe knowing how to deal with this.

The scream was a little womanly but no the less effective the lone Gentlemen and its minions died as I screamed out. This left my throat a little sore but otherwise none the worse for wear. No needing my sword any longer I put it away.

Unlike the creatures and the demon they served, my minions and I had the numbers to break into the room and I soon saw the two girls I had come here to take away. But I hadn't captured them yet as they weren't going to go quietly.

Rather than attack me the normal looking human the two Witches somehow combined their powers and scattered my Browns.

Knowing that they wouldn't come with me voluntarily I had prepared accordingly. I summoned the Greens who until now had been waiting. The two girls must be running out of juice because there next attack only slowed the Greens down. They were able to pin the girls down long enough for the Browns to recover.

"Take them to the Gate" I commanded.

Both girls were shocked when they heard me speak as no one else around here could. Nor would they be able to again unless Buffy freed the voices soon. Thankfully for my ear drums that didn't happen until we nearly reached the Gate and then they started screaming for help. But by then it was too late.

**Netherworld Tower. Throne Room**.

Standing in front of the nearly depleted I prepared myself. I had dressed in full armour for this event as I was unsure if my smaller gauntlet would be able to handle this. Having only seen it done rather have done it myself I wasn't taking any chances, if this went wrong my magical armour might save my life.

"How shall we proceed, Dark One" asked Gnarl the oldest of the minions.

"Drag Tara, the blonde haired one, next to the Tower Heart".

The Wiccan was tightly bound and gagged still groggy from the night's events. Being kidnapped then dragged into the Netherworld was a bit much for anyone to cope with, add in their uses of magic to defend themselves and it was understandable that both Witches were a little out of it.

Three Browns dragged Tara next to the Tower Heart so I could use her as a test dummy. Willow was the far more valuable one so if things went wrong with Tara then I could learn from my mistake and hopefully not make one when it was Willow's turn.

Gnarl had assured me that this should go well. After all the Tower Heart was linked to me and would do as I desired. He believed that the worst outcome would simple be the young magic user's death. Tara wouldn't be a huge loss I had to admit but I hoped that it work as she would make a wonderful Mistress.

While the Tower Heart would drain most of the girls magic away, so that my will would replace it and become their driving force, they would still command some magic and there were ways to boost their powers while still keeping them under my control. Also I hoped that they would be use wands if not then at least they should be able to brew potions and do simple spells.

Seeing no reason to delay further I focused on Tara and used the Spell.

As I hoped I could see and feel her magic being pulled into me and then into the Heart. When this was done on normal people who only had a small amount of magic in them it either left them as near mindless drones or outright killed them. With powerful magical beings like Tara there was a lot more to drain and therefore much more left after I brought here under my power.

I stopped at the moment that felt right and she collapsed onto the cold stone floor beneath her.

Unlike Queen Fay she wasn't a goddess so she wouldn't recover right away and until she did I wouldn't know if it had worked. I had been careful not to mention what I expected to happen in front of them. If they knew that I was planning on making them my new Mistresses they might fake it in the hopes that they could later escape. However since neither knew what was going on they would have no idea how to act. Also I could always make them take the Unbreakable Vow if I ever doubted their loyalty.

"Put her in cell" I commanded.

I would check on her later and see what changes had come about in her. As the Browns carried her off I turned to Willow who was currently crying. I was tempted to drain her now but I decided to wait a little while and see if Tara woke up or not. While I waited I paced the Throne Room and thought about the future of Sunnydale.

Since I had chosen a certain time period to open the Gate it was now fixed. I couldn't make another Gate appear in the past or future because messing with the past might alter events that had just happened and I had no idea what sort of future I would walk into I close the current one and make another Gate later, assuming that was possible since I was now part of the time line in that world.

But as I knew the future I knew that I needed time to prepare for what was to come.

First of all there was ADAM, the cyborg part demon. He alone wasn't a huge threat to my plans but his army of part human part demons would be. I also wanted the Initiative gone and do that ADAM had to come into being ,as his actions make the government realise how dangerous messing with the Supernatural is, so there was no point in me taking him out now.

Glory was a much bigger threat and I know had a year (more or less) to prepare, by then I had to be ready because if she used the Key I might not even be safe the Netherworld. Had I not interfered with events there would be no need to worry about it but because I had taken Willow and Tara things would change.

Of course I could just kill Dawn. I had no idea what would happen if the Key died so I better not let it happen. Of course I might be able to drain the Key energy into the Tower Heart but the Heart might now be able to handle that kind of power if it did work then I would be able to make as many Gates as I damn well pleased. The Heart could only support a few active Gates to other worlds at one time so it was worth thinking about. Dawn was a little young to be a Mistress but she could be raised into the role by Willow and Tara assuming their conversion went well.

Taming Glory herself was another idea but she was insanely dangerous. Still if things went to plan in a year I might be powerful enough to attempt it. Even with a fraction of her power left Glory be a great asset. Of course there was the whole issue of sharing her body with her 'brother' Ben but I might be able to do something about that.

If not then overwhelming force would come into play.

Assuming things went well Buffy wouldn't die and then be brought back by Willow so no need to worry about the First Evil's attempt a world domination and slayer extermination.

Of course there were other threats in that world.

Wolfram and Hart. The Powers That Be. Angel and his 'Fang Gang' might cause me trouble. Still if worse came to worse then I would simply have the Gate closed. Here the in Netherworld I was properly safe then again anything with the power to breech this place would be to much for me to deal with anyway so no sense worrying.

"Sire the Witch Tara is awake" reported Gnarl.

"That was quick" I replied.

"We had a few health and mana potions left in stock and the Blues are good at healing".

"How is she?" I asked but it wasn't Gnarl who answered.

"She is fine my Dark Master" Tara stepped out of the shadows into the light cast by the Tower Heart.

She physically hadn't changed but her body was the only thing that had stayed the same. Her stance was now more confident and her walk was one of a women who knew what she wanted. Her movements had been some awkward before but now she seemed far more graceful.

Dark Tara was here to stay.

Willow could clearly sense the chance in her friend and as Tara moved to stand beside me the red head began to cry softly. Tara noticed this and smiled at her love.

"Don't cry baby you haven't lost me, soon you will be where I am and trust me when I say it's the place to be".

Tara's words did nothing to comfort the Jewish Girl if anything it made her feel worse, still it didn't matter as soon she would feel quite differently about the whole situation.

Leaning in to kiss Willow she said "Were gonna have so much fun".

With a sense of pride I watched pleased with how well this had worked. Dark Tara was a totally different person now suitable for my needs. Still I wasn't going to trust her just yet she would have to prove herself and that would start now.

"Tara be a dear and put your girlfriend next to the Heart".

The blonde Witch knew what was going to happen and still did as I told her to. Pulling her lover by her shackles she forced the ginger girl to stand next to the Tower Heart. Tara pulled Willow's gag free and kissed her girlfriend hard.

"Be brave baby" she whispered.

Once Tara had stepped away I applied the Spell and did to Willow what I had done to Tara. As she wasn't gagged she was able to scream and protest but as I kept using the spell the Wiccan's tone changed from one of terror so what could best be described as orgasmic pleasure.

While at first the college student had been vocally protesting against my actions she was now being supportive. Cries of "no stop" and "please don't do this" were replaced by shouts of "oh yes give me more" and "fill me with your dark, naughty evil". It was hard not to be distracted by Willow's transformation as she was practical begging for more by the end but I had to let it go or too much of her magic would be lost rendering her useless to me.

I ended the Spell and she fell to the floor, I hadn't even realised that she had been floating. Then Tara came to free her lover from her but not due to concern. Instead Tara slapped the other Witch.

"Come on Willow wake up, don't make me slap you again".

Dark Tara was not going to be the sub in their new relationship it seemed.

"Tara stop she won't wake up as quickly as you did she had a lot more magic than you did and I drained her longer.

"So she's weaker than me now?" asked the converted magic user.

I couldn't give Tara anything more than a rough estimate on power levels as I what I done worked via desire and will rather than any sort of measurable science but I could sense that Willow had been many times stronger in Tara. Of course I had drained less out of Tara to avoid the risk of killing her but Willow had provided all the power the Tower Heart needed to make more Gates.

"You both only have a fraction of the power you use to but not to worry I have some ideas on enhance what power remains and you should still be able to basic spells".

Willow wouldn't be shooting lightening around or altering reality but she and Tara should still be able to the basic stuff such as cast black magic spells and brew potions.

"If were gonna be staying here Will and I will need our stuff, she keeps most of it in my dorm anyway" I took off my helmet and sat down on the throne.

"Not a problem take a few of my minions and gather your things".

I pointed to a group of Browns who had been hanging around in order to watch the impressive light show.

"Go with her and do what she says".

Tara smiled and directed the group to follow her. At my mental command the Tower Heart sent them threw the Gate to Sunnydale. It was a bit risky to let my new mistress go wandering off like that but even if she did betray me to the Slayer it wouldn't matter as they couldn't get back into the Netherworld unless I wished it.

Now all I had to do was to wait for Willow to wake up so we could take a Gate to the world of Harry Potter and acquire a few things. Of course I would need money which meant raiding somewhere else on the surface world.

Gesturing for Gnarl to come closer I asked him a question.

"Gnarl I am going to need money, how much is in the treasury".

I had ordered the gold and jewels kept in the Private Quarters to be moved into a treasury as I felt that it was more appropriate to keep it all there.

"You have plenty of gold Sire but we have no means of replenishing the treasury, it would be wise to conquer a town or two in order so that your wealth grows".

"What we really need is a few mines, aren't there any precious metals here in the Netherworld".

"Of course Lord" replied the Minion Master "but setting up a new mine would take time and many more Browns would be required".

I had already realised that. "So tomorrow I will have to return to the surface and gather more life force, find a suitable place for me to raid Gnarl".

Gnarl bowed and and then left to do my bidding leaving me to wait for Tara to return so I could get some attention from my new Mistress.

**Part 6 Harvest Time. **

**Kingdom of the Valley. Farmlands.**

Upon exiting the Gate I took a nearby path that led away from the farm that I had raided only a few days ago as there was no sense in returning to the scene of the crime. Spotting figures ahead I got off the path and hide behind some bushes, not an easy task when wearing armour but I managed it. The minion were harder to keep quite so I sent them a short distance away so I could observe whoever it was that was coming up the path.

Two soldiers in chain mail soon came into sight and they made no attempt to lower their voices so I heard every word.

"Shouldn't there be more of us patrolling if were suppose to keep raiders away?" questioned the shorter of the two men.

"There's a lot of countryside Bob there aren't enough of us to cover it all".

"But what if we find the lot who burned down the farm, what are two of us going to do?".

"We report back of course" said the taller of the two as if addressing a child.

If this was the quality of troops under the Baron's command then perhaps taking over this area would be easier than I thought. I would properly be doing the locals a favour if I killed these two but I needed their life force and equipment for my minion army.

There was no need to recall my minions for this short fight so I simple stepped onto the path and sent a fireball at one trooper before zapping the other one with lightening. With that done I sent the minions over to the two freshly made corpses so they could bring the orbs of life force to me and strip the bodies of anything useful.

With that done I led the group down the path and towards what seemed to be a village of some sort in the distance. This might have been my first conquest but instead I would raise the place to the ground. Even I had enough spare minions to guard the place the village had no defences to speak of and would be recaptured with ease.

Sacking the village was easy. I simply had the Reds park themselves in the centre of the settlement as they started throwing fire around things lit up and the panic started. The Browns went from home to home ransacking each building but finding nothing of value.

As the people ran about I lashed out with my Evil Presence Spell and enslaved them to my will. I would need them for my work force as setting up mines wasn't an easy thing and it would require a large workforce.

The enjoyable activity soon came to an end and the hamlet was a burning nicely as I led my new slaves back to the Gate.

I wasn't done yet however there was still more work to be done today and while it would get a little repetitive, to just go around slaughtering life stock, it had to be done. Still it wouldn't all be bad, I had two Mistresses now and went I got back to the Tower I could have some fun with them.

Maybe try out that oversized bath tube.

My thoughts of the pleasant evening to come were shattered by a loud warcry. Some how a patrol of soldiers had discovered that the settlement was under attack (properly because of the smoke) and upon finding the culprit ,namely me, they had decided to avenge my attack.

Needing to buy some time in order for my minions to regroup with me I sent a fireball at the nearest group of soldiers. I didn't understand why it worked but the fireball sent seemed more powerful than it should be. In fact it seemed more like a firebomb than a fireball. It exploded and sent the charging soldiers flying, sometime with their arms and legs going in different directions.

Of course this only dealt with a mere fraction of the soldiers heading my way and unlike the two I had ambushed earlier this lot seemed to know what they were doing. Rather than panic they spread themselves by seemingly running away but they were in fact only taking shelter and I soon found out why.

As the minions regrouped in front of me two were cut down by archers. There was a whole group of them and while at this range most of them missed, unless I got moving they were going to cut me down. I sent the Brown minions to deal with them as one group while keeping my Reds and Greens back.

The Reds started chucking fire at the soldiers under cover but this only kept them pinned down, so I swept the Greens around the village and two of them broke off from the group to attack each soldier. While this occupied most of the enemy it left me vulnerable. I still Reds with me but they weren't so skilled at hand to hand combat.

I made a quick mental note to enslave some Witches who could also fight, that or make myself a better fighter. As while I could take on a couple of surprised guards I was not match for this many soldiers, and three of them were breaking cover to charge me. Before our weapons clashed I wondered if they had fought magic users before because they seemed to surprised when I threw that fire ball. Of course I had more than one trick up my sleeve.

Targeting the nearest soldier I blasted him with the Lightening Whip Spell which didn't kill humans so easily but it hurt them a lot. The second soldier was a large bloke who held a two handed sword. I was able to stab him with my weapon before he could bring his down on my head. The third of the trio was smaller and faster, he was able to get a couple of blows in after killing two Reds. However my armour kept me safe for the most part as he didn't have the raw strength to batter me around and his sword wasn't up to cutting me.

I didn't finish him off however the returning Browns did after killing the bowmen. The whole battle had seemed like a long drawn out affair but really it hadn't taken long at all. Time had seemed to slow down for me, or at least people seemed to move slower than I did. I had no idea if it was magical armour which let me move so fast in combat or if my perceptions had simple slowed down. Either way it was a good thing as it had kept me alive. Still it might be wise to find some way of boosting my fighting skills or next time it would be who was dead.

Deciding to leave now before more enemies showed up I headed back to the Netherworld. It was getting to dangerous raid this place and I would need a new land to plunder but the Gate to the Wizarding World would be open soon so perhaps I would find a source of life force and loot there. If not well Sunnydale never a had a shortage of things to kill and I knew for a fact that there was a lot of treasure hidden away there. Treasure that should be mine.

Treasure that will be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Selias

Glad you like it. The other version was meant to be funny, this version is meant to be more serious and as a result I but a lot more into it. I hope it continues to please you all.

Genobeast

Your ideas have merit but you forget that the Overlord's spells come from the spell stones not the Tower Heart. This is one of the reasons he is going after Witches because they could create new spell stones and perhaps even new kinds of minions later on.

In any case the Overlord has a plan to allow his body to support more power.

Karthik9

Thank you and here is your update.

**The Evil Overlord.**

**Part Seven. Centaurs, Spiders and Shopping. **

**Somewhere In The Forbidden Forest.**

With a great amount of rumbling and shaken earth the Gate appeared. The obsidian stone stood out against the brown and green background of the forest but due to the thick vegetation around it was unlikely that anyone would notice the Gate unless they happened to wander near it. Of course not everyone requires sight to know what is going on.

The Centaur tribe felt the shift in magic and the vibrations in the ground, tracing these disturbances the half men half beasts quickly found the Gate and waited for something to happen.

As I stepped through the Gate I realised that the locals had been expecting me and they weren't going to make me feel welcome. Dozens of bows and spears were pointed at me and while no single such weapon would slay me, thanks to the armour I wore, in these numbers I would die even with the Gate's power to heal me.

"You are not welcome here Dark One!" shouted the leader of the Centaurs "Leave our lands or be cut down!".

When faced with such odds I normally would of done as asked but I had actually planned for this. I hadn't been sure if the Centaurs would know I was coming but I had guessed that upon seeing me they would want me gone. Now I would see if my plan would succeed, I couldn't fight the Centaurs but perhaps I could strike a deal with them.

Slowly taking off my helmet, so that Gnarl and my Mistresses wouldn't discover how much I knew about this world, I addressed the leader of the Centaur tribe.

"Bane is it?"

Bane nodded but didn't seem surprised that I knew his name.

"As one leader to another perhaps we can strike a bargain and forge a treaty between us".

The horse human hybrids seemed shocked by the idea but they didn't seemed angered by my suggestion.

"And what deal would be worth letting you in our woods, Dark One?" asked Bane.

"Perhaps I could earn your.." trust wouldn't be the right word "tolerance by removing another threat to this forest".

"And what threat would out way the one you bring, Dark One?" asked the Star Gazer.

"Those giant spiders for one".

The herd muttered between themselves and I could sense that Bane knew were I was going with this.

"So you think you can remove the Spiders from our lands do you?, and what if you die hmm".

"Then you wouldn't have to put up with me would you" I pointed out. "and I might just take a few of them with me".

Bane trotted back a little so he could discuss the offer I had made with his kin. Their discussion didn't take long as my offer benefited them.

"Very well Dark One, if you destroy the Spider-King and as many of it's children as you can then we will, as you say, tolerate your presence in our forest. My warriors and I will finish any you miss . But be warned, harm our people or our home and you will see why we are considered warrior as well as seers".

I translated this into.

Go kill as many of the giant spiders as you can while hopefully dying in the process. Once you have done all of the hard work we will come in and do the clean up while taking all the glory. Then you can have your Gate here as long as you leave us alone , but step out of line and we will kill you.

The harm our home part was the problem. The Centaurs wouldn't care if I cover the place in spider guts but I started fires with my reds then they would likely turn on me even if the fires weren't to bad. So best not take the Reds, aside from their pyromania they looked like little devils and would likely be treated as such by the talking horses.

Rather than shake hands or even bother to guide me to the spider's colony the herd galloped off and soon were out of sight. Well thankfully I wouldn't have spend most of the day trying to find the colony as the Greens had an affinity for arachnids and could always find them.

Placing my helmet back on I ignored Gnarl's stream of questions and summoned up a mix of Browns, Green and a few Blues.

"_Sire, sire are you there?". _I couldn't ignore Gnarl forever.

"Yes I am fine Gnarl, I struck a deal with the Centaurs and in exchange for wiping out a local nest of pests they will let me keep the Gate here".

"_You should wipe them out Lord" _insisted Gnarl _"Those nags are good for nothing but watching the night sky and spouting cryptic nonsense". _

That suggestion wasn't going to work for a few reasons. First of all the Centaurs were a bigger threat as they had weapons and unlike the overgrown eight legged freaks the centaurs would be missed. Also the arachnids were located in once place while the herd was mobile, I could never trap the Centaurs as they were faster than me and knew the terrain. But most of all I really hated spiders and would be glad to wipe them all out.

"_No he should kill the Acromantula" _said Willow. _"They eat people which is just yuck"_

I had found out my surprise that the Harry Potter books also existed in her world but she only had access to the first three books which meant that my knowledge of this place was much greater than hers.

"_Plus there huge spiders" _added Tara _"and who wants huge spiders hanging around"._

"_Oh you should bring some some dead ones back here" _suggested Willow. _"They might be worth harvesting for potion ingredients". _

Eager to cut off any more helpful suggestions I said.

"Yes thank you ladies and I will drag a few back but I'm not harvesting them, you can do that and the minions can eat what's left".

"_Well I don't wanna watch you fight a bunch of spider demons" _said Willow _"So how about me and Tara start filling that big bath tube of yours, you will need a soak after the fight and oh I have bubbles!" _

I liked that idea and Tara made it sound even more fun.

"_I'll be waiting to wash your back Master, while Willow can strip that armour off you and since we don't want to waste water we'll just have to get in the tub with you". _

I day dreamed about that for a few moments before shaking myself out of the fantasy. The sooner I killed these Spiders the sooner I could get to the fun, wet part.

But before that I another mission, this one for the Blues. It took a while to explain what I wanted them to do as while Blues are smart they don't have my frames of reference. I might know what a wand was but they didn't so I had to carefully explain what I wanted them to do. Bypassing the wards was easy enough for the Blues being so magical but that wouldn't help assault the castle as they were so rubbish at combat. That left sneaking around.

As to why I needed a wand well that was because I couldn't teleport and having a Gate pop up in Diagon Alley wasn't a good idea. So I would simply summon the Knight Bus but to pair the fare I would need money hence having to explain to the Blues what money looked like.

It was possible that I could use muggle money but I doubted that would accept it. Plus I didn't have much normal money and in this world, assuming I existed at all, I was less then ten years old and didn't have a bank account so I had no means of storing any funds until I opened a Grningotts account.

I could do that as I had a lot of gold and with enough gold you can buy anything, including an new identity. Hopefully my plan to pretend I was American and immigrating should work, having two American Mistresses should help. The Goblins wouldn't care for the details but people would ask questions once I got out and about in the Wizarding world.

But that would happen later for now I had a dangerous task ahead of me.

**Deep In The Forbidden Forest. **

Knowing that it would be foolish of me to go charging in I had tried to sneak up on the spiders. Not as easy thing as stealth wasn't an Overlord skill. The Greens were very good at it which meant that even if the Acromantula sensed me coming they would only see me and the Browns leaving my Greens ready for a sneak attack.

My plan of attack was a simple one which meant not much could go wrong with it but I had quickly learned that things could wrong in unexpected ways, hopefully things would go to according to plan.

Oddly the first spiders we met didn't attack in fact they backed away while a much larger spider edged closer to use. Clearly this was a trap, still I wasn't worried. If two preteens and magic car could escape this place then so could I, but I hoped it would be Acromantula who would be fleeing.

I wasn't worried about losing this battle as these spiders weren't a real threat to me. My armour could protect me from their bites and their numbers seemed equal to mine. Add in my magic and I was sure I would win. I didn't have to wipe them out after all only thin their numbers,

Still it would best to not let them surround me

With a mental command I made the Browns hold their ground while summoning the Greens towards me. I risked turning my back on Aragog the Spider-King so that I could direct the Greens into the battle, as expected they launched themselves onto the backs of several of the spiders.

The spiders in turn attacked me but my Browns defended me by throwing themselves into combat.

I had realised when walking the forest how dry it seemed (perhaps a drought had struck over the summer) so sending out fireballs and lightening strikes would not be a wise move. However I still had my favourite spell the one I was most talented at.

Targeting the nearest spider I unleashed the Evil Presence Spell and attempted to bring it under my control. Amazingly it worked and while the Acromantula was a bit sluggish on its many feet it did turn on its fellows. But before I could repeat the process Aragog attacked me. The old Spider-King might be blind but it could still hear me and while it wasn't that fast it was large, when that bulk hit me I went flying to the ground.

All of the minions were to busy with their own battles to come to my aid so I was forced to defend myself. Cursing my lack of combat skills I lashed out at the overgrown spider using my spiked mace. This magical weapon would poison any wound it inflicted and it do so the body of Aragog. But that didn't prevent the Spider-King from trying to inflict wounds on me.

The venom of an Acromantual is lethal but thanks to my enchanted armour no poison would enter my veins. This didn't stop the spider from trying of course but the worst in could was to dent and deform the metal protecting me.

My attempts however were a bit more successful as even if the toxic nature of the mace didn't harm the massive arachnid the spiky bits on it really did.

"_That's one for the trophy room"_ said Gnarl as I finished off the Spider-King.

I ignored my minion adviser and headed back into the fight. While my minions were winning they were taking heavy losses and if I didn't help them the life force we gathered wouldn't replenish their losses.

Compared to Aragog the other spiders were smaller but more nimble and I had a hell of a time trying to bring my mace down on the crawling creatures. Others tried to crawl into the trees but a well aimed lightening attack shocked them and caused them to fall to the ground momentarily stunned. It was easy to finish them off in that state.

Then I heard a sound of horn and the galloping of hooves. The Centaurs were keeping their side of the bargain and were now charging into battle. Arrows flew to impact spiders while thrown spear pinned them to the ground.

Despite the danger of them turning on me I lowered my weapon and recalled the minions to me. They carried bits of spiders and life force the latter of which they gave to me the former they started eating which made me feel a bit ill. I forced myself not to throw up as I was wearing a helmet and taking it off would just let the smell making things worse.

Judging that the minions could walk and eat at the same down I headed back to the Gate, one of the smarter Greens leading the way. The trip back was quiet thankfully at least until we were met by Bane the leader of the Centaurs and few of his kin.

At first I thought that this was the double cross but it turned out that they just wanted to remind me off my side of the treaty.

"Remember Dark One that as long as you do no harm to the forest or my clan will not interfere, nor will we reveal your presence to wand wavers".

As Bane had nothing more to say he simple turned and trotted off but not before he handed me a bow and set of arrows. I had no idea why he had made this gesture as he clearly didn't like me but at least I know had something to put in trophy room.

Stepping into the Gate I withdrew from this world, there was no need for me to return until the Blues returned from their mission.

**Netherworld Tower. Private Quarters. **

The bath was a new addition to the Private Quarters and was basically a hole in the floor that got filled with hot water by the minions. Normally filling such a large pit (for lack of a better word) with warm water would be impractical but given the numbers of minions I had and their dedication to their orders, whatever they might be, it was done by the time I had returned.

As my two Mistresses had promised they were already waiting for me making sure the bath had plenty of bubbles in it by splashing around. Since the bath was pretty much a small pool it was possible for them to this without preventing me from getting in.

While most of the mess form killing the giant spiders had gotten onto my armour I was still hot and sweaty from the short battle. My aching muscles reacted well to the soothing hot water and soon I was relaxing while watching the two Witches clean each other. The water didn't rise high enough to cover their breasts so I got the chance to compare their chests. Willow's were smaller but higher while Tara's were much bigger but only sagged a little.

After giving me a chance to get an eyeful both women moved over to me and began to clean me. As they were both bound to my will it seemed that they knew what I wanted without having to be told. That would be handy as I didn't always feel like barking out orders.

"You know this bath is awfully big" said Tara with a trace of a southern accent.

"You should fill it up with more girls" suggested Willow.

Well it seemed that neither of these two had lost any of their attraction towards women despite my power having replaced most of theirs. But still the idea had merit, after all three or perhaps even seven witches would make a better coven as three and seven were magical numbers.

"Who would you suggest?" I asked of the two.

"Well there is this girl called Amy" began Willow.

I knew who she meant but said nothing. Not even my Mistresses could be trusted to know how much I knew about their worlds.

"And she's a rat and I can't turn her back into a person but I think that the magic users here could, we just need to find one willing" explained Willow.

That wouldn't be to hard actually St Mungo's could properly deal with that but I would need to take Willow with me so that when Amy transformed back into a human she would have someone recognisable to calm her down.

Willow's hand began to stroke my cock as she explained further.

"I might be able to do it with the right books of course but it would be faster to get one of the Wizards to do it. But I get the books and the wand I could transform her here ready for you, then you can do the whole zappy thing you do and make her likes us".

On the word faster Willow picked up her pace.

"Then once we turn her back and she's on our team we can go after Buffy".

"I have no interest in Buffy" I remained Willow. "She not my type".

Necrophiliacs weren't my cup of tea.

"Willow doesn't want to add her to your harem she wants you to strip Buffy's powers away. She hates being the Slayer and you could take her powers for yourself" explained Tara who was scrubbing my back.

"Would that work?" I asked hopefully.

Having the powers of a Slayer would be amazing as while the armour I wore made it possible for me to fight without it I was nearly helpless but if I had Buffy's powers I would be super strong even without the armour on. Add in the enhanced healing, reflexes and senses and it was well worth the attempt.

"It should work" answered the red head. "Buffy's power is mystical not physical so that Tower Heart of yours should be able to drain it away and then transfer it to you. The hard part will be capturing Buffy I suggest kidnapping Xander she normally runs right into danger when one of her friends are in kidnapped. I just don't want Xander hurt so can you like not kill him, same for Buffy. But we need to put them somewhere safe".

I thought about it for a few moment while Willow held onto my dick waiting for me to make up my mind.

Willows plan was a good one but it would leave the Hellmouth without a guardian. Then again I could just let that world be overrun by demons but that was risky with the Netherworld Gate being in Sunnydale.

Then an idea hit me. I could close the Hellmouth!.

I knew it could be done all I needed was something powerful enough to collapse that cavern full of Turok-Han. If they town fell on top of the Hellmouth than the problem would be solved. Maybe I could nuke the place but that seem excessive, plus where would I get the nuke?.

A simple bomb wouldn't do me any good I needed a big bang. And even if I could get something powerful enough to explode how would I get it into the cavern. The entrance wasn't that big and I doubted that I could get a Gate set up there. Perhaps the Tower Heart could make a short lived portal there but what I send through that could destroy Vampires and cause the town to collapse.

Then the answer hit me. I was surrounded by just what I need, namely lots and lots of lava.

Vampires even ancient ones are flammable and even if they weren't more inflammable than humans it would hardly matter if they swimming in liquid hot magma. The physics of the Netherworld were a bit messed up but as long as could get some of lava flowing into a portal gravity on the other side would sort out the rest. The Tower Heart might need more power in order to open a portal to the the Uber vamps home but as long as it could be done even for a short time I would destroy the Turok-Han.

I would discuss it later for now my Mistresses had my attention.

"We could send them to my world, there aren't any Vampires or Demons on my world" at least as far as I knew.

Willow smiled and started jerking me off again with a lot of enthusiasm while Tara reached around me to lend a hand.

"Tara and I can do a spell to wipe their memories for the last few years then if put them in a hospital or something they will be taken care off".

That sounded like a plan and as I leaned back into Tara's breasts using them as a cushion. I said.

"What about Faith are you okay with her being the only Slayer".

"Are you going to bring her here" asked Willow biting her lip.

Well given that I was planning to destroy Sunnydale I couldn't leave her there.

"Yes I am, she's a good fighter and I need someone to watch my back in battle".

Willow made a comment about back stabbing.

"Don't worry about that I have an idea on how to keep her loyal and I will need your help".

Willow's interest was peaked.

"There a spell called the Unbreakable Vow, if I can get her to make it she won't be able to stab any of us in the back. I just need her to agree to it".

"How will you do that" asked Tara.

"Simple I will offer a job. With Buffy gone from your world the only real threat to her is the Watcher's hired thugs. I will offer her a safe place from them and a decent wage".

"Do we get paid?" asked Willow.

"If you do your jobs right yes and I don't mean the sex part I mean studying your magic and supporting my efforts with spells".

Both girls smiled or at least Willow did but I got the sense Tara was too.

"Now no more questions I want to relax".

Getting the hit both girls used their hands to wank me off while I laid on Tara's chest and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for my relaxation to be interrupted.

"Masta"

The minion who had disturbed my handjob would of found itself being thrown from the nearest balcony if not for what it was holding in its hands. In fact it had more than one thing the Blues had managed to collect at least a dozen wands and judging by the bags being brought in quite a few gold coins.

"Ohhh your rich" said Tara.

Actually compared to what was in treasury this wasn't much just a lot of small bags really but more than enough for my needs.

"Oh are we going shopping now?" asked Willow.

"Not yet my dear" I answered.

To the minions I said. "Take these down to the throne room and then tell Gnarl I want a chest full of gold waiting for me too. I need to open an account".

Willow got very excited.

"Were going to Gringotts aren't we!"

"Sure as long as you finish your work here" I answered.

Rather than answer Willow just launched herself into my lap and start fucking me while Tara ordered the minions to get out before she tried to join in. Heavy blue curtains soon blocked any view of us but the shadows cast by candle light made it very clear the minions watching that the threesome looked like a whole of fun. The noises we made just confirmed this and soon we had quite the audience.

**Diagon Alley. London. In The Wizarding World.**

Willow's geek levels were through the roof at least judging by the squeals of joy and the babble coming out of her mouth. Her pointing and waving was getting a little annoying making all three of us look like sight seers, which wasn't really a bad thing as that was our cover. After all we were pretending to be American tourists who were planning to settle down depending on the immigration laws. Willow would be my girlfriend while Tara would play the shy cousin (a role she could play well) who was tagging along with me since her closer family members had all been killed by a werewolf.

Truthfully all of Tara's next of kin were currently slaving away in the Netherworld mines. It had been child's play to lure them to Sunnydale using a phone call. They had come in demanding she return home raving about her being part demon. Then I had sent the minions in showing them some real demons who held them down while I drained away what small amounts of magic they had. This left them in a near zombie like state. They were now working under the tender claws of the Slave Master Minion, while the girl they had abused would again was enjoying a shopping trip in London.

Sometimes even evil acts could create a sort of justice.

While Willow geeked out and Tara acted shyly I was dragging a heavy chest of gold. While gold wasn't that heavy as metals went a chest packed full of it wasn't that light. My Witches had been able to cast a simple spell that lightened my burden somewhat put it was still a pain in the ass to move. Soon however it would be in the hands of the Goblins and hopefully on its way to being converted into the local currency.

Once inside the bank Willow nearly had a nerdgasm but Tara was able to calm her down while I got with the business at hand. Heading to a free teller I made my request.

"Howdy there, could you direct me to whoever deals with opening a new account. I have some gold here" I patted the chest "I want ta change it into whatever you folks use in these parts".

My attempt at an American accent would of fooled the dumbest of Americans or anyone who had watched television. But most magical creatures in Britain had properly never heard an American speak before so I would properly get away with it.

"Your along way from home" commented the Goblin.

"Well yes sir but my lady and my cousin are hoping to move over here, ever since my cus's family died in that werewolf attack things haven't right back home".

My face was blank but inside I was cringing. My Witches had assured me that I at least sounded like I might be from the deep south at least just hoped other believed it. I could go back to my native northern England accent later after a suitable amount of time had passed. It wasn't hard to pick up an accent if you really tired so I could claim that I picked it up on my travels.

"Ah so you wish to immigrate" said the Goblin.

I just nodded and tried not to speak.

"That shall not be difficult" explained the Goblin. "Magical Britain is hardly over populated thanks to actions of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named".

I had imagined that Voldemort's infamy had spread far as would news of his death so there was no sense pretending that I didn't know who the Goblin was talking about. But as I didn't want to speak any more than I had too I kept my trap shut.

"Follow me" said the Goblin.

The girls followed me and hopefully Willow had her geek fuelled pleasure under control. Given what she had done last night upon learning we were coming here I was surprised that she kept her hands to herself. Her self control (at leas the control she had over her sex drive) had all but disappeared since I converted her.

I gave her a nudge once we entered a well decorated office reminding her that she needed to do most of the talking at this point. Her eyes scanned the desk and read the name Bloodstone and she used it.

"Hi Mr. Bloodstone my fiancé and I would like to open a joint account and discuss buying a house here in England".

The Goblin raised an eyebrow.

"It's Manager of New Accounts Bloodstone not Mister and can't your husband to be talk for himself".

Were Goblins sexist I wondered or just suspicious of us.

"Oh I'm no good with money matters" I said sounding a little like a cowboy. "best let my lady here deal with such things, good head for maths this one".

Mentally I offered an apology to the American people I was really not doing them any favours here.

"Very well madam" said the Manager of New Accounts "let us see what you wish to invest in Gringotts".

Taking his cue I opened the heavy chest to show it packed with gold and jewels. I hadn't asked for jewels but it didn't matter. In fact it might be a good thing as Bloodstone's eyes widened at the sight and he started being much nicer.

"This is just some starting capital" explained Willow. "I don't know anything about property values in this country but this should cover the expenses while we wait and hopefully help ease the paperwork through".

Judging by the Goblins eyes I was guessing that my bank statements would mention a lot of service charges but I needed the bank too much to argue about that.

"That should be more than sufficient " said the Manager of New Accounts. "Property isn't cheap of course given the limited amount of Muggle free land but I am sure that we can convince someone to sell".

"We don't need anything fancy in the short term" said Willow "An apartment in the Alley would do but we do need to convert this gold so we have spending money".

"That would take several days and there would be a service charge" stated the Goblin.

"Can it be done by this afternoon?" asked the Red Head.

"If your willing to pay a fee for premier service yes but such things are expensive. I will also need you to fill out some paper work. As for the joint account, well we can just issue a couple of extra keys".

The Goblin took out some paper work and I looked it over. Setting up an account was easy enough as there were only a few kinds of accounts. A trust fund was the most complex but the simplest account was one that let you put in or take out as much as you wanted as long as a certain amount was kept in. We took that once and I placed down a few local coins in order to speed things up, which meant Bloodstone did the actual filling out of the forms.

Tara and I used my real surname well I switched my middle and first name around making me David James rather than James David. Willow used her real name and my surname too since she was going to be my 'wife' soon enough anyway. No sense changing it later she reasoned

As wives went she would do and she hadn't asked for a wedding which made me happy as I had lot of expenses as it is. Of course having a wife would make things easier as if I invested some time and effort to expanding my operations here it would be handy to have someone who could act on my behalf.

"This is all in order" said Manager of New Accounts Bloodstone. "It will take a few hours to process your gold, during that time I shall file the paperwork making you citizens of the Wizarding World".

"Is it that simple?" asked Tara.

Bloodstone smiled. "It is when you have that kind of money".

The Goblin pointed the chest as two Goblins came in and took it away. I could only guess that it was worth a lot more than I realised. That I could pay for such speedy service didn't surprise me one bit as this was a world were anyone could be bribed and anything could be brought. Two things mattered in this society and there were blood statues and money. If you had both you could pretty much get away with anything. And if you just had gold like I did well you could buy your way out of any trouble.

Sensing that this meeting was done Willow stood up.

"Thank you Bloodstone we will be in a few hours to make a withdrawal".

The Goblin nodded and said.

"Just ask for me by name when you return Madam".

After leaving the bank the girls asked what we were going to do for the next few hours as we didn't have much money at the moment. I assured them that we had more than enough for now as the Blues had stolen quite a few money bags.

"First of all let's grab some breakfast at the pub then an ice cream. Then we can browse the stores for a while and decide what we are going to buy".

**The Leaky Cauldron. London.** **In The Wizarding World.**

The Leaky Cauldron had a free in the back which I was able to pay for the use of, while eating our breakfast the Witches and I discussed our plans for the future.

"Are you sure you want Faith I mean she's not that reliable" said Willow between sips of tea.

"Perhaps we can do without her" I decided. "Once I strip Buffy of her Slayer powers I will be able to protect myself better in any case. As for Faith well the Hellmouth will need a guardian".

At least until I figured out to destroy the town anyway.

"So we keep Faith in Sunnydale while we ship amnesia Buffy and Xander off to the monster free world".said Willow.

"What about Mr. Giles?" asked Tara.

"Faith will need a Watcher" I said simply.

Of course that meant doing something about the other Watchers but if I could open a portal to their headquarters then they could be easily dealt with. A quickly slaughter would sort them out and they were bound to have lots of goodies I could steal.

That just Wolfram and Hart to worry about on that world. The multi-world organization could prove to be a major problem. Perhaps once I was stronger I could deal with them but until my harem and I grew in power there wasn't much I could do about them.

"But what if there is an apocalypse?" asked Willow.

I had given this some thought.

"The Tower Heart can help there. The Heart is connected to me and is focused by my desires, so if I tell it to show me dangers to your world it will and then we go about removing them. By dangers I mean world ending stuff, we can't deal with every little threat to the human race".

Willow and Tara agreed with this as we just didn't have the resources to combat all evil that wasn't us.

"What are your plans for this world Master?" inquired Tara who blushed when calling me Master in such a public setting.

"Well my dear" I said while favouring Tara with a smile. "I plan to open up more Gates to more worlds and that requires magical energy which this world and your own have in abundance. We can make money by looting other worlds and selling the spoils here".

Willow's eyes seemed to brighten. "You wanna open a magic store!, here in the ally" she almost screamed. "Oh could we run it, oh please Master!".

Willow's look seemed to promise me a lot of pleasure if I agreed but I wasn't going to kowtow to her whims so easily.

"If you to behave yourselves then yes" I promised.

The girls traded smiles and Tara poured us all some tea before asking me something.

"Can we turn Amy back into a human today?".

"Why so much interest in the girl?" I wondered. "aren't Willow and I enough for you?".

Willow answered as Tara was blushing again.

"Three is a magic number and good for a Coven if we get Amy back our spell will be more powerful even after you take a lot of her magic away".

"Of course seven witches would be even better but I don't know where you could find four more Witches" she added.

I had a few ideas about that. The Charmed Ones came to mind.

"Maybe we could find someone suitable from this world" suggested Tara.

Willow jumped in to address that.

"The only girls we know about here are all in school, I'm not sure that we could even grab an adult there quite powerful with those wands".

So were the Charmed Ones but I knew how to get around that but I had no idea who I could take from this world who had the power levels I required. The Charmed Ones would be easier to handle as I already knew how to turn them into Warlocks.

"I have a few possible candidates". I mentioned.

Both the Witches looked at me eager to know who they might be working with.

"At first I had thought about maybe grabbing Sabrina but she's a little too powerful for my taste".

"Mmmm Melissa Joan Hart" said Willow while trying not to drool.

"It might work if we catch her by surprise" said Tara. "Maybe we could hit her with sleeping spell, then you can drain her before she can wake up".

Tara had a good point there. Sabrina could just zap somewhere unpleasant while at full power but if I drained her down to Willow and Tara's level she could be manageable.

"Sounds good Tara, why don't you come up with a plan to neutralise a group of Witches".

Tara nodded signalling that she would do as I asked. By now tea in the pot had gone cold and while I had planned to go for ice cream I was feeling a bit full from breakfast.

"Let's go do window shopping" I said. The ladies smiled.

**Part Eight. It's The End Of The World. **

**Giles' Apartment. Sunnydale. **

"Something horrible is going to happen, Giles!" Buffy half shouted.

"Buffy, it was just an earthquake. A not-exactly-uncommon occurrence, in southern California. There's, um, no particular reason for us to think it was anything more," said Giles trying to calm his former charge.

The Slayer was having none of this.

"Oh, I _so_ have a reason Giles! A damn good one too. The last time we had an earthquake, I died!" Buffy half screamed. .

"Yes, I know that and therefore I completely understand your anxiety," Giles continued, still trying to keep her calm and not succeeding.

"Well, good. Because I'd hate for my little untimely horrible death concern to be considered ambiguous in any way," Buffy said with sarcasm filling her voice.

Giles sighed and tried again.

"Don't be silly. But, really, unless evidence suggests otherwise, I think that we can assume that it's all due to the shifting landmasses and not a portent of some imminent doom. Now in the meantime, I've got a few theories about our mysterious commando friends..."

His words immediately brought up thoughts of Riley as Giles took out some sort of map.

"Oh. Really?" Buffy said trying to hide her interest.

"Yes. Now based on the locations of our various sightings, and Spike's rather _reluctant_ description of their underground installation..."

"But what if the quake was a sign?" Buffy said, wanting to bring Giles back on track.

"Ah, a bad omen and we just ignore it? There would be a lot of embarrassed red faces if the world comes to an end, y'know, if I was right along..."

"Buffy," Giles said tiredly as he got up".

"If the quake heralds some such catastrophe, I'm sure there will be many other signs to follow, like what happened back in 1997. Which will afford us plenty of time to avert it. Now as I was saying, I believe that the commando installation is either very close to, or directly underneath your school campus; and if that is the case, I'm convinced that one or more of them may be in your very midst".

Buffy tried one more tactic.

"But Willow and Tara are still missing Giles. I know you said that its nothing to worry about yet but with the Earthquake. Maybe Willow was kidnapped for dark ritual and the quake is a portent trying to warn us. Tara is apart of Willow's Wicca group after all and might be real Witch".

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them like he often did when thinking. He hadn't met Tara as of yet but it was possible that she was a real Witch.

"You might have a point there Buffy. Willow and Tara are Witches, and there certain rituals involving the sacrifice of such girls".

Giles didn't like jumping to conclusions but truth be told he was starting to share Buffy's concerns about the young ladies. The two girls had been missing for a while now. He was beginning to wonder if the commandos might of taken the two young magic users for the same reasons they were taking demons. If they were then Buffy had to go and find out.

"Alright Buffy I will do some research while you try to find Willow and Tara, even if this just an Earthquake we best prepared".

Buffy stopped her pacing, her face showing that she was a bit surprised that Giles had agreed with her.

"Err sure I'll go see what I can find, maybe drop by Willy's too I haven't beaten him up for a while".

After watching his Slayer leave the former Watcher hit the books and soon discovered that it was once again the end of the world.

**Netherworld Tower. Throne Room.**

While Tara and Willow led a group of minions up to the private quarters in order to put away the shopping I examined the blue glowing orb of magic that was called the Tower Heart.

"Let's see what's going on in Sunnyhell".

The Tower Heart knew what I wished to see and therefore showed it to me. A number of images came and went each showing a threat to my plans. None of them could be dealt with by me yet as I didn't have the fire powered needed but there were a few targets of opportunity I got hit, mostly just nests of Vampires.

As the images kept changing I found something odd. Rather than show a demon it showed a small metal object then a group of three demons throwing themselves into a pit. This looked familiar to me and after watching a few other events it hit me.

"It's the end of the world!" I called out.

My shout brought Gnarl to my side and the ancient creature studied the image.

"Hmm Vahralls be careful Master they are very tough opponents".

"What do you know about Vahrall demons?" I asked of my adviser.

"Just that most of them are devoted to bringing about the destruction of mankind" explained the Minion Master. "They are attempting to open to the Mouth of Hell it seems, wouldn't be the first time they tried something like this. Not to worry Sire, I am sure some brave hero will put a stop to them. It's what they for after all".

Well I for one wasn't willing to put the fate of a world in the hands of a teenage girl.

"Get me some of the smarter Blues, quickly".

A group of Blues appeared, seemingly out of no where and I gave them an important mission.

"I need you find something for me".

I brought up another image this one showed a talisman called the Word of Valios or was it Valos I couldn't remember which. The Blues were good with magic and they should be able to led me straight to it. I actually knew where it was but the problem was that I didn't know where in the Town Gile's apartment was.

"We find Master" said the Blues.

I nodded and said.

"Good now follow me".

The Tower Heart transported me to the Sunnydale Gate. It was still early evening and there were plenty of people about so wearing my armour would be a bad idea. I was hardly helpless of course as I had my gauntlet on which gave me access to my spells but still this was dangerous.

There was no chance of me being recognised of course as no one from this world, aside from Willow and Tara, had any idea who or what I was but I still hid my features. I wore a black bandanna to cover my hair and a pair of sunglasses to cover my unnatural coloured eyes. My Witches could hide my eyes with a glamour like they had when I was in the Wizarding World but there was no time to refresh the spell.

Wearing all black in California properly wasn't the smartest of ideas but at least I looked imposing but there was no time to admire myself right now I had to save this world so I could plunder it for myself.

Looking down the Blues I said.

"Find me the item I showed you".

The Blues are invisible to everyone other than me when moving and they set a fast pace but as I wasn't wearing a heavy suit of armour I was able to keep up. Sunnydale isn't a huge place compared to the city I grew up in so I soon made my way to the apartment Giles lived in only to find the three demons were already inside.

Before I could get to the door they were making their exit and as I only had Blues with me, so I was in a bit of trouble. I couldn't fight these things in hand to hand so I had to fight smart using my magic. If that didn't work well there was always the short sword I carried. Still it wasn't hopeless as I really only had to kill one of the three to prevent the apocalypse.

With that in mind I sent out a fireball which hit the closet of the three demons putting the creature on the ground and covering it in flames, had it been a Vampire it would already be dead. The other two demons growled and snarled at me angry at what I had done.

Rather than charge me however they started to try and flank me by moving slowly in two different directions. Odd behaviour for such creatures as they usually just charged at whoever tried to fight them.

I sent the Blues at one demon who had no chance of stopping it but they hopefully would slow it down while I lashed out with the Evil Presence Spell. The demon cried out in pain and I could sense that it was coming under my control.

Then a blow hit me from behind. The Blues hadn't brought me much time at all and I cursed myself for not bringing more minions and swore to stop bothering to hide who I was.

As I recovered from the blow I rolled over and noticed that my Spell had worked just as I had hoped. The burned demon was still trying to get up while the demon that I had zapped was fighting to protect me. The two uninjured Vahralls were duking it out giving me the time I needed.

As quick as I could I went over to the burned demon and grabbed the Word of Valios which it had dropped. With the needed item in my hand I did the only sensible thing I could, I ran like hell while retracing my steps. If I could get the Word of Valios back to Netherworld this world would be safe, at least for now.

Mere meters from the Gate I was once more knocked to the ground. I turned over I saw the burned demon towering over me. I could tell by the creatures expression that this time it wouldn't just recover the item it wanted and leave. The monster was going to kill me and it would make it hurt.

But I wasn't helpless by any means. I didn't have enough room or energy for one of the Spells but the minion gates were right next to me. With a mental command I summoned forth the Brown minions who came flying out.

The demon was to startled by this that it missed its chance to kill me and now it was too late as I had twenty heavily armed minions next to me each eager for a fight.

I was breathing to hard to talk so I simple gestured and my minions went to work. Vahralls might not be easy to kill but it was outnumbered and the Browns were armed with a mixture of weapons which soon took the demon apart.

Not wanting to wait around in any case the fight attracted attention I headed into the Gate and was soon back in the Netherworld.

**Netherworld Tower. Throne Room.**

"Did all go well Master?" asked Gnarl as I took my seat.

There wasn't a simple answer to that question. While I had been successful in my mission I had nearly gotten myself killed.

"Things went well" I said while fingering the talisman. "But I will need to become stronger if I am going to control the Hellmouth".

Gnarl nodded and said. "I'll inform your Mistresses to speed up their work. They will bring you the Slayer my lord, tonight if possible".

**Sunnydale College. The Dorms.**

Buffy Anne Summers slowly opened the door to the dorm she shared with her best friend Willow. What she found inside shocked her to her core. Buffy was by no means homophobic but this caught her by surprise. Willow was on her bed making out with a girl she didn't know but could guess was Tara a student who had gone missing and like Willow was a Wiccan. Nether of the snogging girls seemed to notice her arrival until Buffy coughed.

Rather than react Willow simple raised a small wooden stick and said two words that Buffy didn't know. The Slayer found herself suddenly frozen unable to move.

"Told you that would work" smirked Willow.

Tara snorted. "You just wanted an excuse to make out"

"Like I need a reason" replied Willow.

The two girls kissed for a while Buffy stood helpless unable to move. Tara broke off the kiss and said.

"We best get moving, that spell could wear off at any moment and the Master wants her as soon as possible".

While Summer was stuck in place she was still able to see whatever was in front of her and she could hear just fine, and what she heard scared her. Willow and whoever this girl was were working for someone called the Master. But that ancient Vampire was dead she had made sure of that.

Maybe they just called him the Master and he had another name she realised. Well whatever was going on she would soon find out. The blonde girl had said that the spell could wear off and if it did she could free herself kick the ass of whatever demon had enthralled Willow and then save her best friend.

"Better get some rope" said Willow.

"Allow me" with another small stick the magic user made some rope appear from no where.

"Cool" said Willow "but we might need more than that, she is the Slayer after all".

Willow produced a pair of handcuffs and pushed Buffy down onto the bed.

"Right let's get into the chest" said Willow.

While Buffy was a super powered warrior she wasn't that heavy and between them the two Witches were able to place Buffy inside the chest, which was much larger on the inside that on the outside. Much like the Doctor's famous TARDIS.

While the chest wasn't that heavy even with Buffy's weight added to it, the two women still struggled with it until a helpful young gentlemen passed by.

Riley Finn had come by to see Buffy and upon spotting the two young ladies with their burden demanded that he carry it for them. Both Willow and Tara had to hide their amusement at the idea of Buffy's current love interest unknowingly aiding her kidnapping.

Suppressing the urge to giggle Willow directed Riley to her car and Riley being the helpful young man that is did all the hard work for them. Buffy who could hear every word being said was mentally screaming for help but it was pointless she could not make herself heard.

As the two kidnappers drove off they burst into laugher about the whole thing. Poor Mr. Finn would never see Buffy again now and he had helped bring that about.

After a short drive the two magic users made it the the wooded area which hid the Netherworld Gate. The helpful minions were waiting and soon had the cargo taking it to the Netherworld so that the Master could strip the Slayer of her power and use it for himself.

**Part Nine.** **Faith, Hospital Visiting Times And Meaningful Employment. **

**Netherworld Tower. Throne Room.**

The stream of power cut off and I collapsed to the floor panting for breath. Despite how exhausted I felt from using the Evil Presence Spell for so long, I also felt physically stronger as if I was wearing my enchanted armour. The enhanced reflexes didn't seem like much but I imagined that would improve in time. When I wore my armour it did most of the work for me but now I would require some training in order to make use of my new powers.

That presented a problem as I had no idea about who I could get to train me. Perhaps once I got Faith into my service, assuming I could manage that, she might be able to show how to make use of these gifts.

Speaking of Faith, it was about time for me to go and fetch her. Bringing her here while she was still in a coma would make far more sense than waiting until she woke up as I wouldn't then control the environment we met in. In fact it might be best to wake her up in the hospital itself thus keeping the Netherworld secret from her until she at least agreed to her me out.

"Tara, Willow!" I called out. "Follow me, its time I got another Mistress".

"What about Buffy?" asked the red head.

"Just throw her in the cells" I said.

A few of the Browns took the hint and dragged the now former Slayer off to the cells near the torture chamber. I had never used the torture chamber myself I had no need to interrogate anyone and torture for its own sake didn't appeal to me. But I knew someone who might want to inflict some pain on Miss Summers.

Once the girls were ready my Mistresses and I stepped over to the Tower Heart and were transported to Sunnydale for our next mission.

Hopefully this kidnapping would go as smoothly as Buffy's. This time I wouldn't just send the girls as Faith wasn't as likely to let her guard down around the Witches. Of course she was in a coma but given that she could walk up at any moment it made sense for me to go along with them. Between the three of us we had enough power to at least survive confronting a Slayer.

As for getting Faith to serve me well Willow would be able to do the Unbreakable Vow by now as she was learning the Wizarding World's spell at a phenomenal rate. Of course the Vow was complex magic but I had told her to learn it as quickly as possible and being a genius she had done as I asked.

Not that Willow was happy about any of this, she didn't want Faith around at all but didn't really have a choice in the matter. This mistrust would ensure that my converted Mistresses kept a close eye on the Dark Slayer which suited me quite well as while the Vow would prevent the Dark Slayer from betraying me directly there were always ways to betray someone less directly.

The trip the hospital was a quite one, a single Vampire tried to grab Tara but Willow had learned some sort of fire spell which did it's work and ignited the creature. The undead really didn't handle fire very well which supported my whole idea of opening up portals and pouring lava on them.

As my group approached the hospital I wondered how many people died from Vampire attacks in this town every night and how people could keep repressing all the weird shit that went on around here. One of the reasons I had chosen Sunnydale to connect to was because of this whole attitude of see no evil hear no evil. I could properly kidnap a few people every day and send them off to work in the Netherworld mines and no one would do anything about it.

As people who learned to ignore the things going on around them Sunnydale tended to live longer than those who stuck their noses into other people's business no one bothered us as me made our way to Faith's room despite it being past visiting hours.

"Are you certain this will work?" I asked of the red head.

"Yes Master, the spell should work but we need to keep her calm while you talk to her. That's why we needed the potion".

While Willow had been learning spells Tara had been brewing a few potions. Now she was pouring one such potion down the mouth of Faith. The calming potion should her nice and relaxed when she woke up making our deal making much safer.

"What are you going to offer her?" inquired Tara. "I mean to make her work for you".

"Buffy". I answered."Well that and money of course".

Willow protested of course but she was fully under my control now could not go against me. Still I pointed that I wasn't going to get Faith kill Buffy just torture her a bit and as her memory was going to stripped away anyway she wouldn't even remember it. Willow accepted this but wasn't happy.

"Wake her up" I ordered ignoring the Jewish girls bad mood.

Willow used a spell to wake Faith up, it was the same used to wake up someone who had been stunned by magic. I wouldn't of thought that would work but it seemed to.

Faith opened her eyes and snapped awake upon seeing us but didn't lash out or panic. This was good as while I had Slayer strength too Faith has had it at longer and knew how to use it. Even if she was groggy upon awakening she would properly still be able kick our asses.

"Red?"

The Dark Slayer recognised Willow but had no idea who Tara was or who I was for that matter.

"Hey Faith you feeling okay?" inquired Willow.

The Slayer nodded. "Yeah I feel fine, really calm which is odd because waking up surrounded by strangers should be scaring me a little".

"It's a potion" explained Tara "It keeps you calm we didn't want you to panic and run away".

"Not that we could or even want to keep you here I just want you to hear my job offer". I added.

"Job offer?" asked the confused superhuman.

"I want to hire you Faith, to give you a place to live. The details can be explained later by Willow but for now I just want you to come with us".

While the potion kept Faith from freaking out it didn't make her subjective to my will.

"I work for the Mayor" she pointed out.

"He's dead Faith" informed Willow. "We blew him up a graduation".

I chimed in "And if you want revenge on Buffy then I'm the guy you want to work for. I already stripped her of her powers in fact, at the moment she's sitting in a cell all helpless and alone. Come to work for me and she's yours to play with as long as you don't kill her".

From that point on I knew I had her.

"Okay I'll work for you but after I get pay back on that blonde bitch and her undead boytoy".


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiya Smith.

The Mistresses will be able to create new spell stones yes as Willow is a genius so its just a matter of time before she has the Overlord casting new spells. No need to collect the old spell stones when you make a few new ones. After all the spell stones aren't natural things they were made by someone or something and Willow is just the kind of person who could recreate the lost art of creating spell stones.

As for the flying tower idea, it sounds good on paper but the Netherworld is an entire world in of itself (much like the Underworld in Charmed) so it makes far more sense for the Overlord to stay there hidden away in a place few can access rather than fly around and be very noticeable. Plus the character , like myself doesn't like heights.

Selias

A side story with Xander hmm, that could be fun, let's see what I can do with that as it might make a good side story. The first part is below.

**Interlude or Xander's weird ass life. **

Read on to see what I did, the reasoning behind this a bit complex but remember that its the views of the character and not really what is going to happen. Xander is the PTB's but monkey after all.

**Sunnydale California. One Of The Many Graveyards. **

Xander Harris kicked the empty can of soda hard enough to send across the graveyard. That properly hadn't been a good idea given that he was suppose to be hunting for Vampires but his mood demanded that he vent his frustrations and the poor can had just been in the right place at the wrong time.

"Boy you look mad" said a voice behind him.

Xander span on the spot and raised his stake for a strike only to stop himself when he saw that this was one demon a stake wasn't going to stop. The creature was a huge armoured figure that in RPG circles could be called a tank.

"Who the... I mean what the hell are you?" asked the teenage Vampire hunter.

"Names Skip" answered the demon.

Xander nearly laughed at the idea of an armoured monster like this having a name like Skip.

"And you can put the stake down" said the demon. "If I wanted to hurt you then it wouldn't do you any good".

Xander knew that he wasn't the smartest guy around but you didn't survive the things he had survived without being able to think so he lowered the stake but didn't put it away.

"What do you want?" the Zeppo asked hoping that for once some monster didn't want to eat him.

"Well first to save your life" said the demon who suddenly moved with surprising speed and grabbed a Vampire who had been stalking Xander. Skip easily ripped the leeches' head off leaving only dust. "And second to make you an offer you can't refuse".

"I don't make deals with scary monsters" said Xander.

"I'm not that scary" said another voice.

Out of the shadows stepped a man whose fashion sense was somehow worse than Xander's which was saying something considering what he was wearing.

"The name Whistler kid and I am the one making the offer" the man ,assuming he was a man, pointed at Skip. "He's just gonna keep you alive long enough for me to do my work".

"What work?" inquired Xander.

"Champion work" replied the badly dressed man.

Xander was about to protest claiming that he wasn't a hero but Whistler beat him to it.

"Thing is kid that while you might not think your suitable you really are so don't doubt yourself".

Skip butted in this time. "He's right I mean you came up with the idea on how to kill the Judge all the Slayer did was pull the trigger, you coulda done that if you weren't so humble".

"Hero's can't be to humble" added Whistler. "but you learn about that on the way".

"On the way where?" asked the dark haired teen.

"I don't mean a place kid I mean a state of being." explained Whistler. "we need a hero son we might lose this world but there are other ones that really need a champion".

Xander's head was spinning. "Lose the world, there's gonna be an other apocalypse isn't there".

Skip shook his head. "Nah its worse than that, another kind of evil is working his dimension now and its more about domination that destruction".

Xander had next to no idea what they were talking about but he made a guess.

"So the next Big Bad is gonna take over the world rather than destroy it?".

Whistler smiled. "Your smarter than rat breath thinks you are".

"Rat breath?".

"You call him Deadboy" replied the guy with out of date clothing. "When I met him he was eating rats in an alleyway".

Xander laughed. "Okay for that piece of blackmail material I'm going to hear you guys out".

"Great!" shouted Skip who hit Xander on the shoulder in a friendly way but the blow was hard enough to nearly send the Zeppo to the floor "I like you kid come on let's walk and talk, if we see any Vampires I'll knock them down and let you stake them".

Xander loved dusting Vampires. "Even Spike ?"

Whistler shook his head. "Sorry kid we need Spike here but don't worry were gonna make sure he suffers a bit".

"How?" asked the Scooby.

"Were gonna give him a soul and then make him kill his girlfriend" answered Skip with less tack than Cordy on a bad day.

The two deal makers left out the bit about Spike becoming father to a special child who would one day bring forth a rogue higher power by having sex with the chosen vessel but details like that would only confuse an already complex issue.

For his part Xander had mixed feelings about that but after watching Skip cripple half a dozen Vampires so Xander could stake them he was far more cheerful about the whole thing.

"So what do you guys need me to do?".

Whistler explained everything over a drink while a Willy's bar. After a hard night's Vampire hunting the three needed a drink and while Xander wasn't a drinker he felt he was going to need one and boy was he right.

"So let me get this straight" said Xander trying to summarise the deal "You want me to go to a hell dimension and led a uprising against the demons there who use humans as slaves. And you want me to do it because if I don't the world will end".

"Well yeah" replied Skip.

Whistlers reply was a bit more helpful.

"It's not fair of us to ask I know but it is important in fact entire worlds hang the balance here. This demon world was suppose to be liberated by Angel but gone a bit darkside because your friend Buffy is missing".

"He's lost his soul again!" remarked Xander.

"No, no he's still Angel he's gone from broody to pissed off. He was suppose to do this later and end up redeeming himself in a big way next year but because Summers has gone missing he's gone well kinda crazy. He's blames this law firm called Wolfram and Hart, they aren't the cause but he won't believe them as they are a major pain in his ass".

What Whistler didn't say was that the evidence Angel had found implicating WR&H had been placed by him via a vision given to the Seer. The PTB's were playing a very dangerous game but it needed to be done.

"I don't get what this has to do with me becoming Mel Gibson".

Both demons looked oddly at Xander not understanding what he had just said.

"Braveheart" said the teen.

Both demons nodded their understanding.

"Yeah its kinda like that" agreed Skip "but hopefully it won't end with you being tortured to death".

Xander realised that he forgotten the ending of that movie.

"The law firm Angel's going after is run by some nasty demons who also run Pylea. Our plan is to have you distracting them in Pylea so they can't focus on Angel to much" explained the Balance Demon.

The firm was unlikely to kill Angel as longed as he stayed a minor annoyance but if he kept on the warpath they might decided that possibly having him on there side during the big showdown wasn't worth the losses now.

Of course that wasn't the real reason they wanted Xander Harris off Earth. Both Skip and Xander wanted him gone so he wouldn't prevent the birth of the miracle child. If Angel did dust they needed Spike to sire the child with another suitable Vampire. Well Skip wanted knew that the miracle child was fated to kill the rogue higher power. This would prevent humanity from becoming a slave race who would go onto conquer the multi-verse in the name of she who devours.

The plan was unnecessarily complex in Whistlers opinion they could of just killed the boy after all so he wouldn't kill Spike. With Summers or the Red Head around to stop him the kid would kill Spike due to his justified hatred of Vampires, it was only a matter of time. So they were offering the title of champion and sending him off to fight a pointless war because they weren't allowed to kill him.

"I won't do it" said the teen. "Sorry but I'm not the hero I'm just the sidekick and when the hero isn't around the sidekick picks up the slack".

"We could help with that" said Whistler. "The world's not gonna end in the next few months so work for us and we will make sure you can stop the next wacko who comes along".

"How?" asked the boy.

Skip chimed in here. "In about a year a hell goddess is gonna come here looking for the Key. There will be a Slayer guarding the Key and you can help her. I can't tell who or what the Key is but this Hell Bitch is gonna want it bad".

Now for the carrot thought the Balance Demon.

"I can give you all the mojo you had as the hyena"

Xander was about to protest when Whistler explained further.

"But to make sure you don't lose control I am going restore all the soldier memories so there is a balancing force within you".

"How will that work?" the human asked.

"Basically the soldier will give you discipline and a more mature mind but the hyena will make you more animal like and well stupider. It should balance out nicely so you don't go crazy. Plus you know soldier stuff would be handy if your going to led a rebellion" explained Skip.

"Balance out how?"

Whistler sighed, clearly this kid was gonna be hard to convince.

"Its simple really the hyena is wild and runs on desires like hunting and mating but the soldier guy wants to protect people right".

Xander nodded.

"So the soldier you combines with the hyena you and this gives the animal focus...".

Skip butted in.

"Your not explaining it right so let's cut the crap".

He turned to face Xander.

"Look really there won't be much difference were just suppose to let you figure it out for yourself but let's forget about that. Yes you might get the odd craving for raw meat once a while but other than you'll wanna kill demons and sleep with hot chicks".

"So no changes at all really" smirked Xander.

"No not really" agreed Whistler.

Neither demon working for the Powers mentioned that both these things would be a lot easier once the transformation was complete. In fact if it weren't for the fact that humans were treated like cattle on Pylea and that he would be busy running a rebellion. Xander would properly send most of his time increasing the human population on the Wolfram and Hart run world while also decreasing the demon population. Hopefully he would do a lot of the latter at least.

"Oh and your ex girlfriend the cheerleader is gonna end up trapped on that world sometime soon" added Skip almost casually.

"Okay I'm in" decided the soon to be superhuman who needed no more convincing.

"Really" said Whistler perking up.

He hadn't spent this long trying to convince someone to be a Champion since Angel and ratboy had only needed to see a pretty girl to be convinced. Xander here was worse, he wanted reasons other than sex. He mentally sighed and wondered how noble guys like Xander ever got laid. Deciding not to delay any further the balance demon tapped Xander on the forehead making the human pass out.

"Finally he agreed" moaned the human looking demon. "I thought this would take all night".

He turned to his partner in crime.

"You take him home and make sure he's got something in the fridge when he wakes up, he's gonna be hungry. I'll go do the spell and get the portal ready".

Skip nodded and grabbed the human as they both walked out the back he said.

"I don't get why we couldn't just kill him?".

Whistler said. "The Oracles mentioned that he will prevent the world from being burned into cinders or at least he still might do it. The timelines a little whacked but you know how the important events still sometimes have to happen".

"But why Pylea?" asked the demon tank. "I thought Angel was suppose to deal with that".

Whistler took a swig from a hipflask before answering.

"It's got something to do with a chick named Fred whose gonna be the vessel for an Old One. I forget which but Xander needs to fall in love with Fred and vice versa so that when the Old One wears her as a meatsuit Fred's soul or what's left of it will make her want to listen to the kid at least some of the time. Then she won't you know try and conquer the world or whatever, at least not twice anyway Some Watcher was meant to it but he's about to die. So rather than help redeem a former vengeance demon he's going to sort of reform an Old One".

"Wow so this guy gonna save the world twice" remarked Skip somewhat impressed by the lump of flesh he was carrying about. Whistler felt kind of sorry for the guy he truly was the PTB's buttmonkey. "But what happens the to vengeance demon?".

"Well depending on what happens to the Red Head maybe and the Anya chick will end up running one of the Wolfram and Hart branches Oh one last thing, don't forget to mention the music of pain. He'll figure it out".

"I have any just one more question" said Skip who had just spent a few moments wondering why country music would be important.

Whistler braced himself for it.

"Does any of this make any sense to you?" asked the mercenary demon.

Whistler shook his head and lit up a cigarette.

"Not remotely the whole plan is overcomplicated and unnecessary there should be a dozen other easier ways to get this timeline back on track. Its almost as if this sequence of events was scripted by some hack writer with way to much time on his hands and a desire to make overcomplicated plots just to keep his reviewers amused".

"Well that would explain our poor grammar and why our characters are even working together given that we have opposing agendas" remarked Skip.

Both demons went their own way from this point on and wouldn't meet again until it was time for Alexander Harris to become a champion. And after that they hopefully would never meet again.


	4. Chapter 4

LikeRabbits

Thank you and yes it is a lot more structured due to that fact that I sat down and wrote some notes before starting the story. The details came later but this story is planned out aside from the ending.

Selias

Oops but never mind its not like there is shortage of other dimensions for the Overlord to conquer. As for Illyria I do have plans for the Overlord to make use of her but that's much later on. He hasn't got enough to offer Illyria for her loyalty yet she isn't likely to take a vow unless its worth it.

Kaiya Smith

It was just a bit of sillyness not an insult directed at anyone. As for the Netherworld well that's always how I saw it and it suits my needs this way. There is also the issue of crashing to the ground when your Tower is flying about so staying underground seems safer.

Karthik9

Thank you.

Genobeast

While I like it when my reviewers share there ideas perhaps it would be best to message me your suggestions rather than type them as a review as you seem to have a lot of them I would need to discuss them with you before using any of them so messaging me would be best.

**The Evil Overlord. **

**Part Ten. Spell Stones And The Next Step. **

**Netherworld Tower. Private Quarters. **

For the first time in quite a while I was actually bored. This was mostly because I was waiting for a new Gate to open so I could go off and plunder a world of my choosing. I had chosen the other worlds I had visited for good reasons , mostly for the Mistresses, but I couldn't conquer them because they would well kick my ass.

So I needed a world I could openly plunder for a few reasons. To start with I needed a source of income and for an Overlord than meant enslaving people. The Netherworld mine I had set up wasn't producing anything yet mostly due to the lack of miners. It takes a while to set up a mine and the Netherworld wasn't a good working environment for humans or anything that isn't lava proof.

So I decided that to find out what my Mistresses were up figuring that it would kill some time if nothing else.

Faith, my newest Mistress, was still amusing herself down in the torture chamber and had been for a while now. It seemed that she had a lot of issues to work through and was taking things out on her predecessor. Not that I cared about the fate of a bleach blonde former cheerleader but I was very glad the torture chamber was far from the private quarters as the screams were very loud and would of ruined my sleep.

Tara had gotten out her potions kit and was busy brewing up some useful potions that would be stored away for later use or possibly sold. As big as the Private Quarters are they just weren't big enough to store everything so I was either going to have to expand into other parts of the Netherworld or seize some property on one of the other worlds I had access to, because at the rate I was gaining Mistresses I was going to need it.

Perhaps I should get a castle? I really wanted a castle for some reason.

Meanwhile Willow was also practising her craft as well only a different way. She was in what Gnarl called The Magic Room. The name made it sound more impressive that it actually was but it wasn't a waste of space by any means. The room contained a number of spell stones which I could use. At the moment I only used the Fireball Spell. Lightening Whip and the Evil Presence Spell. There were others I could use I just never bothered with them.

"What are you up to?" I asked making Willow jump as she had been totally focused on her work.

"Oh hi errm Master I was just studying you Spell Stones. I think I might be able to make more of them".

"How?" I asked.

Rather than answer my question directly Willow started to explain in simple terms what her project was about.

"The Spell Stones direct and transform magical energy into what you call the Spells. The Stones themselves aren't the the source of your Spells they are just just a focusing instrument like the wands we got from the Wizarding World".

"Which don't seem to work well for me" I pointed out. I hadn't had much luck with the wand. It wasn't lack of practice I just couldn't do more than a few spells without draining my magic.

"That's because your not a Witch" explained the red head. "You don't draw magical energy into yourself, well not with trying, you just have a lot more internal magic than most people. More than I do now in fact but it takes a while for that recharge unless your near a Gate".

"Internal magic?" I had to ask.

"Yes every living thing has a small amount of magical energy in them. I had quite a bit actually before you ripped most of it out of me but that doesn't stop me from using a wand it just means I can't do the really powerful spell that require a lot more power. Your Evil Presence Spell drains away the internal magic replacing it with your well evil power as it were. This doesn't prevent Tara and me from using magic because we still have some internal magic left and draw outside magic in".

"So the wand magic works better for you because you can power it with outside magic?" I asked.

"Yes all Witches call upon outside power for most magic. When do the magic from my world I call upon goddess or draw power from the Earth itself. You get yours from the Tower Heart which was charged up from my magic mostly well partly".

"Partly?" I really was asking a lot of questions and I felt I would be asking a lot more.

"No human being could of held the amount of magic your getting from the Tower Heart. You can create doorways to other worlds in a matter of days that requires a lot of power even if the Netherworld's physical laws are a little screwy. So you used me to draw in a lot of magical energy both from the outside and my own power. Thankfully the Netherworld has enough magic in it to power a dozen Tower Hearts otherwise you would of killed me".

Amazingly she wasn't remotely bitter about that. I had ripped out part of what made her so powerful a Witch and she didn't hold it against me.

"But getting back on track you asked about the Spell Stones" said Willow.

I told her to explain further about them.

"Your only using one Stone at the moment and each Stone contains a spell that has two uses Destruction or Domination".

I knew the Evil Presence Spell was the Domination form of the Destructive Spell Lightening Whip but I hadn't considered the other Spells Domination forms. But what about the Fireball spell that was pure destruction.

I asked about that and Willow explained.

"The Fireballs come a different source than the other Spells its from a magical statue rather than the Stones. I can't study that one as you wouldn't be able to use while I was but since you never use the Halo Spell I felt it was safe to study it. I could make single spell statues for you but that would require breaking the Fireball Spell down to see how it works".

That was something worth looking into but for now making new Spell Stones seemed to be the focus of Willow's attentions.

"So how do you get two Spells on one Stone?".

"Its kind of like two side of a coin" said the Witch slipping back into her lecture mode. "Your magic works on the principles of Domination and Destruction. Take the Lightening Whip its destroys or controls people but its really the same Overlord Spell being used in two different ways. Its a big improvement over the Spells stored in the statues but you could properly have dozens of statues but only four or five Stones active at the same time".

So it was one spell spilt into two that made sense, well sort of assuming she was right.

"What sort of spells could you put on the Stones?" I wondered.

"Well it really wouldn't matter what the spells did. I could properly make you a Fire Spell which would let you throw fireballs and put out fires to but since your Reds do that already there wouldn't be much point".

Willow stopped to think for a second before carrying on.

"We should try and get some new magic something useful in battle seen you seem to get into lots of fights".

"Like what?".

"Well I'd need you to find the spells first of all it would have to be in book or otherwise written down. I could use the Wizarding World's magic like say that stunning spell and the counter spell it that is what you want but you just use a wand. Might be good for a test run" discussed the Witch

I gave the matter some thought before answering.

"Well I have enough fire power as it is and I am pretty well protected in my armour physically but I could use a shield of some kind. To protect from magical attacks.

"Well that would be Domination but we need to cover the Destruction side too otherwise its a waste of a Stone" she remarked. "I'll make a statue for that if you ever take a few days off.

I would get around to doing that one of these days.

Going back to the matter at hand I had thing and came up with "Necromancy".

Willow looked a me oddly. "Huh"

"We could make a Necromancy Spell Stone giving me command of the dead and a means to destroy them".

Willow asked. "But where would you get the spells needed?"

"The world the minions are building a Gate to has lots Necromancers. They must have books about it".

"Kinda icky" commented Willow "but I can see how handy that would be. I could tie in a spell which gets rid of the dead and raises them. The Zombies would keep going until they were destroyed by something else or until you destroy them with Spell on the other side of the Stone".

An army of the dead. Well Zombies were nasty but still the idea had merit. I suppose I could store them somewhere. There were lots of caves here down in the Netherworld and I figured out how to open portals using the Tower Heart I could transport armies of the undead around making conquests much easier as the undead would make fine cannon fodder.

"Try the stunning spell and its counter first" I decided "I might be able to use a wand for that but those things are hard to use while wearing armour".

All this science stuff was giving me a headache so I decided to leave. As I walked away heading for the throne room I wondered how it was possible to have three Mistresses and still not have a women around to spend some naked fun time with. I would have to get even more Mistresses at this rate. I could have just stopped them from doing whatever they were doing but their projects would have no term benefits so I didn't.

Sitting down on my throne I called over Gnarl in order to find out if they were any matters that needed dealing with.

"There are a few things that could do with your attention Master" informed the Minion Master. "To begin with you don't have many minions about so harvesting more life force would a good use of your time".

I really didn't feel like returning to the surface world as slaughtering cattle seemed rather dull but I didn't really want to pick a fight with anyone else. If only I could find a large group of monsters to slaughter, killing the spiders had been a lot of fun if a little too easy.

Well if there wasn't anything else in the Wizarding World for me kill perhaps Buffy's world would provide me with something. There had to be some place where a lot of demons and other non-human creatures grouped together.

Going over to the Tower Heart I focused my mind on the desire to find demons to massacre and was shown The Initiative. A hidden government base built below Sunnydales' university campus. It was a tempting target, a palace full of captured demons and human that I could enter at will. Of course it would be a dangerous place to hit given all the soldiers but I might be able to do it.

It was also tempting to strike now because I knew that in a matter of weeks ,perhaps less, Adam would awaken. I didn't want the demon/human/cyborg running about doing gods know what.

My original plan had been to simply open a portal and have a stream of lava pour into The Initiative removing the problem but that project was going no where fast as I couldn't make a portal using the Tower Heart as a power source.

It couldn't be done, at least not yet anyway, perhaps if I could drain the power out of someone or something that created portals I might make some progress but so far the portal plan seemed to be a dead end.

Hmm perhaps I could open a Gate inside the The Initiative and just send a bomb through. But that wouldn't help me to get any life force now would it. A direct assault seemed foolish even with the numbers I could call upon but what other choice did I have. Adam had to be stopped now if I was going to exploit that world for my own ends.

So if a direct attack was out of the question perhaps I could do something a little sneakier Sensing my desire the Tower Heart showed me a possible way to destroy The Initiative without much risk to myself.

Maggic Walsh the current head of the The Initiative was currently in the hidden lab were in a matter months from now Adam would begin the final stages of the 314 project. Assuming I didn't stop him. This part of the The Initiative was hidden so even if the government reclaimed the rest of the base I could use that space, if for nothing else than storage.

I quickly figured out what the Tower Heart or my own mind was prompting me to do. If I could get Professor Walsh alone in that place and then enslave her mind I could what Adam did. Which was to open all the cells unleashing the demons who would attack the soldiers. Of course the cells were no were near as full as they would be later but that wasn't a problem. I could control thirty five minions and they were all armed and armoured in some way, they would finish off anything left while harvesting the life force.

"Gnarl I have an idea, get my armour and flame sword I am going out to cause some chaos". Gnarl seemed almost giddy at the prospect.

It didn't take me long to have a new Gate pop up inside The Initiative as it was an extension of the main one near the old CRD building. As soon as it was ready I stepped through the Gate and got to

work.

**Part Elven. The Initiative And Adam. **

**The Initiative. Hidden Labs.**

The appearance of the Gate startled Maggic Walsh causing her to drop the expensive piece of equipment she had been carrying. Soon after that an armoured figure appeared looking like something out of a D&D supplement if the game was played in hell. He was big and armed with oversized flaming sword that promised fiery death to all.

Walsh had no idea what kind of HST this was but it clearly wasn't human and it certainly wasn't suppose to be the hidden part of The Initiative only she a few others knew about.

The fact that this part of The Initiative base was hidden presented a problem for the psychology professor as when a hostile creature was normally loss in base she trip the alarm. Which she could do here but as since the soldiers didn't know about this part of the base they wouldn't be able to rush in her and protect her.

That left the head of The Initiative one option. She ran.

Sadly she didn't get very far.

While the armoured figure wasn't fast enough to catch her it had some sort of weapon, either magical or some technology she couldn't see. She didn't see the attack coming either but she did feel the lightening hit. This was properly how some of the tougher specimens felt when they were zapped by the taser guns.

Walsh wasn't killed or even stunned that badly but she was hurt and the attack slowed her down long enough for the armoured humanoid to catch up to her as she struggled to stand up. The creature, whoever or whatever he was, placed his gauntlet near Walsh's head and made her world one of agony.

The Head of The Initiative felt apart of her be stripped away and then replaced with something evil. As the process came to end she had been near death but as suddenly as it had all started it all stopped. The armoured figure then spoke for the first time and Walsh found herself driven to obey his commands.

"Can you control this base from here?" asked her lord and master.

The idea of lying or at least not speaking never entered her mind she would tell him everything he wanted to hear.

"Show me" he or possibly it commanded.

Director Walsh walked over to the command console showing the intruder where it was and how to use it.

"Shut off everything but the lights and seal the exits" ordered the thing with the flaming sword.

Unable and unwilling to resit Walsh did as she was told and soon most of the base went dark. Exits were sealed tight and the cells holding the demons were opened. Then was when the fun began and Maggic Walsh ceased to be useful then soon after she ceased to live.

**The Initiative. Room 314. **

As I stood over the still inactive form of Adam I realised that I had forgotten to work out this part of the plan in advance. Normally I had ideas and tactics on how to defeat every foe I might come across, even if they didn't work I still had them. For Adam I had no plan nor even any ideas on how to destroy him.

This was due to the power source inside Adam. This Frankenstein's monster did get his energy from eating food or drinking blood he got his from something that could possibly go nuclear. So it wasn't a good for me to have the minions just carry him/it back to the base and chuck him the magma lake.

Even if he or really it didn't blow up I didn't want my home filled with lethal radiation as that could happen if Adam's power source had been installed.

Now I was wishing that I hadn't killed Walsh so quickly as she could properly could of told if her creation was running on uranium yet.

Then the fates threw me a bone.

The sounds of the battle outside suddenly got louder as the door to the lab opened. I reacted just fast enough to stop the Browns from tearing the lab coated man apart. This was just what I needed a scientist type, one who hopefully knew all about Adam.

With a mental command I made the minions hold the egghead in place while I zapped him with the Evil Presence Spell. Once he was under my command I started to make some progress.

"Do you know about Adam?"

"Yes" he replied in a monotone voice.

"Is his power core in place yet?"

"Yes" answered the white coat.

I swore softly enough not to be heard.

"Can you remove it?"

The man simply nodded and I order to him to remove the power source. Sadly things rarely seem to go to plan. As soon as the lab coat's scalpel began cutting Adam woke up. Even if I had cared to I wouldn't of been able to save the doctor's life as Adam simply broke his neck in a spilt second.

Reacting without thought I lashed out with the Evil Presence Spell intending to either enslave the mad science project or to destroy it. However the Spell seemed to have no effect, either this thing couldn't be enslaved due to its nature or it was somehow able to resist. I wasn't even able to burn the thing up as it was able absorb my attack.

Then I remembered that Adam could feed off certain types of energy.

So I threw a fireball.

There wasn't much space between us so in the blink of eye Adam was covered in flames but this only seemed to be slowing him down. I was about to send my minions into the fight when some of the soldiers appeared. It seemed that the demons hadn't won this fight, properly due to the numbers not being in their favour.

Knowing also that I was going to need some space the minions and I charged forward into the soldiers with Adam following.

The soldiers didn't last long in the face of the minions as they were tired and not that well equipped really considering the things they fought. I would of armed them better.

The main area of the base was scattered with the bodies of demons and humans each having left glowing globes of life force behind. I swept the minions forward to collect it but also because I wanted them spread out a little.

Any of the troops that hadn't just been taken down by the minions found his end at the hands of Adam who seemed to be acting rather oddly. Rather than come after me he was taking the time to horribly murder the soldiers who foolishly were trying to stop him.

This gave me time to organise. Keeping the Reds back they started to throw fire at Adam, most of which bounced off him but his trousers lit up at least but sadly the sight wasn't as funny as you would think. Then I sent the Browns in but Adam swept them aside with strength surpassing my own. The patchwork monster didn't kill any of the minions he seemed more interested in getting to me, either to simply kill or me to start taking me apart for study. Neither option appealed much to me so I wasn't going to allow it.

Swinging my flame sword I charged aiming to remove the Frankenstein's creature's head. But Adam caught the sword in one hand and I heard the sizzle of demon flesh. Despite the pain it must of caused the part man part demon part machine was able to strike at me hard enough with the other hand to nearly send me to me knees. I was able to stay standing, barely.

Before Adam could land another blow I kicked out with all the enhanced power the armour afforded me. Adam hardly staggered but he did let go of my blade. Taking the chance I stabbed the blade at the monster's chest and the sword embedded itself inside the creature pinning the cyborg demon to the wall. Adam's wound burned and he began to malfunction.

I had my chance it was time to end this. With all the strength I could muster I pulled with burning blade out and swung it is as hard I could removing Adam's head from his shoulders. This didn't kill Walsh's creation but it did disable it long enough for me to push my armoured hand inside Adam and rip out his power core in a display that was both gory and oddly fun.

Adam's body dropped to the ground and I took his power source with me as I left, intending to dump it somewhere remote. A few science types were left and after I zapped them with my favourite spell they told me that the power source wouldn't break down for hundreds of years so it would be safe until I found somewhere suitable to destroy it.

With my business here done I took my new slaves back the Netherworld after resealing the hidden labs. I would be able to use hidden labs for myself now, if for nothing else other than storage. With my mission complete I went home for a rest before not doubt heading out again to perform some evil deed at Gnarl's suggestion. Sometimes I really wondered who was running this show, me or him.

**Part Twelve. Taking Care Of Business.**

**Netherworld Tower. Throne Room.**

The day after my little trip to get rid of Adam, and the party after were I bedded Faith for the first time, I sat down once again on the throne and dealt with what needed to be dealt with. Which was the business of my so called Dark Realm. Not that it was much of a realm in my opinion even if my control over the Netherworld was expanding.

Aside from the mines and the opened up caves which would be used to store my armies of undead I had ordered to some more rooms created. A third flying platform had been added next to the ones which travelled to the forge or the minion burrows. This platform led to the nearly created trophy rooms which were for now empty as I hadn't gotten around to actually collecting any trophies.

Still the new caves would be handy for storage as Mistresses tended to acquire a lot of odds and ends. And given that I had three so far, well four if you counted Amy Madison who was still in rat form and would be staying that way for a while it seemed. I kept meaning to take her to a Wizard who could fix this sort of thing but events conspired to get in my way.

"So Gnarl what else aside from life force gathering do I need to deal with?".

"Only a few matters, Sire," replied the aged creature. "to begin with the minions are not well armed or armoured and this has reduced there effectiveness in battle as you may have noticed".

"What would solve this problem?" I asked.

"In the past Overlords have conquered towns and enslaved the people so that they would supply the needed equipment" answered Gnarl.

"That will be dealt with once the Gate to the next world is opened. I know the place well and there are a few settlements there that could be conquered easily".

Unlike the world above us which I knew little about the world I was soon to visit was well known to me. Conquering Tamriel would be no easy task but I should a good chance given now well I knew the place as it was the setting for the Elder Scrolls games which had I spent many an hour exploring.

"Then there is the matter of other supplies Dark One" Gnarl went on to say "We have ample clean water of course thanks to the underground streams but we are running low on food".

While the Netherworld could provide plenty of heat, water and shelter it wasn't a place suited for growing food, at least not food a human would eat. I had gathered some food when first harvesting life force but since I had brought in more people the larders were quickly going to empty.

"Get Tara and Faith in here" I told one of the minions who were always hanging out in the throne room.

It didn't take long for the two ladies to be found and brought before me.

"Girls I have some jobs that need doing.

Both of the women would do as I commanded. Tara wanted to please me and Faith was bound by her oath which made things pretty clear that I was in charge as long as I kept up my side of the deal. Which was to pay her a lot and often while keeping her out of prison.

"Tara I want you to drag Willow away from her work and take her to the Wizarding World. We need to arrange for regular shipments of food. I'm sure that between you two, you can work out how much we need. You can make arrangements for anything you think we need down here to be delivered to the apartment there. The house elves can bring the stuff here".

The elves of that world were handy to have around as they kept their master's secrets well and didn't seem at all bothered about their owner living in the Netherworld, then again they properly had worked for Dark Wizards in the past so perhaps I wasn't so strange to them.

"Faith you need to return to SunnyD and get us enough food, toiletries and... well feminine products to last a while. Steal a car if you need to just don't get caught. Tara can do you a short lived glamour so the police won't recognise you".

"I'll need some cash" pointed out the brunette.

I didn't have any American money I realised but the slaves might.

"Check through the personal effects of the slaves all their stuff is stored in one the caves, if there isn't enough cash well...".

"No worries boss I've been picking pockets for years now".

With the glamour it was safe for her to move around for a few hours, she could even get away with some petty crimes while wearing a new face.

"Do what you need to" I said " you can always get a new face next time you visit".

I turned to Gnarl. "As for the minions they can pop into the base I took out yesterday. Those demons might still be fresh enough for you".

A few of the minions around started drooling at the idea of consuming day old dead demons but compared to their other eating habits this was no big deal.

"Make sure were stocked up" I told them all. "By tomorrow we will be entering a new world and starting to rapidly expand. I don't want my troops going short, an army marches on its stomach and all that".

The Mistresses and minions went about task leaving me to realise that I didn't have anything to do. Ah well I could always pop up to the surface world and practise my Overlording skills. Oppressing the locals was always a lot of fun plus I get some life force it might stop Gnarl from suggesting it every five minutes.

As I got up I noticed one of the maids, one of the four farmer's daughters I kidnapped and put to work keeping this place clean. I had forgotten about them yesterday when I was craving a little female attention and I was still in the mood. Perhaps I should indulge myself a little before I left

Its what Overlord did after all.

**Part Thirteen. First Steps Towards An Empire. **

**Bruma. Jerall Mountains. Cyrodiil**

In the few months since the Oblivion crisis the town of Bruma had not dropped its guard, well not totally. But all efforts to combat invaders were based on keeping them out of the town they were not equipped to face an invasion from inside the town never mind one just outside the castle which served as the Countess's seat of power.

An age old statue of some local hero (not the Hero of Bruma statue in case you were wondering the one inside the castle's courtyard) suddenly exploded pelting the area and several people with chunks of rock. That was only the start of things.

A Netherworld Gate appeared where the statue had been mere moments ago and from the dust cloud created stepped a terrifying figure. An armoured giant wielding a war axe bigger than some men which had strange glowing runes carved into it. Somehow the man, if that is what he was, was able to hold the weapon with one hand leaving the other hand free to do gods' knows what.

Behind the warrior came three women two of which appeared to be unarmed but that didn't mean that they weren't dangerous as they could spell casters of great power. The women with the dark hair was armed despite not wearing any armour she looked as fast and deadly as the blade she held.

She was also very rude.

"What kinda of fucking dump is this".

Her accent was strange but this was hardly the oddest thing about this group.

"Its a town Faith" said the scary looking armoured man. "A place were going to conquer".

None of the locals who had gathered around to see what was going on liked the idea of being conquered but weren't to worried. There were only four strangers after all and the guards would sort this matter out as soon as they got their act together.

Sadly for Bruma before that could happen the invaders increased their numbers.

Just as the guards got their shit together dozens of brown creatures seemed to pop out of a whole and charged the guards. This caused the townspeople to do a number of things. Most ran away while others ran but mostly in circles not really getting anywhere. Others hide or went to hide in there homes.

"Tara, Willow. Stun them all. Faith take the soldiers" commanded the axe wielder.

"You want me to kill them?" asked the one called Faith.

"Just knock them out if you can't bring yourself to kill" called back the giant as he charged in the battle.

The axe swung and guards died while the unarmed in the town found themselves being knocked down by some sort of spell. While the leader of the invaders lashed out with some sort of lightening attack which drove people to their knees.

Some of the runners made it to the large wooden doors that would allow them to get the hell out of town but they were cut off by the blonde spell caster who used some form of unknown magic to seal the door. The woman chanted in an alien tongue and another blast of magic sealed the only other door out of town.

The people of Bruma quickly realised that they were trapped.

Meanwhile those driven to their knees by the armoured warrior raised themselves up and began to fight on the side of the invaders. They threw themselves at those they once called friends, fully intending to kill them.

The guards had been quickly overwhelmed by the little brown demons as they had lost many of their number during the Oblivion crisis and most of the town militia were suddenly working for the enemy.

Two places put up the best resistance and unsurprisingly these were the guilds. Neither the Fighters nor the Mages guilds were very well staffed in this small town and so the fights didn't take long. The leader of the invaders was able to duel and defeat all the fighters with blinding speed. None of the fighters were spared or even intact after.

In the Mages Guild the two female spell casters duelled their cyrodill counterparts. Wand and wicca magic met the magic of Nirn but the spell cast by the native magic uses were all blocked by some sort of shield spell never seen before.

None of the mages were killed instead they were knocked out tied up and dragged back to the alien Gateway which had appeared outside the castle. What terrible fate awaited them none knew and none cared to find out.

In the castle Countess Narina Carvain made the mistake of not hiding or taking the secret passage out of Bruma that had been some centuries past. Instead she had picked up an antique sword and was ready to die fighting with the last of her guardsmen. That plan turned out to be rather foolish as the heavy wooden doors were unlocked by some magical means and thirty odd monsters came pouring into the great hall.

The guards fought well and we able to kill half a dozen of the creatures before their master entered the battle. The armoured demon with the axe easily killed the guards despite how well armed they were and as they were all veterans of the Oblivion crisis it made the Countess realise just how powerful the axe wielding warrior was. She hadn't seen anyone fight like that since the Battle Of Bruma were the Hero of that war had fought his way across a battlefield into to enter a large Oblivion Gate.

"Countess" said the man behind the helmet. "I am Overlord Gothic although you may refer to me as Your ,Majesty. I have conquered this town and now you will surrender".

"I won't surrender" spat the Countess "you will have to kill me!"

"Kill you" replied the armoured behemoth "I am not that merciful Countess, no I will just make you more reasonable".

Lightening struck and Countess Narina Carvain felt her freewill being stripped away. For the rest of her life she would serve the Overlord.

**Part Fourteen. Where Do We Go From Here. **

**Castle Bruma. The Great Hall. **

"Is just me or was this too easy?" said Willow once everything had calmed down. "I mean we took this town over in less than half an hour and that included going door to door so you could mind zap anyone who didn't beg for mercy".

I sat down on the now former Countess's seat which was no were near as nice as my throne. In fact it would properly break under my weight thanks to the armour.

"We attacked with surprise on our side in a way they couldn't of expected using weapons and tactics they had never seen before" I explained. "Add in that this is a small town with medieval defences and its not that surprising that we won really even if I lost quite a few minions".

I would replace those loses quickly of course thanks to the life force claimed from the dead and taken from the living things near this town. There was a cave full of goblins not far from here and Cloud Ruler Temple was next on my list. If needs be I would slaughter the cattle these people kept in order to boost my numbers.

"Plus it helped that we trapped the natives made it easier to enslave them and get them on our side" I added.

"Bunch of pussies" commented Faith.

I agreed with that. I had expected the Nords at least to fight back but Willow and Tara had been able to stun most of them before they got anywhere near me. Granted the guardsmen had been kept to busy to fight us by the Browns but it hadn't been much of a battle.

"It won't be so easy next time" I pointed out. "The other cites are bigger and have more mages and guards in them. Word will spread about what we did here and people will prepare themselves. The army around here might be otherwise occupied but what passes for the government around here might decide to put a force together and retake the place".

It was also possible that one of the nobles in these parts might put together an army and attempt to expand his holdings by driving me out and claiming Bruma as his own. Not that I intended to make that an easy prospect for any would be conquer. Once I had enough spare minions they would construct some formidable defences for this town. I would need them if the Imperial Legion came this way.

While Bruma wasn't much bigger than what was shown in the game I knew that it was more than likely that the rest of the world was a lot bigger than the Elder Scrolls video games might suggest but I wouldn't know the difference in scale until I explored a few places.

"So what happens next?" asked Tara who was admiring the trinkets locked in the display cases.

The Countess had been a formidable collector and I no doubt that some of these items would sell well once I got them on the market. A few might end up in my trophy rooms.

"Well I have enough minions to occupy this town but they won't be able to hold it should any of the Imperial Legions make an assault. That means gathering more life force so we have minions free to build defences"..

A counter attack wasn't likely to happen any time soon as no one was actually commanding the legion per say as there was no emperor here, well not until I either took the throne or placed an appropriate puppet upon it. The Chancellor might make an effort but I could deal with him.

"Willow can assist me with that as there is a cave of Goblins nearby. They're tough but not that tough so we will take a force of Greens. Faith I need you to take a few Blues and go back to Sunnydale to a place called Shadow Valley Vineyards. Go down into the cellar and tell the Blues to take you to the magic thing".

"Magic thing?" asked Faith with a look of confusion.

"You'll know it when you see it" I said with a smirk. "Once you find it Faith come back here as I will need your help".

The Blues being so sensitive to magic would of dug up the Scythe by now but only Faith would be able to King Arthur it out of the stone. I had actually forgotten to make her fetch it before we came here.

"Once you find my gift to you you'll see what the rewards of the job are like".

Faith seemed pleased by the prospect of more wealth or maybe she just liked shiny things.

"What about me?" asked Tara "What do I do".

"I want you to clear out the Mages Guild of anything we can use. Have one of the prisoners identify anything you can't and arrange the spoils. I plan to sell most of the stuff in the Wizarding World. Oh but first got to the alley and by some brooms".

"Oh is the shop ready?" inquired Willow with child like glee.

"Almost" I said. "And yes you and Tara can run the place as long as you come back to the Netherworld a few times a week. I am not running to Diagon every time I want a shag".

Both witches blushed while Faith laughed.

"What did we need brooms for?" asked the blonde witch.

"There is a fort near here I want to occupy but its quite well defend against conventional assaults but not from attacks by air".

The girls took a moment to realise what I was planning but when it became clear they shared a smile. My idea was to have a couple of Reds on the back of the brooms so that they could rain fire on the Blades who defended Cloud Ruler Temple. However the archers posted there might make this a little dangerous. Add in my own fear of heights and the brooms would just be used to bypass the walls guarding the ancient fortress.

"Well hop to it girls, Willow follow me".

With nearly all of my Browns otherwise occupied I could only take a few Greens with me to go fight the nearby Goblin tribe however it turned out not to be a major concern. Willow spell repertoire was expanding fast and she killed nearly as many of them as I did.

**Part Fifteen. Cloud Ruler Temple. **

**Castle Bruma. **

"What's got you nervous boss" asked the Dark Slayer as she mounted her broom in a very unladylike fashion.

"Don't like heights" I muttered softly but not softly enough to escape Slayer hearing.

Faith burst out laughing.

"Heights!, the big bad Overlord is scared of heights!".

I frowned at her but the expression that had driven many a minion and human into silence had no effect on the Vampire Slayer.

"All that power and badassness and your afraid of heights" said Faith between giggles.

"Well its more the fear of falling to my death that bothers me" I explained. "I can't wear my armour on this thing".

The broom wouldn't take off at first so I had stripped the armour off and was now wearing jeans a t-shirt and leather jacket. Hardly an outfit that brought fear into the hearts of men but it would do.

"Didn't you strip B's powers?" asked Faith. "I mean there yours now right?".

"Doesn't mean I know how to use them" I pointed out.

Faith shrugged and said.

"Don't sweat it to much just go with your gut you know, the rest will come to you".

I must of looked confused because she explained further.

"I don't train much much but I can still kick Vamp ass, your super strong now and the fighting thing comes with the Slayer package".

I assumed by that she meant that I should be able to fight by insistent. If I just fought and didn't think about it I could let the power do the work for me. The armour sort of worked the same way too I really didn't have to put much thought into my moves I just did them. Perhaps the Slayer powers worked the same way.

If nothing else I still had my Spells and they were quite lethal.

"Plus were fighting humans" she pointed out.

"Don't underesitmate the Blades". I warned "They are skilled warriors and lethal with a blade".

Oddly that made Faith feel better about the whole thing. Killing warriors who could and would kill you was very different from killing normal almost defenceless humans.

"Where are Witches?" asked Faith who now looking around.

"They found a couple of invisibility cloaks in Diagon so they are already above Cloud Ruler and will give us some fire support once we land".

Invisibility Cloaks were expensive but well worth the investment.

"Witches on broomsticks" smirked Faith. "There are so many jokes I could be making right now".

I for one was glad she wasn't making any.

"Let's get this over with" I said.

This would be my second battle today and it wasn't even dark yet. Well third if you counted the brief skirmish with this worlds version of Goblins but that had been far to easy to call a battle. Their crude weapons had been no match for mine and Willow had a few niffty spells to deal with the rest. We hadn't gotten much loot out of it either but hopefully the Blades would be hoarding some wealth.

Kicking off from the ground I made way into the air and focused my eyes on Cloud Ruler Temple. Deciding that it was better to hit the place hard and fast I willed the broom to go faster and amazingly it did. The magic in the broom was either compatible with mine or this was another example of power to dominate anything I wished too.

It was early evening now and the coming darkness ensure that we were seen soon enough to have to dodge any arrows. I half landed half crashed inside Cloud Ruler Temple narrowly avoiding hitting the stairway.

I had no time to worry about my near miss nor how badly I ruined my jeans because the Blades were giving me a chance to do either. Unlike the Bruma natives these guys were elite warriors all willing to die for the cause.

And die they will.

With some dignity I was able to stand up and then draw my short sword. This one imbued with the lives of many Greens making it a toxic blade, lethal to anyone if the toxins upon it entered the blood stream. Not the idle weapon for fighting such warriors but the short flame sword would of given me in away in the near darkness that had quickly settled here. Still I wasn't worried I had a Slayer with me and two Witches above me providing fire support.

As for the Slayer Faith was now in the ground and running towards the first fight while being as subtle as drunk man on the pull. Eager to try out her new toy she was making short work of the Blades that crossed her path and I spent a moment musing about putting her in the arena, she'd be a big hit.

Soon I faced my own opponent and I stopped thinking about the fight threw myself into it. Just as Faith had said some sort of power flared upside me and I took the guy down with a series of punches and kicks. I didn't even realise that he was dead until I snapped the man's neck.

"A guy could get use to this". I muttered to myself.

That hadn't been the first time I had killed but I hadn't done it with my bare hands before. The sword I had been carrying was lying on the paved floor next to me I hadn't needed it and I wouldn't now given that the Blades outside the main building had all been dealt with. Faith had killed two while most of them had been knocked out by my Witches' spells.

A Gate appeared inside the small stable near me and the outhouse fell apart. The horses died making a large amount of mess but I made sure to collect the life force they left behind as I needed all I could get.

Summoning up the only minion type I could afford to lose I was soon surrounded by a pack of Greens. They weren't the fighters Browns were but their numbers would help me rid this place of the Blades and I would have enough Browns left to occupy this fortress.

"Let's clear this place out!" I called out to my minions and Mistresses.

Faith kicked down the door which I knew led to the armoury and the area of Cloud Ruler were most of the books were kept. Faith went charging in as per usual while I sent the Greens down in the armoury. Less than ten seconds later the Greens returned with some life force and were all wearing some sort of armour. The effect was more comical than anything else.

The Dark Slayer broke down another door and we all entered the main area. There were only two Blades left now and one of them was an old man who name I should know but it escaped me. Both the Blades charged but Faith took one down while I used my magic to fry the other ending the fight.

"That was more fun than the last fight you took me to" commented Faith. "Do I get paid by the battle or what?".

"Loot whatever you want from this place, I'll have the Goblins set you up with your own vault unless you want one in the Netherworld".

Tara and Willow had their own vaults in Gringotts now as well small caverns off their own in the Netherworld were they could store the things they had looted from the Mages Guild in Bruma. This had meant the creation of several new bridges down in the lower levels of the Netherworld but it had given us access to more storage space which was always handy.

"I'll take one of each Sugar Daddy" said Faith with a sexy smile. "I don't think those little guys in suits will want me storing all my weapons in a bank".

That made sense to me, banks were for money after all. Deciding to do some looting of my own I picked up own the fancy swords used by the Blade I had killed with my magic. Might as well start filling the trophy rooms I thought as I took his helmet as well.

Faith soon returned with a bottle of very nice tasting wine and four silver goblets. She poured us all some drink and once my two Witches got back from checking out the small library they joined Faith and I in a toast.

"Here's to the spoils of war" I said.

"If that means I get to steal more silver wear I'm all for it" replied Faith.

**Part Sixteen. Amy. **

**Netherworld Tower. Throne Room.**

With the town of Bruma and Cloud Ruler Temple now under my control I had expanded as far as I could. I limited numbers of minions and until I could find a plentiful of life force my army wouldn't be expanding much. Thankfully that wasn't going to be a problem for long as Tamriel was full of things that I could kill and I would soon be getting back to that. But before I could exploit that world I needed to make sure that I had the means to sell off or preserve the spoils of war.

That meant recruiting more servants and making sure the magic store soon to open in Diagon Alley would be fully stocked and ready for business. While Willow and Tara were happy to run the shop for me that left me without a Witch at my side. Faith could protect me from physical harm, for a price, I needed someone to provide me with magical aid.

That someone was Amy Madison.

Just one problem, she was currently a rat.

"So what is the plan here?" I asked while watching rat Amy spinning her wheel. Willow went on to explain the ideas she had come up with.

"I found a way to turn Amy back into a human but that is the easy part of my plan. Once she's human Tara will paralyse her while you do the zappy thing and drain most her magic away. Then you can replace some of the stolen magical energy with that taken from one of mages in that guild. You should drain one for yourself too, assuming this works".

"Will she still be under my control then?" I inquired somewhat concerned.

"In theory" answered Willow "But you can test that easily enough".

That part didn't need explaining, I would test Amy's willingness to serve later in the private quarters.

"But why would I want to give her the powers of a mage from Tamriel?" was my next question.

"Their magic kinda works like yours, they have a certain amount of internal magic but unlike yours it recharges fast thanks to the magic around them. If you drain one and absorb the power your own magic will increase a little and will recharge as long as the world your on has enough background magic, which they all do really since worlds need magic".

Since I could only travel to worlds with magic in them that wasn't a problem. Even the rather mundane world of my birth must have had some magic even if I had never seen it.

"You also should pick up spells too" added the red head.

I asked about that too and was told. "Their spells can be learned very quickly and since you can also siphon off memories you can take the knowledge of these spells into yourself. Of course the more powerful the spell the faster it drains your magic so don't use the powerful spells to often otherwise your end waiting hours for a recharge assuming your not near the Heart".

While dragging the Heart around to act as a magical power source sounded good on paper the thing wasn't that easy to luge around and it didn't want to damage or lose it.

"I think the Tower Heart might need a recharge itself" pointed out Tara "Its looking a lot less impressive these days".

"Not to worry I have an idea on how to recharge it" I said.

"Its gonna need a lot of juice if you wanna get to another world" added Willow. "Didn't you want those Charmed Ones?".

"I'll recharge it in the morning" I answered.

Willow had been eager to find how I was going to bring the Charmed Ones into my service but I wasn't sharing too much information with anyone, even those bound to my will.

"Didn't you want that Sabrina too?" asked Tara. "I have the spell that will put a whole house into deep sleep ready for you".

"Then we will go there next and dump Buffy onto that world" I decided "Faith can have a few more nights of fun with her former friend".

Not wanting to discuss the fate of her former best friend Willow decided to get on with the deratting. Faith had also wandered by now not doubt worn out by torturing Buffy. I might of put a stop to it by now but Faith was using the BDSM method of torture and I didn't want to ruin her fun.

As for Sabrina well she was attractive and powerful. I would really need to drain that ones magic to get her under control. Still if nothing else she would feed the Tower Heart enough juice to keep new Gates opening. After the drain she would not be able to do much magic but I confident that Willow and Tara would have her using a wand to great effect as quickly as they could.

After a rather impressive looking spell which combined wand magic and wiccan powers Amy was human again. She was scared out of her mind and totally naked. I noticed one oddity right away,.

"You would think after months spent as a rat she would need to shave her legs" I commented out of the blue.

"Or her pussy" pointed out Faith with no tact, going as far as to point at the hairless sex organ.

"Its properly due a spell" informed Tara as she stunned the now human again Witch. "I saw a hair removal curse in one of the books from Diagon Alley. Its suppose to make all your hair fall out and never grow back. Unless you know the counter spell. If she just used it on her body that would explain the lack of hair growth".

"Could you do that for me?" asked Faith. "I hate shaving my legs they get all itchy".

As fascinating as that was I wanted to get on with this before it got to late. Not that there was night or day in the Netherworld but I did need my sleep.

"Yes, yes you can all remove your body hair permanently, in fact that's order but for now bring in the prisoners".

The Bruma Mages Guild only had four permanent members and they were all my prisoners. The minions dragged their beaten forms to the Tower Heart were Tara casual stunned them completely uncaring that she was assisting in their destruction.

"Let's start with draining this one" said Willow pointing to the Elf. "Take his power for yourself Master!"

Was it me or was Willow getting aroused by this?

I drained the Elf quickly filtering his power through the Tower Heart and taking what I wanted into myself. There aren't words in English to describe what it feels like to feel your mana increase but it's certainly a rush to say the least. I could also feel the knowledge of new spells in me. Spells that would allow me to walk on water or breath it like air but I could experiment with that later.

"Did it work?" asked Willow.

I nodded to indicate that it did and asked what was to stop me from just draining all magic and spells in that world and putting into myself. Willows answer was complex but when put simply I would likely either burn myself out or blow up like a magical WMD. The Tower Heart had once blown like that and bits of it had been scattered across the landscape. I had no desire to do the same.

"Good now drain Amy's power into the Tower Heart, like me she should draw in more power from around her in attempt to fight it off even if she's asleep" instructed my ginger Mistress.

Draining Amy wasn't nearly the chore draining Willow had been and I brought the Madison girl to the point of death if I took any more she would likely die. In fact right now she was so full of my dark power that she would kill herself if I ordered it.

"Now drain the other mages one for each of your Witches" said Willow in a lustful tone.

That hadn't been in the plan but I suppose it made sense compared to what I had pulled out Willow and Tara these mages had next to no power but they did have experience and knowledge useful to my girls.

"Just don't forget who is in charge" I reminded the young spellcaster.

My looks must have been suitable scary because she went from cocky to scared in a matter of seconds. I drained the natives of Bruma leaving them little more than zombies really and I ordered them sent to the mines. I then gave my Witches the power they so clearly craved and would pay for once I recovered. Once this was done I dismissed them all and went to rest on my own telling them that Amy would get her induction later.

Perhaps an initiation was called for when I got a new Mistress something involving wooden paddles would be fun and leave the girls cursing pervert British blokes.

With my work for to day done I was feeling tried beyond reason and quickly went to sleep. Tomorrow I would recharge the Tower Heart and raid more of Tamriel while my Witches open the magic store in Diagon Alley.

As I closed my eyes and went to sleep I couldn't help but smile. My empire was expanding as were my powers and the powers of those that served me. It seemed that nothing could stop me now. Perhaps nothing could but what I didn't know then was that someone was about to try.


	5. Chapter 5

Selias

Hmm draining a Jedi. Well that should work but I don't think the Overlord should get involved with things on such a scale. Star Wars is a bit to big for him to handle. I think he is powerful enough now anyway. Cyrodiil has lots of fancy magical stuff to further boost the Overlord in any case.

Kaiya Smith.

Gnarl strikes me as the power behind the throne and as the old saying goes behind every great man is a great woman, or the Overlord's case four woman with plans for more.

Mortis is still around its just that the Overlord doesn't have any excess life force to spend on Mortis's services, at least not yet anyway. I'll give Mortis some air time as it were in this part of the story.

As I understand in the minions come in tribes and each tribe has a hive. I doubt they evolved naturally however they were properly created by some great evil long ago as a servant race

.

I changed the nature of the Tower Heart to suit the story it does what I need it to do really.

**The Evil Overlord 5**

**Part Seventeen. Visions Of The Future. **

**Netherworld Tower. The War Room.**

Built as an extension from my trophy rooms, the war room was just what the named suggested it was a place to plan a war. The room was pretty basic if you call a small cavern a room. A large table dominated the space and a number of maps littered the table. The walls, which had evened out as much as possible were lined with book cases, they were mostly empty for now but would soon be filled by any texts my group came across that contained information I might need for campaigns.

The maps covering the table were of land called Cyrodil which was the focus of this war. I would hopefully conquer the entire of Tamriel one day but for now my effects were focused on just taking Cyrodil. Conquering an entire nation, even on as primitive as this, would be no easy task given my limited resources.

While in theory I had an endless supply of troops thanks to the minion hives in practice things were not that simple. I would need vast amounts of life force in order to supply myself with an army and wasn't as if animals were in the habit of lining up to be harvested.

Then I realised that sometimes that did happen.

"I am such a fool!" I shouted out suddenly making Faith jump.

"Not that I don't agree with you" remarked Faith "but why do you think it".

"You know that I have been looking for a large supply of life force right?" Faith nodded.

Well it just hit me that I know of places where I could kill lots of things quickly because they are already prepared for it".

"Your not going to kill lots of people are you because I might be a killer but I won't let you murder hundreds of people just so you can get any army".

She knew that trying to stop me would mean her death thanks to the vow but thankfully that wasn't my plan.

"I don't kill defenceless people" I enslave them I added silently. " I am going to kill cattle. All I need to do is to find a few abattoirs".

"Abba what?" asked the Dark Slayer.

"Its another way of saying slaughterhouse, you know those places were they kill cows and pigs then turn them into meat products".

Faith caught on.

"I get it you can just get there first before the butchers, kill all the animals and let the slaughterhouse guys deal with the mess".

I nodded. "That's the plan, of course I need a way to kill hundreds of cows or pigs quickly and cleanly but I am sure we can come up with something".

"Gas em" suggested Faith.

"Won't work, gas is just as deadly to us as to the cattle and we don't know how to use that kind of stuff safely we could die to. Same with bombs, and guns. None of us know to use that stuff safely at least not on that scale".

"Let the minions do the work" she said.

"Might work on a small scale but were going to need to kill thousands to get the life force I need".

"Maybe Red and Tar can whip up a spell to kill everything with four legs, one that works over an area" mused Faith.

"That might work" I admitted. "Some sort of blanket of death as it were. write it down and send a messenger".

Willow and Tara were both busy running my new store. The two Witches would divide their time between the Wizarding World and here. That would mean I saw a lot less of them but it wouldn't be too bad. Shopping hourse in Diagon weren't like in other places. Sundays meant being closed and only the pubs stayed open past four. Once they got some help they would have more time to devout to serving me in other ways. I planned to send Sabrina along to them so they could teach her how to run the business, but only after I got some use out of her.

Faith wrote a quick note a gave it to one of the House Elves who would use the Gate in the Forbidden Forest and then pop over to Diagon Alley.

"Even if the Witches can't come up with a spell I can still just slaughter some cattle by the dozen or so, more chance of running into trouble that way but unless we can find some sort of life force harvesting machine I don't see... " I trailed off as an idea hit me.

"What is it boss" asked my bodyguard/mistress.

"I just realised that were going about this the wrong way. Rather than killing lots of creatures what we really need is away to bring the life force to us".

Faith asked for clarification "Say what now".

I tried to explain. "You can't see them but whenever something dies its life force or perhaps its soul hangs around for a bit. I harvest that and use it make a new minion. Creatures leave behind life force that creates Blue and Green minions but I don't those types I need to kill normal creatures like cows, pigs and sheep". (or baby seals if your really evil) "The problem as you know is that while its easy to kill one or even a dozens of such beasts I need to kill hundreds if not thousands of them. With me so far?".

Faith nodded so I carried on explaining.

"So I was thinking rather than go around killing things why not get or make something that can bring the life force to me. Like a magnet attracts metal I could use something that draws in life force. Its not something I could do on my own but we have a three Witches here they have enough power between them to do this I'm sure".

"Nice idea boss but T and Red are kind of busy and ratgirl is still trying to recover. It was a good thing that you kept her out of the fun and games last night. I bet the Witches won't be sitting down much today".

"You don't seem to bothered by last night" I pointed out.

Faith was not only sitting down she also had her feet on the table and she seemed quite content.

"Slayer healing" she said by way of an answer. "I could do it again tonight and still be sitting pretty".

"I'm amazed you even let me do that" I said with a smile.

"Well if I'm ever gonna that home you promised me in SunnyD I gotta start earning it, I don't wanna be doing this job forever".

Given that I planned to make Faith immortal in order to prevent another Slayer being called I wondered what she planned to do for the next few hundred years. But we could cross that bridge later for now I needed to finish planning my next course of action.

"So you need a big life sucking machine" said Faith who also wanted to get things back on track. "Sounds like a tall order".

She was right, even with my knowledge of what other universes had to offer the only thing I could think that would do the job would the Force Harvester which was used in the Dark Reaper an ancient Sith Superweapon. What I needed was the magical counterpart to that device.

"If only there was some sort of place where you could buy the shit that you need" commented Faith. "But I doubt anyone sells Magical WMDs unless there is a kind of Magical Black Market on some world you know about".

"I don't know of any such place but maybe it does exist" I considered. "I can't be the only guy around with access to the multi-verse".

Faith looked at me. "So there might be a place that sells superweapons for guys like you?".

"Well Wolfram and Hart are a multi dimensional organisation and so am I, there is no reason why there can't be others. I do remember someone once telling me about a roleplay game that was set in a place called the Infinite City, it's a place where lots of different bits of cities from across time and space somehow merged together. You could buy pretty much anything there. Sounds like a crazy place but since the multi-verse contains anything you can imagine it properly does exist somewhere".

"Yeah but that's made up" pointed out Faith. "Just because you can imagine something doesn't mean it has to exist people think up crazy shit all the time don't make it real".

"Faith your a TV character where I am from and this place is part of Video Game I use to play. You've been to the Wizarding World and in your world and mine that's a place out of a kid's book that adults read including me. When I say anything can exist in an infinite multi-verse I mean it. And I can get to them, its just a matter of telling the Tower Heart where to direct the minion diggers".

"But I'm real" insisted Faith.

"Of course you are" I assured "but that doesn't mean that there isn't a universe out there were this is all fiction being written down by some hack writer".

"Who the hell would make something like this up?" asked Faith laughing a little.

"No idea" I replied "Properly some guy with way to much time on his hands. But my point is that I can access any place I can imagine. So all I really need to do to solve this problem is to tell the Tower Heart to find me a place where magical WMD's can be brought so I can by a life force draining machine".

The idea was crazy and only a madman would want to seek out such a place but I was hardly sane any more. Plus I'm a bloke and any place that sells magical superweapons would be cool to see.

"A place like that might sell well anything" said Faith thinking mostly out loud. "I could by myself a lot of cool things with what you pay me".

"Like what?" I asked as we headed for the throne room taking the flying platform.

"A talking dog" she said with a longing tone.

Only my fear of heights stopped me from laughing at her. While the vow she had taken stopped her from trying to kill me even a playful nudge might send me to my death right now. Granted she would then die too but that wouldn't help me.

"Why a talking dog?" I asked in nice tone of voice.

Faith didn't open up easily but she did sometimes and this was such time.

""I always wanted a dog when I was growing up you know a friend who wouldn't leave me, so I made up an imaginary dog which I talked to and it talked back. You said imaginary things are all real somewhere".

I remembered something then and told her.

"Actually there is a talking dog in Tamriel but don't get your hopes up it belongs to one of the Deadric Princes and they aren't to be messed with".

"So there real then" she almost whispered.

The throne room was always filled with an unnatural background noise but I had Slayer hearing now so I could hear anything whispered around me easily.

"Yep and I will ask the Tower Heart to show me a world that sells anything magical you can imagine. You will get your talking dog".

If Faith had ever been the hugging type she wasn't now but had she been I properly would have been subjected to a bear hug strong enough to crush ribs.. Still Faith was capable of showing gratitude in other ways and I would enjoy that later.

I wasn't going to the trouble to get her this fondest desire out of the goodness of my heart because I was pretty sure that I didn't actually care about her in anyway that didn't effect how well she could serve me but doing her this favour would cement her bond to me further. And that was worth my time. It was just a shame that the Wizarding World didn't do talking animals otherwise she have one within the hour.

It didn't take long for me to find a suitable place using the Tower Heart. Despite my objective being nothing like I had looked for before it was actually rather simple to find. And according to Grubby the minion in charge of making this Gates it wouldn't take much effort to get there. I would still need to recharge the Tower Heart but reaching this magical market place, for lack of better name, would take a matter of hours not days.

This actually made a lot sense once I thought about it, if someone or something had gone to all the trouble to set a pan dimensional marketplace they would either make it easily accessible or build it somewhere that could be easily reached by people like me. It was kind of freaky to realise that there were other people , or possibly entities out there, that had been exploring and exploiting the multi-verse on a scale I was attempting but then again it shouldn't be surprising. I had managed quite well why couldn't others. Realising that this heavy thinking, while interesting, wasn't going to advance my plans I stopped. I still had a lot of work to do. The Tower Heart wasn't going to charge itself after all

"Faith!" I called out. The Dark Slayer seemed to be in a good mood judging by how quickly she answered my call.

"Yeah boss got a job for me?".

"Get your scythe were going out for a few hours".

"Any chance for looting?" she asked.

With a smile I said "I'm the Overlord, looting is what I do".

**Part 18. Free Refills With Every Order. **

**Country Bruma. Tamriel. Near The Roxey Inn. **

The road was quite aside from one encounter with a Legionnaire on horseback The Imperial had given us some odd looks but he had made no effect to imped our journey. Not that it would of done him much good of course but it did save us the bother of throwing his dead body into the bushes.

Faith had actually been the focus of his attention as armoured figures carrying oversized weapons weren't an odd sight on this world. But girls in tight white shorts were. Had the Greens carrying the Tower Heart openly down the road Faith's outfit still would of drawn the most attention.

"Has that guy never seen a girls butt before" remarked the Dark Slayer giving hers a squeeze.

It wasn't a question but I gave an answer anyway.

"This world in medieval Faith and while its not as sexist as ours was hundreds of years ago the women around here don't expose their legs very often. So he was properly shocked he didn't even look me which is good because you know yellow glowing eyes".

In Bruma they didn't expose much skin due to issues of frostbite but down near the Imperial City things were a lot warmer so Faith had dressed for a summer afternoon. Still the local women, even the warriors, would never show off the legs like this. Although it might have to do with leg wax not existing here. When I ruled this nation the hair removal curse would be used to great effect.

"_Master?". _

Damn I had forgotten the about the helmet it allowed Gnarl to see and hear everything I did. I couldn't take it off since I need my Spell hand free.

"Yes Gnarl what is it?"

"_Sorry to bother you Great One but I just returned from the spawning pit and found no one here". _

So he had been worried about me aww how sweet, not.

"I'm on a quest Gnarl, you know the part when I loot places and kill things". I toned down the sarcasm as much as possible.

"_Very good Sire but I wanted to inform you that minion Morties has woken up". _

I had vague memories about that minion he allowed you to bring more experienced minions back to life at the cost of life force. As I was going for quantity with my minion army quality wasn't concern and as such I never bothered with the grim reaper of minions.

Still I couldn't help but ask "Woken up?".

"_Well woken up is how I would pharse it, returned to the land of living would be another way". _

"And" I promoted actually wanting to know more.

Gnarl said nothing and a new voice spoke.

"_Do you see dead minions, Sire". _

I nearly tore my helmet off that voice was a lot creeper in in real life.

"Gnarl why is Mortis in the throne room".

"_Sorry Sire he seems driven to meet you, most Overlords come to him when they tour the Minion Burrows. I think he feels left out". _

How many Overlord had he met I wondered.

"Yes hello Mortis I come see you soon once I have some life force to spend okay".

"_Death is your friend"._

The sound of a struggle could be heard over the connection.

"_Sorry about that lord but when the master is out the minions will play. It might be best to make sure that a Mistress is in when you are out. Without supervision things tend to fall apart around here". _

Thus explaining why Gnarl was the power behind the throne rather than on it. He could barely control the Browns never mind the other tribes.

"Isn't Amy there?" I asked wondering what had happened to my newest ( at least in length of actual service) mistress.

"_Err yes Master but she currently errm distressed about cheese"._

"And why is Mistress Amy freaking out about cheese?".

Faith was only getting half the conversion and was still laughing her ass off.

"_The minions took her some cheese upon the toast once she had awoken, the Mistress is still using the tray to beat the breakfast minions". _

God I hoped he meant they were the minions who served breakfast and didn't make I had staff for that staff that washed there hands.

"I see well send one of the House Elves to get Willow tell it I told it you could order this for me. She's to come home and calm Amy down.".

I would have to check to make sure that the House Elves were only taking orders from me later. Just in case Gnarl didn't limit himself to this one time.

"_Very good Sire" _ said Gnarl who then disconnected.

I took of my helmet not daring to put with any more distractions. We had arrived in any case.

"So this is the Allied Well?" asked Faith.

"Ayleid" I corrected. "Its a wellspring of magical power and one of the reasons I chose this world as they make handy chargers for the Tower Heart".

"So how do we charge it?" asked the girl at my side.

I whistled as I best I could and the Greens came into view carrying the Tower Heart which was looking a little drained.

"Like this"

The minions simple placed the Tower Heart on top of the Well and the magic began to flow into the magical sphere.

"So how long do we wait for it to charge?" asked my Slayer.

"No idea" I said "Its not like I've done this before but I guess a few hours at least I can feel the magic trickling in slowly".

"Hours!" called out the warrior woman "What the fuck are we gonna do for a few hours and do say sex cause your staminas not that impressive".

"Faith you wound me" I said with a grin. "You insult both my manliness and forget that I promised you looting".

Faith eyes lit up at the mention of loot. This girl had truly embraced the ways of the Overlord, at least when it came to treasure but not so much kill part sadly.

"Remember that inn we passed".

Faith did indeed remember.

"Well if my memory of this place is correct if we go there posing as adventurers from a far off land. The innkeeper will ask us to take care of some pesky Necromancers. Said Necromancers have some nice bits and pieces we can steal. Killing them will prevent anyone else from being murdered to make more Zombies as well so its a public service of sorts, one that pays".

"Noble of you" remarked the Slayer. "Wait don't you want to make an undead army too?".

"Its not as simple as that I can't get the Tower Heart to make portals. The Gates are okay if your using minions or just bringing along a few people but can you imagine how long it would take to move an army of the dead through a Gate, it would be a nightmare. So I decided to go with the mass life force harvesting plan instead".

"Plus corpses can you imagine the smell" added Faith.

Another good reason to abandon the plan. I was still having Willow make a Necromancy Spell Stone because the undead were a common enemy on the kind of worlds I went to and it would be nice to have an ace up my sleeve when facing Necromancers but the whole army of the dead wasn't going to happen.

"What about your magic battery?" asked Faith "You can't leave it here alone".

"Well I have the Greens they can guard it plus I know a few wand spells that don't take to much magic to use".

I placed some basic wards on the area ones that wouldn't stop a first year Hogwarts student but the locals magic was vastly different so it should hold. If it didn't then I had twenty Greens hiding nearby with orders to kill anyone who touched the Tower Heart.

With Faith's concerns dealt with we headed to the inn for our next quest and some beer to because

its an inn after all.

**Part 19. Keeping The Faith. **

**Country Bruma. Tamriel. The Roxey Inn. **

The Roxey Inn was a dump, at least by the standards of anyone living in the 20th or 21st century. It looked and smelt nasty with hay filling every corner to serve as some sort of insulation but mostly as beds for the cats which was better than rats I supposed and properly the reason the place wasn't crawling the vermin. Thankfully you can buy beer in the bottle and drink straight out of it as I wouldn't trust the mugs in this place.

The inn or bar as I was calling it was full of men big men in armour. None were as imposing as me of course and that was the only reason why none of them had challenged me to a fight by now. Sadly Faith's lack of social graces meant that a fight was unavoidable.

She however impressed me, it wasn't until one of the drunker blokes slapped her arse that she started the violence. Had anyone but me done it I would of hit them anyway as she was my property as far as I was concern. Faith might argue that point but I paid her well enough that she put up with my point of view on such matters.

Unlike in the modern western world it was perfectly okay to kill someone if they started any trouble with you. At long as you weren't inside a city and even then you might not get arrested for murder if they pulled a weapon first.

Someone did in fact pulled a knife on me and even stabbed me but the old iron blade broke when it met whatever metal my armour was made from. I didn't even need a knife to kill someone I just zapped the guy with the Evil Presence Spell until he died.

Faith had already dealt with the rest anyone not already dead would die from their wounds soon enough as we were along way from a healing priest.

"Fuck I killed them all!" cried Faith. "Guess I escaped from one place the cops were after me only to wind up doing it again".

I assured her that she hadn't actually broken any laws as this world's rules weren't like ours. If someone pulled a weapon on you and you killed them not only would you not be arrested it was also okay to loot the body.

This didn't make her feel any better so I tried a different track.

"Faith these are the kind of men who would of raped and murdered you if they could. Anywhere out of sight of the local baron is lawless more or less. Don't feel bad about these dicks, you just did to them what they have done to others. In fact you properly saved more lives than you took today".

"He's right" said the innkeeper who had come out of hiding. "These brutes were an outlaw group that have been robbing and killing travellers for months now. But unless a legion patrol had caught them in the act nothing would of ever been done about them"

Faith seemed a feel a little better now that she realised that she had killed people who would of killed her over a few coins.

"No different than killing Vamps" I added "and at least Vamps kill for food these guys did for the money so they spend the time they aren't killing people getting drunk".

I didn't know why it was so easy for me to kill people like these. Perhaps it was because I was the Overlord or because I knew these people deserved death for their crimes, either way I was unbridled by guilt even knowing that in many ways I was worse than these guys. They were bandits sure but I was planning to tear down whole nations.

"So its like a custom to loot them part of how things work here?" Faith asked of the barmaid.

Her morals could adapt quickly and she'd had no problem killing the Blades. I could only assume that had been because they were soldiers, did that make it easier for her?

"Yes, and what land are you from. You both speak strangely and use words I never heard off".

Knowing that a women who ran a seedy bar wouldn't have a great understanding of geography I felt safe bullshitting her.

"Faith and I are warriors from a land called California many leagues away, we came in my boat which docked at your Imperial City".

"Surely you mean our Imperial City" replied the innkeeper or possibly just the barmaid. "Your clearly Imperials even though your dress is strange".

"California was settled by Imperial sailors long ago but we are not part of the Empire".

She seemed to accept that and it did sound plausible to me in anyway. Tales of far off lands were common in bars and taverns such as these she properly thought the world was made up of endless horizons with countless lands across the seas. Had she known the true nature of her world she would properly go mad.

I doubted anyone would react well to knowing that there world was a speck of order in a sea of chaos. Especially as that sea was full of what many would call demons.

"I see well then take what you want from the bodies and then if you would be so kind as to dump them around back I will have my admirer bury them later".

I'd forgotten that one of the trainers you learned skills off in the game had a huge crush on her. Personally I didn't what he saw in her, but then I was sleeping with girls most men would kill to sleep with. I had killed for it the privilege now that I thought about it.

Faith and I looted the corpses and dumped them out back. Once out of sight the bodies stopped bothering her and she made a request as she examined an elven made short sword that was now hers.

"Can I have a trophy room?".

The request caught me off guard but I addressed the issue.

"Now, now Faith if I give you trophy room all the Mistresses will want one".

Faith smiled a little at my teasing.

"Ahh come on I'll make it worth your while" she said in a flirty tone.

"Why do you want one anyway, you can store weapons in your vault its big enough" I pointed out.

"I'm a warrior aren't I and warriors take trophies you know necklaces made from teeth that sort of thing".

I had thought about doing that myself but hadn't gotten around to it yet, this world was a good place to start such a practice since so many things kept trying to kill you.

"Yes they do there called Fetishes".

"I thought that meant the kinky things people are into you, like you with the spanking".

A few months ago someone saying that out loud would have had me blushing out of embarrassment but compared my desire to conquer and destroy entire worlds it didn't seem worth getting flustered over.

With a grin I explained. "It can mean that too but a fetish is also when someone makes say a necklace out of bones and teeth of a certain animal. Some warriors think such things give them supernatural power or even just good luck. Which might be true given that magic is real".

I wasn't sure if that 100 percent correct but it sounded right to me. "So like a rabbit's foot then?".

"Pretty much yeah" I answered.

Faith seemed to perk up. "Cool guess I have a new hobby".

I had no idea why Faith had decided to start collecting trophies and make fetishes but if it made her happy who was I question it. Perhaps she just wanted to kill creatures rather people, if so I was going to need a new warrior Mistresses one I could drain the will out of and turn into a weapon. The mistake had been mine of course I had forgotten that a Slayer is hunter of demons not people, even none human people. Ah well there were lots of sexy and deadly female killers I could go and enslave. I could just send Faith after the monsters which were hardly in short supply around here.

"Let's forget the Necromancers at least for today, the Hearts going to take a while to charge up anyway. Why don't we got kill something you take apart without worrying about the law".

The promise of a few guilt free kills cheered her right up.

**Part Twenty. Another Witch For The Coven. **

**Sabrina's World.**

Had anyone been watching the outside of Sabrina Spellmen's home they would of found the activities of the two young ladies in the backyard very strange, not they could be seen thanks to the invisibility cloaks their lord and master had shelled out for but they would of certainly drawn attention due to their loud talking.

Thankfully the master of these stealth challenged magic users wasn't about otherwise he would of have had a few choice words for his servants. And given that the master's punishments involved them being unable to sit for hours after both girls were glad he wasn't around.

"Don't light the candle under the cloak Willow!"

"Its windy!" replied the red head.

"Its a mid breeze" argued the blonde.

Rather than debate the point Wicked Wiccan lit the candle outside of the cloak and placed the appropriate mystical objects around the candle. Willow's hands shook as she went about her work. Tara got under Willow's cloak so she could talk to her.

"Willow what's wrong with you?" asked her partner in crime.

"Sorry I'm nervous I've never kidnapped anyone before".

"What about Amy you took her to the Dark One without any problems".

Tara leaned forward over the candle and checked that the magical items were in the right place. Willow couldn't help but stare at Tara's exposed cleavage. Ever since the master had brainzapped Tara she had become far more daring in both actions and dress. The black top the former shy girl wore was proof of this as was the sly smile Tara gave her lover once she realised she was being almost drooled over.

"Like what you see, lover?" inquired Tara

"Mmm mummy.. I mean yummy. That so wasn't a Freudian slip!" cried Willow blushing.

Tara laughter was a little cruel.

"You properly weren't breast fed enough as a baby . I'll have to make it up to you, but later".

Willow tried to focus on the task at hand rather than the fun they would have later. She muttered a quick prayer to her favoured goddess both as part of the spell and to say thanks for whatever part her patron god had played when the Overlord had not only given them permission to experiment with each other but also his blessing and then later that same evening his enthusiastic support.

Tara knelt down next to her friend as she fumbled over next part of the spell.

"Something else is bothering you I can tell".

Willow was very glad that Tara had knelt rather than sat as the blonde's leather skirt was riding up. Still the follower of the goddess was able to focus on the mission.

"Its Faith".

Those two words had so many meanings when you knew Willow as well as Tara did.

"Oh what's she done now?".

"The Master... do you notice we never use his name, what's that about why do we keep... ".

"Sweetie no rambling" warned Tara.

"Right so the Master has been spending a lot of time with her and I'm worried that she might become his favourite since were so busy with the magic shop these days".

Well it had only been a few days but the Overlord had spent that time hunting and fighting on Tamriel. This worried Willow as she didn't want to pushed out, aside from the bond the Overlord had created between them Willow also had her own plans for power which required the Overlord to both trust and need his Witches. Sure he did need them but did he trust them.

"Well I guess you have to become First Mistress then" said Tara.

Willow made a confused face.

"Its something Gnarl told me. The Overlords sometimes have more than one Mistress and when that happens the Overlord appoints a First Mistress she's the most important. I'm not sure why but its got something to with knick knacks and a thing called Wafting which Gnarl likes a lot".

Willow knew that knick knacks had to with things that decorated the home but what the hell was Wafting, she knew that had something to do with the movement over water but aside from that she had no clue how a women wafted. She would have to ask Gnarl.

"So the First Mistress deals with the decorating and err moves about" said Willow.

Tara was even more confused than her partner. "I guess".

"Wonder if it comes with any authority?" mused the Wicca.

"I don't know about that but I think the key to getting to job would be to impress the Master by doing this spell, then we can talk to Gnarl and suggest that he mention to the Dark Lord about the whole First Mistress job".

"Still need to impress him more than Faith. Maybe I should do something sexy like well... I'll think of something later".

Tara giggled a little as she cast the spell sending the household they were targeting into a sleep only dawn's first light could now break.

"What's so funny" asked the red head as they entered the house.

"I just thought of something you would do that Faith won't agree to making her less sexy than you".

"Huh?" asked the Sunnydale native.

"Offer to have sex with Faith in front of the Master, she will refuse but it'll impress him that you offered then we can sex in front of him rather than just with him or you know just us two".

No amount of noise would wake anyone in this house up right now so Willow didn't bother to hide the sound of her laughter.

"Faiths a ho but she only does guys so it'll freak her out".

"That's the point honey" said Tara "Now come on lets grab this Sabrina and get out of here".

Tara paused "What's she look like anyway?".

"You never saw the show?" asked Willow.

"Dad wouldn't let me watch stuff like that said it would give me wrong ideas".

Willow scowled."Tomorrow let's push in the lava".

Tara thought about it for a few seconds as they climbed the stairs. The guy was a douche bag but he was her Father. Then again she didn't like having in the Netherworld really it was suppose to be her home. She would feel better if he was gone for good.

"Okay but I'll push him in you have to distract the guards".

Willow took half a second the plan that action. The minions might be monsters but they liked seeing girl's boobs for some reason a quick flash of skin and they would be mesmerised long enough for Tara to push her entire family in. Aside from her cousin who was working in the kitchens along side some other female slaves. The Overlord would miss her, stupid slut.

"Which room is it?" whispered Tara unnecessarily given the spell.

Willow pointed to the correct room and took herself over the closet door ignoring the sleeping black cat on a laundry basket. The temptation to go visit the world she knew could be accessed by the door was driving her forward. It took off all of her willpower not to open the closet door and even if Tara hadn't been there she would of gone through despite that the act would betray her lord and master.

Shaking off the desire to explore strange new worlds Willow followed Tara into Sabrina's room.

"I can see why he wants her, she is a cutie" commented Tara.

Tara threw her cloak of invisibility over the sleeping witch which was easy as the girl was floating for some reason.

"A little young" remarked Willow who had noticed the target's age.

Tara reasoned why.

"She's properly just come into her powers, he wants to grab her now because she would to dangerous to once she older".

Tara also pointed that the Overlord could of gotten to both of them at 14 if was into them that young. Willow conceded the point as it made sense given the power this young magic user possessed.

Willow cast the Feather Spell, something she taken from a drained mage from Bruma, which lowered Sabrina weight to almost nothing considering that she was small and light anyway.

Like thieves (or in this case kidnappers) in the night. The two older Witches made off with their invisible captive and soon got back to the Netherworld. They had timed this well as the dawn on both Sabrina's world and the world the Netherworld was hidden under or possibly within was still a few hours away giving the Overlord time to drain and brainwash his newest Witch.

{The following story part is at request of a reviewer. Personally I can't see this pairing happening naturally so I made it happen due to two women's stubbornness and refusal to back down. If your offended by what I am told is called lemon than please skip when the warning comes up. If your not offended and in fact enjoy reading about hot girl on girl action then you also might want to skip as I haven't written a lesbian sex scene before so it won't be that good)

**Part Twenty One. Best Laid Plans Of Willow and Tara. **

**Private Quarters. Netherworld Tower.**

Faith watched from the background as Willow and Tara made their report. They had kidnapped some Witch called Sabrina for her bosses' harem or whatever. The job had gone smooth no bumps in the road and no pigs were going to be after them.

Lucky them.

The newest sex toy of her sugar daddy would divert his attention for a while. Not that it mattered really. Sure it was nice that he paid some attention to her even it mostly ended up with dead bodies all over the place but she wanted some space of her own, just not to much.

The boss was paying her well and at this rate she would soon be able to buy herself in London. She couldn't live in Sunnyd even if the Watchers all died as the police were still after her but it had been nice to pretend.

So her new plan was London in what 1993 or 1994. God this multi-verse thing made her head hurt but no one would be looking for in the early nighties, how was she back then ten years old assuming she existed in that world at all. If she did well no one would connect 11 yr old her to the adult living in England.

While she was bound by the oath to serve the Overlord until death, either natural or by breaking the vow, she wasn't trapped he could let her go and she was free if didn't keep paying her. So the best way to get of this deal was too either convince him to let her go or just kick up enough of a fuss so that he dismissed her.

Getting him to let her go would be the easy part she make men do whatever wanted it was just a matter of pushing the right buttons. Her so called Master would let her go once she pulled out all the stops, she would give a night he wouldn't forget and it would be the last he got with her.

Faith dropped the cigarette she had been smoking the boss smoked too so it was okay to bum them off him. She was about to go out and admire the view when her name was called out.

"Sorry what?" she asked.

She could see Red smirking and her lesbo girlfriend doing the same only hiding it better for some reason.

"Willow just suggested that you to have sex to impress me, assuming you want the job of first mistress".

A few replies nearly crossed Faith's lips. Comments about how she only drove stick and wasn't a dyke at the foremost of her mind.

But Dark Slayer realised a few things. One that first mistress might mean Red getting more power and the last thing Red needed was more power. The Wiccan hadn't liked Faith from day one mostly due to her taking Buffy's time from Willow.

The second thing Faith realised was that she could be alpha female around her and that might come with cash bonuses which meant she could get out of her sooner. Sure this place was cool and seeing new worlds was sweet but Faith came to avoid jail and get payback on B not to help Mr. Overlord rule the universe.

The third and final thing Faith realised was that it was a big bluff. Red would rather swim through hot garbage that fuck Faith and they both knew it so Faith called the bluff.

"So how would this work, do you judge who performs the best and the chosen girl gets promoted?"

The Overlord actually looked cool about the whole thing as if wasn't a big deal. Maybe it wasn't to him this seemed like a Witch's plot to Faith.

"Well the First Mistress is suppose to run the day to day stuff here in the Tower but if you get the job you can do what every other manager does and just delegate it to another".

Faith decided she would have Amy do the work. That Sabrina chick was new but Amy was a friend of Willows properly in on the whole plan. Taking Tara away from the bitch witch might be fun but she was running one of the bosses stores and he could overrule her. Amy wasn't doing anything and needed whipping into shape and Faith wasn't thinking in metaphors.

"Job come with a pay rise boss?" asked the Boston native?

"Sure why not, but you'll have to wear a dress while on duty" replied the guy who signed her pay checks.

Faith nearly backed out then but realised that she could worm her way out of that job requirement in the time it took to take off her jeans.

"Okay I'm in".

Red and T's jaw dropped just as Faith had expected. Willow even backed away into the reach of her lesbian girlfriend. Just as planned, thought Faith jobs mine for what its worth.

Then Red called her bluff by saying that she would be back in ten for the sex.

Faith tried not to panic. Was Red gonna run or come back naked and ready to go. Could she back down. No she couldn't because if she did the bitch witch would win and use every little be of power the job gave to drive Faith away and Faith needed the money the Overlguy offered to support her dream life.

She was both figuratively and literally about be fucked, unless she put her best foot forward and win this little pissing match they were having. The key to winning was to impress the boss not to have sex so she just needed to turn him not the girl she was about to screw. Of course the red head was smart enough to figure this out too.

So she just had to get really into it and hope that Red backed out.

Deciding to jump in the deep end Faith began to strip knowing that being here waiting would make her boss watch her warm up.

Tara followed Willow into the bathroom and calmed her friend down while all the time trying to repress her own smile. Tara had know that neither woman would back down from this, in fact she had been counting on it. Hopefully this event would cause Willow to spend more time in the Wizarding World were she could avoid Faith and be kept away from the Overlord. Not because Tara was unloyal but because she was worried about Willow's lust for power which had up until only hours ago seemed like a pure quest for knowledge while still serving her lord.

Tara was perhaps the most loyal of all the Mistresses.

The former shy girl found it out that even with the master's will filling her she could still do things like plot and scheme but then again it was in the service of her lord. She might not love the Dark One but she was devoted to him. After all he had stripped the meek girl scared of the power she could posses and while she had no great lust for greater power like Willow she still wished to explore what magic had to offer and the Overlord was the key to that.

So she had planted the idea of calling out Faith in a sexual show down and now the main event was here.

"Come on baby you can do this I have an idea".

Willow was desperate. "What idea?".

"A quick little bit of mind magic I read about if it works you will get aroused by any sexual contact no matter who it is".

Tara had nearly used in once while still trying to pretend she like men in a sexual way in order to fit in. She didn't need it now when playing with the Overlord as she had changed.

"Cast it quick while I get ready".

Willow stripped and cleaned herself off while Tara did the spell. Willow never wondered why Tara had the spell ready.

##### Sex Stuff #####

Faith lay naked on her stomach showing her backside to the Overlord who was sitting in a chair still showing little interest in the drama going on around him. The Dark Slayer didn't blame him as the Overlord like gaining power, looting treasure , fighting things and oddly for a man last of all was sex. The only foreplay he enjoyed was plotting his next round of fighting, looting and sex.

Faith passed the time by talking about the things she was going to do to Willow most of which would be after she got her job promotion as it seemed like Red was coming out the bathroom any time soon.

Faith pinched her hard nipples as she spoke about all the cruel things she would to the other Mistresses once she was in charge. The Overlord wasn't a sadist (well not in the bedroom) he didn't torture people or prolong the deaths he caused but he did like his girls to get a little rough with each other and themselves Faith could promise this by the bucket full.

Slayer healing and stamina were wonderful things.

Faith was just describing the great things one could do with a school uniform and a bullwhip when Willow walked in looking far to confident for Faith's peace of mind. The bitch witch had some mojo to help her get over the revulsion she found in Faith.

Not that Faith was pleased about this either but she didn't have to cheat.

Faith stood on the bed in order to feel taller and checked Red out. The Witch was still a little shy but not showing it much as she walked towards the bed. Faith had to admit that the Wicca had a nice body.

She was pale but not in a sickly looking way. He boobs weren't great but they were firm with nice hard nipples pointing out. He tummy was nice and flat too. The spellcasters pussy looked nice and smooth with the ginger bush gone. Thanks to minor curse none of the Mistresses had to worry about body hair again.

Faith had seen Willow ass before and knew it was small and cute not much padding on that seat but it looked good.

Faith might only drive stick but she not female bodies when saw one and this was one.

"You ready Slayer" said the Jewish Girl as she in turn checked out Faith body.

Large breasts the kind all men wanted to see and her body was firm in away only hours upon hours of exercise could create. The only mark on this otherwise flawless body was that odd tattoo Faith had on her that scream biker chick.

Faith's pussy too was hairless just the way the Dark Lord liked it. Willow thought hers looked sexier but it wasn't for her to judge.

Willow knowing that the spell would kick in as soon as they touched in a sexual way so she made the first move. She stood on the bed next to Faith and put an arm around her playmate for the evening. Going in for the kiss Willow felt her cunt get moist the moment the kiss started but it was to much arousal to fast the spell was effecting her self control so much it broke.

Faith always one to sense a weakness in someone moved in for the kill. She went in the only way she knew hard and fast.

Red's knees seem to be turning to jelly so Faith didn't even have to use her Slayer strength to force Willow down.

Once the red head was lying face up Faith went down and start kissing Willow from the neck down spending a few moments to kiss and bite the erect nipples. The Dark Slayer had no idea what spell the witch bitch had used to but it was making every touch seem like a small orgasm.

"First one to come losses" said Faith smirking.

Willow called out "Yes!" but only because Faith was able to plant a kiss on her clit before Willow could say anything else. Faith kept her ass pointed at the boss and in full view as she got to work.

Willow didn't give up of course she was to stubborn she wanted to win this contest as silly as it was. Muttering the words she had heard Tara say Willow cast the spell on Faith.

What neither of them knew was that the spell required the sexual touch to be one that you wouldn't normally enjoy. The more you disliked the touch the more pleasure it gave you and then your own arousal took care of the rest, the spell only lasted until your lust got to you by it was too late.

Not knowing nor caring about the spell now Willow tried not to cum as Faith licked her out. Tara was much better at it than Faith but what Faith lacked in experience of giving she had a lot in receiving. Even if it sloppy work but horny guys.

Then Faith felt two small hands grab her head and push her up. Startled that Willow could resit she didn't fight back and Willow went for a kiss tasting her own wetness. Faith moaned in pleasure at what should of made want to hurl yet it felt so damn good.

Grabbing a chance and a pair of tits Willow squeezed the Slayer's breasts too hard really and Faith screamed but not in pain or anger it was pure pleasure. Willow seizing on this tactic shoved her head into Faith's right breast and sucked on the nipple.

Tara mumbled something about breasts feeding but Willow was the only one in the room who didn't hear it.

Willow's effort were having the desired effect Faith had never been so pleasured by anyone playing with her chest and it had happened a lot. Now the little witches sucking was threatening to end this match.

Faith promised herself she wouldn't lose she was the Slayer damn it she wouldn't be undone by a judgemental cunt like Willow. So Faith focused and started fingering Willow tight soaking wet pussy.

Faith nearly won this little game then and there. With a heightened sense of pleasure, due to lingering effects of the spell, the two fingers probing her cunt felt like the best thing ever. Before she knew was happening Willow was riding Faith's fingers..

This was going to be over soon and they all knew it. Well the Overlord had guessed what was happening as these two were either acting or under the effects of magic and Willow would use magic for everything if she could.

It had to magic, these hated each other even if they hide around the Overlord. This normally pleased him as he didn't want the Mistresses to chummy with each other in case they start trying to run his life for him.

Only magic could of gotten these two this far, that or a lot of alcohol.

Willow was calling out begging Faith not to stop in mere moments it would be over. Then with a scream that would rattled the windows, if Tower had any, Willow came screaming like a banshee. Faith having forced three fingers inside the Witch as an finishing move. The Witch flopped onto the bed spent and almost glowing a post orgasm bliss.

The Overlord clapped and declared Faith the winner. She was First Mistress now. She would be given all the responsibilities and privileges such a rank deserved. Which wasn't much in Faith's view but Willow was pissed.

The Dark Slayer was going to have to watch her back now as the red head was silently promising her enemy that she would be First Mistress over Faith's dead body if needs be.

A/N

Well that last bit was a bit force but I think I made it fit into the story. Some nice tension between the Mistresses is building up and its gonna end bloody. A Faith/Willow pairing wouldn't well in this story so you got this. If anyone else has a sex scene they would like to see let me know. You can even suggest new Mistresses.

The plot of this story has enough wiggle room to allow more characters and I have only just begun so suggest those Mistresses now. Willow needs away to get back into the Overlord good graces and a new toy for the Master is a good way to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaiya Smith. **

Yes there is a good reason why an Overlord should have always have a Mistress in the Tower. The minions need a firm hand and it also explains why Gnarl never just took over. He can't control the minions without an Overlord around.

My theory is that the minions are in fact a species that was created to serve some Dark Lord long ago so they need someone to act as their commander. Any attempt Gnarl makes to take over is doomed to failure because of this so he stays being the power behind the throne.

As for connecting with the multi-verse hub well I was watching some eps of Angel to get a better idea of how Wolfram and Hart work as a pan-dimensional organisation. I didn't get much but there was a mention of pan-dimensional blackmarket. So I thought well if there is a blackmarket why not an actual marketplace which services people who can travel dimensions.

As for the Well charging the Tower Heart well remember that it exploded because there was no Overlord to watch over it. There is an Overlord around to ensure that this doesn't happen again and he would know if the Heart was taking in to much power.

**Douchiesnacks.**

Glad you liked it. Read on for the next part.

**Selias**

I'm not a fan of anime but I was thinking of having the Overlord visit the DC universe. There are lots of women there who still make powerful Mistresses even with most of their magic or whatever stripped away. Take Power Girl or Supergirl for examples even at like 10 percent they would still cut through medieval armies like a scythe through wheat. And best of all even Superman has no defences when facing magic so even he could be brought into the Overlord's service. Assuming The Dark One can get the drop on him.

**The Evil Overlord Story 6.**

**Part Twenty Two. Whatever Happen To Amy. **

**Netherworld Private Quarters. **

Amy Madison was attempting to waft as Gnarl had instructed. This was an important part of being the Mistress which ran the day to day affairs of the Netherworld Tower. She had quickly mastered the other parts, such as making sure breakfast was served and ensuring that the cleaning girls cleaned what actually needed cleaning rather than the same part of the Tower for several hours straight.

She was also rather proud of her other successes when it came to the cleaning girls as she had been able to convince the Overlord to let her go shopping in Sunnydale for a few hours and the Overlord had a lot of money. Not American money but it was easy to get gold and there were always people who wanted gold. Most of them even paid a far price for it.

Then once her bank account was nice and full she had gone shopping and brought some naughty French maid outfits for the cleaning girls. The outfits weren't too trashy and it gave the place a sort of playboy mansion feel which was big step for the cleaning girls as they use to look like they been taken from a Renaissance Fair.

She herself was dressed far more modestly as she was a Mistress not a servant and she was trying to look the part. The dress she wore really made the best of her cleavage even if it didn't show off her legs but the Overlord had given the outfit his nod of approval which meant a lot to Amy as she was eager to please the guy who made her rich and gave her such pretty things.

So wow she was err well wafting which involved moving about as gracefully as possible thus making the place look good. Which reflected well on the Overlord and gave Gnarl something to admire while standing beside the throne.

She was also here to attended to the Overlord's needs which hadn't meant much sex yet sadly. Spending a year as a rat really made you rethink your life and Amy had decided not to miss out on the chance to get some sex. Plus he was keeping her in nice dresses and gave her gold so the least she could do is making happy in return and if that happened to include lots of sex she was fine with that.

Gnarl spoke which snapped Amy out of her lusty thoughts about the Overlord and her now once again very human and not at all hairy body.

"Sire the Blackwood Mercenary is here" declared the Minion Master.

"Good" replied the Overlord.

The Overlord turned to Amy as he stood up in full armour making himself look all manly and imposing.

"Amy go and fetch the gift Giblet prepared".

Amy knew what the Overlord meant. This meeting had been arranged a day so ago and the Overlord wanted to impress whoever the Blackwood Company sent. To do this he had ordered the minion forge master to create a magical sword unlike any seen on that world. Amy had some knowledge of the magic found on Nirn and she knew that magical weapons made their required recharging. The Overlord weapons did not since they were created by the sacrifice of minions which provided all the power the weapon would ever need.

The ride on the platform wasn't as bad as it had used to be. At first she had freaked out but the Overlord had gifted here with a flying broom of all things, a few rides on that and the platforms seemed as safe as houses. Granted the ebb and flow of the flying rocks around her was still effing freaky but humans were good at adjusting to things, assuming it didn't drive them crazy first.

Then again compared to watching a hundred odd happy minions throw themselves into the forge in order to make the sword a few flying rocks was no big deal.

Actually now that she thought about it the minions themselves were the real freaky part of all this. They were born, for a lack of a better term, by harvesting life force. Amy and had taken part in a three witch spell which had been strong enough to wipe out every cow waiting to be slaughtered in order to make burgers and dog food. Only the fact that the cattle was going to die anyway had stopped her from feeling guilty about it. No what freaked her out was how this act of mass death had created hundreds of new minions and that had only been the first time the spell had been used.

The minions were made from death that freaked her out. It was like Necromancy and Monster Breeding all rapped into one freaky package.

Even with that mind she didn't hate any of the minions she even liked Giblet the minion which ran the armoury. Well that wasn't totally true she really didn't like Gnarl because he was perv.

"Hey Giblet" she said getting the minion's attention. "The master sent me to get the new sword".

"In the armoury" replied the minion who was busy with a hammer and chisel.

Giblet had expanded his operations into stonework now and was creating a statue of the Overlord that would grace the forge. The minions really liked their Overlord.

Amy found the sword easily as it was very much unlike any weapon the Overlord used. It was made of steel rather then the more exotic metals Giblet used. Like the Master's favoured battle axe this sword had strange glow to it but she had idea what that meant other than it was magic.

Amy was no expert in weapons but this steel blade would impress her lord's visitor that was for certain.

The young witch quickly made her way back onto the platform and took the return trip back to the throne room. This time she made an effort not to look at the flying rocks and tried to focus on the meeting going on.

As the girl understood things the Blackwood Company was merc gang based in a town called Leyawiin. The Company mostly consists of Khajiit and Argonians who were cat and snake people respectively. Neither race was treated very by the Humans and Elves of that world and so some of them had banded together to form this company.

The snake man or Argonian as they were called was now bartering over the price of their service. If the Blackwood Company was to act as both a private army for the Overlord and replaced the fighters guild then it was going to cost a lot of gold as well as a few favours.

Gold wasn't a problem Amy knew. Her lord and master had hundreds of people working in the Netherworld mine. They had been plucked of the streets of Sunnydale like fruit off the vine. The Master was able to destroy threats to the town quite easily thanks to the scrying power of the Tower Heart. This saved quite a lot of lives and the Overlord took some of the saved as slaves.

They mined gold and other metals that would pay to keep these mercenaries under the Overlord's command. The soldiers for hire would send some of their soldiers to help defend Bruma as soon as the gold started filling their pockets.. So far there had been no efforts to liberate Bruma, properly due to the lack of effective leadership within the Empire. The Supreme Chancellor having been murdered mere days ago.

"And of course the Fighters Guild needs to dealt with once and for all" the snake person was saying as Amy came in hearing range. "We can't be seen to do however, perhaps you could".

The Overlord's helmeted face gave no clue to his mood but his words often expressed things well, as they were during this negotiation.

"It will be taken care off".

The snake man nodded.

"Destroy the Guild or at least its ability to function and as long as the gold payments are regular you will have your private army".

Amy handed the sword over to her Master's guest and told the snake man or maybe women that is was a gift to him to symbolise the arrangement between the Blackwood Company and the Overlord.

With no more needing to said the Overlord extended his will and his guest found himself outside Castle Bruma. Amy knew that the Overlord could of just as easily met the mercenary at the castle. Bringing him to the Netherworld was a show of power and such showings were important when you wanted to impress someone.

"So what went well" commented the Witch.

"Indeed" was the Overlord said in reply.

**Part Twenty Three. The Retail Business.**

**Magical Oddities In Diagon Alley. **

"And if you could just sign here Miss Spellmen, that will be the last of the paperwork".

Sabrina Spellmen signed her name using the fine eagle feather quill she had found inside the desk. With this last signature she would become a citizen of Magical Britain and begin her new life working at the store which was owned by the Overlord, not that he ever used that name in these parts. Dark Lords tended to end up either dead or rotted away in prison in this world so her Master had wisely not declared his title here. Instead he was a business man who owned a highly profitable store which sold exotic goods both publicly and more select items secretly.

She was his newest employee as far as this world was concerned as the truth would raise a few eyebrows. It wasn't normal for women in this world to go around saying they served the Dark One, well not outside mental asylums anyway.

The Gringotts Goblin gave a short bow and quickly left with the filled in paperwork. Goblins had no desire to spend any more time than was necessary around humans, and given some of Witches and Wizards she had met so far she didn't blame them, add in their devotion to their work and it was no wonder Bloodstone was so eager to be off.

Seeing no reason to stay the small but well decorated office any longer Sabrina straightened her new robes and went back to work.

Magical Oddities was the newest store in Diagon Alley and also the most popular given that how novel the place was. New things were few and far between in the Wizarding World so when a store offering exotic goods from around the world had opened up many had flocked through the door just see what the fuss was about.

Willow and Tara who had been the only two working at the Grand Opening had been nearly rushed off their feet as Witches and Wizards had poured into the store in order to prove that they had more money then sense. The products had flown off the shelves and the people buying them properly had no idea what the things they brought actually did, they just wanted something no one else had.

About the only thing that didn't sell were the weapons. Hardly surprising really the magic using humans of this world were overconfident and used wands for every little thing. Why would they buy a sword when they could kill with a word. They would never consider what might happen if someone came along and took their magic away. The Overlord could do that and they would be defenceless.

After only spending a couple of days here Sabrina was surprised that the Overlord wasn't planning to conquer this so called magical world. She could only assume that he had his reasons.

The shop only a had a couple of browsers in at the moment and they were two old ladies who seemed more interested in discussing the items rather than buying them. Currently they were looking at the section run by her fellow Mistress Tara Maclay who was quite the dab hand at potions. A mixture of local brews were mixed in with potions from around the world. Of course they were from another world but no one here needed to know that.

Sabrina was amazed by the fact that everyone who came in brought the whole lie lock, stock and barrel. Either these folks didn't travel much or they really had no idea what the world outside their little kingdom was like. Still ignorance either on purpose or due to circumstances was serving the Overlord well in his money making schemes.

Young Miss Spellmen took the quite time offered to take a quick look around the store herself. Her new (also for that matter first and only) Master allowed his Mistresses to take what they liked from the store as long it didn't get too greedy and made of note of it in the right book. Only Willow had be told off for this as she was hoarding magical items of power like some sort of sorceress magpie.

The teenage Witch had her eye on an amulet that was suppose to increase your intelligence and a ring that in theory allowed to see living things even through solid object within a certain distance. Trying it on she discovered that it do as promised, the two old ladies nattering by the potion cabinets seemed have some sort of odd energy around them that moved as they did. It was very cool and she could see how handy that would be for thieves and other criminals.

All the stuff the shop was like that. It was all interesting and mostly harmless. Much like the people around here thought Sabrina. There interesting in the some ways fun to study and its a bit like living in the past only the witches here have real magic like the stories. Of course so did she apparently, she just hadn't been taught to use it yet.

She would have a lesson with Willow this evening after being taken to buy her wand. Sabrina understood that most of her magic had been drained away but that the wand would act a focus allowing her to channel what remained of her power in order to more impressive things that would was normally possible at her power level. It was cheating really but she was evil now so she didn't care.

The bell which rang when the shop door opened or closed jingled to signal that yet another possible customer has entered the store. This guy set Sabrina's alarm bells ringing he scored a ten out ten of the jerk meter already and he hadn't even said anything yet.

Than man was tall, dark and had greasy hair which was far to long. He wore long black robes which might look impressive on another man it made this guy's pale skin seem sickly. He also had an odd smell, not unpleasant but odd like he worked with strange chemicals.

Sabrina was about to go and greet him in an attempt to play her role as pretty young shop girl when the other Mistress on the premises appeared from the back room where she had been using her super human strength to lug the boxes around which contained the latest stock.

"Can I help you?" asked the Slayer.

"I have questions" the ugly man said.

"No, we don't sell shampoo" said Faith as if answering a question who had already asked.

Sabrina hadn't know Faith for long but she knew that tact and also manners weren't part of Faith's style.

"I'm not here to buy shampoo" replied the man almost snarling as he spoke.

No one said anything for a few moments until the Wizard spoke again.

"I'd like to know where you get your stock".

Faith and the not customer had a little staring contest while Sabrina backed away.

"Well" growled the man.

"That wasn't a question and if your not here to shop then you can leave".

For a moment it seemed like the man wouldn't back down but it the end he merely huffed and turned to the younger women.

"Where do you get your stock?" he asked the teenage witch.

Before Sabrina could even answer she felt a strange pressure in her mind and tried to block it out. Thankfully Faith came to her rescue and got in the guy's face. Somehow making him leave.

"Hard to imagine anyone hiring that guy as a teacher" muttered Faith darkly.

The Slayer turned to her fellow Mistress.

"You okay S?"

"Yeah fine" lied the girl "just got a headache".

Faith told her to go lie down while she handled the store. That would properly cut the profits today as Faith was the retail kind but Sabrina went and laid down anyway.

The two Mistresses never reported this event to their Overlord if they had things might of worked out better for everyone but they didn't. None of them knew that they had drawn the eye of a person who couldn't be paid to look the other way nor was he type to take things at face value. A powerful wizard had noticed them and it wasn't the man badly in need of conditioner.

Had Tara or Willow been the store that next day they would of easily recognised the friendly old man who popped in and seemed to take an interest in their more exotic goods. They might of even wondered why such a famous wizard brought a few of their more expensive potions while asking question after question about seemingly random topics that had little or nothing to do with the store.

Willow would of also recognised some of the other people that came into the store with little interest in buying things but the two older witches tended to work to the busy shifts and spend the rest of there free time working on projects leaving a Sabrina and Faith to handle the quiet business hours.

But sadly for all none of the Mistresses realised what was going on and since the Overlord didn't pay much attention to the store he never figured it out, not until it was too late anyway. By the time he discovered who had taken a more than casual interest in his business events were already in motion and they would end badly for everyone.

**Part Twenty Four. Pan-Dimensional Shopping.**

**Pan-Dimensional Market Place. No Idea Where It Is So Don't Ask. **

I had spent hours just watching this place via the Tower Heart. It was so weird and cool at the same time. Some of the things I had seen made my evil seem so tame so I was looking forward to picking up some tips because I was the Overlord and my evil should not be tame it should be awesome!.

My voyeurism had also giving me some warnings. For starters everyone who wasn't in chains or otherwise tied up wore armour and carried weapons so me doing so would be fine. Second a lot of people here were tied up or other restrained. It seemed that this place, whatever the hell it is, was among other things also a slave market.

Now this didn't bother me in fact it increased my interest as I was in the market for some good slaves. Not the slaves here would do so well in the mines or whatever army I managed to put together.

That was because all the slaves here were clearly sex slaves, they were all female and most of them weren't human. So I decided to take a closer look and not just to check out the girls or their impressive chests. Well that was one of the reasons.

My Gate had appeared near what seemed to be some other kinds of Gates but none were like mine the others were more like portals which opened now and again going both way. Mine were bigger too and more impressive looking which is what really mattered when it came to inter dimensional travel.

I only summoned ten minions as I didn't want to look like I was at the head of an invading army but I did summon the most experienced and well armed minions. I hoped the effect would led to an opinion somewhere between don't mess with me and I'm not here to invade you and take all your stuff.

The pan-dimensional marketplace as I was calling it was a big place. It looked like an entire city really one that had been taken out of time, during say Middle Earth and then had added a massive market place built on the outside.

The city part of the pan-dimensional market was a fortress in some ways. The dark stone and metal building looked like they could hold off an army or two. I made note of the impossibly tall towers they seemed to overlook everything. To high for archer in my opinion but they might just be on a lower level. If it had other defences I could see them which there properly hadn't been a war here in some time.

I truly was impressed the city was dark, evil looking and even had statues of demon looking creatures upon the walls so my reaction was one of jealously. I so wanted a city like that. Granted my domain in the Netherworld was growing by the day but damn this place looked cool.

Deciding that it might be best to stop looking like a tourist I dragged myself away from sightseeing and headed into the marketplace making sure to my two headed axe low. The level five and four Browns kept up the pace behind me looking rather professional looking in the dull iron armour made for them by the slaves in Bruma.

As I entered the marketplace itself I noticed that no one really paid me much attention. Which is odd because when a massive armoured figure with an oversized axe leads a horde of monsters (albeit a small horde) into the place where you live/work you tend to pay attention.

Realising that no cared about my arrival I felt a little miffed about that. When ever I wore the armour people reacted if I hadn't wanted to be noticed I would of dressed for that.

Shrugging it off I went to inspect some of the stalls but not before reminding the minions that they weren't to touch anything or fight anyone until I said so. There was a good chance they would obey.

The stalls at the edge of the marketplace didn't sell slaves that was further in nearer the awesome looking dark city . These stall sold lots of things most of which I had no idea about but a few things were obvious. Weapons and I what I assumed were magical trinkets were the most common items along side things like clothing and strange alien foods.

To be honest I had no idea were to start. I didn't even know if they used currency as the mob around me made it hard to focus on anyone person. Thankfully even in evil slave markets you tend to find helpful people or at least people who want you to remember their help in later business transactions.

"You new around ere?".

Deciding not to give to much away I kept my answers short and to the point.

"Yes" I replied.

"Ought so" said what I assumed was a Dwarf.

He was what you would expect a Dwarf look like. He had a Viking style helmet on and wore what I guessed was plate armour, he even had a small axe. So pretty much the Dwarf stereotype he even had the beard which was ginger.

"We donna get many newcomers mostly what you might call repeating business".

I said nothing.

"If your looking for somewhere to start ya should go see the bossman".

Was it just me or was this guy changing accents. Gnarl explained what was going on.

"_The helmet does verbal translations Sire, his accent is changing he is trying to speak do you in different languages". _

Well that made about as much sense as anything did if my life these days. I thanked the Dwarf in Spanish just to confuse him and headed deeper into the marketplace. Finding the bossman wasn't that hard as there were signs pointing the way scattered about.

The helmet did the written word to, that or all the signs around here were conveniently in English. I wasn't going to take my helmet off to find out.

The helpful signs soon led me to the guy in charge of this place and I was able to find my way into what I figured was some sort of throne room, mine was better. This one might be bigger but size isn't important when you have an cool throne with skulls and spiky bits on it.

Then I got a surprise the boss man wasn't a man at all. The whatever the hell this boss was it wasn't remotely human in fact. If anything it looked several animals had been mixed with a creature that had slithered out of hell itself. I saw wings that should have been on a dragon, legs that wouldn't seem less odd on a goat and a sort of human head with bull horns on it. As for the rest well it was big, red and demonic.

Also oddly polite.

"Welcome my new friend to the pan-dimensional marketplace".

Huh I guess that right then.

"My name is $$%£()^&)$".

The name hurt my ears and came out as something no human should have to hear. The helmets translations had their limits it seemed that or my brain just couldn't handle whatever that was.

"You and yours can call me Simon assuming we are not enemies" said the thing.

For some reason I had to ask. "And what do they call you".

The monster or more likely demonic hellspawn smiled showing teeth a shark would envy.

"Well I don't many living enemies these days there dead on the roof but ones I keep alive call me things like 'Please let me die' and 'Oh gods what are you doing with that, no don't rip out my liver!' and so on".

I was never, ever going to piss this guy off.

"Now that you know some of my many names may I have yours".

"James" I blurted out meaning to have said Gothic.

"Hmm not evil sounding. Dark Lord James doesn't invoke much fear now does it. You must call yourself something more well dark".

"Overlord Gothic" I said while trying not to.

I hadn't meant to say that. The demon smiled more in response which made me want to run away and find a bed to hide under. Failing that some timely advice from Gnarl would come in handy.

"_Master, be careful!"_

Ah there were go.

" _I believe this a demon lord or worse a demon prince. I don't know much about demons, aside from succubus but I advise you not to strike any deals or sign anything in blood". _

I resisted the urge to say 'well duh'.

Then the demon spoke once more.

"An Overlord I have not met one before so that must mean that the lesser kin I see cowering behind you are members of the fabled minion tribes".

So much for my theory on the minions being a made slave race then. They were in fact minor demons.

"_The Demon Lord speaks the true Dark One , I feel his power even from here!"._

The one time I really needed some advice and all I was getting things I already knew. Time to get myself out of here.

"Yes Simon I am an Overlord and I came to err well buy stuff".

Well that was smooth.

The demon lord or maybe prince whistled and seconds later a catgirl came into view or dropped into the view as the case may be. She was a little to much cat and not enough for girl for my taste but the ratios weren't to bad if fur was your thing.

"This is Sharresh one of my pets she will take you to the money changer. My coin of realm can be used anywhere my little city and gold is usually exchanged for it".

"Gold I have" I said again without meaning or wanting to say anything.

The demon's black eyes seemed to focused more on me as he said.

"It does tend to be easier to carry around then say souls".

I politely left a as quickly as I could as the demon had drooled when he mentioned souls and I figured he was missing lunch. I had no attention of being a meal as my black little soul was otherwise in use.

Sharresh despite being a freaky looking mix between woman and cat seemed far less terrifying than her owner, then again a horde of man eating zombie dinosaurs with machines guns were less scary than that guy, she was easy on the eyes while her master made my eyes want to bleed. If anything she seemed to encourage me to look all I wanted. However she wasn't stirring anything in my loins due to the fact that I liked my sexual partners to have no body hair and Sharresh was covered in fur.

"Like what you see Overlord Gothic" said the cat woman as we walked.

"I find your appearance somewhat pleasing but I am wondering why you look like that".

I had expected some story about her being a part of species that lived on a far off world but her answer shocked me.

"Simon made me look like this".

"How?" I asked really wanting to know how such could be done.

"He created me using his magic I came into existence looking like this and always have".

Oh so Simon , or whatever he really was called, had made her fully formed and self aware. Now that was power. This demon made a pet like her and it sounded like it was no big deal, I so wanted power like that.

"Has he made others?" I asked wanting to know more.

"Yes many, some were made by others however and even more are from worlds were a native took his fancy".

What the hell had I stumbled into. How powerful was this 'Simon' creature. I had other questions that needed answers so I asked away.

"If I may ask, how do you prevent the slavers around here from messing with any women already owned"

Sharresh giggled and said. "That's easy you simple brand your pets. Some masters collar them of course but as long as your symbol can be seen openly no one would dare poach from another herd. Simon wouldn't like it".

Upsetting Simon would be a foolish thing. Even as freaked out as I had been I had gotten that impression, among others. And those impressions would remain no matter how much brain bleach I planned to use.

Still I had to ask. "You have a symbol on you like a tattoo?".

"A branding actually".

She pointed to her left buttock were the symbol I had seen before in the throne room was burned into her. I was a strange black symbol impossible to describe but got stuck in the memory none the less.

"That must of hurt" I said.

The catgirl giggled again.

"I was made to be hurt I am property after all. I exist to serve it is my place He wanted to hurt me so he did".

Suddenly I felt the enraged call of a thousand angry feminists in the Force or at least in my imagination. Either way I heard something, properly the product of all the political correctness bullshit on my world being drilled into me.

Screw it I was evil now who was I to judge anything anyway and she seemed okay with it. She had properly been created in away that made her enjoy sort of thing. Still if marking with a symbol was required I would go with getting my Mistresses getting branded, it sounded kinky.

"You can buy the tattoo stones and the branding irons here. They tattoos just require a few seconds as do the irons, although they hurt a lot, the slavers can sense each others marks on a person even if they don't know whose it is. To do that yourself you just need to mark yourself with the master tattoo which has the added bonus of allowing to sense one that carries your mark when in this place.

That was handy and well thought out really. It meant that I could safely bring my girls here if I so wished too. Marking my Mistresses hadn't crossed my mind until now and they might not react well it but if it was to protect them from other dimensional slavers they would agree. I then wondered if any of those slaver groups operated on one of the many versions of Earth. If they didn't then I might have a business opportunity here. Human slaves weren't uncommon here I had seen many but Earth had a lot of different kinds of humans and there was always a market for exotic goods.

Still I hoped to find someone here to handle the actual selling of any slaves or good I brought in. A equal partner in business was risky but it seemed that people were forced into somewhat honest dealing by the not so veiled threat of earning Simon's displeasure. Not that I couldn't handle myself of course.

"Do you wish for a tour guide?" inquired my escort. "my owner always wants newcomers to given a helping hand and he won't mind sharing me for a few hours".

Judging by the tone of her voice she was offering a lot more than the role of tour guide but I was one that didn't like to play with another kid's toys. My Mistresses and slaves knew full well the penalty for letting other kids play with mine as well. Playing with other Mistresses was fine as I got to watch now and again.

"If your offer is purely business then yes, otherwise no. I never mix business and pleasure".

She understood that and nodded.

"Of course Overlord, I am at your disposal on any business matter you wish. I will sense if my owner needs me".

"Does that work outside this place?" I asked wondering if I could use it elsewhere to keep tabs on my property.

"No" she answered. "the link only works here its part of the security but the mark will always be known to others who use the same system no matter where you are. I don't know why its just the way it is".

The answer was properly magic which didn't always make sense.

We arrived at the moneylenders which was an impressive looking building that could of come from Ancient Greece. It was all white marble and pillars somewhat like a temple really only one the great god called money.

Sharresh led me inside and I had just enough time to remember that the minions had the money. I checked at the chest was still there. That was good as it was full of Wizarding Money, I hadn't yet starting minting my own as there was no need. Once I had a proper empire I would have set up a mint. I'd add it to list of jobs the minions had.

The moneylender we met, one of many in the marble building was to my surprise a goblin. Not a Gringotts one I could tell that but pretty close. Of course I had viewed many species and races while here but until now I hadn't had chance to examine one. This guy really did remind me of a Gringotts Goblin perhaps the two species were related somehow.

The catlady and the goblin started talking in gibberish and I realised that I needed to have my helmet on I had taken it off at some point without realising. The helmet covered a wide range of tongues but not including whatever Simon's real name was pronounced in and for some reason the squeaks of Gnomes.

Whatever language these two were conversing in was one that translated.

"Let us see your yellow metal of worth, human" ordered the goblin.

Their word for gold mustn't translate right either that or the goblin like creature was playing silly buggers.

With a mental command I ordered the minions to place the chest on the stone desk before us. The Goblin examined the coins with a crystal wand of sorts before saying.

"Ah so your a wizard then, these coins are the work of the Goblins who stayed behind I'm sure".

"Stayed behind?" I questioned.

"Yes human. My ancestors left your world long ago and others stayed behind on your world but we remember them well".

That wasn't my world but no need to mention that I was from a different Earth altogether. Still it explained a few things. The silly little suits for one. Once the money was sorted out and I was given blank tokens that would be worth the amount I promised in a deal. (sort of like a cross between a metal poker chip and check book) Sharresh declared that I was time to go do a girl's favorite thing.

Shopping.

**Part Twenty Five. Branding The Cattle. **

**Netherworld Throne Room. **

I'd had to drag myself away from the pan-dimensional marketplace. There was simple so much to see and buy that if I hadn't left when I did I would be broke, buried alive in purchases and asleep. The chest that had contained gold was now full of a mixture of things. Many were just gifts for my mistresses but something were for me, including a rather cool silver ring that proclaimed me a slave master.

The actually gift buying hadn't taken up much of my time most of it had been taken up my making deals with the slavers. I was interested in buying a large amount of slave girls for my future empire and I even had a few ideas of how to make use of such slaves for a side project involving holiday destinations for my Mistresses and I.

A wash of blue energy signalled my return and I arrived to see a room full of concern faces. My Mistresses and minions seemed happy that I return and as if they hadn't expected it. Willow started talking so fast that no part of it made sense while the others seemed to struck silent.

"What is the matter?" I asked as I took of my helmet and sat on my spiky throne.

"You've begone all day!" screamed Willow.

Huh had it been that long. Time must run slower or something in the pan-dimensional marketplace as it felt like only hours to me. That or I had really gotten distracted.

"Huh was I now" I replied. "I'm sure you were all able to survive without me for a while".

"We were worried" said Tara. "Gnarl told us about the demon lord".

Ah well that explained the looks.

"It went well I made some business contacts who will supply me any slaves I desire in exchange for girls from Earth and gold of course. I did some shopping and yes you all have presents".

Nothing turns a woman's mood around like the mention of gifts. A barrage of questions struck me most of the about the pan-dimensional marketplace and about how soon they could visit. Shopping was shopping after all even if was at an evil place like the pan-dimensional slave market or even Walmart.

Naturally they all wanted to go now but it wasn't safe.

"You can't go there until you get marked". I explained "Its a safety measure so you won't be kidnapped and the sold by one of the slavers".

Faith made a comment about them being welcome to try but I reminded her that I needed these people alive and that she didn't have to go there.

"Anyway the mark is a temporary tattoo, well yours will be temporary anyway". I added.

"What about the rest of us" asked Amy "I'd kinda like to see what magic they have there".

"Well since I plan to keep you girls around for the next few hundreds years you'll need to be permanently marked so that means branding".

I'd paid quite a bit to have a branding iron which pressed my new symbol into the skin of anyone I owned or wish to own. My symbol was just a picture of my helmet but all the cool symbols had long since been taken.

"Ouch that's going to hurt" remarked Tara.

"What's branding" asked Sabrina

Tara whispered explaining to the younger witch what it meant.

"I hope your not going to brand anywhere too sensitive" remarked the teenage witch.

"I was thinking the on the right shoulder blade as your mistresses. I can mark the female slaves somewhere else" I said with a leer.

The girls all looked a little scared.

"Its painful but over really fast" I pointed out. "The irons are enchanted to burn the mark in as fast as possible".

"This is just an excuse to get us all topless isn't it?" said Faith with a smirk. "but I'm in too".

Like I needed an excused to see their tits.

"You want to get branded?" I asked "I though your service was temporary?"

"It is" explained the Slayer. "But if these slaver guys go to different worlds looking for hot chicks to sell so it makes sense to get the mark so they will leave us alone. I mean whose hotter than all of us".

Faith made a sweeping motion to include all my ladies.

"She's got a point there" agreed Amy.

Willow huffed and said "fine, but lets go somewhere private".

I laughed and said. "You forget who's in charge here. I 'll decide which rooms are private".

I ordered the minions to clear the throne room and then likewise ordered the girls to strip naked because why not have a load of naked women around if you can.

"Hey can we brand the slave girls" requested Tara while folding her clothes making sure that fine ass of hers was full display.

"Yeah sure" I answered unable to say no to a naked girl. "But you have to get yours done first before you get to play with the slaves".

All of the Mistresses loved that idea. Bossing around and punishing the slaves was always a lot of fun it was also a perk of being a Mistress. Once the girls were good and naked. I heated the branding irons which was easy given the fireplaces in here that looked the heads of minions. Once the metal was hot enough I made the girls kneel facing away from me.

I started with Faith knowing that she would react the least, the burning metal mark would properly fade from a Slayer's skin in time but these enchanted marks would never do so. Not that I told her that. As the metal burned her skin she didn't even flinch or call out.

Willow was next and she died scream out but bravely managed to stay still. Tara did even better screaming but not moving a muscle. Amy was far more vocal and collapsed for a few seconds before recovering. This caused my youngest Mistress, Sabrina to freak out a little but the others calmed her down long enough for me to have my fun and mark her.

"Well that was fun" I said while smiling. It really was nice to put my sexy toys in their place now and again. Granted I should properly treat my Mistress a little better but I already allowed them a lot of leeway when it came to their projects and they were costing me a fortune so I felt a little payback was in order.

The girls didn't agree with me but they soon forgave me when I open the treasure chest containing their gifts. None of them asked to get dressed nor did so without my permission so I got quite the show as they examined their new gifts.

My Witches got things that would aid them in their craft. I had no idea what they were nor did I know what they were for but the salesmen I had brought them off seemed to know his products very well. Personally I thought dried up chickens feet was a silly thing to do magic with but I was no Witch.

Faith was gifted with a pair of matching gauntlets, belt and leather boots which were light enough not to hamper her movement. They were also enchanted to aid one in resisting magical attacks. Such a thing was useful for a warrior with no way to dodge spells other their reflexes.

I waited awhile until the Mistresses grew tried of discussing their gifts and go put them away as I wished to retire Tara reminded me that I had said he could brand some of the slaves. While none of the girls wanted to be punished they always like punishing the slaves but they were all evil now so the hypocrisy wasn't surprising.

Still I had a long day and wanted to retire so I put Tara in charge of that project while taking Amy and Sabrina to my bed. The bed fit four but the two older Witches wanted to stay up and Faith had been avoiding that area since her showdown with Willow. I could force her to come but two girls per night was more than enough for me.

Had I and the younger two Mistresses stayed down there we would of heard Tara and Willows late night fun but the Private Quarters bedroom was far enough away to block on the screams of many a woman being branded on the left buttock before having other nasty thing done to them.

I allowed the girls to dress again as I didn't want the minions to get an eyeful of my playthings. We passed the water feature which had become a bath after I took charge and entered the bedroom area. The heavy curtains closed behind us and I didn't even have to tell the two women to undress again.

As tried as I was I only had the energy to fuck them both once before falling asleep. Sadly for me my sleep was interrupted by some urgent news.

An army was marching on Bruma.

**Part Twenty- Six. Prepare For War. **

**Bruma Castle. Grand Hall. **

Ragger one the older Browns gave me his verbal report after his successful scouting run. Ragger was quite fast on his feet and even quite stealthy really, like the Greens he liked to hit things from behind only with a blunt weapon like a hammer rather than a blade. Thankfully he had repressed the urge to smash anything on this mission and had been able to spy on the incoming army.

"So how many troops and where?" I asked.

Ragger pointed at the map to show where he had been and said that there were.

"Many".

Well that somewhat was helpful.

"What does many mean?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"Many on horses and many more not on horses Swords and shields some with bows" answered the Brown.

"So no siege engines then?".

"No smashy machines Master" said the minion.

Well that was odd, how were they planning to retake the city then. Did they know about the caverns below Bruma. If so it wouldn't do them much good as that was now a minion burrow and a death trap as it wouldn't allow many troops to get in and the entrance would quickly get blocked up by corpses.

Perhaps they were going to blockade Bruma. If that was so then it would do them no good, my Gates would allow me to bypass a blockade so starving me out wouldn't do them no good.

"Did they have any battering rams even?".

Minions knew about everything that could used as a weapon even if they couldn't name them.

"No door smashy things master but lots of wagons with horses pulling".

That meant supplies which meant they were going to try and starve me out. Not a bad idea actually given Bruma's size and location but it wouldn't work due to the Gates which meant the incoming Imperial troops either didn't know about my Gates and just didn't have anything to siege a city with.

That could be true as the Empire had been around for a while now and the soldiers might not of attacked a city for generations. But I knew they would adapt their tactics fast so I while I could afford to let them blockade Bruma for a while sooner or later I would have to seize the momentum and attack somewhere else.

Faith walked holding the slayer weapon close.

"So the war started yet boss".

I shook my head.

"Armies at this tech level don't move very fast and a battle like this could days just to get going. Their in no rush in any case I think they plan to surround the city and wait us out".

Faith's knowledge of medieval warfare was lacking, not surprising really as it wasn't a subject most people knew much about unless they really enjoyed history like me. So I explained what I thought was going to happen.

"There are only two ways to assault a city even a small one like Bruma.. The first is to come in hard and fast tearing the walls down before sending the troops in. The second is to blockade the place cutting the town off from supplies and waiting until it surrenders or everyone inside is dead.".

"But that won't work" realised the Dark Slayer "you can bring in food or whatever using the Gates".

"It won't help us beat this army either" I reminded her. "They will get fed up sooner or later and attack. They don't have Towers or Engines but they could make ladders and try to scale the walls maybe even build a battering ram".

"What about that Blanket of Death spell you used at the Slaughterhouses?" asked Faith.

I shook my head.

"Won't work, they won't but their army in range and they wouldn't stand in one big fenced off area waiting to die".

"So what will you do?" asked my warrior Mistress.

A counter attack would insane there was properly a whole legion on the way or at least a few thousand soldiers. Even if I had an equal numbers of minions, which I didn't, my minions couldn't fight these soldiers without massive loses. Imperial troops wore heavy armour and knew how to fight thanks to the Oblivion crisis.

"I already planned for this actually. First of all I'm going to hit them with the catapults, they might stay out of archer range but catapults will force them back. If they charge instead then they come under fighter from the Reds which isn't fun. Then they will have to climb the walls and fight the minions. I only directly command so many at a time I get hundreds of them here they just won't be directed".

Even then it might not be enough not if the Imperials numbered in the thousands.

"We might lose the town if they charge with overwhelming numbers but we can also go through the Gate and close it".

"Yeah but then we lose the town" pointed out Faith. "Which while not a huge loss kinda ends your Empire idea".

"No not really" I corrected "we can just go conquer another one forcing this army to move out of Bruma and then retake this place again. By then I will have my new army together".

"Wait new army" exclaimed the Slayer "your not going back to the whole zombie thing again are you".

"No I'll just buy one".

Faith was shocked.

"You can buy armies?"

"Of course you can what do you think I was doing in that pan-dimensional marketplace for so long. There are massive mercenary armies out there who will fight for me temporally if I pay them well enough and let them enjoy the spoils of war it just takes them awhile to get organised. I could even make my own slave army if I could find a hive mind race and enslave the queen, well that or just buy lots of bred warrior slaves".

Faith didn't need to ask this time.

"The marketplace has slavers who control entire races of warriors who were bred to obey whoever owns them. Sort of like my minions really only they don't need so much directing all the time. My minions are easy to make but harder to make armies out of so I will drain the treasury to hire one such group. It will mean less...

"You won't need too!" shouted Mistress Willow as she came out of one of the upstairs rooms. "Your little demon scout was able to get a good look at the army heading this way so I went into his mind to take a look, and by the way minions have really freaky minds, but there aren't thousands heading this way properly not even five hundred and there not that well armed either. The looked more like the guards this place used to have and their leading lots of guys wearing leather armour".

So it wasn't an Imperial Legion my way it was one of local nobles instead. This was good news as they would be guardsmen and levies taken from the common folk rather than true soldiers.

"Did you see any symbols on them" I asked of the Witch.

"Yeah they had a picture of a tree on their shields and armour.

I thought a little before saying. "That means Chorral they have an ancient tree in their town its their symbol. Strange I wonder why the Legions not here there must be trouble elsewhere. Still this is good if we beat this army without to many loses we can move on and take Chorral, its a much nicer place".

Willow came up to me and left no space between the two of us. Had I been wearing my armour this wouldn't of felt good for either of us but I was wearing black fatigues in a military style as it seemed to fit the scene.

"So I did good?" asked the red head.

"Very good" I replied enjoying the feel her body so close to mine. "With the information you got me I know I can win this battle".

Willow was nearly dry humping me at this point making it harder to focus.

"Tara and I have been working so hard for you master we were hoping to get a vacation, could me and her go away for a few days".

I then had a very dirty idea. "Yes in fact I have an idea on what. Tell Amy that you all need bikinis skimpy ones and everything else needed for a beach party. It will take a few days to arrange but when its set up were all going for a day the beach, you and Tara can have a day or two off after that as long as you help me get some more life force before you leave".

Willow smiled and said.

"Tara and Amy are working on a crystal like the one in your armour but this is a bigger one that goes on a staff it should work like a vacuum cleaner and suck up any of those life force globes left lying around then we can a hit few dozen slaughterhouses as soon as you like. Best part is I copied the runes out of one your helms and put them on some sunglasses so we can all see the life force now".

That was handy and it seemed that the time spent on all those projects of hers was finally starting to pay off.

"We can't keep slaughterhouses in California someone will catch us". I pointed out.

Willow gave it some thought.

"We can go Harry Potter's world and take a few English ones. You don't need to be there and the blanket of death spell only takes two Witches so Faith can go with you and Sabrina while Tara, Amy and I hit some other places. Were all taking our final Apperations test this afternoon so don't need the Gates to get around one country any more".

I grabbed Willow by the hips preventing her from rubbing up to me to much as I needed to focus there was an army on its way here after all.

"Good work Willow no off you go and get that life force harvesting staff done we'll need a few. Then make sure were packed for a day out at the beach".

Giving Red a slap on the rear as she left I called Faith over to me.

"A smaller army is less of a threat but they will get her faster and set up quicker but the plan is still the same. Hit them with the catapults first them if they flee I will led the minions out to chase them down. However if they do have five hundred men they might be bold enough for a full attack. If that happens I will need you to help the minions and I to beat them back."

Faith nodded and said that she would fight if they got over the walls and that was the best I could expect.

"I had really hoped that you would be my Dragon".

"As in a big flying lizard which breathes fire?" questioned Faith.

I smiled at that.

"A dragon is a name sometimes used for the big bads right hand man, or woman in your case, who acts as bad's chief enforcer. They normally led the other enforcers and are themselves quite powerful even without the big bad around. They tend to deal with the problems and be the ones to deal with pesky heroes. Darth Vader was the Emperor's dragon for example".

"Did he kill the Emperor".

I pointed out that I would never threaten any child she had or betray her as she was to useful to have around.

"I don't know what to say boss" said the Slayer as she walked away. "I guess I'm really just not evil or bloodthirsty".

I'd have to fix that. Perhaps her next gift should be a certain magical sword called Umbra.


	7. Chapter 7

**Karthik9**

Thank you and here is the update you were looking forward too.

**Douchiesnacks**

Thank you.

**Selias **

There will be a lot more action from now on. Sadly a little more boring planning because its Season 5 in Buffy's world now and you know what that means.

Are you ready for the Dawn?

Also not to worry I won't let the HP wizards kill the Overlord in this version.

**The Evil Overlord Story 7.**

**Part 27. Battle For Bruma.**

**Bruma Castle Courtyward. **

The Blackwood mercenary officer made his report as the Overlord and his Witches prepared for the coming battle.

"Lord Gothic, the Chorral militia and guardsmen have begun setting up their camps as you predicted. They remain out of archer range but close enough to prevent anyone from entering the town via the main or second gate".

I reminded the snake man that my title was Overlord not merely Lord before asking.

"So two camps then? Or one large camp?".

"One large camp Overlord" informed the mercenary who this time remembered to use my title. "They are spread thinly as well as if they don't expect to come under attack".

They must not realise that they are up against, the fools must think we a bandit gang or something either that or their commander has to much faith in himself. Still I shouldn't get too cocky, life has a way of humbling men who become overconfident in the face of the enemy.

"Go back to your post" I told the warrior.

I turned to face Willow and Tara who were busy transforming rocks into Wolves as part of plan to defeat the blockading army with as few loses as possible. The plan should work, even if I could only directly control fifty minions if those minions were on wolfback then they would be able to inflict more causalities than they would if on foot.

My charging minions might be outnumbered ten to one but if the troops from Chorral could be taken by surprise while still setting up there was a chance that I could win this battle with minimal loses on my side.

The wolves and their riders were penned up in the courtyard of the castle near the Gate and would be unleashed to ride forth at my command. But for now a fence kept them in place until it was time I didn't want the beasts running lose in my town it would interrupt the toiling of the slaves, and that wouldn't do at all.

Climbing a set of stone stairs I was able to peek over the town's wall and get a good look at the army now setting up camp. The troops had been on the march for a while now so they would need to rest and eat before any battle could start.

More then likely the officer in charge would send a messenger to the wall demanding my surrender or at least offering me the chance to quit the town without bloodshed. If I refused, which I would, they would either keep blockading the town in an attempt to starve me out or assault Bruma.

Given the lack of engines or siege towers I could only assume that the enemy troops were planning to scale the walls with ladders and ropes. If they had enough mages with them they might be able to blow a hole in the walls but that seemed unlikely and I had my own magic users to counter them in any case.

Noticing that one of my Browns had a telescope of all things I commanded the creature to hand it over to me and go a better look at the enemy.

It wasn't much an army really. Guardsmen in light armour were few and far between, hardly surprising as they were needed to keep order in county Chorral. Most of the troops were levies, normal men who had been drafted into a fighting force and equipped as best the nobles could afford.

In other words cannon fodder. Or perhaps arrow fodder would be a better term given that this world had no cannons. At least none I knew about.

The levies' simple arms and armour would no match for a minion riding a wolf, no only the guard were a true threat unless weight of numbers came into play. If it did then they could overwhelm my forces so I had to have surprise on my side.

I observed the men from Chorral set up their camp under the watchful eye of officers who were easy to spot thanks to the shiner armour and better kept weapons. Dirty white tents were being erected across the snowy landscape and I know that as the army had been marching all night that this was the best time to attack, while they were tied and still making camp. It would be a dishonourable battle but why should I care I'm the bad guy.

Faith climbed up to join me holding a pair of plastic binoculars vastly superior to the rusty old telescope I was using.

"So what's the plan boss?" asked the Dark Slayer.

"I'm going to ride out before their ready and hopefully scatter their army. Then I'll go and take Chorral while there still licking their wounds. But we can wait a few days for that".

"Ride out?, is that what the wolves are for?" inquired the brunette.

"Yep the Browns can tame wolves and ride them. On wolfback they are very deadly".

"I thought you wanted to keep your loses down, won't their archers just open up?" she asked next.

Faith had been paying attention then, perhaps she could be one of my Generals once I had a proper army up and running as well as a means to control her better.

"Amy has that covered, she's going to create a nice blanket of fog to cover our charge. It won't last long given the wind but it should be enough".

That had actually been Willow's idea but she had far greater knowledge of wand magic than Amy and needed to save her strength after creating so many wolves. The transfigured animals weren't permanent creations and wouldn't last that long but they didn't need to, still the spellwork had been draining meaning that the two older Witches wouldn't be able to aid in this battle.

"Will the plan work?" asked the Slayer. "Things could go wrong".

I had thought about this but I had faith in the plan but not in Faith herself.

"If we were fighting a proper army I wouldn't dare try it but these guys are civilians led by keepers of the peace not professional soldiers" I explained. "Also I'm thinking that they think that were all just some mercenaries that took over the town and not a real threat".

"So there likely to get scared and just start running" reasoned the Dark Slayer.

I was about to say that this was most the most likely outcome but a Brown appeared to tell that Mistress Amy was about to cast the spell so I said farewell to Faith who didn't want to fight this battle and headed for the town's main gate.

While the minions were riding wolves the combat prowess and skills granted to the one who claimed the mantle of Overlord didn't include the skills needed to fight on horseback. This was big oversight in my opinion but I couldn't do anything about it, so I would have to try and catch up the riding minions.

The fifty minions and fifty wolves waited for my order and Amy cast the spell covering the distance between the town's gate and the camping army with a short lived mystical fog.

I signalled the attack.

Fifty wolf riding minions sped out of Bruma and into the fog filling the night air with barks and growls. The fog didn't last long as the magic faded fast and the wind swept the rest away but it was long enough for my needs.

The guards on sentry duty had heard the attack coming and the archers fired away even without being able to aim. Cries of wolves in pain could be heard meaning that the archers had hit some of the wolves simply by chance but it was no were near enough to thin their numbers.

The fog lifted as I ran towards the enemy while urging the minions to press the attack. I was to far behind to see what was happening in any detail but I saw the mounted horde impact the the Chorral army and the battle began..

Men only protected by normal clothing and bits of leather died quickly as the powerful jaws of the tamed beasts bite down and tore at flesh. Blood splatted onto the snow and the night air was filled with sounds made by men rather than animal, sounds of pain filled screams and dying.

It was music to my ears.

As I strode up to the battle I could see that it wasn't all one sided. The shock was wearing off quickly, the more experienced and better armed guardsmen had gotten their act together and were attacking the minions.

Knowing that I couldn't allow the Chorral guards to rally their men and make use of their superior numbers I picked up the pace and threw myself into the fight.

My first attack was a fireball not a powerful attack really but I needed to preserve some mana in case more impressive spells were need later. My spellwork was still mostly at the novice level but I wasn't worried as I could still hack people apart with my oversized axe. The fireball hit a man making him scream, then stop, drop and roll.

Still to far to enter close quarters combat I sent out the Lightening Whip shocking an armour plated officer with enough juice to stun but not kill. Switching targets while ignoring the chaos around me I used the Evil Presence Spell to break the minds and bodies of several soldiers before switching to my axe.

The levies might be farmers and labourers but they were by no means fools, they could tell that I was the leader of this attack force and as even the simplest of men knows if you cut of the head the body will die. So they tried to cut off my head as well as any other body parts in reach.

Sadly for them an Overlord wasn't going to be killed by peasants even if there were a lot of them.

Events past by in a blur. I swung my axe chopping off body parts and spraying blood. Men died before me again and again. The minions kept pressing forward regardless of their losses. They ripped, tore, stabbed and chopped until the enemy camp became a field littered with the dead. It seemed that the battle would be won. The enemy would flee or die either way I would win.

Then I was struck with a lightening bolt.

This was a big change for me as most of the time I was one the one throwing lightening around like Emperor Palpatine on the second Death Star. This was the first time I had ever been hit by the stuff and it really hurt.

"Die demon" came a shout as another lightening spell hit.

The Mage was about to finish me off when one of the wolf riding minions threw itself in front of me taking the killing blow for me. This brought me enough time to get up and send a fireball at my attacker.

The fire spell hurt the Mage but either he some sort of fire resistance enchanted into his clothing or my fireballs just weren't that good and given how many I had killed with my fire based attack it had to be the former of the two.

But I was in range for the Evil Presence Spell which I used to drain the Mage's magic. Lacking the Tower Heart I was unable to steel the magic users plans but I did enslave the Mage who on my command charged at his former allies intending to beat them to death with nothing more than bare hands.

My next opponent was clearly an officer of some sort given that his armour not only offered him more protection it also looked far more expensive. The officer fought with a large warhammer and he used it well. I discovered this when he drove me to my knees with a single blow.

Reacting without thinking I used a spell that came to mind, one that I had stolen from a Mage I had drained using the Tower Heart. The spell itself wasn't deadly but right now it really came in handy. The Burden spell caused the objects worn by the officer to increase it weight. The hammer wielder fell to the ground unable to move due to the suddenly increased weight of his armour. I ended his life with the Evil Presence Spell leaving only life force behind which I absorbed.

Quickly taking a look around I noticed that the levies were as hoped making a run for it despite the guardsmen attempting to rally them for a counter attack. My plan had worked the Chorral army had clearly not been prepared for a major battle. Their spies had properly only seen the Blackwood mercenaries and those hired thugs would of stood no chance against this force.

Sadly for the them a minion cavalry charge regardless of mounts was an effective weapon of war and very hard to deal with. My own efforts wouldn't of made much difference but it was nice to get onto the field of battle now and again.

The retreating army was in a poor state so I used my mental power over the minions to order them to press the attack figuring that the spoils of this short and brutal battle would ensure that my minions would be well armed and armoured for some time to come. The gained life force would more than make for the losses as each wolf/minion pair seemed to be claiming the lives of more than one human.

Picking up the fallen warhammer I was amazed that I could use both hammer and axe at the same time. This would prevent me from using my magic but that didn't matter as I really wanted to bash someone with the heavy weapon.

Running as fast as one can in magical enchanted Overlord armour I ran into the fight wielding both weapons with no grace but to great effect. Few of my blows were immediately fatal but they did prevent many of the enemy soldiers from fleeing and the minions could finish them off later, assuming the men didn't die of their wounds.

I focused my efforts on the guardsmen who were a much bigger threat to my plans that men who had simply been drafted into the fight and ordered into battle. With the hammer I batted aside shields and knocked swords aside. My axe chopped into men severing a few limbs between simple killing the enemy with mighty blows to the head.

Sadly despite having the power of the Overlord and more, I like any mortal grew tired and was unable to carry on fighting. All I could do was to send a few fire balls at the backs of fleeing men.

"Well that went" I said out loud as I recalled the minions to me.

"_Indeed Sire" _said the voice of Gnarl _"A short but brutal battle worthy of the Overlord"._

I ignored the rest of Gnarl's ego stroking speech in favour of directing the minions to harvest as much life force as they could before it faded away. The other spoils of war could wait as they wouldn't disappear as quickly, at least not until the scavengers both human and animal arrived.

I passed the warhammer to a nearby minion ordering it to place the weapon in my trophy room along with one of the shields from a guardsmen I killed judging by the wound. Everything else here would go to supply the growing minion army.

I took my time to walk back to Bruma which wasn't far but it took a while since I was so tried. My three Witches here on this world ran up to meet me showing concern for me faked or otherwise real.

"Relax girls I'm fine now lets go get cleared up and head for the beach. I found a suitable island for us to enjoy".

An afternoon of sun and sand was just what I needed. The Mistresses in their new swimwear would only add to the enjoyment and on that tropical island nobody would be around to pick another fight.

**Part 28. Not So Tropical Paradise. **

**An Island Near Everlight. **

The Netherworld Gate burst open like the contents of a evil jack in the box. Bits of rock, soil and plant life were pushed aside as the Gate came into existence mere meters away from a sandy beach. The Gate glowed blue as I stepped out of it no doubt cutting a fearsome image in my sandals and shorts.

From behind me all my Mistresses appeared wearing simple bikinis and only sandals to cover their feet. Each girl was showing a lot of skin right now and a lesser man would be drooling. Well truthfully I was mentally drooling I was able to stop myself from actually drooling at sight of teenage girls nearly naked at the beach.

This was going to be a great day.

**A few hours later. **

The smell of cooking burgers would of drove me to distraction if Amy hadn't been doing something else that distracting me as we lay on a towel. I looked around to see Willow and Tara sunning themselves a short distance away making sure that each other had more than enough sunscreen on their bodies.

Even Faith was having fun but that was properly due to the massive amount of beer and red meat she was able to consume. My youngest Mistress had after getting drunk for the first time found a shady spot to fall asleep in.

I had never felt so relaxed.

"Is that a ship?"

All the Mistresses, aside from Sabrina who was still catching some Zs got up to look at the sight even Amy who had up until been busy orally pleasing me. Normally I'd be a little pissed off with any Mistress who stopped pleasuring me so suddenly but I could forgive it as there was in fact a ship and it was coming towards us.

"Is their a dock or something around here" I wondered out loud.

The girls seemed a little worried about the ship that was getting larger in our view as it got closer. It wasn't a big ship but it was fast and seemed to be somewhat alien in appearance. I'd never seen a vessel like that ,it was too sleek and fragile looking to be a war ship of any kind but no humans could build a ship that size which could dock at a beach.

The something clicked in my mind.

"Their Elves!" I warned. "Get back to the Gate!".

Everlight (which this island might count as part of) was pretty much a holy place to the Elves and if they found a bunch of humans despoiling it like the Glorious Empire had done centuries ago they would likely kill us all. Faith and I could handle ourselves but my Witches hadn't brought their wands with them , unless they packed away with the rest of the beach part supplies.

Which they hadn't.

With surprisingly girlish screams Willow and Tara ran ,still topless, to the Netherworld Gate. Oddly taking the time and effort to cover their books with their hands. Amy was at not worrying about being modest and took the time to grab Sabrina. Waking her up and half dragging her to the Gate.

Meanwhile Elf warriors armed with wicked looking blades jumped from the beached ship and ran towards fast enough to outstrip any human runner.

"They'll be on us before we can reach the Gate boss" said Faith.

I had to agree,

"I'll deal with them" I said more confidence than I felt.

I should be worried as stripped to my shorts I was down to a handful of Tamriel spells few of which were offensive and the powers I had stolen from the Slayer Buffy Summers. Had these been human pirates I wouldn't be to worried but from what I remembered from the games these elves with fast on their feet and quite deadly with a blade. Still I had Faith with and granted she was only armed with a BBQ fork but any weapon was deadly in the hands of a Slayer.

"We'll be fine" reassured Faith. "Just remember the thing I told you about going with your gut and we'll paste these pointy ear fucks".

I was so going to have to brainwash a Watcher and really learn to use these Slayer powers. Still the Slayer powers had worked when fighting the Blades at Cloud Ruler and would work now. I was the Overlord after all and a few pasty faced hippy elves weren't going to end of my dark rule.

Reacting without thought I grabbed the arm of an elf warrior who was holding a lethal looking sword and with little effort I broke the arm took the blade for myself. I didn't think even have to think about cutting down the elf with his own weapon, it just happened.

I had just enough time to wonder how I moved so quickly when another blade came aimed and cutting me down.

The elven blade in my hand moved as if I had years of experience in sword fighting. The two blades impacted and I pushed the enemy blade aside.

Elves are quick, graceful and can jump higher than any human could hope to (at least without a trampoline) but it turns out that they are physically less strong than humans. So I was able to batter the second elf's defences down and land a killing blow with ease.

They might have speed and agility on their side when fighting normal humans but compared to the powers of the Slayer they just weren't fast enough.

Forcing myself to act rather than think I engaged my next opponent this Elf was more weary of me then the other two and made to jump over me in an attempt to strike my back. In a sudden act of cleverness I cast the feather spell which temporally lowered the Elf's mass. This meant the Elf jumped too high, not enough that the fall hurt the Elf but it gave me time to spin around and cut the pointy eared humanoids head off as he landed.

Taking a look around I saw Faith laying into a Elven male with nothing more than her fists. He was also the last one standing and dropped dead as Faith broke his neck seconds later.

"Huh that was easy" I muttered.

Half of a dozen Elven warriors should really of at least killed me so either I was becoming more powerful than I realised or Elves really weren't all they were cracked up to be. Either possibility was fine with me as it meant I kill more of the arrogant ass wipes.

Willow and Tara came running back to us having thrown t-shirts on while grabbing their wands. Dozy cows hadn't bothered to bring Faith or myself weapons but at least they had been quick.

"Lets check out their ship it might be useful". I decided.

A quick examination of the vessel showed that it was still sea worthy and later Gnarl informed me that the minions could pilot such a craft. I now how my own ship it seemed hopefully I wouldn't get motion sickness like when I was a child. A seasick Overlord would inspire terror in no one.

"Well the parties ruined" moaned Faith who had for once been enjoying herself.

"Nah it will take days before anyone reacts to this missing ship it was properly on patrol. Were nowhere near the Everlight temple".

None of the girls knew what I meant by that but I assured them that no more Elves were going to turn up any time soon. Ordering the girls to get back to enjoying themselves I summoned up some of the Green minions to go take care of the bodies and to scout the island.

The Elves didn't wear armour instead they wore vivid clothing of many colours and only their swords were worth taking, one of which I was keeping with me. I let the minions take the rest and went back to the party. Letting the tropical island themed music coming from a stereo relax me.

My Mistresses were a little on edge after the sudden attack so I reassured them that something would be done about it.

"I plan to turn this island into a little getaway resort for us so I will deal with these Elves not to worry".

Everyone but Faith, who wasn't remotely worried about more pointy eared pussies showing up, stayed close to me. Not that I minded as having sexy young ladies around me as it gave me plenty to look at as I explained my plan.

"What will you do" asked Tara "kill them all?".

I shook my head.

"Nah I have better idea. I'm going to enslave them. Well as least the ones that don't fight. Then we can pick the sexist Elf girls and make them cater to our every whim in an island resort".

They all agreed that this sounded like fun.

"I can design the place" suggested Amy "I'm good at drawing and the minions know how to make stuff".

I put her in charge of that as it would be a good use of her time while I went off to conquer and destroy what Elves were left on this world. Of course knowing my luck something else would get in the way.

"What about the other world" pointed out Willow who was finally relaxing again. "Weren't you going to conquer a place called Corral".

I didn't bother to correct her as the name wasn't that important.

"And you need to practice your magic" added the now once again topless girl "I got lots of books lined up for you to read and I can tutor you on the wand work".

It was amazing that even after anything Willow had been through in the months since joining me she was still able to get so excited about tutoring. Still evil smart girls were kinda sexy.

I went on point out that wielding a little wooden stick didn't really fit the whole Overlord image but Sabrina had a suggestion.

"Can't you just use something else, you do magic with your armour right maybe you could add a wand to it or use something more errm sturdy. ".

The older more experienced magic users started to discuss the idea trying to think of another way for me to access the wand type of magic without actually using the wand. They promised me that would have something in a few days that might work.

As the sun began to sink over the horizon and I summoned the Greens so they could pack up the camp. Having hundreds of helpful creatures willing to obey your every command could be so useful at times.

**Part 29 Taking The Stone. **

**Hogwarts School. **

Bypassing the wards of a place like Hogwarts would normally be impossible, but the Blues are in tune with magic in a way no Wizard could hope to be. This made bypassing the wards rather simple for the Blues as long as they didn't try to harm anyone within the walls. Which they couldn't really as for all their magical powers the Blue Minion were awful at fighting.

They were however very good with magic and moving about unseen.

I stepped out of the small Gate which had appeared in the room which held one of the tests that supposedly protected the Philosopher's Stone. This room held several potion bottles on a table and the correct potion needed to enter the next chamber was empty meaning that young Harry Potter had already entered the room containing the mirror.

I had been waiting for this moment for months now. I never would have been able to take the stone for myself given that I wanted to use it and my minions couldn't fetch for the same reason Quirall or whatever his name was, couldn't for Voldemort.

The few Blues I had left here to watch over the mirror could however wait until the right time and then alert me to that fact. The turban wearing man had already been the in mirror room for some time and my own timing had been perfect thanks to the Tower Heart ability to oversee such events.

Now was the time for me to take my prize and leave.

I knew that after this day even by Blues wouldn't be able to get past the wards as the Headmasters would investigate and find away to keep them out. That meant this was my one chance to get the stone and I couldn't afford to screw it up so I had waited until the last possible moment.

Decked out in full armour I headed towards the magical flames that blocked the way and stepped through them.

Nothing bad happened to me. So either the flames were actually harmless or whatever effect they had hadn't been able to bypass the magical protections I wore. Of course it wasn't just my Overlord armour which protected me. I also had drunken a potion of fire resistance made by Tara and Willow had found an amulet taken from dead mage I had duelled outside Bruma that was suppose to absorb spell damage. That might explain why my fireball had been less than effective against him.

These things combined or alone had saved me from the magical flames so I was grateful for them.

As I walked into the room I saw young Harry Potter lying on the stone steps knocked out with my prize mere centimetres from him. I toyed with idea of killing him but I couldn't bring myself to do something like that to a child. Killing those who wished me harm was one thing killing a helpless child was another. Enslaving him would do no good either as I couldn't get him past the magical flames and I wasn't willing to bet that they were nothing more than a pretty special effect.

Plus taking him would really screw up the time line a little to much for my taste.

Still he had his possible uses I realised as I picked the small stone which was the key to immortal life and great wealth.

Potter would make a fine tool in my service as he had great powers and skills, he simply lacked someone to encourage them. As a Dark Wizard in my service he would obtain great power and wealth. A unbreakable vow could keep him in line for the most part and I could find ways to corrupt even a pure heart like his.

Of course he was a hero at heart and corrupting a hero is never a easy thing due to their strong morale centre and desire to help others. It was just a shame that the Evil Presence Spell would burn away a lot of his magic in order to make him loyal to me.

Plus while having my own Darth Vader, as it were, would be cool he might find his way back to the lightside and destroy me even at the cost of his life.

In any case I didn't have time to train himself and I could always get more Mistresses and simply have them do whatever he could. Add to that there was Dumbledore, if I took the Boy Who Lived the Headmaster would track him down and make it impossible for me to operate on this world and I had plans for this place.

I'd think it over and kidnap him during the summer if needs be. The Blues could bypass Wizarding wards as long as they meant no harm to anyone inside the wards and they could drop of messages to young Harry. Dobby the elf would cut off the rest of Harry's mail during the summer but the house elf wouldn't be able to stop the Blues.

Knowing that my possibly future Darth Vader would survive given that Dumbledore would soon find him I left the room and once again stepped through the fire that had no effect on me.

I stepped into the miniature Gate which was just a small disk like platform on the floor. A full Netherworld Gate would of taken to long to make. Just as I was about to will myself back to the Netherworld I saw Albus Dumbledore entered the room. He took one look at me I and I left before he could do more than stare.

Once back in the Netherworld I ordered the Heart to cut of power the Gate I had just used and to the one in the Forest. Thankfully the Blues, that had until now, been stationed at Hogwarts had already returned to the Netherworld so I wouldn't lose them or risk them being captured.

Sitting down on my Throne which my Mistress Amy had upgraded with a nice skull motif I took out the Philosopher's Stone which hadn't been damaged by the trip in anyway and admired its beauty.

"Oh pretty" said Sabrina who was the Mistress looking after the Netherworld today. "What's it do?".

"If your a good girl and eat all your vegetables it will allow me to make you rich via alchemy, perhaps even make you immortal".

Sabrina looked confused, I had forgotten that she still had little knowledge of magic as she had been with me the least amount of time and suffered from the largest case of culture shock upon entering my service. Words like alchemy would mean little or nothing to her.

"Its called the Philosopher's Stone" I explained "Its a magical object like the Tower Heart only it does different things".

"Like what?" she asked looking a little memorised by the stone.

Hopefully this thing wouldn't end up being like the One Ring as I had no desire to destroy it.

"Well once I figure it out I will be able to turn other metals into gold and produce what's called the Elixir of Life".

"Elixir of Life" she repeated.

"Its something the Stone can make it. I have no idea how it allows you to live for hundreds of years but it does. Willow will figure it out if I can't.

Having your own genius around could be real handy at times.

I looked around the Netherworld Throne Room and noticed how quite it was. Aside from the minion guards there wasn't anyone about. Even Gnarl wasn't here.

"Where is everyone Sabrina?" I asked of the teenage Witch "I wasn't gone that long and everyone seems to have gone walkabouts".

Sabrina explained that as I was usually gone for hours on end all my Mistress had gone to get some work done. Willow was out harvesting life force for the attack on Chorral while Tara ran the shop. Amy was off on the tropical island and Faith was in Sunnydale.

"And why is my Slayer in a place were the police are looking for her?" I asked.

Sabrina just said that Faith had been drawn there but what could be happing on her world that would draw the Slayer in so much? What season was it there now? Adam was dealt with and the Initiative had closed up operations in that town. Properly just to set them up elsewhere.

What about season 5 then? Lets see well there was Dracula but he went looking for Buffy not Faith. A demon called Toth as well, oh I could steal his rod thingy that could be handy. Then it hit me I remembered what event happened on that world that require the Slayer to be in Sunnydale.

**Part 30. Here Comes The Dawn. **

**Netherworld Tower. Throne Room. **

"Master what's wrong" asked my youngest Mistress as I got off my throne tearing my helmet off and then nearly running into Tower Heart.

I didn't bother to reply other than to tell her to shut up, which she did.

The Tower Heart went from a blue ball of energy into what could best to called a weird TV/ remote viewing device. I had commanded it to show me Faith in the present. The image cleared to show my pet Slayer waiting outside the magic box, a store that Giles the Watcher would of opened if not me altering this time line.

Faith didn't seem concerned about being caught by the police at all which was odd as she normally went out under a glamour when visiting Sunnydale. Once more cursing the lack of sound I forced my will into the Tower Heart hoping that it would at least bring up subtitles or something else so I could understand what was happening.

The Tower Heart chose the something else option and weirdness once more struck my life. I felt as if my mind was leaving my body and then I was actually there.

**Sunnydale California. Outside The Magic Box**

Faith smiled as her younger sister Dawn exited the magic shop holding a wrapped up box.

"Do you think he'll like it?" asked Dawn as she presented the brown paper covered box to her sister.

Faith didn't take the box she instead took and examined the small piece of paper attached to it.

"At this price he better" she mumbled.

"I know its expensive" said the Key in human form. "but if we want your boss to hire me then we need to make a good impression. And I'm to young be one of his Mistresses so hence bribery of the retail kind.".

Faith tried not to sigh as she realised that her sister was right. If her boss was going to take Dawn in then she had to convince him, and this magic thing should do the trick. According to the shopkeeper, who would be killed by Harmony's Vampire gang in a matter of weeks, this crystal could be used to trap dangerous creatures such as demons within it.

Faith like most people would normally think that this was just a silly story and that there couldn't possibly be such a thing as a monster trapping crystals but ever since she had become Mistress to the Overlord in order to make the money she needed to provide for her sister rescuing her foster care Faith had seen a lot of odd things, including alien worlds. So the idea that you could trap a demon inside a slab of shiny rock wasn't so weird. If nothing else it was kinda nice looking and would look good in the master's vault.

Despite Faith's life plan in the end Dawn had saved herself from foster care and had sought out Faith in Sunndydale.

This was good because it saved Faith the trouble of going all the way to Boston to get her. Which would of ended up with Faith either breaking her sister out and running for another part of the world That or spending a fortune hiring lawyers who could make Faith her sister's legal guardian. Either route would require money and that was why she had gone to work for the Overlord.

It was bad because while Dawn was here with Faith social services would now be looking for her. If they found out that Faith had not taken Dawn back into foster care it would reflect badly on her should she try and claim custody the honest way.

The Mayor had at least been able to make all the murder charges disappear and the plan had been for him to get Dawn into Faith's custody once the Slayer had turned 18. Of course that had never come about nor would it. The Mayor had held the promise over her saying it would get done but she had turned 18 and still wasn't Dawn's guardian.

Granted she had turned 18 while in coma but once free and working for the Overlord it turned out no paper work had even been filed for the process to start.

This led Faith to the choice of introducing the Overlord to her sister in the hopes that he would take her in and let Dawn and Faith have a home somewhere. Dawn was to young to be Mistress and while the Overlord did like young mistresses a thirteen year old girl was of no use to him. Aside from the age issue Dawn had no fighting or magical skills to speak of so that meant Faith had to make it worth his while.

The Slayer realised that her thoughts were just starting to repeat themselves now, she had been over this issue and had no choice. Delaying the meeting would serve no purpose.

"Come on little D lets go meet the boss" said Faith.

Faith wished she had time to get Dawn some new clothes as her sister looked fine in denim but the teen hadn't had a shower or a change in clothes in days. Faith could of booked the two into a motel and dealt with this but it was risky to stay in SunnyD. The remaining members of Buffy Summers' little gang would recognise Faith on sight. The cops might of dropped the murder charges but the Scoobies wouldn't let that go. Faith normally wouldn't worry about the likes of Angel who was back in town according to the info she had gotten at Willy's bar, properly still looking for Buffy, but Dawn was far more vulnerable and had a habit of getting into trouble.

**Netherworld Tower. Throne Room. **

"Master are you errm there" asked Sabrina with concern.

Suddenly I was and I was wondering what the hell had just happened. How had the Tower Heart done that. One moment I was just watching and the next I had been there, not physically but I had seen the events like a ghost watching over its still living loved ones.

How was this possible. Wait hadn't Gnarl said that the Heart grew in power with its Overlord. And I was perhaps the most powerful Overlord ever. So the Tower Heart to had grown to become greater than ever before. What other new things could it do? I could experiment with it later for now I had things to do.

"Yes Sabrina I am fine. Could you arrange some food please have the minions bring a table and three chairs here as quick as they can. Then serve a big lunch as we have a hungry guest coming".

Sabrina was understandable very confused but I urged her into action so before Faith and her sister arrived there was nice spread set out on a table before my throne. I had just enough time to get changed as well and was now wearing an all black outfit made of jeans, t shirt and a jacket, as the Overlord armour would scare a young girl. Normally that was a good thing but I wanted Dawn to trust me as I had quickly come up a plan on how to make use of her.

Dawn was to young to be a mistress now but she would grow up fast. Also she would make a great spy at Hogwarts while my future apprentice was still at school. She could seduce him to the darkside, literally if needs be, and keep an eye of the place for me. Of course I had to make Faith think that I hadn't already planned this in advance.

The Gate opened and presented a worried looking Faith and a very nervous looking Dawn.

"Hey boss" said Faith in a tone far more submissive than normal "Sorry for bringing my.. well she's called Dawn and I need to ask a favour".

"She's your sister I know" I said in the most reassuring tone I could. "I knew she was coming hence the food".

"How did you know we were coming?" asked Dawn who nervous tone had been lost for one of near awe as she had looked around the place seeing the wonder of the Netherworld Throne Room.

I pointed to the Tower Heart.

"I was worried where Faith had gotten to and saw you both. I knew that she would bring you here as well thanks to my powers".

Well actually it was due to the Tower Hearts powers but building myself up would only impress the teen further. Plus what was I suppose to say, I know you from TV?

"Cool so your like a Wizard then with real magic like in Harry Potter?".

I tried not be insulted by that as I was far more cool then a wand waving inbreed but if she knew all about that world it would make this easier.

"Sort of" I answered "I have magical powers anyway".

Dawn was eyeing the food now and I told her go eat while I spoke to Faith a short distance away.

"Not to be rude" Faith started which was a lie of course "but how do you know about Baby D".

It was a demand not a question but I let that go. Family has a way of making people act out.

"Your life was a TV show to me remember I saw how this all ends. I knew about Dawn but because of the changes in the time line I didn't know when she would show up, if at all. And its not like you ever mentioned her either".

That was because she hadn't existed until today but Faith didn't know that.

Faith calmed down a little before asking.

"So you know stuff like if she's you know normal and stuff?".

How to answer this one.

"It might be better if I just show you. It might take a while for the Heart to explain everything but it seems that it can now".

Faith had a confused look so I explained.

"The Heart doesn't just show you things like a TV any more, it seems like your there as well its strange but if I tell it show you stuff about Dawn it will".

I assured her that Dawn would be safe with me and that I could take a magical oath to that effect later ensuring that no harm would come to Dawn by my hand. Faith weighed the pros and cons of this and decided to use the Heart to see what Dawn future was.

I commanded the Heart to show Faith what would happen to Dawn if she stayed on that world and to show her the threat of Glory. Showing Dawn as Buffy's sister was a bit of a risk but Faith had gotten her a head around the alternative universe thing so she should in time come to accept it.

When Faith returned to the real world she told Dawn to go to the Private Quarters under the supervision of Sabrina, who was the least dangerous of my Mistresses. Once she was out of sight and even Slayer hearing Faith began having a breakdown just as I had hoped.

I now knew that Umbra wouldn't be needed I had the perfect thing to keep Faith in line with. The Netherworld could keep Dawn safe from Glory and even the Hellgod couldn't withstand the powers I could bring to bare. Well maybe. Actually I might be in trouble if Glory found a way into here. I better get myself some god killing weapons. But that could wait as I knew that Glory had no idea who the Key was nor she did have any means of accessing the Netherworld. Still it would be best to prepare something in case she did find a way in here in got in the way of my plans for Sunnydale.

Faith's reaction to what she had just seen was to swear a lot before breaking a chair, well I say breaking really destroying might be a better word. She was a might upset about the whole Dawn is the Key thing and that a god wants to bleed her to death. I had a little sister, two of them in fact, so I could empathise somewhat. If some mad bitch was threatening to kill one of my sisters I would be a might upset as well.

I also knew that Faith would move on from anger to a bargaining phase as she realised that I was her only hope of keeping Dawn truly safe. If there was anything on her Earth that could then the monks would of sent Dawn to it.

As Faith was hesitant to ask I made the offer.

"I can hide Dawn on one of the other worlds" I said trying to sound causal about the whole thing.

Which truth be told I wasn't as the walls between worlds broke down that would properly include the ones stopping the unspeakable horrors from entering the Netherworld too. Although I doubted that it would really be that bad as given that the multi-verse was infinite there should be a world were Buffy fails to stop the walls from going down. Given that all human life hadn't been wiped out then the Key must not then effect all realities.

Perhaps it only exposed the world it was opened on to the hell dimensions around it. Did realities come in groups or something? Or was it because some worlds were connected to hell dimensions were as others weren't.. My world didn't seem to have anything supernatural on it, would it have been safe?.

These questions were hurting my head so I got back to the issues at hands.

"If Glory could access other worlds she wouldn't need the Key so if we take Dawn off your world Glory is stuck on your Earth. We might even find a way to kill the hell bitch".

Hope flared in Faith's eyes.

"Would you do that, really and let me stay with her cause if you order the vow won't stop me!"

Faith pretty much threw herself at me offering her body her trade at least on some level.

"I'd totally make it worth your while" she assured. "I mean anything you want me to do or even do to me you can, just don't let let anything happen to Little D. I can't lose her".

I tried not to smile as I realised that this had worked out just as I had hoped. Damn those monks did some good work. Faith would already die to project Dawn even knowing she wasn't really her sister.

"I'll place her under my protection Faith. Tamriel is to dangerous but the Wizarding world should be safe enough as long as she is prepared".

"Where would she go?" asked the nervous Slayer. "That Magic shop of yours?".

I shook my head.

"She's to young to be outside of school in that world. You could send her to Hogwarts, its not always safe there but we can prepare her and always hide her somewhere else if it doesn't work out. A school would give her sense of being normal plus she be with kids her own age".

Faith wasn't the school going kind but was coming around to the idea.

"A magic school?" questioned the Key's new older sister. "She's not magical".

"I could drain a very small amount of the Key energy and replace with the magical powers of Hogwarts student. She could then learn to defend herself using magic adding another layer of security around her".

"Isn't that a boarding school?" asked Faith. "I don't want to go months without seeing her, I mean I know I'll be working for you but its a long time and what if she gets hurt".

I pretended to give this some thought but I had already planned it all out. I went onto to explain about all the different methods we could use to keep in touch with Dawn , such as Owl post, floo calls and even enchanted mirrors, and that she would be staying with us for the holidays which Faith could have off and spend where ever she wished with her sister. I even mentioned the matching pair of vanishing cabinets one of which was inside the school giving Dawn an escape route or Faith a way in.

Faith then for the first time ever actually hugged me. It seemed that the memories of having a little sister had made Faith more open as she was now crying on my shoulder in what I assumed was happiness. I didn't like this much I wasn't the sappy feelings sharing type but somehow I endured this display of human feelings and returned the hug.

**Part 31 Magical Education. **

**Netherworld Tower. Throne Room.**

I had summoned all the Mistresses for this meeting so that we could deal with this whole Dawn matter as quickly as possible. While it was nice to now posses the Key, well sort of, and have Faith wanting to please me I really did want to get on with the conquering. I still only had one town under my thumb and that wasn't much of an empire even with my realm with the Netherworld still expanding.

Well hopefully after this was sorted I could get on with the business of conquering, looting and maybe even getting some mistresses because you could never have enough hot chicks around. Well you could but screw it I wanted more hot asses to slap and more sexy boobs to squeeze.

"Right then ladies" I started "This meeting is to let you know that Faith's little sister has joined our group".

"Faith has a sister!" chorused the Mistresses.

None of them knew Faith well enough to question this fact, it just came as a surprise.

"Yes Faith has a sister and she's well... a Mistress is training lets say. She only thirteen but has a lot of mystical energy in her. I plan to siphon off some of this away and replace it with the magic of a Hogwarts student so she can learn magic that will make her a suitable Mistress one day".

"Do you want Willow and I to teach her?" asked Tara.

"No she will be going to Hogwarts as a second year student" I explained.

Willow gasped.

"Wait second year! But the monster!"

To everyone else such things would be gibberish but I knew what the Wiccan meant.

"With the special energy that's inside Dawn I will able create a few Gates that bypass wards. I plan to enter the Chamber of Secrets and either enslave or destroy the basilisk".

"But how it will turn you to stone with one look?" said the red head.

"I find your lack of faith in me disturbing" I replied.

I explained to my magical mistress that the basilisk had a few weaknesses and I had lots of minions who could distract the creature while I used my magic to enslave it. Once under my control it wouldn't be able to attack the students unless I commanded it.

And if I had to kill the creature so be it. One minion with a hand grenade could throw itself down the monster's throat and end the whole issue. Sure it was dishonourable but who cared and we would then be able to harvest the basilisk.

From that moment on Willow began making plans about to do with the creature assuming I killed it. Its hide would make great armour for the Witches as it was good against magic and its fangs, even years after the monster's death, could be used to destroy pretty much anything. Perhaps even Glory would die if stabbed with a fang coated in venom.

"But how do we get her into the school?" asked Faith who had until now remained out of sight.

"Willow will go to the Goblins and sort out the paperwork, no expense is to be spared on this matter. As she's my wife in that world we can adopt her if needs be. Tell the Goblins to make up some story about her becoming an orphan and see if Faith can be made a legal guardian as cousin or something. Most pureblood families are related so she can be my cousin too. Then once Bloodstone had arranged the paper write to Hogwarts asking for admission. The school is hardly over populated so it shouldn't be any trouble. Offer to pay more than the normal fees as well".

Money is a great social lubricant and can be used to grease the otherwise slow moving gears of any bureaucracy.

I addressed Tara next.

"You will get all the spell books and other equipment a Hogwarts student needs. Ask the shopkeepers what a second year might need and get it, again spare no expense she is to have the best".

I wasn't ensuring that Dawn got the best of everything out of the kindness of my heart. Nor even because it might win me more gratitude from Faith (although that would be nice) no I was doing this because I wanted Dawn to love me or at least like me a lot so that she would want to return my kindness by doing me a few favours while at Hogwarts. True most teenagers weren't the most grateful of creatures but the promise of more gifts would ensure that she did a few things for me such as reporting on what was going on at the school. Perhaps even going so far as to befriend a certain student for me.

"Amy go and prepare a room for Dawn at the shop and one here too make sure its suitable for teenage girl. Not a hard task considering are one" I admitted with a chuckle.

Sabrina was the closet in age to Dawn so I ordered her to babysit the Key while I went out to get the next thing I needed namely a wand wizard. After draining a small amount of the Key's almost limitless energy. The paperwork and such could wait until tomorrow tonight we would go into battle.

And If I couldn't conquer anything today then I could at least go kill some people and destroy a lot of stuff. All this planning was getting on my nerves it was time for some action.

**Part 32. Fall Of The House Of Malfoy. **

**Malfoy Manor. The Wizarding World.**

Normally I wouldn't of been able to bypass a Wizards' wards like this but with access to the Key I could charge the Tower Heart with a type of magical energy that was meant to rip reality itself apart. Compared to bringing down the walls between all worlds bypassing some magic wards was child's play. Granted the small amount of energy taken form Dawn wasn't even a drop the bucket but it was more than enough for my uses.

I had been able to bypass the Hogwarts wards because I had meant no harm to those within and a school really couldn't erect the kind of wards that kept a peaceful visitor out because then no one could visit the place.

Granted it was doubtful I would be able to do that again as the Headmaster could properly adjust the wards but with the Key I could use raw power to overcome that should I need to. No defence would stop the Overlord now.

I didn't bother to hide this Netherworld Gate as I needed to get in and out as fast as possible. And while making a Gate appear inside the Malfoy's mansion took up a lot of energy thankfully I had a near infinite wellspring to call upon. 

So my Mistresses and I (not including Sabrina who was on babysitting duty) appeared inside the Manor's dinning room during a late evening meal. My timing had been perfect but I still had to move fast as if the wards were able to alert the Ministry of Magic some of their Dark Wizard catchers would soon be here.

As planned Willow stunned the youngest Malfoy before the coward could finish hiding under the table. While Tara took down Mrs. Malfoy with the help of Amy. I didn't see that part but they were able to overwhelm the women quickly. Malfoy Senior however as a Death Eater and a powerful one. Granted he wasn't really that dangerous compared to an Overlord but there was no need to chances so he would have to be taken down fast.

A dagger span through the air faster than the human eye could track and hit the elder male Malfoy in the shoulder, ruining his expensive black and silver robes. Distracted by the pain he wasn't able to defend himself from my attack, which was to punch him in the face.

"Where is the book, the one you were planning to send to Hogwarts the one the Dark Lord gave you?"

He didn't answer so I used the Evil Presence Spell to inflict just enough pain and soul crushing power to loosen his tongue".

"My study" he called out enable to summon the will to resit. "Over there".

Knowing her part of the plan Willow got the book and passed it to me. She knew it looked like after all and understood the danger it put people in.

I had forgone armour and a weapon so I could try out Willow and Tara's newest creation. It acted much like the gauntlets I used to cast my Overlord magic only this gauntlet went on my right hand and was made of metal forged very differently than the others. I had no idea how it worked but Willow had tried to explain that she had mixed in venom from the spiders I had slain in the Forbidden Forest into metal and this somehow this worked as a focus for wand magic. It didn't make much sense to me but magic was odd like that.

But it worked really well I found out when I used a cutting curse to kill the elder Malfoy. His neck seemed to slice open as if a sword had cut it.

"The women is alive Master!" called out Tara. "She's a little old for a sex slave but we do need more people for the mines".

Killing the women's husband had been a simple choice as he was a Death Eater, even enslaved I wouldn't want him around. Still I showed some mercy to his wife (depending on your point of view) and simple enslaved her. She would live out the rest of her life in a small mine outside Bruma digging for silver. Once drained of his magic her son would join her.

"Grab her and the boy we have to move now".

I was the last to leave so I covered the scene of the crime by starting lots of fire using both Wizard and Overlord magic. Soon the place was burning nicely as I left the Manor via the small Gate sealing it permanently behind me.

That had all been a little to easy and I knew that next time things would be harder. The Wizarding World had enjoyed ten years of peace and now that was over. People would soon realise that a new Dark Lord had appeared and make better efforts to defend themselves.

Not that it would matter, nothing would stop the Overlord. Nothing could stop me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaiya Smith**

In the Goblet Of Fire one of the school champions was able to turn a rock into a dog to distract a dragon so I figured well a wolf isn't that different from a dog and if you have enough rocks and time to prepare then a couple of magic users could do it. Naturally it would be draining so Willow and Tara had to sit out the following battle.

I don't think all the elf girls gorge themselves, those that did were priestesses. Still compared to other religious practices its mostly harmless assuming they still do that given that the last Overlord took over Everlight. Queen Fay made the last Overlord ruler of the Elves so they might still follow him given that Elves live a long time and have no else to follow. Hmm an idea has formed.

I won't be messing with Lara Croft as while she would make a great mistress she would properly kill the Overlord before he could enslave her. He isn't bullet proof after all.

I figure Hogwarts student Dawn (who remembers being Faith's sister this time round) would make a cool American exchange student. Plus the whole Harry/Ginny or Harry/Hermoine pairing is done to death. Harry/Dawn would be so much better and suit the Overlord's evil plan of evil.

Making life hard for Mouldy Warts was one of the reasons for the Overlord to attack the Malfoys aside from draining Draco's magic into Dawn it also removed one of the Dark Wankers minions making his forces. Plus there can be only one Dark Lord and it will be Overlord Gothic.

**GenoBeast**

Yes I thought the battle went well to. It gave the Overlord some badly needed experience while not overwhelming him with to much to soon.

True the Overlord isn't a great general but he's based on me and I could come up with battle plans quite easily I have played many simulations and studied ancient battles that by no means makes me an expert but its enough for the Overlord to get by on

No the crystal already contains something. If your a Buffy fan you'll already know how its going to get out.

The reason is that the Vanishing Cabinet blends in with the rest of the junk in the Room Of Requirement , were as a Gate would kind of stand out. Plus Gates use up energy were as the Cabinets don't drain the Tower Heart.

**douchiesnacks **

Thanks and I would write the stargate fic but to be honest the science stuff goes right over my head and I found myself struggling to write. I changed to writing magical fantasy because magic seems to do whatever the story needs it to. I admit its a bit lazy but it does allow me to right the story I want to write.

**karthik9**

Thank you and here is the update. Hope you enjoy it.

**Selias**

Thank You and no there won't be two wars as you'll see below. I came up with another idea for the Elves of that world. As for future Mistresses I'm thinking of making an OC Forgotten Realms Mistress. OC unless I can find an existing suitable one. Dungeons and Dragons has some cool magical items and monsters to fight but the Overlord would never be able to conquer The Realms but it would a cool place to raid and have adventures in. Plus slaying a dragon is part of the genre and the D&D dragons have treasure hoards making it worth while.

**The Evil Overlord Story 8. **

**Part 33. Its A Kinda Magic. **

**Sunnydale. California. Magic Box. **

Sabrina and I watched Angel the Vampire with a soul exit the magic shop ducking under the police tape. I was careful to avoid Angel as I was unsure what was going on. Given that it was the middle of the day he should have been able to walk out the front door of the magic shop as it was bathed in sunlight.

There were two explanations for this sight, either Angel had that Gem that allowed Vampires to walk in the daylight or he had somehow become human. Both were possible as Angel had once become human again due to the blood of demon or perhaps Toth had hit him the magic dividing rod. I hoped that this wasn't the case as that would properly meant that Angel's alter ego Angelus was somewhere about. Of course Angel having the Gem of Vampire Invincibility could be a problem as well if he discovered I was behind the disappearance of his beloved Buffy.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Sabrina "Didn't you want to visit this store?".

Not bothering to answer I looked around to see if anyone was about. Strangely there wasn't, it was if everyone in town was giving the shop a wide berth. Of course the locals tended to do that with all the supernatural stuff. They would pretend that none of it was happening and ignore the evidence even if it tried to bite them.

It was the same in my world as well. I had wondered if there was anything supernatural going on in my world and it turns out that Alien Abductions are real. Not that anyone would ever believe me of course, most people are incapable of accepting things that they don't want to be true. Close mindedness was a very human trait regardless of which world the humans are from.

Leading Sabrina by the hand we both entered the Magic Box while the coast was clear. Entering the store I noticed how wrecked the place was. Harmony's gang had really done a number on the place. There wasn't a single intact piece of glass left in the place and many of the shelves had been smashed.

Still they had left the part of the shop I was interested in well enough alone. The back room would of served as a training room for Buffy Summers had the time line stayed on track but now it was empty space aside from few boxes.

A small portal appeared and I sent Sabrina through it to go and fetch one of the special chests I had picked up when shopping in the Wizarding world.

Meanwhile I headed back onto the shop floor and up the ladder to were the books were kept. Giles would have been a lot more careful about books were stored here but the last owner hadn't been. So some rare and expensive tomes were kept alongside cookery books, old textbooks and even a few grimoires. As well as a photo album of all things. One grimoire called the Necronomicon drew my attention but I had no idea why.

It was an odd group of publications but by the time Sabrina returned with the chest I had mostly sorted them out.

"What are you looking for?" asked the blond girl.

As she asked I found the evil thing I was looking for. A book that was the key to unlocking forbidden powers that no sane man would consider using. It was called. 'Black Magic For Dummies'

"Seriously?" asked the teenage magic user. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather use this?"

Sabrina held up a tome called. 'Darkest Magic' which was so evil that human skin had been used to create it.

I laughed at her foolishness.

"There is no point reading that until I have an understanding of the basics. Hence the for dummies book. I need to know how ritual and prayer magic works before I actually trying using it".

Sabrina look puzzled so I explained.

"The magic of this world doesn't work like the ones you have seen. Its slow and requires rituals and sometimes a lot of preparation but can have much greater effects".

"Like what?" asked the youngest of my Mistresses.

"Oh well a group of spellcasters could go so far as to rewrite history by giving everyone fake memories and removing the old ones".

A few monks had created Dawn after all and they couldn't of been anywhere near as powerful as Willow was even after I weakened her. Another example was that half a dozen African shamans had created the line of Slayers, a line that endured to this day in a unbroken chain starting from the First Slayer and ending in Faith.

While the magic of Tamriel and Harry Potter was more direct and often quite effective it couldn't return life to the dead (true life not Necromancy) nor could wand wizards burn a world to ashes. Willow had done (or would of done) the first and had been well on the way to doing the second by the end of season six.

Sure wand magic and mage's spells were quick and easy but so were my Overlord spell. The magic that called upon outside powers such as demons and gods could have some amazing effects. I might not be able to drawn power from the Earth but I should be able to call on Dark Forces to assist me.

The only problem I foresaw was that the higher powers Wiccans called upon in this world (suchs as Hecate) might not exist on other worlds and even if they did would they answer my prayers. Well there was only one way to find out.

"Grab anything that you think is worth a few quid and throw in the trunk" I ordered.

"Worth a few squid?" asked the teenage witch.

I tried not to roll my gold coloured eyes.

"Not squid, quid its slang for pounds. What I mean is grab anything that look like it worth any money".

The looting began.

While we were looting anything of value I made sure to keep glancing at the mirror scattered around the shop. None of them were in one piece but they did allow to me keep an eye on the broken door behind me.

"So" said Sabrina "your going to learn the magic of this world too".

Her attempt at conversion was welcome as I wanted to make some noise so that young man slowly creeping towards us wouldn't notice my reflection looking at him from a mirror. The talking would give him something to focus on.

"There's only so much magic I can drain into myself. Unlike you I'm not really built to use large amounts of magic so calling upon outside forces might make things easier".

Willow had warned me not to go around stripping the magic of every mage in sight because I might end up making myself or the Tower Heart explode. I could sense when connected to the Heart that I was close to reaching the limit of how much power I could take into myself. I could properly handle a couple of more draining sessions before risking myself.

After that I would have to find new ways to increase my power and ritual magic was one such way.

"What do you mean by I'm built to use magic?" queried the half mortal who had been thinking about what I had just said. Sabrina herself was half magical human half mundane human.

"There are entire races of humans out there who come from long lines of magic users. This makes them different from people like me and Willow who just learn magic or get it from outside sources. They aren't a different species or anything like that as they can have children with normal humans but their magic makes them different. The wand wizards for example can survive falls that would reduce most people to smears on the pavement" I explained.

A normal human being would never survive that stupid sports wizards played on brooms. I might thanks to the health and power boosts I had as the Overlord but I would never be foolish enough to put that to the test.

"The Charmed Ones who we are going after in a few days are another example. They are more resistant to magical attacks that normal people".

I had seen the Charmed Ones be thrown about by TK attacks only to pick themselves up and keep fighting were as more normal people would be hospitalised at least by such assaults. I desired that power for myself.

Sure draining the blond Slayer had made me tough enough to withstand most physical attacks and I healed very quickly but as I had discovered during the brief battle outside of Bruma I wasn't so protected when it came to magical attacks. A lone mage had nearly killed me with a lightening spell

I would prefer to gain some sort of magical invincibility but stealing that power would very dangerous. I would have to restrain the possessor of that power long enough to drain into the Tower Heart. If I did that to a high ranking demon the power might also drive me insane as humans weren't meant to have demonic powers.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sabrina who had just finished loading the last of the shiny looking magical trinkets into the enchanted trunk.

Suddenly I turned on the spot and lifted my arm firing a low powered Lightening Chain attack on the young man who had been observing us. The attack hurt the lad but did no real damage other than to knock him on his ass.

"Next were going to test out a Wiccan spell" I said.

I knew who this overgrown boy was, he was called Andrew and would next year be one of part of an evil trio who would serve as the main villains for season six. Well due to changes in the time line that properly wouldn't happen now but just be sure I would strip this little nerd of his powers.

The demon summoner called Andrew stayed on the floor as the shock on the spell wore off. My power had impressed him or more likely scared the pants off him.

Grabbing a cardboard box I told the kid to stand in it or else. He didn't need to be told what the or else part meant.

I ignored his calls for mercy and spoke to my Witch.

"If this goes wrong take me to Willow she can fix it"

"Fix what?" asked the blond.

I told her that I was going to try and turn Andrew into a rat but that it might backfire and turn me into one which explained why were both standing in boxes. If one or both of us transformed the box would contain the rat(s) until Willow could fix it.

"Why don't you stun him or something?" asked Sabrina.

"Because I want to see if I can do called upon a goddess".

Which was only half true. I also couldn't transform a human into an animal with wand magic as I hadn't learned how. In that field of magic I had focused on curses as they were useful in battle.

Holding my arms out pointing my fingers at the still quivering Andrew I spoke the words of the spell.

_"Goddess Hecate, work thy will... Before thee let the unclean thing crawl!"_

After an impressive light show and an amazing rush of power the annoying geek Andrew was now a small mammal. The rodent attempted to flee but I closed the box before he could run.

"Hmm I surprised that worked" I said somewhat shocked by the whole thing.

"Why didn't you expect it to work?" questioned the Mistress.

"As I understand it the Goddess Hecate is normally only called upon by Witches to do basically what I just did, but I'm not a Witch well not really. I did join a coven in college but I never had much luck casting spells".

Then again my remote viewing of my birth world hadn't shown me anything supernatural other than the aliens. So if magic did work on my world I must not be able to recognise it.

"So only women can call upon her?" asked the blond haired girl.

"Well in this world male witches often call themselves warlocks but warlock means oath breaker or deceiver, might be a new age pagan thing I suppose they tend to use old terms in the wrong way and its just a name anyway. But if I am warlock then why would the goddess of witches empower a spell for me?".

I asked the question out loud but Sabrina had no answer. Willow might know but for now I was just confused. There were a number of possible answers such as the spell didn't actually require the goddess at all and it was actually I who had I done it. Or it could be that Hecate ,while supposedly a pro female god, could be called upon my a man even one like me because transmogrification was her domain. Then again it could just be because she had a sense of humour and wanted Andrew to spend some time as a rat.

"I don't suppose it matters" I said finally "I'll find out more once I read through the books. For one thing I really want to know if I call on the Goddess on other worlds".

Hours later while reading in bed I discovered how Amy had turned herself into rat. It turns out that you have to point out who you want transfigured. Since Amy's hands had been tied up behind her back the spell had turned her into rat rather than her intended targets.

While intent was the most important part of any magic it turns out that things like hand gestures, wands and spells are needed. Not to create or empower the spell but to guide it so you don't end up targeting the wrong person.

The next day I discovered that I could also call upon the Goddess in the Netherworld as I was able to undo the spell returning the annoying Andrew into a human being. Sadly for him I soon drained his powers into the Tower Heart and gifted them to Sabrina.

Unlike my other Mistresses she wasn't a fighter so giving her the magic of a Mages Guild magic user was mostly pointless. Some of the magic from that world would be handy but I had other plans for Sabrina.

I would have her focus on summoning and controlling demons as well as other magical creatures so that they could do the fighting for her. That could include the summoning creatures from Oblivion as well assuming that could done outside of Nirn.

But it would take months, if not years, of training before Sabrina could assist me in battle so that relying on my other Mistresses for spell work. Hopefully I wouldn't need much help when dealing with the Elves.

**Part 34. You Call This A Conquest.**

**Everlight Ciy. Everlight.**

I had to admit that this was the easiest conquest ever. I had travelled to what had once been Everlight Resort in the hopes of expanding my Dark Domain only to find that I was already in charge.

It turns out that Elves have to obey their queen due to their religion and their government both of which of are matriarchal. The last monarch Queen Fay had declared that the Overlord of that time was now their lord and that they should obey him. Fay was both the political and spiritual leader of her people.

Only the Mother Goddess (who seemed to be their only god and also the creator of all things) could override the Queens commands and she hadn't done so. This had left the Elves with a problem. Since Elves are immortal (unless you kill them or they die in accidents) they had no reason to replace Fay. The fact that no Elf had seen here for hundreds of years didn't matter she was the Queen and had told them that the big scary in the armour aka The Scourge Of Nature was in charge.

Since they didn't know she was dead they had never gotten around to crowing a new queen. In fact given that Fay's power had been used to recharge the Tower Heart ,so it could bring down the anti-magic shield protecting Empire City, there was no way to make a proper Elf Queen as her power was suppose to be passed on to her successor. Fay hadn't even pushed out any rugrats who could take the job.

This left the Elves leaderless and still technically under the command of the Overlord. And the Elf Elders, who were the closest thing they had to leadership these days, hadn't actually know who the Overlord was, so they had assumed I was his return and bowed before me.

In a private meeting later they had explained that they knew I wasn't the Witch-Boy but that it didn't actually matter as they needed a leader. The problem was that I am a man and they needed a Queen. Of course there was no women with the power to be Queen.

So sitting in what passed for the Town Hall (which was just a very large tree house in my opinion) I came up with a plan.

"Here's the plan. Get me an Elf female who has at last some skill with magic. I'll marry her and she can rule the Elves".

The plan was simple and couldn't fail to please.

"It won't work" said the Eldest Elder Elf.

Aside from having a silly title the old Elf (which was in itself confusing because if their immortal how can they be ageing) was really starting to get on my nerves. I was half tempted to just brain zap them all and take control that way.

"Why won't it work?" I asked.

The Elder Elves who were immortal but also somehow old discussed something in some ancient Elf speech that the helmet didn't translate.

"In order to rule our people the Queen must be blessed by the Mother Goddess. This blessing manifests by giving the Queen great magical powers" one of the really wrinkly Elves explained.

Gnarl was right. Elves do make things unnecessarily complicated.

"Fine so I'll power her up with some magic then".

That should work. Elves are rather better at handling magical power than humans and I could strip the powers of a few different Mages to give this new Queen 'The Blessing Of The Mother Goddess'. After she swore an unbreakable vow of service to me of course but for the sort of power I was offering the Elf maiden would properly offer me her first born as a sacrifice.

The Elder Elves spent even more time discussing this while I tried not to smash their skulls in with the nice spiky mace I was carrying. If it hadn't been for the fact that this plan would gain me control of Everlight's armies I would of already started slaughtering the pointy eared twats.

While I technically ruled the Elves already it would be easier with a female spiritual leader around because men served as warriors which meant it was fine for me to command the army but having a male human be their spiritual leader was a bit to much for them to accept.

Of course they hadn't had the Overlord actually commanding them all this time so it wasn't surprising that they weren't just going to roll over for me. Sure I could make their heads roll but that just have me fighting two wars which wasn't a good idea once I had thought it through.

"We accept the plan" said the oldest elder after a long discussion between him and his peers. "We find a suitable young maiden for you to marry. Take her away and 'power her up' as you say but you need to do it before the Honeymoon is over".

So I had to marry some bint and get her powered up in two weeks. Not impossible I suppose. I could put some of the Charmed Ones powers into her maybe drain a whole Chorral Mage too giving her access to some showy magic and spell casting.

"So we will expect her back sometime between three to five years from now".

"Wait!, three to five years!" I replied.

"Of course" said the old elf "You'll need an heir and elvish pregnancy take at least two years perhaps less given that the child would be part human".

I had to knock her up too. Damn this army better be worth it at least as cannon fodder. Of course there was one concern I felt needed addressing.

"Can I even get an Elf knocked up?" I asked. "Your a different species after all".

"_Bah, as if that will prevent you from planting your evil seed Master. Overlords of the past have breed with Elves, Nymphs, Humans even with Demons. Some of those offspring even became Overlords themselves" _informed Gnarl.

Well as Overlord powers went that was an impressive one or an icky one if the thing about demons was true. Also how many Overlords had their actually been because I was beginning to think that this whole Overlord thing went back a long way.

"Okay fine. I'll marry some Elf girl, give her great magical powers and then knock her up!"

The Elves all smiled at me which was creepy on so many levels.

**Part 35. Business Deal. **

**Netherworld Tower. Throne Room. **

"Your back early" commented Amy as I returned to throne room. "I thought you were off to conquer the elves".

When in full armour its hard for anyone to read your body language but Amy was able to sense my mood.

"What happened?, did you lose?" she asked.

"Actually no I won" I answered.

Amy frowned.

"Then why do you seem errm what's the word, pissed off?".

That was actually two words but whatever.

I explained that that I won without a fight but that in order to cement my rule I had to marry, empower and then impregnate their future queen. Oh well at least it wouldn't be one of those fat priestesses as they took vows of chastity.

Amy could tell that I had been looking forward to conquering something today and while I had expanded my empire it hadn't involved any of the fun things like looting and destroying things.

"Awww poor baby" said Amy in a tone that at least tried not to be mocking. "We could go attack Chorral. You can summon up enough minions to at least wreak the place and get to whoever is in charge there. One quick brain zap and its done.

I had no idea what she was called but I knew that she a widow countess.

"Its not that simple Amy" I explained. "Chorral has a larger mages guild them Bruma and has the Fighters Guild headquarters in it. Even with fifty minions I might be driven off".

"So what" said Amy. "Just gather more life force and try again. And you got me for magic support plus you never take me out looting".

She had a fair point there.

"Fine let's go conquer Chorral".

The minions started shouting 'Yay' and 'Woohoo' no doubt pleased at the prospect of more fighting.

But before I could get to the Gate, Gnarl spoke.

"Wait a moment master, there is someone wishing an audience with you."

I was tempted to bash my own head in at this point. Really how much stuff was going to get in my way before I could get on with the conquering and the destroying.

"Fine let's see who it is" I said.

With a burst of blue energy a woman appeared dressed in clothes not of this world but more suited to my mine. To my surprise it was Anya the former wish granting demon who had once created an entire alternative reality were Buffy Summers had never gone to Sunnydale.

Remembering to use my scary important voice I spoke.

"What do you want Anyanka"

"Have we met?" asked the annoying the former demon. "Is that you Mick?".

Who the hell was Mick and why would she think I was him?

"I am Overlord Gothic". I declared trying to sound all impressive.

"Oh so your not Overlord Michael then?"

"No" I flatly answered.

"Oh that's a shame. I was looking for a new boyfriend and Michael had a huge...".

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I screamed which sounded manly thanks the helmet I wore.

"Oh right well I saw you going into the Magic Box yesterday and I knew you were an Overlord once I saw the Gate you left in the back room".

Shit, had I left that one working?

"Anyway" continued the former Patron Saint Of Scorned Women "I know that Overlord's really like conquering places and I'd like to get in on the action. I don't have any powers per say but I do have a keen business mind and many contacts in the demon world. If your going to conquer the world you will need the help of demons and business people."

Well I wasn't really planning on conquering that world but what the hell I could at least take over its supernatural side. Perhaps I could even led an army of magical creatures like demons and overthrow humanity. Something like that would be a major effect and I would have to take out the other players too but it was something to think about.

Suddenly I had an idea. I could have Anya buy and run the looted Magic Store. She had done it before ( in the future unaltered time line) and it would make a good foothold in that world. Such a place could give me access to the magic of that world and I could easily afford to fund it.

"Very well Anya you can be one of my agents. I was planning on reopening the Magic Box you can run it for me".

The former wish giver clapped her and hands and nearly squealed with glee.

"Can I be a Mistress too? I'm not really into the whole serving men thing but I could make an exception if it leads to me much money and oh power, I'd really like some money please".

I sighed but the helmet hide the noise.

"Yeah sure fine but you'll have to stay in Sunnydale and run the store. I'll want regular reports on the goings on there. Find out who the players are and who might serve me. Work hard and you will be rewarded with much money and power".

"Great" said the women and she started taking of her clothes. "But I want some orgasms too and you should have sex with me often as I'm a Mistress".

I tried not to drool at the hot naked chick before me. She had gone without bra or panties no doubt eager to get quickly naked for the sex.

"Oh is there an oath of service of something. Hopefully something not involving blood because I'm human now and bleed to easily".

Coming back to reality I ordered Amy to do the whole unbreakable vow thing and then had sex with the girl in the throne room which was very kinky. What with Amy standing right there watching. Thankfully the minions cleared out at my barked command.

**Part 36. Finally. **

**Chorral. County Chorral. Nirn. **

The great tree that was the symbol of county Chorral had been a permanent feature of the small city for as long as anyone could remember. It like the rising of the sun and glow of the moons was a constant in the lives of Chorral's natives.

So when it exploded into thousands of splinters showering the townsfolk with fast moving and sharp bits of wood people could be forgiven for thinking that it was sign of great calamity. Which is was really.

The Netherworld Gate had appeared where the tree had been rooted and two solid objects can't go-exist in the same place at the same time. So one of them had to move. The Netherworld Gate was made of hard obsidian rock taken from the Netherworld were as the tree was well made out of old wood.

The tree lost the battle for the physical space and so exploded as the Netherworld Gate took its place. But the energy released ensure that sharp bits of wood ended inside a lot innocent bystanders may of who were killed.

One of the Chorral guardsmen (who hadn't been part of the failed attack on Bruma) survived the rain of wood bits and sensing that this could be nothing good brought his sword out ready to fight.

It didn't help him.

_"Goddess Hecate, work thy will... Before thee let the unclean thing crawl!"_

The guard suddenly found himself in the form of a rat and not one of the huge ones that plagued this world no as one of the tiny vermin who was soon crushed underfoot by a fellow guardsmen as he charged towards the destroyed tree.

"Huh" comment an armour giant who appeared from the strange alien thing that had destroyed the town's three. "It works here too. Either the spell doesn't require Hecate to empower it or she's here too".

"Lots of the gods exist on different worlds under different names. Take the Romans gods they were just the Geek gods with new names" explained an oddly dressed blond girl. "So Hecate could be here too and just go under a different name".

This somewhat interesting discussion on the nature of the gods was brought to end as the defenders of Chorral discovered the armoured figure and his oddly dressed partner at the centre of the devastation.

On more savage and dangerous worlds things like 'due process' don't exist the guards and other warriors in the town saw the two strangers standing were their beloved tree and attacked assuming this was the guilty party. They were of course right to do so.

The women clearly a mage of great power took out what seemed to be a wooden stick and began casting spells faster than any mage had right too. Some of the spells knocked the warriors of Chorral out cold. Other spells were clearly native to this world as one guard discovered when he was paralysed.

Meanwhile the scary looking heavily armoured man, was doing some form of conjuring. The creatures he brought forth from the ground were brown like the Scamps summoned from the realms of Oblivion but only resembled them slightly.

Rather than cast fire or attack with claws these Scamp like creatures used weapons and some wore armour. They also attacked like rampaging horde rather than alone. The defenders of Chorral soon found themselves overwhelmed as they did not fight as a group.

The members of the Chorral mages guild soon organised a counter using a mixture of destruction and conjuration spells. Summon creatures from Oblivion met summoned creatures from the Netherworld in battle. Sadly the little brown monsters seemed to have reinforcements.

Red fire throwing devils held their ground and unleashed fire upon anyone in sight. The Mages and Fighters Guild buildings began to burn.

"Hope all the books don't get burned" shouted the spellcaster as bound an elf women in magically created rope. "Willow would be pissed she been working hard to build you a library".

"Why did you tie up this old women" asked the armoured man.

"She says she got a book that will grant us great power if we spare her. Something to with fingers of the mountains".

The battle moved down towards the Chorral south gate were the main feature was a statue of what seemed to be a women holding a fallen solder.

"I'll have that knocked down and replaced with a statue of me" shouted the armoured man as he led the little demons into battle killing a guardsmen with a single blow to the head. "Something tasteful perhaps myself stand on a pile of skulls".

The two invaders quickly moved towards the castle were there were more guardsmen. As tough as these soldiers were they were no match for the magical power both intruders had. Fire, lightening and stunning spells brought them low and the little demons finished off the wounded before stripping them of useful gear.

The countess didn't last much longer either. She never even got off her throne and the armoured man did something with lightening to enslave her and anyone foolish enough not to be running away or hiding once he entered the throne room.

Less than an hour later a small army came pouring out of the Netherworld Gate. These were just like the other little brown creatures only there arms and armour were more uniform. They took up the posts once taken by human guards while others patrolled the town.

Some none uniformed brown demons even went in the strip the Chorral Mages guild bare before going to all the trouble of repairing the burned down buildings. Non of the locals new why their conquer had bothered to do that.

The citizens of Chorral , at least the ones still with free will, quickly adapted to life under the rule of the one called the Overlord. Even while hoping that an Imperial Legion would be dispatched to liberate the city.

Of course the Legion was rather busy. They had taken great loses during the Oblivion crisis and were now attempting to keep the failing empire from falling apart so it might take them a while to get here. If they ever did.

**Chorral Castle**

"You know" said Amy as she sat down on the throne. "That was easier than I expected. I don't see why you just didn't so that weeks ago.

"Well for starters I had to defend Bruma which weakened Chorral's defences as most of their soldiers died during that battle. That left Chorral open for attack but I didn't know well they would be able to defend it so I wanted to come here in force. Plus it helps that I can collect hundreds of life force globes in one night. Makes replacing the losses I took today rather easy".

True I ended up losing a great number of minions and the new minions never had the equipment or experience of the older ones but I had numbers on my side and that would always turn the tide of battle in my favour as this wasn't a heavily populated world. In fact most people here were farmers or did other sorts of labour. Magic users and warriors only made up a small percent of the who perhaps as little as one percent.

On Earth that could equally millions of armed people here it meant properly only a few thousand not counting adventurers. Far to many to fight in a fair battle of course but I could take apart piece meal then it could be done.

"So what are you going to do with this town?" asked my Mistress. "Slave labour camp? Fill it with sex slaves maybe?".

Well Bruma was just a labour camp these days as for Chorral well what could I do with the place once its citizens were out doing labour. More importantly who would I fill it with. The minions didn't need this city they preferred living underground.

"I'm not sure really" I admitted. "I need to keep hold of the place in the short term but in the long term I guess I'll find people to live in it who are willing to serve me. Those who refuse will be enslaved to works the mines and so on".

"Your gonna need slave masters and they might as well live here. Award the houses to people who are willing to work for you and have them direct the labour camps. You just need to find suitable people. You must know of a world were you can get slave masters" she advised.

I poured myself a goblet of very expensive wine and had a think.

Bruma was run by the enslaved countess there but it was a small place and most of the locals had been brain zapped anyway. As long as the town produced enough supplies for my minion army and mined enough metals from the nearby mines I left well enough alone. But Chorral was much larger and had farmlands around it meaning most of County Chorrals citizens were spread out. Keeping order in Chorral itself was enough but who was going to keep this city running. The brain zapped could only perform simple tasks for the most part.

So what I needed were people from a culture that embraced slavery. Such people would know how to keep the slaves in line and would be willing to do so in order to join my empire as a sort of nobility.

So who was good at the whole enslaving the masses and keeping them in line deal, aside from myself. Well lets see slavers of all kinds would be helpful. I thought of using Drow but they had that whole matriarchal thing going to the extreme and weren't likely to serve a man anything other than his last meal The Elves of the Overlord's world might work but they were very peace loving in most ways so it was unlikely that they would go around aiding me in enslaving people unless I could turn them into Dark Elves.

As I poured more wine into the silver goblet I realised what a fool I am.

I had access to the pan-dimensional marketplace. You could buy anything there even have entire armies tailor made to your needs. It was very expensive but it could be done. If I wanted an army of sexy Dark Elf enslavers I could get an army of sexy Dark Elf enslavers. All I needed was a template to base the others on and a lot of cash. Well not cash but gold and I could get a lot of gold by plundering. As for the template well I could kidnap a Drow femaleas I planned to go the realms anyway. A little tweaking on the design would be needed (I needed them to be submissive to me and my Mistress for example) but that is what experts were paid to do.

I smiled as I explained my plan to Amy and she agreed that it was good. Even among slaves there were always those who had to be at the top and so to ensure that I controlled the slaves I would have an army of fanatics at the top each loyal to me and drop dead sexy to boot.

**Part 37. A Giant Poisonous Snake.**

**The Chamber Of Secrets. Below Hogwarts School. **

Blinding the great serpent had been easy as I had simply ordered a dozen or so Green minions to their deaths. They had all died but before the last of them had been crushed they had successfully blinded the basilisk.

The short lived fog spell cast by Amy had prevented the serpent from turning me to stone upon sight. My helmet would of prevented my death but I still would of turned to stone upon making eye contact. Not that Amy had stuck around to see if it worked.

Once it was blind I quickly moving back to the Gate and summoned up some Greens. It took a moment or two to get the Greens sorted before I sent them into combat.

Sweeping the Greens I sent them to climb the snake and start trying to take it apart with their claws. They didn't have much luck and reptile was able to shake most of them off killing some. Even more of my minions got crushed by the great snake. In less than thirty seconds it had killed twenty five greens.

I was wondering how the hell a 12 year old boy had killed this thing.

Then I remembered he stabbed it with a magic sword while in the mouth of the monster driving the enchanted blade into what passed for this things brain.

Oh this was going to be so disgusting.

Wishing again that the minions I sent to the Sunnydale army base had returned with the weapons I had requested. I charged at the beast sword first and actually had to climb into its mouth in order to make the killing blow.

While this properly looked really dangerous it really wasn't as the creature couldn't bite down while I filled its mouth and my flame sword did the work of slaying the monster. The fiery blade burned the roof of the creature's mouth until the hot steel (or whatever metal it was) entered the snake's brain and killed it stone dead.

Carefully climbing out so as not to risk stabbing myself with a fang. I was greeted by Willow who must have been waiting for the fight to be over before coming here.

"Thanks for the help there" I muttered.

"Hey I'm the tech support not a fighter. Why didn't you ask Faith for help she likes killing monsters" replied the Witch.

"I meant help in getting out of that things mouth and Amy did that cool fog spell".

"I taught it to her" reminded Willow. "Any way I got you a present".

It was rare that anyone brought me a gift. Normally I was the one giving the Mistresses gift. Mostly so they kept sucking me off whenever I felt like it rather than out of any generous attitude. Was she hoping to get some oral sex from me? Unlikely given she had Tara for that so why the gift.

"Its a work thing really" she explained.

Tara came through next and I wondered who was minding the shop but then again in could be the middle of the night, my sense of time had gone wonky due to living in the Netherworld. The Witch held a long silver blade in a cloth and I figured it out pretty fast.

"Let me guess Goblin made blade plus basilisk venom equals gift for the Overlord".

"Yep" said Willow "You'll have a weapon able to kill pretty much anything even a Horcrux. Wonder if it will work on Vampires as well, there like a vessel for a demon spirit or something like that. It should destroy their souls".

I nearly laughed out loud at hearing that. "Destroy souls, you can't destroy souls demon or otherwise with a sword just because its been imbued with basilisk venom".

"But the sword Harry Potter used destroyed the Horcruxs" she argued.

"That was because a Horcrux is the opposite of a person's body. Read the Deathly Hallows and it explains this. If I stabbed you with the blade after imbuing it would kill you yes but it wouldn't destroy your soul. If that were true than Voldemort could be killed directly with the blade, Horcruxs or not. What the sword does is destroy all the magical defences that protect the Horcrux then as the bit soul has nothing left to contain it either moves on or dies".

The idea of a simple venom imbued blade destroying souls amused me. True basilisk venom was nasty stuff but no mere toxin would destroy a soul. Now of course there were things that could destroy souls such as The Colt from supernatural (hmm maybe I should steal that) or working at Starbucks.

Sensing that Willow would become depressed about all this I attempted to cheer her up, after all no Overlord wants a depressed Mistress.

"The blade will be quite useful" I said. "Its too small for when I'm in armour but as a tool as assassination it will be very useful. Even if it has no effect on souls it will still destroy any physical object with ease. It might even dust Vampires if I stab then with it. I'll go test it out if you like on Harmony's little gang".

I explained that the former cheerleader was trying to be a master vampire and had minions. They were no threat to me really but it would be a good chance to test out my new toy.

The sword was a thing of beauty and well worth whatever price Willow had paid for it. I wondered how she could of afforded it but I didn't pry.

There were no fancy rubies in this blade instead the blade was all silver as if it was one piece of metal. I wouldn't know how well balanced or light it was until I got out my as with my armour on I couldn't get a feel for the weapon or even a proper grip.

I carefully knocked out some of monsters fangs and dripped venom on the magical sword. The metal didn't dissolve so I knew that sword wasn't a cheap fake or anything. Still there was on more test.

I called over a Green to go get the diary of Tom Riddle. The book was much safer around the minions that us humans as aside from Gnarl and a few of the older minions none of them could read or write. I also knew that the Horcrux required time to infect any human with its evil so again the minions were properly safe with them given that they had no souls to corrupt.

The goblin made sword destroyed the cursed book with ease with no noticeable reaction ( aside from a small amount of ink leakage) since no one had interacted with the book. Now there would be no danger this year at Hogwarts. Dobby the House Elf would not go Potter since he didn't know about the plot and thus it was possible that the young Wizard might have a quiet year. All the better for Dawn who could focus on becoming the young wizard's friend.

"Okay lets go the Room of Requirement, we might as well nick some stuff while we at it".

Lots of the items could be sold at Magical Oddities or at the pan-dimensional market place. I didn't sell stuff there myself but I had made some contacts who would sell items for me for a share of the profits. If nothing else it saved me from spending to much time there myself as the place freaked me out a little since meeting Demon Lord Simon.

We got to the Room by first going to the Netherworld and then to the shop in Diagon Alley. From there we took the Vanishing Cabinet to the Room of Requirement dragging with us three enchanted chests that could hold far more than their physical dimensions should allow. Another handy feature was that the chests could be lightened to the point were we could drag them about even when full.

Well they dragged I could actually carry mine thanks to the super powers.

**Part 38 Vampires.**

**Cave System Sunnydale. **

The caves were dark, dank and smelled of what I assumed were demons. Not that there were any demons here now as it was currently the lair of small gang of Vampires. The gang in question belonged to Harmony the Vampire who well wasn't a great Vampire truth be told but still I was going to kill her in order to test out my new sword.

I'd forgone armour in order to use the venom imbued blade that was to dainty for me to use in armour. Still I was hardy helpless. I had access to my Overlord spells with my free hand and could simple hold the enchanted weapon in my left hand in order to access the wand magic. I even had a few conjuration spells now having drained a mage captive from Chorral.

This meant that I was reaching the limits of how much magic I could store in my body and the Tower Heart. If drained to much more into myself I would properly burn up due to the power or simply explode. Worse the Tower Heart might go up with me.

Still it wasn't all bad I now had an amazing amount of power and I could improve the magical skills I had gained with practice and study. For now I could only summon the simplest of creatures like Scamps and weak skeleton warriors but given time I would summoning zombies and daedric weapons perhaps even one day I would be able to summon the most powerful of daedra such as the

mighty Xivilai or the deadly Daedroth.

However for now I was still limited to the novice spells of that world and I used one now as it was getting dark deeper into these caves. Casting nighteye the world became a single colour and I crept through the caves followed by Faith who also could use the novice spells as I had drained a mages power and placed within her.

Slayers could easily handle that sort of power but they didn't seem to have to patience to learn it, understandable given their short lives. But with Dawn going to a magic school Faith wanted to learn a little magic for herself. It wasn't the same sort of magic but it was close enough for her.

I had to renew the short lived spell a few times but this wasn't a problem as I could feel the spell become easier to cast every time I used it. I made a mental note to do the same with the other magic spells I had picked up on that world. It might get dull standing around casting the same spell over and over again but it would be worth the effort.

Suddenly I heard a noise.

Four male Vampires were standing around listening to a female Vampire talk about some plan or other that she would never get the chance to do, since Faith and I were able to kill them all.

Knowing that I would signal the attack Faith waited for me cast the first spell of the battle which would act as a starters pistol letting her know when to attack.

I took a second to think about what spell I wanted to use, as I had so many now to chose from, not all of them were that effective but I did know some cool conjuration. I could summon a weak zombie perhaps. It would only last for a short time unlike animated ones but there were no bodies around to animate with Necromancy. Vampires couldn't be used as they were not really dead in strictest sense.

Ah what the hell a short lived zombie would be cool.

Casting the magic at the group of Vamps, a zombie came into existence scaring the hell out of them. Well almost of all of them, the largest leech must have been a wrestler before dying because he simple picked up the zombie and threw it. My conjured creature disappeared leaving no trace that it had ever existed. I was going to have to learn to summon stronger creatures.

Faith ran into battle using the Slayer Scythe to great effect to kill one Vampire before they even saw her. The Slayer moved to take on the Vampire giant while I dealt with one leather wearing pest. He came at me with axe and I wondered where the hell all this medieval weaponry came from. Who was supplying the blood suckers with this stuff?.

The leather clad Vamp got my enchanted short in the gut and he dusted with minimal fuss. Turns out that goblin made enchanted weapons imbued with basilisk venom kill Vampires with ease. Which was good to know and was also confirmed when a orange jumper wearing Vampire died from a single cut across the chest.

Meanwhile Faith was having fun with her new friend with a nice game of who can hit the other in the face the hardest. Faith was of course winning but I told her to rape it up. With a swift kick to the groin she brought the hulking Vampire down to her eye level and removed his head.

Harmony tried to run but I just switched hands and stunned her.

"Tie her up Faith" I commanded.

Faith got to work securing my captive while I had a look around and found little worth noting. Mostly tacky unicorns and a few weapons. Also a book on Slayers which might be fun read or better yet a gift to Faith. She wasn't much into reading but it would give her something to do while Dawn was at school. She had spent a lot of time before that killing monsters and seeking treasure but she couldn't do that all the time.

In fact she was doing some looting now.

Harmony's little gang had collected the odd trophy from their kills and liberated some cash from the Magic Box's till. I didn't bother with paper money myself as you could always find someone willing to take your gold.

Most of the time it was me taking the gold of course.

"I can give you a pay raise if your that desperate for money" I said to the Slayer as I waited for Grubby to finish with the Netherworld Gate.

"Gotta pay for Baby's D education somehow" remarked the warrior "Its not like your gonna fork out for five more years of school".

Actually I would have been happy to as Dawn would be a far more useful Mistress to me after finishing all those years at Hogwarts but I said nothing as it would wound Faith's pride.

"So why do you want the cheerleader, boss?" asked the Slayer. "I thought the dead weren't your thing".

"I'm not a necrophiliac thank you very much. I want to keep her around so I have something to cast destruction spells on. Vamps burn easy but ice spells and such will only hurt her. She's a practice dummy basically. She's not bright enough to escape on her own and I be repelled by any attempt she could make to seduce me so she's somewhat safe to have around as long she's locked up".

"So she's not for torture then?" inquired my Mistress.

"Not unless you feel the need" I offered.

"Kinda of got all that out of my system with B, so unless someone else stabs with my own knife again I won't be torturing any more".

Faith changed the subject clearly not wanting to talk about her feelings any more.

"So else is there else to do today?. Ds shopping with Tar and I feel the need to fight".

I gave the matter some thought.

"Well I was going to check out one of the mines near Chorral to see if its worth opening up but I could let you handle it while I practice my magic".

I'd need to organise some mining slaves anyway should the place be worth reopening so it was best to let Faith go in and check it out. She was no miner but would no what to look for one it was explained to her. If the mine had run dry there would be no point but if she could find any metal worth taking I would bother to have slaves dig it out.

Mining slaves weren't cheap either. Not that I had to pay for them but I would still have to fed and clothe them as gather even more life force so that I had enough minions to guard them as well.

Still it was important to get more money coming in. I had a lot of expenses such a funding a tailor made Dark Elf army I was having built and I also wished to expand my holdings in the Wizarding world. In worlds were I could simply take what I wished using brute force I would have to buy power.

But for now I best get home and study my magic otherwise I was never going to get anywhere. I still had lots of looting to do and that meant practising my magic so I could raid more dangerous and profitable places without getting myself killed.

Plus it would stop Willow from nagging me about my lack of studying, that girl really loved her studying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Douchiesnacks**

Thanks let me know if have any ideas for the story.

**Karthik9**

Thanks glad you liked it.

**Kaiya Smith**

I don't know about the artefacts in Lara Croft and a few old relics don't seem worth dealing with that world when there are magical worlds out there easier to exploit.

Overlord Gothic's Elf wife won't be fattened up because that a priestess thing not a Queen thing. They want a new Queen Fay after all not another living tribute to the Mother Goddess. Fay was sexy by human standards and the new Elf Queen needs to be too since she is marrying a human lord. The Elf elders are smart enough to realise that the Overlord wants an Elf like Fay.

While the Dark Elf hot babe army will be based on the Drow the design will be modified so they are less likely to start worshipping any dark gods other than the Overlord. Spiders are creepy.

Also the Overlord has a Slayer after all so the mystical source of the Dark Elves strength can be similar to that of a Slayer once its been studied. It won't be anywhere near as good as what a Slayer has but it will give them an edge over more normal people. That was why he wanted to get a look at the book about Slayers before handing in over to Faith. He needs to know how the Slayers work. Of course the Dark Elves won't be any match for a Slayer one on one because their cheap mass production models but a squad of them would be and the Overlord can just keeping breeding more.

I didn't think of Golems thanks for the idea but there not perfect either they would still need someone to order them about as they are clay robots really they have to be programmed to do a task and someone will still need oversee their work but that said they don't need food, water or rest so its a good idea still as the Dark Elves will need tasks to do other than fighting and enslaving.

Last of all the last chapter got cut off at the end I will upload the complete version of it once my net connection stops playing up.

**Selias**

Yeah I don't think the Overlord will make a deal with a demon even if its just for advice. In any case there lots of magic users and so on at the pan-dimensional marketplace who tailor can make an army for the Overlord so why deal with a demon who wants souls.

The whole Dark Elf enslaver army making is a bit like creating the clone army in Star Wars only using magic not science. But like building any army it will take time and money, lots of money. Then the Overlord will have to equip that army thankfully a tailor made army can have genetic memories of fighting and as the Overlord plans to copy what made a Slayer (only a weaker version using mystical energy rather than demonic) the Dark Elves will get that instinctive fighting power.

Hopefully that makes sense.

Oh and if anyone could come with a name for my new mostly Dark Elf race I would be very grateful and sing your praises.

**The Evil Overlord Story 9. **

**Part 39. Dungeon Keeper. **

**Netherworld Throne Room. **

Sitting on the throne I almost lazily conjured up a Scamp before blasting it with a ice based destruction spell. The conjured creature died and then faded away.

"Still practising your magic Sire" remarked Gnarl the minion master "Mistress Willow will be pleased although I remember that she wanted you to focus more on the wand magic".

Wand magic was alright but I hated having to remember all those silly words and hand movements. With the magic from Tamriel things were easier, you just willed things to happen and they did. As long as you focused the effects were reliable. With wand magic I never could remember which spells did what.

"Willow doesn't decide what I do, she lives to serve me not the other way around." I reminded the old minion.

"Quite right Master" agreed Gnarl his strange lantern bobbing a bit as he head did.

The minion paused for a moment before speaking again.

"If I may beg for your attention Lord there are a few matters that need dealing with here in the Netherworld".

"Isn't Amy dealing with that stuff?" I asked.

"Mistress Amy does a find job of managing the day to day affairs as does Mistress Sabrina but there are things only the Overlord or his First Mistress can organise and well Mistress Faith is err out hunting again".

What he meant by that was that Faith was off killing things again in order to make money. Not that I could complain as she had cleared out several mines by now and I had slaves, under the watchful eyes of the minions, busy digging up whatever wealth of metals there were.

Not that the minions were great at the job. Oh sure they could keep the slaves in line and ensure that the products of the labour reached me but they were rubbish at stuff like correctly feeding the slaves (human can't survive on raw rats and water after all) or ensuring that the slaves got enough sleep. This was because the minions themselves didn't need much food or sleep and they didn't seem to understand that the slaves did.

Partly this was my fault as minions had to learn these things just like humans did. The older minions like Gnarl and Giblet had many skills and were quite smart but few minions reached that aid. Worse the older more experienced minions tended to die in battle only to replaced by new minions with no experience as I preferred having quantity over quality so I never bothered to resurrect any of the older minions.

Still once I had my tailor made army of slavers this would change and the minions could focus more on keeping order and dying at whims. Like they should be doing.

"So what things do I need to deal with?" I asked of my small demon adviser.

Another Brown appeared holding a scroll and I sighed. Oh great there was a list that meant I might be at this for hours.

"First of all there is the matter of the minion burrows. While most of the Browns are kept busy the other tribes are not. They need something to do".

"Any suggestions?".

Gnarl pretended to give the matter some thought but I would bet a small fortune that he had already come up with a few ideas.

"Expanding the minion burrows would be best Dark One. The Reds can easily move into the lava fields below the Tower and the Blues could be settled where the underground streams met to make the black lake which is part of your domain within the Netherworld".

I had a lake? I wanted to ask but I skipped the issue as Black Lake didn't sound like a nice place.

"Sure that sounds good let them resettle should keep them busy for a while".

While the Browns were by far the best a building the other tribes could do it. Granted Gnarl would have to draw up the blueprints for whatever home they wanted but once that was done the minions could build whole cities down there if needs be.

"Sadly Sire this is not an options for the Greens. While we could easily transplant the needed plants to make a suitable home for them, the lack of sunlight in the Netherworld would make that pointless".

True without some source of sunlight any plants they brought down here would wither and die. Moving the Greens to the surface wasn't really an option either as the minions had a habit of wandering off without the Overlord being around to remind them who was in charge.

"So we need some sort of artificial sunlight then" I thought out loud.

Well I had heard of solar simulators that could do that but they were technology which didn't seem practical really as we had no sources of electrical power done here. Which annoyed me as I really wanted to play on my Xbox.

So I needed a magical object that could serve as a small sun. Perhaps the pan-dimensional marketplace had such a thing, they seemed to have everything else. Some sort of magical crystal that emitted sunlight would do, keeping such a thing charged wouldn't be a problem and maybe it could even be turned off to simulate night and day.

"Well I need to go to the pan-dimensional marketplace anyway. While I'm there I'll ask one of my contacts to acquire me a suitable light source".

"Very good master" replied Gnarl.

Gnarl went on to report about a few minor matters such as the tunnels being dug and the new bridges being built that one allow my Mistresses and I access to different parts of the Netherworld.

The flying rocks made stuff like bridges hard to build and many minions had died while creating them but they were now safe for my Mistresses and I to use, even better I wouldn't have to ride platforms everywhere which was good as I hated those things due to my fear of heights.

Food was always a problem as the ever increasing numbers of minions meant more bellies to fill but I had already made arrangements to deal with that. Anya my newest Mistress agreed to broker a deal with some demons who specialised in providing underground creatures with food. That would keep the minions stomachs full. I also ordered another cavern to be made a giant rat farm as the minions loved eating rats and the giant rats found all over the world of Elder Scrolls could be bred quite fast.

"There is also the matter of the Gates, Master. The Gate to San Francisco in what you call the Charmed Verse is now ready and the Gate to the Forgotten Realms won't take much longer".

Ah good that meant that I could go and claim the Charmed Ones. My plans to claim the Charmed ones were many and all based on ones I had seen on the TV show. All I needed was to capture one sister and the others would come to get her and that was the plan. Unlike the demons and warlocks who had tried to turn the Charmed Ones to evil I had the Evil Presence Spell. It was just a matter of keeping the sister from escaping long enough to convert them.

In fact just converting one alone should do the trick as the sisters and their book were linked. Of course the Charmed Ones had a habit of escaping such traps but I had a few tricks up my sleeve. And of course my own powerful Witches backing me up.

"The energy from young Mistress Dawn has made it possible to open and maintain so many Gates in fact Dark Lord we need made to create more in order to use up the energy as there is a limit to how much the Tower Heart had contain. If you wish to drain three powerful Witches you might need to make some room".

Damn I had been hoping to seal of the Gate to the Charmed world once I had the sisters in order to prevent anyone from coming after them now it seemed I would need to create more Gates in fact so that the Key's energy combined with that I would take from the Charmed Ones wouldn't cause the Heart to go boom.

I didn't even intend to take that much power from the Charmed Ones I was planning to keep them in line mostly with the Unbreakable Vow and Dark Marriage ceremonies.

Still I would have to order the creation of more Gates quickly but only to worlds that weren't a great threat to me.

"I do have an idea on how to use up some of the magical energy without needing to create more Gates" mentioned Gnarl.

I turned to look at him.

"Oh really do tell".

"Is your Dark Lordship aware of the Dungeon Keepers?"

Actually I was assuming he meant the video games of the same name. Being a Dungeon Keeper was somewhat like being an Overlord who avoided the surface world. Rather have minions they had Imps to build their domain. Also they were dependant on what was called a Dungeon Heart which was somewhat like my Tower Heart only not as awesome.

The Dungeon Keepers did as the name would suggest built and controlled underground lairs called Dungeons which attracted many evil creatures into the Keepers service. The Keepers housed, feed and paid dark creatures to serve them and in return the creatures did whatever they were best at.

Warlocks researched spells. Imps did the labour and other creatures mostly did the fighting as heroes didn't just go after Overlords and Dark Lords they went after Keepers too, mostly just to ransack the treasures the Keepers hoarded.

"Yes Gnarl I know what a Dungeon Keeper is".

"Well Sire long ago one of the Overlords signed a treaty with the Keepers of this world. The Overlord would remain on the surface and not extend his Dark Domain too deeply as long the Keepers remained underground. Once in while Keepers would send their forces above ground to raid settlements outside the Overlord's realm but in return the Overlord could have mines and quarries" explained my adviser.

Hmm it seemed that the Overlords weren't the only ones to have accessed other worlds then but while this was interesting to hear I wanted to know what the point was so Gnarl got to it.

"One of the Green scouting parties found a Dungeon as I hoped but there was no Keeper. It seems that the Keeper who once ruled most of the this world's underground has left, perhaps seeking adventure elsewhere. But not only are some of the creatures still around a few would like to serve you. One is in fact awaiting an audience".

Okay this wasn't turning out to be as boring as I feared. I was after all trying to expand and taking over the now abandoned Dungeons would be one way to go about that.

"So you think I should take over the Dungeons in this world then Gnarl?" I asked.

Gnarl shook his head.

"No Sire that would led to a war should the Keeper return. Instead I suggest stealing one of the Dungeon Hearts. We could hire some humans to do it for us so you won't be blamed. Then if Mistresses Willow and Tara can replicate the Dungeons Hearts you could empower them using the new and improved Tower Heart. This would allow you to build your own hidden lairs on other worlds. Like the Netherworld they wouldn't require any direct access to the surface and would give your Mistress more room for their projects. I would suggest appointing Keepers to run the lairs for in exchange for providing tribute to you".

I sat back and gave the matter some thought.

Dungeons would be an excellent way to increase my holdings in Buffy's world. Such underground lairs would make fine homes for demons and vampires as they could only be accessed by those who could use the portals. The portals weren't like my Gates and could properly be used by any dark creature or magic user.

This would allow me to gain some control over the demon world and increase the forces I could call upon. If I gifted a Dungeon to a demon it would be indebted to me and pay me tribute.

I would have to supply minions to take the place of Imps in those Dungeons but that was minor thing. Of course only Browns would be suitable to such a thing as they could be ordered to serve others too. The other tribes were harder to control unless your the Overlord.

While minions weren't great a jobs that required paperwork and great amounts of organisation they were wonders at digging and building things even if they didn't know what the hell they were making. As long as they had blueprints or at last some sketches they would work.

For example Amy's tropical resort would be ready in a matter of weeks and took up most of an island.

The tricky part would be to convince demons and vampires to take the deal. Then again I now had Anya as a mistress and she had plenty of contacts with demons.

I might also find buyers for such a thing on Nirn. Necromancers and rogue conjurers would love such a place as when we set yourself up in an ancient ruin or cave system your work often got interrupted by enterprising adventures/heroes ,who knowing that the law didn't care much up for what happened outside of the settlements, get into the habit of destroying all your zombies/conjured creatures before killing you so they ransack all your treasure.

If you had a Dungeon with a portal you could turn on and off then the only thing you had to worry about was people digging down and into your home. And since that world's version of Dwarfs were all dead that was likely to happen.

"Alright Gnarl let's do it. I'll go to the surface in disguise and hire some adventurers they can steal a Heart for us and then we can replicate a few dozen and power them up with the Tower Heart".

The energy needed to keep one portal open and to keep the Dungeon liveable (after all something had to keep the air fresh and the temperature stable) was minimal compared to what my Tower Heart could contain. I could empower hundreds of Dungeon Hearts most likely.

"Then I'm off to the pan-dimensional marketplace to find that fake sun thing then I'll need to place the order for my army. Hopefully they will have some Drow captives otherwise I'm going to have to venture into the Underdark which is not a good thing".

With great enthusiasm I stood up and strode towards the Tower Heart thankful to have something to do that didn't involve studying magic. Sadly I didn't get very far.

"Wait Master you forgot about the guest she wants to apply for a job!".

"Another Mistress?" I asked.

"Well yes Sire but not in the usual way".

Somewhat intrigued I went back to my throne and bade them to enter. By that I mean I used the Tower Heart to let them in. Whoever it was must have been waiting by a Gate on this world because she appeared before me with no delay.

"This is Dark Mistress Dominique" declared.

The Dark Mistress looked human and wore a leather dominatrix outfit. Not my thing really as I liked to be the one inflicting the torment but she was rather sexy. Her black leather clothing (if you could call it that) only covered her torso and the lower part of her breasts. She even brought her own whip.

"Dark Mistress?" I just had to ask even though I sort of knew what they were about already.

The women didn't speak for herself and let Gnarl explain.

"A Dark Mistress is demon – human hybrid who specialises in torture" explained the minion. "Dark Mistress Dominique would like to apply for the job of chief torturer. Now that you have a captive you don't desire to keep alive or sane Dominique has been drawn here to serve you. If you gather more such captives you will attract more Dark Mistresses. That will of course mean expanding to torture chambers and cells. Dark Mistress live to inflict pain on others and even themselves but they do provide useful services".

"Like what?" I asked.

This time Dominique spoke for herself. Her voice sound human but somehow inhuman at the same time as if she were a monster that could simply pass for human. But I wasn't going to judge as you could say the same about me.

"Aside from interrogation I can as I gain experience convert others to your cause by breaking their minds and reshaping them to suit my lord".

Okay that sounded handy as there were Mistresses I desired that had little or not magic to drain. Having another way of converting them would allow me to gain them.

"The process can go wrong of course" Dominique explained "but the more I practice the less likely that is to happen so a regular supply of captives would be welcome. The more exotic my captives are the more I learn about my art and that can led to other results. I can create skeleton warriors over a process that takes a few days per captive but this requires more than one Mistress if you want such warriors in numbers".

Having extra warriors was always good.

"And of course I am well trained in using pain to create pleasure. I know that most Dark Lords do not enjoy being made to submit but I am quite willing to be the submissive one if you wish it. Or if my lord wishes I can perform with another women for his amusement".

Now I was glad I was sitting down.

"All I ask in return is a steady supply of victims and of course the tools of my trade".

Oh I had so many ideas on who Dominique could convert for me but she would need lots of people to practice on first which meant getting some captives.

"Gnarl!" I shouted. "Get Chief Torturer Dominique a team of minions and put them at her disposal. Then get a work team of Browns to expand the torture chamber and the cells. I can pick up the tools she will need while I'm at the marketplace".

"Yes Master" replied Gnarl "I'll just show Dark Mistresses Dominique to her work space".

I ordered another minion to get my armour as I wanted to go out and get some captives for my new employee.

But first I would have to wait for my boner to go down.

**Part 40. Black Bow Bandits.**

**Rockmilk Cave. Blackwood. **

Ah memories.

Raiding Rockmilk cave brought back memories from when I played the game. Just wait a few days in game time and you could come back and raid the place again as two bandit gangs battled it out. I didn't yet know if I could do that in real world but if I could I'd have to assume that the gods of this world had a cruel sense of humour.

I didn't come through the only door which led into this network of caves, because that would be silly, as I had the Gates. So instead I made the Netherworld Gate appear at the on the opposite side of the cave away from the fighting. The Gate would face the door allowing me another exit should I need it which was unlikely.

Before I had time to summon up any minions a large Orc with a claymore charged at me shouting what I assumed was a war cry. A quick _Stupefy _to the face put him down for a while but I was quickly confronted with another claymore wielder this one a Nord who also went down due to a stunning spell to the head.

"All to easy" I said while grinning. Not that anyone could see me smile as I was in full armour.

Suddenly an arrow hit me lodging itself in the armour but not breaking through to damage my skin.

Effortlessly switching my double headed skull axe. (which was a new weapon a trophy enchanted by my Witches rather than forged by Giblet) I used Overlord magic to send a nice roasty hot fireball at the archer. Who was a Dark Elf of this world and thus hard to burn.

So I just fired more fireballs as resistant isn't the same thing as immune.

Everyone else was already dead so I summoned my most experienced and well armed Browns (only 6 as I wanted to give the enemy at least a small chance) and had them take the two stunned captives back to the Netherworld were they would enjoy the attentions of what I hoped was the first of many Dark Mistresses in my torture chambers.

Hopefully the Dark Mistress would live up to her claim that she could convert people to my cause via torture and magic. Even the success rate was low it didn't matter as there was no lack of bandits, marauders and other warriors to practice on.

I knew that my tailor made army would take some time to make so in the mean time I would need to recruit in other ways and this seemed the best way I had found so far. Even after I had my Dark Elves (or whatever I would call them) it would be good to have more cannon fodder around.

Very good if or when an Imperial Legion showed up.

I would leave the looting for later and once the minions returned I moved further down the Rockmik caves.

In this larger area even more bandits and marauders were trying to kill it each and just ignored me,which was just rude in my opinion.

I swept the small pack of minions towards two Black Bow Bandits while charging a large marauder ,this one an Imperial using yet another Claymore, and I chopped his head off with my new axe.

My latest toy had been enchanted with wand magic. Enchanted weapons were few and far between in the Wizarding world but Willow had a rare book on the process and had directed Tara and Amy to spend an evening enchanting one of my trophies.

In theory the axe couldn't be broken unless struck with a powerful magical spell and would repel dirt and blood meaning it would never have to be cleaned. Like the Goblin made weapons it should also imbue whatever would make it stronger but as it wasn't made by Goblins something like Basilisk venom would properly destroy it.

I got a chance to test this out when a Battlemage sent a spell of paralysing at me. The axe as hoped imbued the spell and glowed the same colour as the spell. I wondered if the effect would last as weapons enchanted using this worlds magic had be recharged. Would my new axe need to be recharged or could hold more spells giving the weapon many effects. If so I would have a blunt mace made as there was little point having an axe which could hold so many spells as I tended to kill with a single blow using an edged weapon.

The axe did indeed paralyse as the Battlemage found out. She was unable to move after I removed an arm even as she bleed to death.

I didn't know much healing magic as the Dark Arts don't tend to be good at that stuff so I just killed the warrior witch by removing her head. Sparing her a slower more painful death.

Two Elf archers , one a bosmer or Wood Elf the other what I called a High Elf, entered from a side room and both opened fire on me. The bowmen or women in this case only got one shot and the one they got did no damage.

My axe moved faster than such a heavy weapon had right to and batted aside the arrows. Not giving the two elf maidens any chance to run I switched hands and stunned them.

The minions dragged both females back to the Netherworld were they would be the toys of the Dark Mistress. I would likely go down and watch her work later as Dominique had promised to show me the more kinky side of her work.

Putting my lustful thoughts aside as I encountered a hedge wizard this one another High Elf. I began to wonder if anyone could challenge me on this world. In D&D terms I had levelled up to the point were low level bandits such as these were amusements nothing more.

That was when I paid for my arrogance.

The hedge wizard used a lightening spell which hurts me a lot. There should be some rule against anyone but a Dark Lord shooting lightening from their fingertips. Thankfully the minions sensing a threat to their beloved Overlord threw themselves at my enemy taking him apart.

Oh well a captive mage would be to much trouble anyway although I should grab one to drain for the Elf Queen I was suppose to marry in a few months.

Casting the basic restoration magic I knew I realised that I had drained all my mana. It would recharge quickly since I could like the locals recharge my magic by resting.

Not that I bothered to do that I simply looted the Altmer's body and drank his potion of restore magic. I knew the name was fancier than that but the helmet translation magic tended to give me the basic meaning of the words rather than a direct translation. That made reading non-English books a bit dull but there were spells that could translate a book far better than the ones in my helmet.

I then noticed that my axe seemed to be covered in electrical energy but there was no trace of the paralysing spell on it. Was this due to the nature of the magic here could the axe only hold one spell at a time. If this was so then the weapon wasn't a great as I imagined but it was still a fun novelty.

Once more moving deeper into the caves I held the minions back while I watched a snake-women archer fire down into the battle below.

Deciding to practice my wand spells a bit more I cast the Banishing Charm which pushed objects away from you. At this distance and due to my lack of practice it didn't have much of an effect but it didn't need to as the lizard person was near the edge anyway.

Were she fell I jumped landing hard enough to hurt my legs but not damage them. Which was good because I had to move them in order to dodge a sword wielding human. The man put a lot of power behind his blow and had it hit I would of felt it. But I side stepped and he hit the wall hard. Risking a quick glance I knew he was out of the fight as his head was bleeding badly.

Looking around I saw the Bandit Leader and two more archers both Thundercats as I nicknamed them but they were really Khajiit.

Not giving them a chance to try and kill me as it was rather pointless I sent a stunner at one. Hoping to collect him later. Then I threw my axe at the other cat person killing him. Which left me unarmed and that turned out to be rather silly to do but thankfully not too dangerous.

The Dunmer Bandit Boss dressed in all leather armour hit me over the head with a silver mace that must have been enchanted to drain strength because I was finding it hard to stand up now. Not that my life was in danger because while the Elf kept hitting me enough to keep me down it wasn't enough to dent my armour. I might be bruised a bit later but I had Slayer healing and spells so it didn't matter.

The minions quickly put a stop to this almost comical beating by killing the chief bandit. Once my strength had returned I had a look at the mace that had actually hurt me a little. I'd of taken it as trophy but I hadn't killed owner so I threw it aside. I didn't really like the magical weapons on this world because you had to remember to recharge them which was annoying. Once the minions had gathered everything here up I would sell it maybe. I wouldn't equip my army with weapons that might run out of juice during a battle that was for sure.

Noticing the big fire I ordered the minions to gather up everything of value and bring it here. The useless stuff could be burnt.

It took the minions a while to gather everything given that there were only six of them but that was fine by me as I needed to rest for a while as my magic and physical energy had been depleted. While it seemed no single being in this world could really match me mages were still a danger and numbers could turn the tide against me.

I was going to need some sort of magical resistance power or one day a powerful witch or wizard was going to fry my ass. I didn't want to die of course but not due to fear of death as that didn't bother me so much these days (given that I knew resurrection was possible in a number of ways) but I really wanted to see my plans come to pass. So I had to come up with a way to resit magical attacks.

The minions finished their labour and I selected a large chest to hold what I wanted to keep. The contents could be sorted out later and placed in the right part of the Netherworld.

The few jewels and coins these bandits had would be added to the treasury as I needed them to pay for my army. The weapons were taken too as I would need to arm that army as well. Thankfully the Netherworld wasn't lacking for space so I could afford to store these weapons.

The bandits even had a few books which would please Willow as she was turning one of the caverns into a massive library. That project was thankfully not costing me anything as there were plenty of books to steal and the Browns could easily build the needed shelves.

Things like the rolls of cloth and wood were burnt as I really had no need for them. And the odd potion bottle would be sent to Tara who was in charge of such things.

I didn't bother with collecting the armour as I planned for my Dark Elf army to use stealth and speed rather than brute force. Those sort of attacks were best left to the minions or whatever fighting slaves could be converted to my cause. Furs and iron armour would do my Elves no good I needed to find a source of nice black leather like that the Dark Brotherhood used.

Once the loot was sorted I left the cave and headed off for my next target. One of the Black Bow Bandits hideouts. I wanted to destroy or convert that gang as I was badly in need of archers.

Next time I would bring a Mistress or two with me so I would have someone to talk to between fights. The minions were not the best of company.

**Part 41. Making My Order. **

**The Pan-Dimensional Marketplace. **

The Wizard in charge of this place looked as old as the building was. He was dressed just like you would expect an old wizard to be dressed. He wore long robes of royal purple decorated with the expected mystical symbols, he even had the pointy hat.

His name wasn't Merlin at least, not that it would of surprised me much if it had been. If fact his name was Evan but that didn't tell me much.

"So Lord Gothic you wish to employ my services to create for yourself an army of Dark Elves?".

Why he was asking that when I had just explained that part I didn't know but it might be for the benefit of the younger robed men who were coming into view. They were properly his staff as I couldn't imagine a single person being able to create the thousands of soldiers I needed.

I was glad to have brought Faith, Willow and Tara with me because if this deal went south I would need to help to escape this place alive. Although wearing my armour might have been a good idea. At least I had a few minions with me.

"Yes I'll need at least a thousand perhaps a few thousand more later".

The wizard nodded.

"Such a thing is possible although such numbers would take some time. Better to ask for a thousand and have them breed to increase you army. They can be made more fertile than other Elves at the cost of their long lifespans".

Slowly taking in the scene I noticed that the different coloured robed younger men were already preparing some sort of spell. A blue robed magic user with features hidden by a hood brought in a large diamond like gem which once placed on the ground emitted light which took shape to show a hologram of sorts.

The magical hologram displayed a generic Dark Elf neither male nor female but an Elf judging by the pointed ears and purple hair.

"Now" began the Wizard "To begin with I need to know if you prefer your servant race to be male or female".

"Female" I answered.

The hologram shifted to show a female Dark Elf that had no eyes for some reason but the rest of the features seemed fine and sexy to me.

"The females will be able to breed to increase their numbers and replace losses but do you wish them to only birth females?. This will require you to provide males of other species in order to get them pregnant but any male will do. I can also ensure that the offspring will mostly take after their mothers as the father need only supply a small amount of the life coding".

Life coding or code of life was what some cultures called DNA.

"You make them sound like asari" I muttered.

The Wizard smiled.

"I assume you refer to the mono-gendered natives of Thessia" said the Wizard. "Yes they were created in much the same way as your Elves will be".

Huh who would of thought that the asari started out as a race of sex slaves for some insanely powerful (or at least insanely rich) person like myself.

Actually that did explain a lot now that I thought about it.

"Sure that sounds like a good option but I don't want to lose control of them".

"Perfect unbreakable loyalty isn't possible" explained the Wizard "Even those minions of yours could turn on you should another rise up and attempt to take your place".

Which was why I used the Unbreakable Vow on everyone allowed to get close to me. Any betrayal would result in the death of the betrayer even if they managed to kill me they would never get to enjoy the fruits of that betrayal.

"But there are ways to ensure that the loyalty they feel is nearly unbreakable. Aside from feeling it in their blood as it were I can make it so that they see you as a god" added the Wizard.

I'd never wanted to be worshipped before, mostly due to the fact that people had a habit of turning their backs on gods but I wasn't going anywhere and would be around to enforce that worship. So it might be fun to have some hot Elf babes bowing at my feet.

Still rebellion was possible but that risk was one every leader had to put up with.

"Very well if you think its best" I said causally.

"Why do they have no eyes?" asked Willow who had been studying the hologram.

"The eyes are usually the best way to identify who the farther is in such slave races. After all I doubt your master wants to engage in carnal activities with his own daughter even if she mostly just a clone of her mother.".

"So the eye colour will be the same as the Dad's" said Tara. "but what happens if say two of the guys knocking up the Elves have the same eye colour?"

Given that my eyes were gold like a Sith's that would make it clear which Elf babies were mine so this wouldn't be a problem for me. Unless my natural eye colour of blue was the one that passed on, but this could be tested.

I wondered if that would happen with the children of my Elf Queen. Would my Overlord traits pass onto the kids. If so any male child might be a treat to me.

"The colour of the hair can be made to reflect the father as well if he wishes" mentioned the Mage.

I wasn't intending to let my army sleep around but I might award a few of the Elves to my loyal servants as I planned to recruit a few males to my chosen generals such as Harry Potter. I doubted he wanted to bang his granddaughters any more than I did. Of course Dawn might object to him breeding with other women but this was all assuming that she could seduce him to darkside.

"I'll have it so the eyes and the hair colour match the Dad" I said.

Which for my offspring would be black rather than purple.

"Give them purple pupils as standard" I added.

That would ensure that I didn't bend over and plow any of my own kids because that idea was just nasty.

"With the mere surface features dealt with" said the Wizard. "you now need to decide how powerful they will be magically and physically. This requires templates".

I already knew about this part.

"Yes I want them based on Drow". I explained "I've seen some in the Slave Markets. Like Drow I want them quick and agile with some magical skill. Natural skills at assassinations and stealth".

"I will need blood taken from a magic user of appropriate strength".

Willow took out a vial of blood taken from a rather novice magic user who had been in charge of the Bruma mages guild. Her power had been nothing compared to Willow's who had taken her down. But it would let my future slave army use a little Elder Scrolls magic.

"Also I will need the blood of a...".

I was way ahead of him.

"This is Faith" I said pointing to my Mistress. "She's the Slayer I want you to replicate her mystical power for my Elves. She'll be the template for their physical attributes ".

Which would include strength, speed and reflexes above the human norm as well super human healing. Slayer dreams were few and far between anyway so it was doubtful my Elves would get them. Hopefully the ability to sense nearby demons and vampires would be kept.

The Wizard stroked his long white beard.

"I can do that easily but your slave race will have her power in diluted form".

I had expected that. Mass produced copies were never as good as the real thing.

"I expected as much" I said to the Wizard "Faith's all the Slayer I could ever need so weaker copies will be fine for mere soldiers".

Faith frowned at first until she realised that she wasn't being replaced instead the slave race would be moulded in her image somewhat. Imitation is often quite flattering after all. And I had chosen her above all the warriors I could of picked after all once she figured that out she would be quite pleased.

"As they are based upon Drow I suggest adding a small amount of human life code into them so that they are better able to adapt to life on the surface. Being able to switch between heat vision and normal human vision will be quite useful. Although an actual Drow would always be better at using heat vision to stalk its prey" said the man with the staff.

Any Drow from the Marketplace would provide the needed template for their stealth and assassin skills so there was no need for me to provide their blood.

"Last of all" said the Wizard. "I will require the blood of someone or something that is loyal to its master in order to ensure this trait in your Elves".

Thank goodness I had researched this service in advance. If I hadn't I wouldn't of been able to prepare this part.

"Tara" I simply said.

Tara took out a scrolls with summoned a Dark Seducer who served the Mad God.

"A creature of Oblivion" remarked the Wizard. "I've never seen a Dark Seducer but its a good choice. They worship their prince and would die for him. Of course your slaves will share their trait of hating the Golden Saints but I can't see that being a problem".

As I had no intention of going to the Shivering Isle it shouldn't be.

Tara commanded the Dark Seducer to bleed a little into a provided bowl which it did as it was bound to Tara's will. Faith did the same as the Seducer and bled at little at my request.

"I can provide suitable human and Drow blood" explained the Wizard. "And I have your other samples. Normally a batch of five makes a good test run. Once your satisfied with the product. We can move onto mass production. The first five should be ready in two weeks please return then with the payment for then the five".

A day here wasn't the same as an Earth day it was much longer that wasn't a problem as Willow could calculate the time I needed to wait down to the hour with her massive nerd brain.

"How much is the payment?" I asked.

The Wizard named a sum in the local currency which made Willow frown.

"How much is that in Galleons?" I asked figuring that the Gringotts Goblins could process that much gold into currency.

So could their counterparts here in the pan-dimensional marketplace for that matter.

"About 50,000" answered Willow.

I knew that it was five British pounds to the Galleon so it was going to cost me a quarter of a million pounds just to get the testing batch.

"Once the first batch is created and you are pleased with the product the process becomes much cheaper" explained the Wizard. "For a equal sum again I could supply with up to ten thousand such slaves".

That sounded like a lot but made sense the original batch would have to be fine tuned and any faults would have to be corrected but once that was done mass producing them would be properly be a lot easier.

This meant that I had two weeks to come up with a quarter of million pounds worth of gold and gold was worth different amounts in different worlds. For example on the Overlord's world gold was more common and I could spend 7,000 gold coins (Imperial septims from Tamriel were the standard gold coins I used to measure my wealth) on just one Giblet made sword

Goblin Galleons were much larger than a Septim and it took ten of them to make a Galleon due to impurities and expenses so in septims this would cost half a million. Far more than I had.

So in order to come up with the needed cash I was going to have to make fifty thousand Galleons or half a million septims. It would be far easier to have the Goblins turn gold into Galleons and I even had some gold mines to help that along. Of course the gold they were mining wouldn't add up to much even when purified and melted into bars I would be lucky to get a few thousand Galleons.

I suppose I could rob Fort Knox in my world were there was no defence against magic but I would properly just get myself shot. Of course I had no idea how much fifty thousand Galleons equalled in gold bricks so I might not get enough. Silly idea really I didn't have the numbers for such an assault.

"Its possible for us to have the sum ready" said Willow whispering to me "The Gringotts Goblins can process a lot of the gold and the Goblins here can too. We'll have to raid a lot of places to get it done and maybe sell off some magical items as well but it can be done".

Then I had an idea and told my Mistresses to come closer.

"Gold's a lot common the world above the Netherworld" I said.

The Netherworld mines were most profitable but the environment was also quite dangerous so I had moved most of the mining operations to Tamriel because the slaves lasted a lot longer there.

"So I could raid the treasuries of that world. The kings and barons are likely to have entire rooms full of thousands of gold coins. The minions can melt them down into bars which the Goblins can turn into money".

I hadn't raided that world much to other worlds being more well know to me but there even the peasants had the odd bag of gold lying around so the kings and such properly had a lot more.

"I've got a few thousand gold coins" mentioned Faith. "You can have it if you pay for Dawn's schooling and give me something less dangerous to do. I don't want to keep risking my life just to put little sis through school plus I want her to go to college as part of the deal".

I agreed to that as it sounded fair. I'd already paid for one year at Hogwarts anyway and I wouldn't have to pay next years fees until next summer plenty of time. Her school equipment costs were paid out of the profits from the shop in Diagon Alley as well so it wouldn't cost me much as the shop would still be there next year.

"You can train my Elves, Faith for the same pay you get now" I told her. "If you get bored you can help me take down minor targets as part of a group so it'll be low risk".

"I could help"said Tara " My potions sell well and I inherited everything when my family disappeared. I could sell the farm quickly as I've already gotten offers but its mostly owned by the bank I might make say twenty thousand dollars tops. I know its not much but could I buy into your magic shop I'd like to own part of it since I live there so much".

It was properly odd for an Overlord to have his Mistresses giving him money but I wasn't your normal Overlord now was I. Amy and Sabrina had nothing to offer as they were totally dependant on me so not point asking them when we got back.

"I spent all my money" reported Willow. "Mostly on setting up my magic lab. So I can't help and my parents are alive so I can't sell their house. But don't kill them please they aren't bad people, just not around much".

That would properly take to much time anyway. Tara's family had been declared dead for a while now and all but her cousin Beth were actually dead after falling in a lava stream while mining.

"I can sell slaves here too" I realised. "We can take some of the people from Bruma and Chorral and sell them here. Maybe even some people from your world too. L.A has people disappearing all the time".

"They have auctions for magic items here" said Willow. "Tara and I know what would sell well from your raids".

"Seems like we have a plan then" I said. "I'll go raid whatever profitable places the Tower Heart shows me while the you ladies sell,sell, sell.. We will make the money in no time".

**Part 42. Money. Money. Money. **

**Dwarf City. The Golden Hills **

When I had asked the Tower Heart to show me the treasuries that could raided in the lands above the Netherworld I had expected to see the hordes of wealthy land owning barons or perhaps the hidden vaults of the anti-magic church of the humans.

Instead I had been shown a the vast underground kingdom of the Dwarfs. The kingdom wasn't so much underground as it was under the hills. A network of mines, tunnels and homes dug out of the rock made up this Dwarf city and of course there was gold, lots of gold.

It seemed that the legacy of Goldo Golderson was a strong one.

I hadn't seen a Dwarf King in my viewings but there were piles of gold inside a few vaults guarded by Dwarfs who wore armour in different styles and colours from other Dwarfs who also guarded different vaults.

Clearly the race wasn't united but there weren't any signs of active warfare among the race. Perhaps they were simply divided into clans or tribes of some sort. That would certainly explain things.

The Dwarfs of this time didn't enslave Elves either instead they had a poorly dressed working class.

Nor were there any signs of magical devices or magic users. This was properly why the Dwarfs hadn't been seen in Overlord 2. The so called Glorious Empire had been driven to destroy magic ,much like the modern church was, so it would have been a wasted effort to wage war on the Dwarfs while battling the magic users and races.

My Gate appeared deep inside the network of Dwarven tunnels but in a quiet area devoid of signs of life. Judging by the few left broken tools scattered about this had once been part of a mine, long since tapped out

Still it made a good staging area. I had plenty of time to summon up some minions. Dwarfs were found of using flame throwers and crossbows as well as axes so I brought up a force of Reds and Browns. Also the Dwarfs had no magic users I brought both Amy and Sabrina with me.

Both had become far more magically powerful in the last few weeks alone. And both had enchanted black leather armour meant to help protect them.

The charms were protective in nature and while magical attacks could bypass these defences physical attacks would be far less effective as we discovered when testing the armour out.

Crossbow bolts seemed to burn away when entering the shield around the armour as did an entire minion when it had been ordered to attack the dummy wearing the armour. There were limits of course the spells had to be recast for every battle but the girls could do that themselves. And the spells wouldn't protect them if they got caught up in a collapsing mine but the armour was still very cool.

Sadly my armour couldn't hold the enchantments as it was already full of magic and while these spells could be applied to a new set of armour I would lose the enchantments that allowed me to channel Overlord spells and all the other cool features like the innate fighting skills so it wasn't worth the trade off as I often fought magic users whose spells could bypass such defences.

"So where is the gold?" asked Amy taking out her wand and casting lumos so she could look around.

Not that there was anything worth seeing.

"How are we going to move that much gold anyway?" asked Sabrina who had seen some of it via the Tower Heart.

Moving the loot was always trouble.

"Well I plan to just brain zap as many of the Dwarf as possible and have them pile up al the gold by the Gate. Then they'll keep paying me tribute which means even more gold coming in".

The Dwarfs were good with gold and the Goblins would be able mint the stuff in no time. They properly had more than a quarter of million pounds worth and if they didn't I could make up the rest using my other sources of income.

No sense raiding a hundred different places when I could go for the jackpot.

Taking the led my group soon found itself under attack by a group of drunk Dwarfs. Well on this world it was hard to find a sober Dwarf but this didn't make them any less dangerous, well slightly less as their hand eye coordination suffered.

Also having a big mace helped when it came to fighting Dwarfs.

This mace wasn't spiked but it was really good at squashing things like skulls and other bones as the first Dwarf warriors I saw found out. Their short axes were soon picked up by the less well armed minions. I would have to remember to have the minions move all the weapons to the armoury as I would one day soon have thousands of Dark Elves to arm.

More guard Dwarfs soon appeared one armed with a flame thrower. Such a weapon was very dangerous. While my armour could take a lot of damage such a weapon would still roast me and my Witches.

Thankfully it never got that far. A fireball from me and two blasting hexes from the girls blew the operator of the flame thrower to bits killing several other Dwarfs in the blast.

"That cleared the way!" called Amy with a cruel smile.

Lots of unarmed Dwarfs started to panic as things caught fire. What I assumed were female Dwarfs seemed to be running dragging their kids with them which was sensible while the male grabbed tools in order to fight.

I stunned and brain zapped several Dwarfs while switching hands until they got more organised and I had to kill a few of them. My girls stunned a few more whom I converted to my cause. When they awoke they would be on my side.

Dwarfs it turns out have long memories as one old looking Dwarf called out.

"Its the Overlord. Run, hide your gold and then your children!".

Some people had really messed up prioritizes.

I would protect my Mistresses over my treasure and I was fucking Dark Lord so I least I had an excuse for not caring about people over things.

"Surrender or die!" I called out.

The old dwarf lost his head because I wanted his gold and who the hell valued money over their kids that's just messed up. I removed his head with my mace which was hard because it wasn't an edged weapon I just hit it hard enough to make it burst.

Yuck.

Thankfully for the rest of the species they didn't value gold over their children as many of the females surrendered some even throwing gold at me as it would appease me. Which it did I suppose.

Calls of 'we surrender' filled the cavern and I left those who called it out live albeit as poor people. Which for some Dwarfs seemed worse than death as they didn't surrender but most died due to my mace or via minion attack.

The Dwarf perhaps in charge here met me on the battlefield.

"I will not surrender me gold invader for what kinda Dwarf would I be without me gold".

"A living one" I replied. _"Sectumsempra"_

The dark curse worked by slashing your foe with invisible swords. The Dwarf who had been unwilling to surrender died painfully.

"Anyone else prefer death to living under me?" I asked out loud.

No one dared to answer.

"Okay lets move onto the next treasury!" I called out to my Mistress who had been practising the torture curse on a random Dwarf soldier.

"There'll be no need for that Overlord!" shouted out another old Dwarf who was standing on catwalk above. "We'll surrender to you and pay you tribute if you defeat our champion!"

I considered the idea nearly deciding to just keeping moving on until any one who dared raise a weapon against me was dead or enslaved but this would properly be quicker and I did have a time limit to raise the money.

"Fine I'll fight!" I called back.

"No magic!" shouted out another Dwarf "You'll not rule us using Elven trickery".

There was always a catch wasn't there.

"And if you win we want more beer, we work better with beer!".

"This isn't a negotiation!" I nearly screamed.

"Do ya wanna be king or not!" shouted out a female sounding Dwarf. "Ya canna be a king unless we get our beer!"

I weighed my options.

Be King of the Dwarfs and supply them with beer or conquer the place the hard way. Wait where would I get that beer from? I couldn't just go and rob an ASDA supermarket. Well I supposed I could but the police would notice a pattern sooner or later and make it hard to steal more.

Maybe I could make the stuff the minions could handle that. Aside from the Browns most of them had nothing to do and the Blues were smart enough to handle brewing beer. Then again it might be possible to use magic to turn water into beer.

"Can't you just make your beer?" I asked.

"Course we can" answered yet another Dwarf "But we don't have enough to go around with not being able to grow hops down here we have to do with fungus beer and that gets a bit dull after while even for a Dwarf".

"So I would just need to supply you with some hops and barley then, I can do that".

I had whole farms after all now and I could just by the stuff in bulk from other farms on different worlds.

"Alrighty then, now just fight our ere champion" said one of the Dwarfs "And the job of King is yours and we'll give some of our gold for beer ingredients you know as taxes!"

Kings weren't suppose to be the ones paying taxes but fine whatever.

"Find send in your champion!" I shouted out.

The so called 'Champion' was bigger than any Dwarf I had ever seen he reached an amazing five feet which was smaller than even Sabrina. The Dwarf had a large warhammer made of gold, and while gold was a soft metal it was still a metal and therefore you could beat people to death with it.

Of course to do that you had be able to use the weapon with some skill. This guy couldn't.

In one move I knocked the expensive weapon out of the 'champions' hands and with the next move crushed his skull.

Every non-human set of eyes in the place looked shocked.

"Errr long live the King" called out the oldest Dwarf.

The chanting started and while it wasn't very loud or heartfelt but it got the job done.

I now ruled the Dwaves and the Elves. Conquering both groups had been easy enough if somewhat anti climatic but I shouldn't complain really as I got want I wanted. I was rich and powerful.

Still it would be nice to enter a fight were my skills were somewhat challenged. Everything was too easy I wanted a real fight were my life was at risk. A battle were the spoils of war were worth putting in my trophy room.

Oh crap I just jinxed myself, haven't I.


	10. Chapter 10

**Like Rabbits.**

First of all thanks for the review always nice to read about what people think of my little story. Second yes things have been so going a little to well for the Overlord but he is working with a lot of advantages and is smart enough to use them so its not surprising really that he is doing so well. After all he knows about his enemies but his enemies know nothing about him or even that he is their enemy. Its hard to fight someone you know nothing about.

Yes I like my Dark Elf slave army idea too damn expensive but worth it. Minions are cool as a cheap labour force and cannon fodder but a Dark Lord needs agents and assassins too. Also someone needs to do the paperwork and all the Mistresses are busy learning magic while doing projects. My reasoning behind the idea was that Drow females are able to run an evil society even while acting like a bunch of feminist Sith back-stabbers so I figured that they were the best to emulate a little bit. But not the feminist part as that doesn't amuse me.

As for the names well I was thinking of calling them Slayers as their mystical power source is based on what empowers a Vampire Slayer. Plus Faith will be the one training them so they will even fight a little like Vampires Slayers but they will also have a Drow's stealth skills.

That way I get my own Slayer army to take on the Uber Vamps. Which is important in Book 2.

Fire resistance no I didn't think of that I focused on magic using and slayer powers instead. Drow don't have fire resistance as far as I am aware.

Still perhaps later the Overlord could add that for a later batch as I do plan to up scale things for book two. I'm already at 85 thousand words and I have hardly began so I'm going to divide the story in to books I think since having a large army allows bigger and better conquests. Which requires changing the scale of things.

Hopefully I will get around to introducing an OC mistress or two. The Overlord is lacking Mistresses suited to anything but magic. The Charmed Ones will give him seven witches which is more than enough. Faith will be training and Anya is a business women so some warrior mistresses would be cool. The forgotten realms will provide at least one OC Mistress.

Humans in the Overlord's world (by that I mean the world the Overlord lives under not our world which is were the current Overlord is from) well the anti-magic church makes that hard to do and the humans of that world are set up into warring kingdoms so their well armed. Also unlike the Dwarves and the Elves the humans have the numbers to afford a war and won't try to make a deal to avoid one. Doesn't seem worth the trouble.

Oh Empire City is now that worlds version of the Vatican and as such attacking it would start a holy war and those things can last for decades. Humans fighting a holy war are not to be messed with fanatics are extremely dangerous.

So I'll avoid the humans of that world have the Overlord go for easier prey.

Succubi I think not unless it involves wiping them out. Demons are always more trouble than they are worth and its not like the Overlord has a shortage of bed partners.

As for the Charmed Ones well I won't spoil that but the Overlord's plan will work because he knows how the demons failed and has already come up with ways to prevent history repeating itself.

This page will provide clues.

wiki/Warlock

Grand plans for Nirn are conquest, enslavement and creating a Dark Empire of Evil and Despair. Nirn will provide the resources the Overlord needs to conquer other worlds.

Yes guile might be easier than fighting the Legion but the Overlord does need his army to gain experience in warfare. The Overlord can also convert warriors to his service using the Dark Mistress so his army will keep growing by capturing the enemy but he needs to capture them when there weak and if that means dragging the wounded off battlefields so be it.

Plus he can use coups and such to take over other worlds how do you think he plans to take over the Wizarding world in the long run?. Granted it will take years but he's immortal anyway and needs Harry Potter to grow up and replace Dumbledore. Either than or the whole society will have to be torn down and rebuilt.

As for the adult content well I did plan to have lots of hot sexy action and sexy sex but as I wrote the story I found those parts didn't fit in. Each story part is written because its progresses the plot really nothing is just happening even the bits like were the Overlord randomly decides to raid Rockmilk cavern happens because of something else going on.

Even the sex scene between Willow and Faith was to show the power struggle between them and that was a requested bit I added.

In short I added sexual scenes but I cut them out because they didn't seem to be there for a reason it was just pointless smut. Nothing wrong with that in porn this isn't porn its become something better even if I didn't plan it.

Having said that I would be happy to add a scene sexual or otherwise if a reader really wants it because I can always come up with reason if I need to its just if its just for me then I don't need to write it down I'll just imagine it.

**Selias **

Glad you likes it and I think Drow is both the plural and singular. Like sheep, a flock of sheep or a lone sheep is still called sheep rather than sheeps which isn't a word according to my spell check.

I don't think I ever played Dragon Age or at least I don't remember but Fable that has possibilities. A hero mistress maybe even a female Sparrow that could be hot and Fable is set in Albion which is what England use to be called and I would like more British characters as I am a British.

Perhaps I should take the advice I was given and grab Lara Croft after all. Cause you know Angelina Jolie's body with Lara Crofts' skills is well... the word perfection springs to mind. Her world doesn't seem worth sticking around in but the kidnapping would make for some cool action and the Dark Mistresses will have to convert her which could led to a sexy BDSM scene and I did promise (well sort of, I warned anyway) torture and graphic sex and that would be part of the plot Hopefully that won't be a pointless sex scene.

Albion could be a good conquest and Fable 2 is my favourite of the series. Would have to deal with that weird shadow monster invasion in Fable 3 but the Overlord would have a long time to prepare for that so its not a big problem.

As for Deadric armour Vs Overlord armours well as I understand it Deadric armour is ebony armour with a minor deadra bound to it. However Overlord armour is made from some metal (no idea what but its clearly not steel or iron) and hundreds of minions die to create it. So it seems to me that Overlord armour must be more powerful as while a single minion isn't worth a deadra in terms of magical power the armour is made of sometimes hundreds of minions as well as magical crystals so it seems to many times better.

Still perhaps this ebony metal found in Morrowwind could be used to create an even better suit of armour for the Overlord. Those magic crystals you find in ruins in Cyrodill (Varla and Welkynd stones if I remember right I always thought they meant to act as light bulbs as there usually high enough) could supply the magic and the Overlord isn't running out of minions any time soon. So I could add a new suit of Overlord armour into the game using new materials.

**Karthik9 **

Thank you I thought it was a good chapter too the Overlord got a lot done in a short of time.

**Douchiesnacks**

I will it keep it up I can't even see this story ending really I hardly feel like I have gotten started. I'm going to have to divide the story up unless no one cares that I write a single story lasting 100s of thousands of words.

**Kaiya Smith**

The great and powerful Murphy is just biding his time but his fun will come!. I've decided that Lara Croft will become a Mistress but her world won't be explored. The Overlord will need a Mistress who knows how to make a cup of a tea.

Plus I so want to write a scene were the Overlord and Croft are dungeon diving in Tamriel only to get ambushed by a small army of zombies. Then just when the Overlord thinks he going to get eaten Lara opens up with twin pistols and take the zombies down in under ten seconds all with perfect head shots thus proving that guns have a place in fantasy worlds.

The Dark Elf girls look like this

us.

but with purple hair (unless there second generation) and more functional boots as you could never fight in those heels.

Their magic will be novice level Elder Scrolls magic with the first 5 being more powerful as the power is less spread out. Faith would still kick the assess of the first five despite them equalling a slayer between them because experience counts.

The Slayer Drow will require their breeding partners to be at least sort of human. Minions daddies would equal more minions which isn't a bad thing but why waste my Elves for that when the Overlord has lots of near mindless slaves.

Planet growing Mistress. Poison Ivy comes to mind :)

**The Evil Overlord Story 10. **

**Part 43. Demi Slayer Drow Warriors Who Can Use Novice Magic And Worship The Overlord. **

**Netherworld Throne Room. Two Weeks Later. **

"We so need to give them at better name" I said as I inspected the first batch of Dark Elf warriors that had come to serve me. " Demi Slayer Drow Warriors Who Can Use Novice Magic And Worship The Overlord just doesn't role off the tongue".

"Why don't you just call them Drow?" asked Willow who was trying not to look like she was drooling at the sight of five naked Elven beauties "Or Dark Elves".

"Well if I ever try and conquer the Underdark it will a bit confusing to attack the Drow with some other Drow and lots worlds have Dark Elves". I pointed out. "Plus someone might sue".

(Author Note: oh that reminds me please don't sue me for using characters belonging to other people . I neither own or claim to own anything seen in this fan fiction, aside from myself of course. Its all non profit and done for fun. There is that a good disclaimer? I haven't done one yet so I though I best add it but I already used up four pages just responding to the reviews so its going here just so I can look cool and original by not having the disclaimer at the top of the first page like everyone else.)

"You could call them Hunters or Dark Warrior Maidens" suggested Tara who will never be allowed to name anything I made after suggesting Dark Warrior Maidens.

"Errr no" I replied.

"You could call them Slayers after Faith as she did sort of help create them" advised Amy.

Willow shot Amy a look of betrayal. It seems that Willow is still planning to overthrow Faith and take the title of First Mistress. Which is fine by me because the more time they spend plotting against each other is less time they can spend plotting to interfere with my life.

"That would be an honour" agreed Sabrina "Having a whole race named after you".

I turned around to address Faith who was trying not to seem interested.

"Its five by five as long as they remember that I'm THE Slayer and there just copy cats" said The Vampire Slayer.

"Cool, Slayers it is then". I pronounced "We can give them individual names later for now lets test them out. Faith show them why your THE Slayer would you. Hand to hand no killing".

My Dark Elves were fast, deadly and are far stronger than your average human. Yet their lack of experience in fighting and teamwork meant that Faith took them all down in under thirty seconds. Of course Faith was more powerful than any Slayer had been due to being exposed to worlds were people for lack of a better term 'levelled up'.

Her experiences and added magical powers gave her too much on an advantage. If she were redo her past fights with Buffy now Faith would win easily. Of course the magic rings she wore enchanted to increase her already impressive strength and speed helped at little.

"There not so impressive" commented Willow.

"Perhaps you would like to strip off and give it ago" I suggested to Willow who made an Eeep noise in reply.

"Not unless there's jello involved" said Tara with a giggle that Amy and Sabrina shared.

"The Elves or Slayers as we should be calling them will improve. There only a few hours old after all" I pointed out. "The fact they last a whole thirty seconds speaks well for them".

"Thank you Master" said the Slayers in chorus as they picked themselves up of the ground only to start bowing before me.

Oh I could so get use to that.

Despite Faith's quick and brutal take down they seemed perfectly happy. Perhaps it was the whole in service of my god thing. They were expected to live or die at my whim so getting beaten up wasn't such a big deal when you think about it.

"Not that I mind looking at naked girls cause you know bisexual here but should they have I don't know uniforms or something?" asked Willow.

"To be truthful I plain forgot about that" I admitted "Arming them is easy but the minions don't really make clothes. I could task some slaves to make some suitable leather armour but I want them in something better than that, there are the first of my Slayer army after all".

"A Slayer army!" Faith almost smiled "How badass would that be you could take on like whole cities full of Vamps with an army of Slayers".

Well judging by Chosen the last Byffy ep a Slayer army wasn't that great but my Slayer army would be. Mass producing enchanted armour would be a chore but perhaps I could gain some help with that.

"Amy go to Bruma and find me a slave who can ride a horse, better yet make it two. Then bring them here I need someone to send a message".

Amy ran off to do my evil bidding, not that sending a letter is evil (unless it has anthrax in it) but normally my bidding could be quite evil. And the long term effects of this simple task were very evil really.

Amy returned with two slaves who had been Black Horse Couriers and still had their horses. I sent them on a mission to the only Dark Brotherhood Sanctuaries I knew of, one to a certain fort and the other would be delivered to the listener in person.

The letters warned of certain dangers and should get the attention of someone high ranking enough. The fact that the two letters were both addressed to the members of the Black Hand would get me a reply if nothing else.

"So are we going after the Charmed Ones today?" asked Willow after the task was done. "No offence Master but I really wanna spend more time studying and I run that shop for you. I don't have time to help you when you need magical tech support".

I glared.

"Not that I mind" she added "but I'm also tutoring...".

I stopped her there.

"Its fine Willow. We're going after them today but first gather round ladies I need to explain my plan".

"Is it an evil plan?" asked Amy who needed a new theme for today I thought.

"Well it involves forcing someone to marry me and kidnapping so yeah, oh and demon summoning too so yeah evil".

I half expected her to start saying something like "Yay demon summoning yay" but she didn't.

"First let me tell you a story".

The Mistress and Slayer Dark Elves gathered around me like eager children wanting a bed time story. Aside from Faith who decided to clean her nails even though Dawn had joined in the fun.

"_Some years ago in the world of the Charmed Ones there was an evil Dark Priestess who went by the silly name of Dantalian. Now as a Dark Priestess Dantalian performed unholy rituals like animal sacrifices and marriages"_

"Marriages are evil in that world?" asked Sabrina who had no idea what Charmed was.

"They are if a Dark Priestess does them" I answered "And don't interrupt".

"_Dantalian soon grew tired of merely bestowing great powers on others via dark rituals and attempted to better her position within demonic hierarchy of that world. To do this she sent a warlock after Prue Halliwell, the eldest of the three sister witches, in the hopes of seducing Prue into a dark wedding that would bind the Charmed One and turn her evil. She made a potion that would paralyse the witch and render the women unable to fight once Zile, the Warlock, tricked Prue into his lair. Her real plan, however, was to possess the Book of Shadows which is the source of the Charmed Ones true power". _

Well sort of but sounded cooler this way.

"_Now the Charmed Ones' magic binds the sister together closer than any normal family. So if one sister turned evil, the other two would turn evil with them as would the Book". _

Hopefully they would start to understand my plan soon.

"_Then once the Book was evil, Dantalian planned to take it for herself and use it to advance her own powers. The Warlock Zile thought that Dantalian was merely helping him to get the power of the Charmed Ones. Since Dantalian had been performing such services for many years". _

My Mistresses and Slayers were hanging on every world which was odd because only Willow (and possibly Tara) understood magic enough to know what this all meant. Maybe I'm just becoming a good story teller.

"_Dantalian's plan worked, as the binding ceremony not only turned Prue into a warlock, but also turned her younger sisters Piper and Phoebe into warlocks as well. The evil flowed then flowed into the book and Dantalian was able to take hold of it"_

"_Piper and Phoebe, now evil warlocks caught Dantalian with the book and briefly tortured her, even freezing the Priestess and shattering her hand. Dantalian was able to get out of the manor when Leo ,the Charmed Ones guardian Angel, distracted Piper and Phoebe._

_However Piper and Phoebe were able to track Dantalian by using their new found blinking ability, a kind of teleporting power, to focus on Prue and take them to their sister. Dantalian cast a spell on both the Warlock Zile and Prue, turning them into her slaves. However, Piper froze Zile turning him into ice and shattered the Warlock". _

I grinned a little as I said.

"_As you know its until death do we part so Prue was now free. Without the evil marriage Prue was no longer forced to be evil and so neither were her sisters or the book. With the book now good again it contained a spell to vanish Dantalian and the sisters used it destroying the Priestess thus saving the day once more"._

The story ended but the lesson hadn't.

"Dantalian's plan was sound she just executed it badly. I will learn from her mistakes"

I explained my version of the plan.

"For starters I'll marry all three sisters. If I bind one the other two will come straight to me which is what I want. As the sisters are connected draining one of them into the Tower Heart will be like draining all of them at the same time. Then once they are weak and bound to me all I have to do is make them kill an innocent to seal the deal as it were.".

If I were a lesser Evil Overlord I would be laughing right now perhaps even cackling madly. But I had read the Evil Overlord list and knew that, that sort of thing would led to some hero chopping my head off at then end of an epic duel or perhaps he would blow the Netherworld with me in it. Best to avoid going down that road.

"Not that I care but why do they need to kill someone after you marry them?" asked Sabrina.

"Its a spilling the blood of the innocent thing. On that world its a big deal like with their Vampires they have to drink the blood of a person to complete the transformation. Until that point they can be turned back into a human by killing the Vamp that made them". I explained.

Or was that the Queen Vamp, ah well who cared. I would just kill them all if the Vamps of that world caused me any trouble.

"So where does the Demon Summoning come in?" asked Amy.

"Between us we have enough magic to summon and control a Dark Priestess. Then we grab the middle sister Phoebe who has no offensive powers. We drag her here I marry her the other two do the spell to find a lost sister as they always do when one gets kidnapped then when they appear you the minions will distract them. But you will have to be fast as the minions will only distract them for so long".

My plan was to just have 50 minions gang up on the other two Witches and slow them down long enough to drain the sisters enough that they would come under my control. The Dark Binding ritual followed by unbreakable vows and innocent killing would trap them permanently.

"And what happens if it goes wrong?" asked Faith.

"Well then I'll adapt the plan but it will work because I'm not going to make the mistakes other bad guys do. I'm not going to try and capture them and they assume they can't escape nor am I going after them at home were there powers are strongest I'm just going to drain most of their magic and bind them".

"How come you never married any of us?" asked Amy. "I'm gonna feel left out".

Damn teenagers they always wanted what others had, or would have in this case.

"Fine I'll do the whole evil marriage thing with all of you if you want. Well not Faith and Dawn as Faiths the Slayer and Dawn isn't old enough".

Dawn moaned.

"Then I will have to consummate the marriages so we will take some time off" I informed.

"What's consummate mean?" questioned Dawn.

"A marriage isn't fully binding until you do it on the honeymoon" explained Faith to her sister.

"Wow three honeymoons at the same time" said Willow "Your gonna be exhausted".

"Well seven since the whole coven requires that you all be bound to me" I corrected.

"I'll brew you some potions that will help" offered Tara "You'll properly sleep for a week after but you will get through the honeymoon".

"I don't need chemical aid Tara" I pointed out while glaring.

She was unphased.

"I meant potions to give you extra energy I know you don't need help getting it up" she countered. with a grin on her face.

That was true I had a hard time getting it down but never getting it up.

I dismissed the Elves who were just looking confused about the whole thing but anyone who had been alive for about three to fours hours would properly find most things confusing even with genetic knowledge of sorts.

A full blow summoning followed by a wedding, a battle, then more weddings would properly warp their fragile young minds.

"Right then witches gather round we have a demon to summon and a woman to kidnap". It was amazing how casually I could stuff like that these days.

**Part 44. Get Me To The Unholy Church On Time. **

**San Francisco. Home Of the Charmed Ones. **

Piper the eldest of the three sister witches since her older sibling Prue had died a few months ago. Was enjoying her morning routine which involved cooking breakfast for her husband Leo and her younger sisters Phoebe and Paige. She would then go to the club called P3 ,which she owned, to start her own working day

This was the plan but plans often don't survive contact with life.

No sooner had Leo left than Piper suddenly found history repeating itself as she suddenly turned into a warlock. This wasn't the first time this had happened and so was fully prepared to deal with this.

Paige wasn't of course and had just orbed in to ask what the hell was going on as she was now suddenly a warlock-darklighter hybrid instead of a witch-whitelighter hybrid. Such things tended to throw off your day and make going to your job seem less important.

"When did this happen?" asked Paige. "I was just getting dressed and suddenly I find that I'm wearing all black and that I want extra bacon with my eggs for breakfast".

All black was certainly one way of putting it.

Paige was wearing tight leather pants held up with a spiky belt. Her top which could hardly be called a top barely covered her breasts which were for some reason bigger or at least looked bigger this morning. Properly just a trick of the light.

"Leo!" called out Piper before remembering that warlocks don't get Whitelighter guardians. If he was up with the Elders then they might actually clip his wings if he came down here.

Paige decided to add her voice to the effect until Piper explained that it was pointless as if Paige was part darklighter now it would be really stupid to bring a whitelighter into the house.

"Oh right cause of the arrows" recalled Paige.

"Well if you weren't kidnapped and forced to marry some evil demon. I'm guessing that Phoebe didn't come home last night".

"So what do we do?" asked Paige who could no longer resist the call of yummy bacon and was eating Piper's share.

"Well you need to stop eating" said Piper slapping her baby sister's hands. "We need to focus here. Go to what is properly now a evil Book Of Shadows and find the spell which brings us to a lost sister. If its not there then we will write own".

"And what will you be doing?" Paige inquired of Piper.

"If I have to be evil I'm going to look the part, even if its just temporary".

Piper was perhaps the most modest of the household and as sign of how evil she had become she had stared stripping already spreading her clothes across the house she fought to keep so clean. Paige followed and enjoyed the show even yummy bacon didn't beat a free strip show.

Less than ten minutes Piper reappeared dressed to impress or at least dressed for evil. She wore black everything even a bra as it was visible through the flimsy top she wore.

"You have great breasts" said Paige causally.

"Thanks" beamed her sister "Your look bigger today did you use a spell?".

"No I just wished they were bigger and they got bigger. Good thing I never wear a bra".

Both sisters looked at each other.

"Focus" they both said at the same time.

"I didn't find the spell you mentioned but I think I can get us to Phoebe. Warlocks can do this thing called blinking...".

"Won't work" said Piper "Its the first thing I tried she's off the radar, who ever is behind this learned from the last Demon who tried this. Not to worry I'll just write a spell and we'll kill whoever kidnapped our sister. Then we stop admiring our boobs and got on with our lives".

Paige giggled and grabbed the evil dark Book of Shadows while Piper said the spell she had written.

_Hey you dark evil mister_

_Give us back our sister _

_Take us to her now _

_Before I have a cow_

"Where did you get that spell?" asked Paige as the two sister warlocks faded away "A nursery

school class?"

"Oh shut up!" shouted Piper her voice fading along with the rest of her.

**The Netherworld. Throne Room. **

The wicked sisters spell as poorly written as it was (sorry I'm just not a poet and I know it) was able to bring them to their missing sister.

Which was just what the demon wanted them to.

Before they knew what was going on the two newly minted warlocks were under attack. Little brown monsters dressed in armour and using spears started to poke them with said spears but without doing any damage. Not the evil sisters cared of course becoming evil had given them a blood lust.

Piper began freezing the small demons which actually turned them to ice rather than the normal effect of making it look she had frozen them in time.

Paige called for one of the monster's spear things and was using it to get effect keeping the creatures back. The feat was impressive given she was holding in the book.

"Where's Phoebe?" the half darklighter called out.

Piper froze a smelly green thing and shattered it with a quick knick before having a look around. From her angle all she could she see was a big blue glowing globe and some lightening like effects pouring into it.

She could hear her sister calling out, not in pain but pleasure.

Suddenly she felt the effect too.

It was if her magic ,and until now she had never really felt it inside her like this, was being pulled out. That part hurt but at the same time it was being replaced with something great. It was evil and amazing she wanted more of this presence inside her she wanted to be filled with it to surrender utterly to this corrupting influence. She let the darkness claim her and as she did she could sense her sisters, who were also connected to this wonderful corruption, give in to it she did.

This event was like nothing she had ever felt before but the words Earth shattering orgasm came to mind. In fact she froze a dozen nearby minions and shattered them with a single wave her hand.

When it was over she felt magically weaker although the power of three was still there but some sort of evil power was making up for it but wasn't part of her it was part of HIM.

She had no name for HIM well other than Master and 'oh god take me now' but she knew that she belonged to the Master. Still there was a nagging inside her that said she couldn't fully commit for some reason.

Paige was already in lust, as warlocks don't love, and was ready, willing and able to serve. Really glad that she hadn't worn a bra today she got up and went to find the one who owned her now. She had no idea what his name was but that didn't matter for he was the called.

The Dark One.

"Wow you really did a number on her" commented some young red headed girl "How come I don't wanna worship your feet".

The Dark One came into sight.

He didn't seem so evil at first but the signs were there once you looked. Inhuman gold eyes and skin to pale even for someone living underground. Yet he was still handsome in his way and so full of power.

"The Power of Three is the greatest power in that world. Even you at your best would be no match for the Charmed Ones. So I had to drain them a lot more than I did you, hence the extra evil."

He paused for a moment.

"Now don't sulk Willow you'll be equals under me once the binding is over".

"Faith will still be First Mistress" sulked the girl.

The Dark One or Master depending on which sister you asked. Seemed to be in a hurry to get something done.

"Priestess marry us now".

Not the most romantic of proposals thought Paige but Phoebe was telling her little sister how much fun it was to be married to the Overlord. Not that Phoebe knew either as they had been married for about a quarter an hour but still if it felt half as good as her sister claimed Paige was in.

The ritual went buy quickly for Paige eager as she was to start doing the evil stuff and she only caught one part.

_In the Beginning you were damned _

_And through damnation you found freedom, power, and purpose _

_As I unite you today _

_I remind you of those gifts _

_And in your union _

_May these gifts increase _

_So your powers may grow _

_In the Service of Evil _

_So be it._

Well it wasn't quite 'Dearly Beloved' but it would do.

Then it was Pipers turn and things went wrong. The ritual created no sense of binding (other than she already felt) between Piper and the Overlord. Unlike her sisters she was totally under the Masters power.

"She's already married Lord Gothic" explained the Priestess.

"Oh right Leo" said Piper. "I forgot about him".

Piper didn't seem upset it was more like she had realised she had forgotten to pick up some dry cleaning rather than forgetting a husband.

"I'm sorry Overlord but the Dark Binding can't not be forced upon one who is already married" said the Demon priestess.

"Not a problem" said Paige who had no fully recovered form her conversion to dark side. "Let's just kill Leo, once he's dead Piper's single again and then you she can marry you".

Piper perked up a little.

The Master didn't agree at once but once Paige showed that she could produce a darklighter crossbow it would be simple to kill the whitelighter the only hard part was getting to him.

Willow who had taken the chance to look through the now even more evil Book Of Shadows. Found a potion which allowed one to the cloak themselves in goodness. This should allow the sisters to fool the whitelighter long enough to kill him.

Piper only comment was that Phoebe should have to kill Cole and as he was human now that would count as killing an innocent. Paige currently had no partner so she would go and kill her boss while quitting her job.

Then would come the honeymoon.

**(warning some smut and kinky sex ahoy)**

**Part 45 Honeymoon.**

**Island Off Everlight. Tropical Resort. One Week Later. **

Amy had really done wonders with this place considering that Mistresses could only control a small number of minions and even then only if the Overlord allowed. Still the Browns had turned this place into a proper tropical resort complete with rooms, a lobby, proper bathrooms and even a fresh water pool.

Sadly no electronic gizmos as there was a lack of power generating technology. Still Willow was confident that she would be able to assemble some solar collectors and perhaps even a wind turbine. Personally I doubted this as while Willow was a great hacker and an even better witch she wasn't a whiz at the actual building things part of technology.

I was going to have get a Mistress who could build things technology things that produced power.

With seven witches who were also now my wives I should of just directed them to magic such things into existence as while they all only had a fraction of their old power they were seven of them and that is a powerful magic number.

Sadly it didn't work because none of them knew how to hook up a wind turbine and the one they conquered simply fell into the sea and floated off. The Power of Seven, as I called, wasn't turning out to be quite the power I had imagined.

Still there powers were surprisingly strong considering how much was in the Tower Heart. I surmised that this not only due them being a coven of seven but also due to the fact that they had all married me.

_In the Beginning you were damned _

_And through damnation you found freedom, power, and purpose _

_As I unite you today _

_I remind you of those gifts _

_And in your union _

_May these gifts increase _

_So your powers may grow _

_In the Service of Evil _

_So be it. _

I had realised when remembering this that the words 'gifts increase' and 'powers grow' were not just empty words but ritual magic. If the entity that was suppose to empower this ritual (which might be the personification of evil itself) had indeed given its dark blessing then ours powers would grow in the 'service of evil' which as an Overlord I served pretty well.

Willow might of figured this out but she almost blind to the idea that the things called upon in ritual magic were real. To her spells were spells a way of focusing an energy called magic. Which to be fair was true most of time. I doubted that wand wizards were calling upon a magical being to do their magic.

But Willow didn't understand that ritual magic the kind that allow me to turn people into rats was actually calling upon a self aware higher (or sometimes lower) power.

Had she been able to she would of realised why all my witches were more powerful than they should be given how much magic I had left in them. Some of that power was now of course in me allowing to blink (teleporting) and also TK which meant that I would , after practice, be able to choke people like Darth Vader did, I'd always wanted to be able to do that since seeing Empire Strikes Back.

Also the Dark Binding being a evil ritual of power rather than a true binding of love had allowed me to gain more control over my new wives. Only Faith and Dawn who were simply still Mistresses (in training in Dawn's case) still had true free will.

Of course my wives weren't mere puppets or anything they were just more subservient than ever. And also they were all more evil or at least less moral now.

In fact the Charmed Ones were already committing incest as all my dark brides were not only allowed to please each other but encouraged to do so.

In short life was good. Correct that life was very good.

I had seven magical wives a Slayer mistress and the Key was well on track into becoming the tool of Harry Potter's corruption.

I also ruled the Elves and Dwarfs of this world and two cites on Nirn. I also had two magic shops on two different worlds. And oh yeah I had enough wealth still left over to order a second batch of Dark Elf Slayers. The next batch of five would have the fire residence of Nirn Dunmer added to the mix making them more deadly than ever. (AN: Thank You Like Rabbits.)

Getting my lazy off the beach as I was pretty sure I wasn't going to tan, although I had gotten pinker, I headed into the hotel to watch some kinky sex action.

Willow and Tara were enjoying the cooler afternoons here by exploring each others bodies. I watched for a bit which was easy as Amy had only told the minions to put doors on the toilets so the bedrooms offered no privacy. The showers were outdoors which meant a I got great peep shows every morning.

Soon Paige came up to me she was dressed only in a black bikini. She never wore anything but black now as Charmed villains tended to colour code for the viewer benefit.

"Hello Dark One if you want to watch something hot come with me".

Never one to refuse a ladies invitation I followed the youngest Charmed One to her room were she had Amy tied to what I guessed was a rack.

"Very kinky Paige but I hope this is consensual she's not yours to break after all".

Amy who was gagged nodded yes. It was testament to how kinky this last week had been that this didn't phase me in the slightest. I hadn't been aware that evil equalled bondage but I suppose evil also meant lack of inhibitions so it wasn't surprising really.

Paige picked up and whip and did with it what whips were meant to do, namely whip things.

Amy made noises but she sounded like she was enjoying it to much to me. Of course Paige wasn't that strong and the whip was more of a toy that an instrument of torture so I soon figured out this was a show put on for my sake.

Got to love evil witches their very creative.

Still show or not it served its purpose and I was aroused by the whole event and decided to use Paige to deal with this arousal. I imagined later that Amy had been playing to stay tied the whole time but things didn't work out that way and having her watch was always fun.

**Later That Evening.**

After watching Phoebe light a bonfire with her new fire throwing power we all settled in to plan our next moves. With the power we all possessed there was now little that could stand in our way.

Or should I say my way I had no intention of letting anyone else run the show, for all their power and magic these women were after all just my harem.

The frantic sexual activities of the past week had calmed down somewhat and I suspected that someone had cast a lust spell but it wasn't important if they had since I had really enjoyed watching my witches revel in their new found evilness.

But all good things must come to an end and it really was time to get some quality violence done. After all the multi-verse was going to get conquered if I sat around here having sex with kinky bi-sexual magic users. Plenty of time for that later.

"Well since were evil now I guess we should take over the Underworld" said Piper. "Its what the Big Bads always do".

"That means killing the Source" pointed out Phoebe.

"Which were gonna have to do anyway" said Paige "because he's going to come after us".

"I doubt he'll be able to get at you in the Netherworld or here for that matter". Willow said.

I for one wasn't so sure of that. The Source was pretty powerful and the Charmed Ones could use their magic to get to the Netherworld so could the Source Of All Evil. Granted if I closed the Gate leading to that world it might keep him out but then I couldn't get to that world and go after some of niffty magic things there.

So maybe I should conquer the Underworld.

But what about the demons? I asked myself. They can't be trusted and they might not be willing to follow a human even if he was the new and improved Overlord. In their eyes I would just be another Warlock.

"We'll have to wipe them all out" I declared.

"Wipe who all out?" asked several of my witches.

"The demons" I answered "we have to wipe them all out".

"Is that even possible?" Paige asked her older sisters.

They had no idea.

I did however.

"Demons don't have children, at least none I aware of, but they do recruit humans and turn them into demons via special academies. Destroying them would be a good start. Also I plan to unleash a demon called Zankou who was imprisoned by the Source long ago. I predict that Zankou's lust for power will drive him to attack the Source but Zankou is also smart he'll try to gather allies, perhaps even start a civil war in the Underworld".

And if Zankou got got of hand well I always close the Gate to the world and move onto greener pastures.

"Is that what your planning to do in our world" asked Tara.

I nodded. "Yes any evil I can't control I will destroy it will be a long and hard war one more than one world but in the end we will win".

"How can we fight so many?" asked Willow "Even with our powers and that army your making I don't see how its possible".

"Its simple Willow" I explained. "I know all about my enemies but they don't even know I exist and those that do know I exist no nothing about me. Know thy enemy as thy know thy self".

"Sun Tzu?" asked Amy.

I was impressed that she knew what I was quoting from.

"Yes I've studied his book" I answered. "And you might know this one 'knowledge is power'".

"Makes sense" said Sabrina "They can't attack an enemy they don't even know they have".

"Yeah but there gonna figure it out fast" argued Willow.

"True" I admitted "But they can't attack me like I can attack them. They can't target my supply lines or my resources, they can't attack me accept when I am on the offensive. Only those with easy access to the rest of the multi-verse can hope to match me".

"Like Wolfram and Hart" said Willow darkly.

I had show Willow some of the things the Firm had gotten up to with the Tower Heart and she knew how dangerous they were.

"The law firm?" asked Paige.

That got my attention.

"You know about Wolfram and Hart?" I asked.

"Sure" replied the Charmed One turned warlock. "Their are law firm I had to deal with a few times during custody hearings. They tend to represent the really rich families during messy divorces and when one parent sues for custody the richest tend to use Wolfram and Hart, and they win a lot".

So the world of the Charmed Ones had at least one Wolfram and Hart building on it in San Francisco. Which meant that the Firm could properly call upon a wide variety of demons of different worlds not just the local ones. They also had far more resources than I did meaning that in open warfare I would be crushed.

"That Firm is really run by demons called the Senior Partners" I explained. "They exist on Willow, Tara and Amy's world too and more than likely they exist in some form or another on many other worlds as well. If I want to rule over the supernatural societies on those worlds then that Firm has to be dealt with".

This war was going to get very messy and suddenly conquering Nirn didn't seem so important. Not that I would stop I would just need to up my game and that world would provide me with the needed resources.

"What about the Wizarding World?" asked Willow. "You gonna conquer that place too".

"My plans for that world are rather long term" I answered "I'll need to get rid of Voldemort and Dumbledore before I can move a puppet into power there. But that will be after Dawn's schooling so there is no rush".

The destruction of the Malfoy family would put the Wizards on edge for a while best to let things calm down a bit before making any moves.

"Your going to need a huge army to take on all those demons" pointed out Piper. "Millions maybe if you want to conquer whole worlds".

I could get that many troops easily now. Not only could I keep having more Elves made my Dark Mistresses could also convert others to my cause. However feeding, clothing and arming that army was going to be a big problem. I just didn't have the resources I needed to support such a force and as every true conqueror knows logistics are far more important than mere tactics.

Or to put it simple. An army marches on its stomach.

So before I could wage war I needed to prepare for war. Which I had been doing mostly but I felt that I would need to do more before I could truly create an empire.

"Okay so he is what we are going to do" I said at last. "Willow and Tara your going to run Magical Oddities in Diagon Alley. Amy your going to run the Magic Box with Anya in Sunnydale".

Amy should be fine there as she knew the place and easily deal with any Scooby Gang member who might bother her.

"Sabrina's going to focus on her studies more as she knows the least magic".

Sabrina still knew little magic which was a shame as she was more powerful than any of my witches by far. She would be able to bend reality itself one day. For now I would be happy if she learned how to fight.

"Piper your going to learn Necromancy and don't worry I'll drain a Necromancer for you to make it easier. Focus on ghosts and skeletons because lets face it zombies are just plain icky. I have some undead already so you'll need to organise them".

Piper wasn't happy about this but she would throw herself into the work. Also her ability to turn things into ice would in handy as it would help preserve bodies should fresh ones be needed. However I suspected already that Piper would properly spend most of her time helping me as she was could at organising things. I would also put her in charge of the Dark Mistresses as they created Skeleton warriors and Piper was good at organising people too.

"Paige your going to into demon summoning".

I had intended for Sabrina to do that but despite having the power to do so she just couldn't bring herself to be forceful enough to control them. Paige was also part demon herself as she was a darklighter hybrid so it seemed suitable. A drained conjurer would help her at her labour.

"Phoebe, you properly won't get any more visions but there are other ways to see into the future work on it. That might not seem so important but knowledge is the key to our victory".

Dawn would be a school soon and Faith would be busy training my warriors, leaving me to handle the logistics.

"And what will you be doing, if you don't mind me asking" inquired Phoebe.

"I'm going to be spending the next few month forging alliances with certain groups while destroying others. Also I will be ensuring that you and my army will have everything needed So that means buying lots of slaves and gathering materials".

Which was going to be very boring work. I'm going to have to set up quite a few dungeons too. My Dark Elves could run such things and the dungeons would attract dark creatures would could be converted to my cause. The slaves working in those dungeons would produce the weapons and armour my army needed. Minions would do most of the labour but skilled slaves would be need to produce things went meant more trips to the pan-dimensional marketplace. This would cost me even more gold more than the Dwarfs could provide even with my other sources chipping in. So that meant I was going to be spending a lot of time raiding places across Tamriel. On the plus side stripping those places bare would also provide me with a wealth of arms and armour that my warriors could use.

"So were going to be pretty busy for the rest of the year" said Phoebe "In that case we should make the most of the Honeymoon and stay another week".

Well I would have to pop out and deal with Dark Brotherhood who by now were looking for me and would need to be handled carefully but that shouldn't stop my Mistresses from having fun. I would also need the Fighters Guild to be dealt with once and for all but that was what my Slayer elves were for. I needed the Blackwood company not just for their services but because they could supply me with needed materials like heavy armour for my converted warriors so the Fighters Guild had to go.

I had a lot to do but that didn't mean they had to start their work now.

"Fine we will stay another week" I said. The girls cheered in reply.

**Part 46. Tying Up Lose Ends. **

**Netherworld Throne Room. A Few Months Later. **

Over the next few months I was a very busy Overlord.

Creating the evil army of darkness (not the most original name I know) took a lot of effort. Thankfully Gnarl, minion master and devoted servant of darkness was on hand to offer helpful advice and oddly phrased encouragement.

Kind of like an evil Yoda really. He even had the walking stick.

Piper the oldest of my Mistresses/Wives had taken charge of the Netherworld operations since she had the most experience in actually running things. Rowdy minions weren't that different to drunken nightclubs customers after all so she was handling them well. Turning a few of them into ice sculptures had certainly their attention and they eagerly obeyed her. She was pretty much the mum of the group. Not that I ever called her that as it might bring her to mention yet again that she wanted to have kids. I wasn't against having children but I felt I wasn't ready to give a child a proper evil upbringing. Still she was wearing me down on the matter.

Some of Piper changes had gone down very well with me. One of the first things she had done was to have two of my Dark Elf Slayers strip naked and chain themselves to my throne. Piper felt that a proper Dark Lord should have girls chained to their throne. As it gave the right sort of impression.

I surmised that she had gotten the idea from Return Of The Jedi. Because everyone has watched that film and Jabba's slave girl dancers had properly left an impression which led Piper to think it was something evil villains did.

If I came one day and found some monster in a pit below my Throne Room I wouldn't be surprised. Actually that was a good idea I would suggest it to her. If I couldn't get a pit in here I could have one built in the Netherworld and just transport people there using the Tower Heart.

Now that I had two eager to please slaves elves chained to my throne this of course that had meant that the tiny streams of lava that flowed through cracks in the stone had to removed otherwise the chained up girls would of suffered some nasty burns even with their natural fire resistance

The lava flowing behind me was obviously meant to intimidate any visitors but it also kept my stone throne nice and warm so the magma fall had stayed despite it being a health hazard.

At the moment Piper was directing a group of Browns and they lifted up some cages like the ones used by dancers in some of kinkier clubs. These would house some dancers I had brought from the slave market and while didn't seem that sensible to me Piper was pretty much running the Netherworld these days so I let her get on with it.

"Sorry Gnarl what were you saying?"

My thoughts had a habit of wandering like this and I had to keep putting them back on track.

"I said Master that the arena now ready but you'll have find some creatures to fight in it. Aside from entertaining the minions we can also invite some of your allies to watch the games through the use of the Dungeon Hearts".

"Put creature gathering on tomorrows 'to do list' and have some of the Browns construct suitable cages." I ordered "Oh and how is the Sunnydale Dungeon doing".

The old minion checked a scroll.

"Very well Master. Your Dark Elf Keeper reports that your recruitment drive has worked wonders and the human slaves are working well once the whips come out".

The recruitment drive was a fancy name given to my plan of saving people from Vampires and then enslaving them because after saving their lives the magic of life debts could be used. A tricky bit of magic that both parties had to agree to but when some poor girl is sobbing and thanking you for saving her life its easy to get them to swear anything you wanted. Dumb plebs.

"The armour and weapons they are making are crude but the slaves seem to learn fast" added Gnarl.

Nothing beats a human when it comes to tool using and having magical means to impart knowledge helped. Every batch of slaves were forced to dressed a blacksmiths for a few hours while the famous Halloween spell that turned people into their costumes was used.

Such knowledge helped but the slaves still had to practice the skills they only remembered having and it would take years before they mastered the craft but for cheap mass produced junk they were the perfect suppliers.

My Dark Elf Slayers, or Dark Elves I was just calling them these days as the slayer part hadn't stuck and I really just couldn't come up with a name, used equipment taken from my many raids but the converted warriors and slaves drafted into the growing army could use the cheap stuff because I didn't care about keeping them alive. Those that survived would upgrade their equipment via the spoils of war or were granted better equipment once promoted to officer.

"Speaking of armour, Sire" said Gnarl "The Blackwood company has as promised delivered ten more suits of steel armour. Giblet will add your mark and then we can give the armour to those who serve you best".

It was a good reward system and giving the officers people to boss around was easy now that I had dozens of Dark Mistresses here in the Netherworld and a dozen more out of it. They were converting people quickly now and even the failures just ended up as skeleton warriors.

Piper was suppose to be in charge of the Necromancy but she mostly left that to the Dark Mistresses.

"So the Blackwood mercs are still holding Leyawiin then?" I asked.

"Yes Dark One your mercenaries hold that city in their vice like grip like a Brown holding the still beating heart of a virgin".

"Very good Gnarl, now what of the Dark Brotherhood".

"A message came last night, Majesty. Its seems that the Black Hand like their Dungeon very much and want to order another four. They will pay in more enchanted leather armour and some ebony ingots" reported Gnarl.

"Ah good we needed more ebony for my new suit of armour".

I was having a new suit of armour made, one that would be more powerful than any armour worn by the other Overlords. It was made from a Nirn metal called Ebony which aside from being very tough could also hold a lot of enchantments. My Dark Elves, who now numbered in the hundreds, were running around Cyrodill looking for the needed treasures that would be used to make the armour. Varla and Welkynd stones were top of the list followed by anything already made of ebony. They were also Dark Elves scouting the Netherworld for Dark Crystals which were made of evil magical energy. They were potent bits of magic but very rare and hard to find.

"Any reports on the Mages Guild?" I asked.

"They are having a few blow civil war it seems oh Great One. Necromancers and Guild Mages are killing each other by the dozens".

I nodded. "Good have our spies in both camps keep reporting in. If one group wins I'll have to take out the winner fast. The Empire must collapse if I am going to replace it and a stable Mages Guild would only strengthen the Empire".

And any Necromancer not under my control needed to be taken out anyway.

"Now how are the Mistresses" I asked "Is everything okay with them?".

Gnarl checked another scrolls and I wondered where all those scrolls came from and who was writing them.

"Mistress Willow and Tara report that the shop Magical Oddities continues to make a healthy profit. Your bid to bye Malfoy Manor has been accepted as well".

Good I needed a proper base of operations in that world and the shop was simply not big enough. A Mansion however would be.

"Tell Tara and Willow that were going ahead with the Christmas party I'll need to make a public appearance in that world anyway and hopefully I can make a few friends".

Well by friends I meant people that would pass information to me in exchange for money. The Ministry of Magic was full of people who would do their friends favours for gold and I had plenty of gold.

"Young Mistress Dawn had made contact with the Potter buy and was sorted into his house".

That was hardly surprising the Sorting Hat would be no match for Faith's little sister. She properly threatened to set it on fire or something.

"Get me some parchment I'll write her a letter of congratulations later" I said to Gnarl.

Potter was a little to young still to be sexually seduced but Dawn would have no problem manipulating the boy anyway. He simple wasn't that bright and Dawn had grown up fast without parents and knew how to look after herself. Much like Harry Potter really she far more in common with the Boy-Who-Lived than any of his so called friends did.

It was just a shame that I could get to the brat without starting a war. Dumbledore would never let his chess piece come to my Christmas Party were I might be able to manipulate the kid myself and grabbing at Hogwarts was possible but risky.

Ah well there was no rush Dawn would twist the lad's feelings a bit and in a few years with her promoting he would start to see through the shield of lies around him and seek an escape. Then I would be there to offer that escape.

But I was getting ahead of myself I had much bigger concerns to think about.

"Right then what about Anya and Amy?".

"Mistress Anya spends her time overseeing your Sunnydale business interests both above and below ground. She suggests opening up a second Dungeon in Sunnydale in order up productivity".

"Fine do it" I replied. "We need more tools for the farms anyway".

The farms around Chorral were now under my command and they would help feed my growing army along with the supplies I paid for. Hopefully I could expand the farmlands next year and become more self sufficient.

"On that matter my lord I should mention that a great many of the Browns are employed in guarding the farms. This has caused problems as there aren't enough of them to keep all the farms safe. A Goblin tribe have raided your lands several times this week, there simply aren't enough guards" reported Gnarl.

There were always more problems to deal with. Even after months of hard work I was still dealing with matters like these.

"What about Paige isn't she suppose to binding deadra so they can do the guarding".

"Mistress Paige has done so Dark Lord but the demon warriors are bound to a certain location. They can defend warehouses and barns but not the fields".

"Once the next batch of Dark Elves is ready I'll have them hunt down the source of the raiders. Hopefully once we take down enough bandit groups we can convert them and but them on guard duty".

Faith was training the Dark Elves quite well but it still took time. The Elves might share a Slayers ability to easily use any weapon (aside from firearms) but they still befitted from training and Faith was perhaps the only person I knew who could train them.

"Right so just Phoebe's progress report to hear and then I can get on with some work". I said prompting Gnarl to make the report.

"I'm afraid Sire that Mistress Phoebe has made no progress in that regard".

Damn it. I really did need someone who could foresee things. Perhaps putting Phoebe in charge of that project was a mistake. Just because she had visions didn't mean she was an oracle. Ah well no ones perfect we all make I'll just have to go and find myself someone highly skilled at the whole fortune telling business. Or at least someone who looked hot while seeing the future.

**Part 47. Seers.**

**Somewhere In The Forgotten Realms. **

The women ran.

She ran as fast as she could not even daring to slow her pace even though she ran through a dark cave that could contain hidden dangers. The only sound heard was her frantic breathing although she couldn't even hear that over the pounding of her heart.

Following behind her were a group of black robed men carrying torches and cruel looking knives that were not meant to kill cleanly.

The women came upon a dead end and tried not to cry out in despair. She turned to try and find another path but it was to late the Black Robes had found her.

"Cease your attempts to flee woman" said one of the men. "You are to be sacrificed. Our Lord will reward us greatly for the soul of seer".

"In my experience demons are seldom ones to keep their promises" said the woman trying to be brave.

"Heretic!" seemed another Black Robe this one a woman. "Our Lord is no mere demon. He is a god and he demands your life in exchange for his blessing".

"In never fails to surprise me just how many people are willing to sell their souls for power" said a voice from the darkness behind them. "Take you guys for example bowing before a monster when you should be working for someone like me".

The man , if that was what he was, stepped out the shadows. He was dressed very strangely in all black but the clothes were no simple robes. The garments seemed very alien and they were clearly made for a human".

He was also holding the head of a demon, which he held up for all to see.

"See this guy is no god".

The woman who seemed to have been forgotten by her attempted murderers for now. Now started to get scared. Had that demon's head once been attached to these Black Robe's so called god?.

The Black Robes started to back away clearly terrified of the man who had slain their master but the man didn't give them a chance to regain their courage.

A few flashes of light and some alien words took down all the cultists before any of them could get close enough to him to use there knives. The demon slayer picked up the head of the cult's patron and walked further towards the women he had saved. He was now glowing with some magical light making it easy to see him.

Despite being a mage of great power the darkly dressed wizard had no staff or even any scrolls on his person. He had cast the spells using no means she could see unless the strange metal things on his arms were the source of his power.

"I am Overlord Gothic and you are a seer of some sort I hope".

Trying her best to impress this Overlord the women pushed out her breasts which were ample is size and well displayed by her torn dress.

"I do not know what seer means my lord but thank you for saving me. I am not experienced when it comes to pleasing men but I have no other means of thanking you".

The man gave her the once over and seemed to like what he saw.

"What's your name?" he asked with the strange yet attractive accent.

"Sara my lord" she replied.

"Sarah" he said mispronouncing her name, not that she minded "I came her looking for someone who could see the future".

It was a statement not a question but Sara felt compelled to answer. He had saved her life after all.

"Aye I can see things to come, that is how I knew to run her I saw my would be captures die here but I can not see my own fate. I had thought I might perish here".

Wasn't he suppose to ravish her now. That's what the heroes did in the stories after all. You were suppose to reward heroes and she had no coin so this was her only means. The Overlord examined the demon he had killed or at least its head.

"This little fiend thought it was a mighty demon lord. It wanted to eat your soul or whatever it is this kind of demon does. I'll put it in the trophy room".

Trophy room? Thought Sara. Did this demon hunter have a home large enough for that. Perhaps he has a castle mused Sara who was already thinking that his young lord might need be in need of a seer which she seemed to be.

"Sorry" said the man "my mind tends to wander. I'd like you to come and serve me. You'll be paid for your services of course".

"Will you be ravishing me?" Sara found herself asking "I've never been ravished you see and heroes are suppose to do that when they rescue the girl".

"Let me guess virgin sacrifice" said her hero "demons love that stuff I better make sure that your not eligible otherwise others could come after you".

Sara had no idea what eligible meant but she under stood that she needed to stop being a virgin or some other group of demon lovers would properly try and kill her. With new found boldness Sara started to strip off her torn dress but the Overlord stopped her.

"Not here lets head to my Tower and get you cleaned up and something to eat, then'll do the whole ravishing thing".

"Is it a big tower?" Sara asked.

The Overlord laughed and said. "Oh you have no idea".

**Part 48. Christmas. **

**Gothic Manor. The Wizarding World.**

I sipped a glass of very inferior wine as I made my way across the grand ball room moving easily between my party guests. Not an easy task in my dress robes which in my opinion had no right to be on a man's body. In my view men wore trousers might seem sexist but that's just the way I am.

Spying Amy standing alone I made my way over to her asked.

"Having fun".

The teenage witch shook her head.

"Not really this is kinda boring. I can't even get drunk in case I let something slip".

To be fair the guests were either old or some of Dawn's fellow second year students. I was wondering were all the twenty something wizard and witches were. Normally a party like this would draw the young and beautiful in droves but there were none about. What did young people do after Hogwarts anyway?. Were their Wizarding Universities or something?.

"Well try to relax a little Amy" I said. "After Christmas everything changes. Just a few weeks from now we will be at war".

A prospect that both excited and worried me. Until now my Dark Domain had been expanding slowly as to not over extend myself but after Xmas I would be going all out. First Cyrodill would fall and then hopefully the rest of Tamriel. The Empire would fall and mine would rise in its place. One Nirn was my mine I would use its resources and wealth to make war on other worlds.

"Whose the old lady with the note book?" asked Amy "Looks like a reporter".

"She is" I answered "That's Rita Skeeter. She like the major reporter for the Daily Prophet. She's also a ladybug animagus so if you see a ladybug hanging around make sure to kill it".

Amy promised that she would.

The reporter with questionable style came over to me.

"And you must be Mr. Thomas the owner of Diagon Ally's most popular store and of course our host for this party".

Lois Lane this women was not.

"Yes Miss. Skeeter that I am" I said.

With the press its best to say as little as possible it gives them less ammo to work with.

"And of course Witch Weeklys Number One Bachelor for six weeks running".

"Errr but I'm married" I pointed out.

Rita wrote that down.

"Is it to this lovely young lady?" the reporter asked.

"No I'm married to the Red Head over there"I replied.

Well technically I was married Amy too but not legally in this world as Dark Binding rituals might be accepted in the Demonic Underworld in the Charmed Verse they weren't here.

Rita ran off to no doubt interview Willow while I tried to understand how Skeeter had gotten me to say so much. Tricks of the trade hopefully.

Suddenly a voice spoke behind me.

"I was wondering young man if you would explain to me the purpose of these symbols".

Oh great it was Dumbledore. The old wizard seemed interested in the warding magic Lindsey McDonald had used when playing the villain in Season Five of Angel.

"Sure" I said "Their Enochian protection runes. In theory there suppose to prevent any sort of well remote viewing I guess. Not sure if they do but its a side project of Amy's".

It was even possible to tattoo to them onto people and while I had Enochian protection runes tattooed onto me mine were ones meant to fortify my body. Given the amount of magic I had access too I needed help keeping my body stable. Thankfully it was possible to use the runes on clothing and armour without having the marks interfere with ones painted on your body since as long as the protection runes were on the outside of whatever you wanted hidden. That include people and well as buildings.

I also planned to have the protection runes put up in all my properties as it would prevent whatever gods that looked over those worlds from seeing me and whatever I was planning. It wouldn't do anything to stop the more high ranking powers but creatures of that power level could wipe me out with a thought in any case.

"A new kind of wards then?" asked another Wizard one I didn't know.

"No" I corrected "There were created in the 16th century by a man called John Dee. He claimed that Angels sent by God taught him a sort of magical alphabet. One can use it much like runes to create certain effects. Amy used it to create wards that will prevent muggles from being able to record us on cameras and such. As I said I don't know if it works but considering its suppose to come from Heaven I didn't think it could harm anyone".

Magic left traces and I could sense that Enochian protection runes were not dark magic nor were they light magic either since the point of them was to deceive people. Of course I knew that Angels while basically creatures of light were capable of evil. Satan had been the brightest of God's Angels after all.

"Muggles have cameras!" remarked Dumbledore's friend.

God no wonder Dumbledore and Voldemort could rings around these people, they had no idea what the larger world was like.

I moved over to a nearby mantle were Tara kept some framed photos. I passed one to man who lacked knowledge of Muggles.

"They don't move" said the man.

"Yeah Muggle moving pictures are called videos and require electronics to work. Areas that have known magic for a long time like this manor house tend to cause Muggle technology to break down. As you can see though Muggle photographs have more vivid colours".

Of course compared to the work the digital cameras of my time could create these photographs were primitive but they did their job.

Not that I could use a digital camera here because areas of high magic tended to disrupt technology. The more advanced the technology was more delicate it seemed to be in the Wizarding world. It was only the places that had know magic for great amounts of time that had that effect but unfortunately in Magical Britain that was pretty much everywhere.

Of course I had the same problems in the Netherworld. There was so much magic in that place that even a stereo burned out after a few hours. Ah well Willow would figure out a way around it sooner or later.

I wondered if the old Headmaster had given up on trying to read my mind yet.

I was very glad that spells to shield ones mind were common enough. Tara had even found a potion that granted a few months worth of protection against everything from empathy to full blow telepathy. I still made all my Mistresses learn occulamency anyway as potions could be flushed from your system.

Dawn was even teaching the Potter boy and speaking of which.

"I was wondering why young Mr. Potter couldn't attend. My foster daughter did invite him?" I asked of the school's Headmaster.

In this world Dawn was my foster daughter as it kept her from becoming a ward of the state. Faith wasn't exactly motherhood material as anyone could see, it made more sense to keep Dawn under my protection.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Potter's guardians didn't give their permission. Harry couldn't possibly leave the school without it" replied the old manipulator.

"Yes Dawn said as much but then how come he can visit the Wealsy family?" I argued "They don't have permission either and I did write to Potter's family. They said and I quote. 'The freak isn't to go anywhere he's to say it that ruddy school'.

Did Dumbledore just go pale? Had he realised that you could bypass the wards stopping people who Dumbledore didn't want contacting Harry by simply posting the letter to Harry's Muggle family rather than to the boy directly.

"Is that true Dumbledore" said a new voice this one belonging to the Minster of Magic. "Because if the lad doesn't have permission to leave the school he really should still be there".

Ah manipulating people was so much fun

"Ah Minster so good of you to come" I said trying to be as pleasant as possible which isn't easy when you want to rip out the person your talking to spine. "I was looking forward to meeting you as I haven't had chance that what with me zipping all over the world".

At least he hadn't brought that foul Umbridge women, her I would of killed on the spot simply for her dress sense.

Ignoring Dumbledore I moved off to ply the Minster with some more wine. Hopefully I would be able to get my foot in the door at the Ministry. With Malfoy dead I hoped to replace him as the Minster's main campaign contributor. I even had the same address as the last one.

As the head of the magical government rambled on about his ideas for the future, such as werewolf rights (or rather making sure they lacked any) and the continuing ban on flying carpets I kept an eye on my party guests.

The whole ban on flying carpets thing made no sense but I surmised from the conversation that the bill banning the items had seen support (financial support) from people who either owned or had major shares in broomstick companies.

Not caring about werewolves I watched Willow be grilled by the reporter Skeeter and judging by the frantic hand motions they were either discussing fashion or Rita was trying to chat up my Wife. Either possibility filled me with dread so I kept my distance.

Amy was keeping Dumbledore distracted for me by discussing what I guessed was the subject of Hogwarts at least I hoped that was it. Amy had wanted to see the place for ages and was properly begging for a tour.

"Of course without Malfoy advice I find myself calling upon Dumbledore more and more these days" Fudge was saying. "But nobody else has the wealth or the pull to stand up to Dumbledore alone not while he controls the Potter boy".

That kid had no idea of the power he could wield.

"I had hoped that Lockheart would be here. Now there is a man with charisma, with his help I could …".

"Whose Lockheart"?" I asked wanting to wind my the Minster somewhat.

It was a small amount of petty vengeance on my half but Fudge had come to my party looking like a more colourful version of monopoly man and he had to pay for that.

"You haven't heard of Lockheart!" cried the Minster. "His books are famous!"

"I don't have much time for reading fiction" I replied.

The Minster was looking somewhat like a drowning goldfish right now.

"But on the subject at hand Mr. Fudge I'd be happy to advise you on business matters. A busy man like yourself can't possibly have time for such a minor thing. Still it would be wise of Ministry to seek financial back up. Dumbledore can't do everything you know he's getting on a bit now".

Dance puppets dance. I nearly called out.

Fudge who while mostly an idiot knew that what I really meant was 'yeah sure I'll replace Malfoy and bribe you with gold' after all I could afford it.

Thankfully someone else came along to bother the Minster letting me move on to find Willow and rescue her from Skeeter's questioning. Although sadly not from appearing in Witch Weekly next issue which Skeeter promised.

"Bored now" moaned Willow as she walked away from the reporter.

"I'm not for meaningless violence" said Tara who had been hanging around with Willow "But I wouldn't mind slaughtering this bunch".

Neither would I really and pointless killing seemed well... pointless to me.

"Sorry not eviscerating the guests it would kill Dawn's social life" I said.

Speaking of which Dawn had pretty much become the Alpha Female in the den of lions, at least judging by the gaggle of giggling girls following her around.

"Don't worry its just a few hours of boringness and then we don't have to play nice any more" I assured my Witches. "We'll to busy conquering the shit out of things".

"How did the Sisters get out of this?" asked Tara.

Checking that no one was within ear shot I whispered.

"Oh there enchanting weapons so that my minions can kill that worlds magical demons. Normal weapons won't do the job they have to be blessed. Higher level demons need spells and potions but for your average demon a blessed weapon will do the job that or reflecting their own attacks back at them".

Which was something I couldn't do.

Willow got a thoughtful face and said.

"That might work for the... ".

I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Just one of my projects Master" she explained. "Nothing to worry about".

"Did you mix with the right people?" asked Tara.

"I think so" I replied. "I peaked Dumbledore's interest just enough that will expend some pointless effort on spying on me and the Minster hinted a little that he was seeking an advisor with some money behind him. I just need to get Willow on the school board now, shouldn't be too hard she's a natural when it comes to education. A nice donation should seal the deal".

Willow took my arm and played the doting wife.

"What sort of donation?" she asked.

"The school has lousy brooms according to one of Dawn's letter's home.". I explained "Let's go and mention this and then I will offer to replace them, play the concerned parent. They'll eat it up".

"What about the Headmaster" asked my Wife "Won't he try and keep you out of the school if he suspects your up to something".

I laughed at her naivety.

"There is an old expression Strawberry" I said using the cute nickname the Warlock Rack had given her.

(not that he would now as he was drained of his magic so I could give to my Elf Queen before he was killed)

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Dumbledore has a known Death Eater teaching in his school and Malfoy a true Voldemort supporter was on the board of governors. If the Headmaster has been interested in me for a while now, which I suspect he has, he will unsure that my dear wife does get on the board so he keep an eye of you".

"Dawn got into Hogwarts for the same reason" added Tara. "The letter informing Faith was from Dumbledore not the deputy head".

I wondered if the old man had connected me to the disappearance of the stone yet. If he suspected such a thing Willow would certainly get on the board.

"I need to talk to Dawn" I said leaving Willow with the school's governors who were very grateful for my donation to the school flying classes.

I found the teenager talking to a few fellow students all from her house and took her aside explaining that it was a family matter, which was true as my Mistresses and I were one big family these days. Well as much of a family as a group dedicated to the conquest of the multi-verse could be.

I controlled Dawn via an teenage crush, bribery and promised affection. This Dawn had been brought up with little or no affection, aside from what Faith offered which wasn't enough given her closed off nature, so my affection was soaked up like a sponge. The money helped as well since Dawn had known poverty and now could afford pretty much anything a teenage girl wanted.

My affection wasn't physical, aside from the odd hug, but I promised a lot more when she grew up. Which was years away now but I knew that those years would disappear fast once things got moving. A whole year had gone buy since I became the Overlord so I knew a few more years would seem like nothing.

After a quick hug and peek on the cheek from her I got down to business. Faith wasn't here well not the party anyway so I let Dawn have a small amount of wine. Not enough to get even a small thing like her remotely drunk but it made her feel grown up and important, two things children always wanted even if they didn't understand really what that stuff entailed

"How is school?" I asked.

Dawn gave me a long report.

"Fine errm Master" she began before the wine loosened her tongue.

"As I said in my letters I got into Gryffindor by demanding the hat put me there".

Dawn's letters home were more like short novels, most of the information was useless but some of it was handy to know and for a teenager she had the sense not to make it too obvious that she was looking for information. Instead her letters read like a teen gossip magazine which no one from an older generation would be able to wade through. I could do it since I had sixteen year old American teenager willing to act as a translator.

Still despite that getting a real time report was important as you couldn't question a letter .

"Once I got in I pretended to not know that Harry was that Harry Potter and treated him like anyone else. He seemed to like that".

I nodded. "Just as I expected he would, you did well Dawn and will be rewarded".

The girl blushed a little and carried on.

"That ginger haired kid Ron something doesn't like me but his other friend Granger seems interested in my life. I don't think she doubts my story its more like she fascinated about the life I used to led".

"Willow tutored you well" I said "Your story is holding".

If Dawn's story wasn't good Granger would of ripped it apart by now. But as smart as that girl was she was no match for Willow who had carefully researched Dawn's made up past using the same kind of books Granger would reference. It helped that Dawn was an American Teenager from only a few years in the future. Dawn remembered the mid 90's and what was popular right now ensuring that any Muggle born would be fooled.

This also made her interesting as the Wizarding world was more isolated than the Muggle world so meeting an American in your age group was far more novel an experience.

"Do the teachers like you?" I asked.

I knew that Dawn predictable hated Snape but I had no idea how the rest felt.

"I think they see me as just a gossiping teenager, which is what we want" she pointed out.

I stopped myself from pointing out that this impression was also accurate.

Suddenly their was a scream.

After telling Dawn to sit tight I raced out of the back room and withdrew my Oak and Dragon heartstring wand.

All I saw before darkness took me was a flash of green light. All I felt was pain and all I heard was screaming. My last thought was that someone had killed me.

**Cliffhanger! And no don't worry he's not dead but this is the end of book 1.**

**I'm British and my pessimistic nature demands that something goes wrong hence the near death ending hope you more cheerful people in other nations can forgive this. **

**Due to the length of this story being far larger that I planned I have decided to divide into a trilogy. Not that I can see this story ever ending but hopefully I can turn into a sage that tells a good chunk of the overall story. Some what like the Star Wars prequels really only hopefully with better character and far less Emo whining. **

**As this is this the last section of this story part I made it a bit longer than the others to tide my fans over as Book 2 might take a while to make. I will have to research quiet a bit and decide how far forward to skip. **

**Also be warned now as much as this story part was a big improvement over the first version its still not dark, violent and sexy enough for me. With that in mind the squeal is properly going to be more adult. Which you would expect given that power corrupts and the Overlord has become more powerful than ever. If you have an ideas and suggestions for the squeal ,which will be bigger, darker and more offensive than ever, please let me know. **

**Last of all someone asked (I can't remember who as the emails tend to cut off and I have to long and reread the review) about my writing method. **

**Well here it is my method broken down into the steps I go though. **

**Step One. **

**Sit down and have a think about your story make lots of notes even if its just random thoughts, because they tend to be handy. For example I planned the whole seven magical mistresses coven thing from the start. Took me a while to get to it but it was well planned. **

**Step Two. **

**Plan out the basics of every chapter before you sit down and write it. Even if its just a board outline its handy because I tend to wander off the main topic as ideas hit me while I am writing. You might of noticed that my character needs pushing back on track by supporting characters. This is because I planned it that way to make my main character seem flawed, he thinks and plans so much that if the supporting characters didn't give his ass a quick kick now and again little would get done. **

**Step Three. **

**Actually write. **

**This can be the hardest part as you sit staring at a blank screen you can wonder where the hell your gonna start. At this point your chapter plan (or my case section plan as I write parts of the story and stick them together) comes in handy because you already have an idea on what your doing. **

**That said don't be afraid to change your planned chapter at any time as when your actually writing you find things might not make sense so don't be too rigid. **

**Step Four. **

**If your writing a fanfic make sure you take suggestions because like above its okay to change your plans and people have good ideas.**

**Plus a fan fic is always fan service your not writing for a publisher or even the fans of the setting or settings your writing in your writing for your reviewers as this gives you a goal. **

**Motivation is key its important to keep your reviewers coming back for more as it gives you a reason to keep going. **

**Step Five. **

**Make sure you don't push yourself and try to write too much to fast. At the same don't get too lack as your reviewers, even if they hate your story, won't more to comment on.**

**Put aside some time and use it. I do that and get far more done. If you get writers block don't sit there and write nothing do something else constructive (I do house work) and you'll find that ideas suddenly come to you. **

**Other pointers. **

**Unlike me plan a ending because I hate uncompleted stories if there above a certain length. Anything more than 50,000 words need a solid ending our readers feel cheated. Shorter stories aren't so important as people don't get as invested in them as they do with novel length stories. **

**Also structure is important. **

**I don't mean sentence structure mine isn't that good, although it has improved. Grammar Nazis require you to recognise them in order to gain power so ignore them and just do the best you can with things like punctuation and spelling. Its quite hard to Beta your own work other people can see the faults in your work better than you can, this is why we use Beta readers and why real writers have editors. **

**What I mean by structure is more to do with how you present your story. How is it divided? Do you have one chapter per page you upload or like me do you write lots of smaller parts and simply post when you get to say ten thousand words or so, so that don't get huge blocks of endless looking text that overwhelm people. **

**My very last piece of advice would be that if your doing a self insert don't take it too seriously cause I'm not sure a SI can be that seriously written without coming off as endless pages of self promoting egotistical crap. Not that I of all people am judging any other writers its just something I feel is important. So remember to make fun of yourself now and again as it keeps your character just a little bit more human than your average Mary Sue.**

**And that's about it for my writing methods. Hoped that helped. **


End file.
